


Avoiding History

by csulliven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 120,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: The Court of Owls easily makes a circus boy disappear. When the boy escapes it's of no consequence to them for they can bide their time as long as it takes. Avoiding his own history on the other hand is a lot harder for the escaped Talon. Even harder when he finds friends who care.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Leslie Thompkins, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165





	1. Dick Grayson Disappears after Parent’s Tragic Accident

Dick Grayson Disappears after Parent’s Tragic Accident

It was an article hidden on page fifteen of the newspaper. What did people care about a circus boy disappearing. Bruce knew of the boy, and was planning on taking him in, but he would have to find him first.

He was led into a room. The blood of his parents still covering his body. There were people surrounding him. They had owl masks on their face, and were dressed in nice clothes. It reminded him of the circus, if the circus was drained of color.

“We are the Court of Owls, and we know who killed your parents.”

He already knew who killed his parents.

“We can provide you with revenge.” He would like that.

“You have to prove yourself first.”

He could do that. He proved himself to his parents so he could fly with them. The one who killed his parents took away that flight. Clipped the flying Grayson’s wings. That person would pay. He would prove himself to these people. Prove to his parents that he was strong. The person who hurt them would not get away with it. He was put in a white room with a fountain. His throat was parched. There were voices telling him how he was a talon. Their talon.

He drank more water. He heard the voices. His parents showed up telling him how he should serve the Court of Owls. That’s what he was created for. They were not his parents, but placeholders for the Court. He was a talon. More people showed up. People he recognized from the Circus all saying the same thing. He was a talon. Not a person, but a weapon to be used. A weapon for the Court of Owls to use at their leisure. They repeated the rules a talon must follow. Because he was a talon he must follow these rules. The voices continued. He quit reacting to the people. The voices never stopped not letting him sleep. He didn’t know how much time had passed.

A person enters the room with yellow eyes dressed in all black. Knives were strapped all over its body. It was not an Owl. The older Talon led him to a room, and put him on a table. Straps were placed on all parts of the body that he could move. He said he would prove himself, so he let it happen. The pain was blinding. It was stark white. He could see his family, but that wasn’t right. He didn’t have a family. He was a Talon.

When the pain receded Talon was unstrapped. The same older Talon from before led him again. They walked through a room with coffins. Some were closed. He was calm, his heart beat steady. They continued to walk. A door Talon did not see before was opened, and they walked through. Before Talon could get a good look at the room the older Talon whirled around and Talon had a knife in his chest. The knife was twisted, and he let out a whine of pain. The knife was pulled out, and his vision went black. He awoke on the floor. Before he could sit up his throat was sliced. This time he woke up sticky with blood. Over and over he was killed. The more the older talon killed him, the less he reacted. Eventually he stopped reacting all together. Why would he react when he could not be killed? He still felt the pain, but even that became meaningless.

There were no breaks, and no hesitations. When the older Talon stopped he stood and waited. The knife was handed to him hilt first.

“Prove yourself and put the knife through your heart.” He did not hesitate before doing so. He woke again, standing up without a knife.

“You are a weapon of the Court.”

He nodded. The older Talon punched him. Talon was thrown across the floor, his small body sliding. The older Talon approached him. He was shown how to punch. He was shown how to deal devastating blows to his opponents. He was taught the ways of the Court of Owls. They did not stop. They never grew weary. There were no breaks, and Talon never grew hungry. Talon did not speak. The older Talon only spoke to remind Talon that he was the property of the court. He was The Gray Son. It was a weapon. They did not stop training until Talon could fight. Talon became as good as the older Talon. It was able to take a knife and keep going. Pain did not exist. The only thing that mattered was killing it’s opponent, and completing whatever mission the Court gave.

Talon did not know how long they had been training when the older Talon ceased the training, but he knew it had been a long time. Talon stood in wait for instructions. The older Talon walked out of the room. Talon went to follow, but a hand was put up telling it to stay. A man was brought in bound. Several owls stood at the corners of the room. One stood at the center.

“This man is Tony Zucco. The court has sentenced him to die.”  
Talon had a knife in its hand. If that was what the court wanted, Talon would do as commanded. The older talon went over what he had to do in this situation. The owl that had spoken cut Tony Zucco loose. Before the man had a chance to get his bearings, Talon spoke for the first time since its training had begun.

“The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.” He moved forward and stabbed the man in the neck. He recognized the name. It once held feeling, but Talons do not have feeling. They have missions. He stood waiting for instructions. The owls slowly left the room. All except the one who spoke.

“You are The Gray Son. One day you will be The Talon of the Owls,” He left. The older Talon came back into the room, and gestured for Talon to follow. Talon did, and was led back into the room with the coffins. There were several open. The older Talon stood by one, and Talon followed to do the same.

“Get in,” and Talon did. The coffin was closed over his head. It became colder and all he could see was black. He could not move.

Talon succeeded in its first solo mission. It returned to the Labyrinth to await further instruction. The training room had three things in it’s center. A machete, a lighter, and a can of gas. Talon stood next to the items in the center of the room. The Talon who was training Talon was brought in. It was commanded to kneel in front of Talon and the items Talon stood by. Owls lined the walls. Talon had not seen the Owls in the training room since after its initial training.

“It is time to take your place as our Gray Son.”  
His back stiffened, awaiting the instructions that came with the title.  
“Kill it.”  
Talon wanted to, but it would not stay dead. It tilted its head to the side in the smallest of movements. The Owlman gestured to the supplies in front of Talon.

“The only way to kill a Talon is to cut off the head and burn the body to ashes.” Talon nodded in understanding. Reaching down it grabbed the machete. The Owlman stood back, giving Talon the room it needed to swing the weapon. In one powerful movement Talon swung, separating the head from the body. Talon was the better weapon, and he knew that useless weapons needed to be eliminated. It reached down to the gas, pouring it over the body. The Owls started to leave. All except the Owlman.

“After you burn the body, return to your coffin,” said the Owlman and left. Talon lit a match, dropped it on the body, making sure it ignited. It returned to its cage without watching the flames. 

Talons had missions, training, and coffins. They were to be stored away when not in use or being sharpened. Talon was a good weapon. Targets let their guard down, always appeared surprised when it arrived. Talon didn't know why, but the mission was made easier. It was the Talon. The Gray Son. The Talon’s predecessor was replaced, and its usefulness was eliminated. Talon stood in silence, being observed by the eyes of the Court. They would provide it’s next mission.

“The Court has sentenced Bruce Wayne to die,” the voices spoke and their word would be command. No reason to know why. They provided the targets address. Secluded. Easier to infiltrate. The Talon left immediately.

There were far greater security measures than expected. Still no match for Talon. Slipping past all of them it continued into the mansion. The house was quiet. So was Talon. It made its way to the master bedroom, and slipped into the room unseen. Drawing the knife Talon uncovered the man, speaking,  
“The Court of-”  
It stopped. There were only pillows in place of a man. Before Talon could decide on its next move, someone was attacking. They were able to pin Talon down, but it dislocated its shoulder to get out. It moved to the other side of the room, turning around. Something was shot at Talon. It did not bother to dodge, able to take a hit. The thing exploded and cords wrapped around Talons body. It could not move. Talon would be punished for failing. The Court of Owls does not accept failure.

Bruce woke up immediately when the proximity alarms went off. Someone was trying to break in. He pulled up the security footage, looking to see who was brave enough to try and attack. He didn’t think it would be Ra’s. He wouldn’t be so blatantly stupid. As he scanned the security footage it took him several seconds to spot the intruder. They were well hidden and quiet. He was impressed. It wasn’t until the intruder made it into his bedroom that Bruce was able to get a good look. He realized it was just a child. The boy moved towards his bed, drawing a knife. He started to speak and Bruce didn’t have to hear the end of the sentence to know why someone was trying to kill him. The Court of Owls. He thought they were a myth. His investigation was just to be thorough. This child assassin proved their existence.

The child paused after realizing there wasn’t a person in the bed. Bruce knew he didn’t want this to go farther than it had to. The boy didn't look older than 10. He still had the element of surprise, but he wouldn’t for long. Using it he attacked and pinned the child down. He wasn’t expecting his opponent to dislocate his shoulder in an attempt to get away. When the shoulder dislocated, the boy rolled away. He shot a net at the boy, and was surprised when he didn’t try to move out of the way. It wrapped around him, limited his mobility. He felt bad especially with the dislocated shoulder, but he moved the boy to a cell. He had a feeling the police wouldn’t be able to hold him. The boy never spoke.

He removed the knives and head gear, startling when yellow eyes stared back at him. They were inhuman and the black veins creeping from his eyes only added to the look. Bruce took a blood sample and the boy only stared at him, showing no emotion or ticks that could tell Bruce what he was thinking. He left the boy in the cell and went to test the blood.

After getting the blood in the system he headed back to the cell. The boy hadn’t moved since Bruce left thirty minutes ago.

“Who are you?” Bruce watched as the yellow eyes analyzed him. His head tilted in a way Bruce had only seen in animals.

“I am The Talon,” Bruce didn’t know much about the Court of Owls, but he’s heard of Talons. Assassins for the court only seen by someone who is about to die. He never knew the Talons were kids.

“Why does The Court have you?” The boy tilted his head again in that peculiar manner.

“Because I am their Talon,” He said it so matter of fact it sent shivers down his spine.

“Why were you sent to kill me?”

“Because the court ordered it,” Such simple answers, but they are not the answers Bruce needed.

“Why do you work for The Court?” He didn’t have much hope for an answer.

“Because I am their Talon,” The questions were just leading them in circles. He had other questions he wanted to ask but couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. Once it gets later in the morning he’ll ask Alfred to bring some food down.

He sits in front of his monitors, staring at them. He has a child locked up and that doesn’t sit right with him. He will tear the Court down brick by brick, but the child will still have nowhere to go. He can’t be put among other children, and no one would be able to properly deal with him. He stares at the child who stands in the middle of the room. His yellow eyes never leaving the spot on the wall, and he doesn’t shift. It’s unnatural.

He continues to stare at the boy when his computer pings. He glances over seeing a match for the blood. He’s surprised. Normally a child that young wouldn’t be in any kind of system. He looks at the results and sits back in his chair. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This night was full of surprises. The boy he had been trying to find four years ago is now sitting a few feet away. Richard Grayson, the lost circus boy. He felt anger and guilt course through him. He should have taken in the boy as soon as it happened. He waited though, and that had been a mistake. He would not make the same mistake. He would take the boy in, and do his best to undo the teachings of the Court.

Standing in front of the cell Richard looks at him, his head tilted in that strange way. They stare at each other, neither speaking for several minutes. Finally Bruce breaks the silence.

“Richard Grayson,” The boy stiffens, and Bruce cheers internally. That cheer dies immediately when the boy speaks.

“Is deceased. The Court of Owls sentenced him to die.”

Horror coursed through him. The lack of emotion in that statement was something he wasn’t expecting. He has a strong suspicion the boy had killed before, but to hear it so blatantly and without any emotion was sickening even to him. He knew the boy had an uncle by the same name that was killed while in his hospital bed. No one could find the culprit, and he fears he just did.

“Did you kill Richard Grayson?” He receives a nod. Bruce can’t allow himself to become emotional. “What is your name?” He already knows the answer, but asks anyway.

“I do not have a name. I am The Talon of the Court of Owls. The Gray Son. A weapon to be used at the Courts leisure.” He doesn’t didn’t even think of himself as a person. That would have to change.

“You are a person. Your name is Richard Grayson.” Richard’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Bruce.

“Why do you give me a name? I am not a person, and you will soon be dead?” Bruce had to be patient. This wasn’t going to happen overnight.

“You are a person. You had a family before they were killed by Tony Zucco.” He ignored the part about his death sentence.

“Is deceased. The Court of Owls sentenced him to die.” He can deal with that later. He has to work with teaching Richard that he has a name. A small task. Sadly, not a simple one.

“You are Richard Grayson,” Richard stares at Bruce intently studying him for several seconds before nodding.

“If you insist on giving me a name.” That was a step. Now he just had to get the child to believe it.

“Richard,” Bruce uses the name, hoping if he uses it enough the boy will think of it as his own, “I will have food brought down for you soon.” Richard blinked at him.

“I do not require sustenance.” Bruce would find out why later. One step a time.

“You should eat it anyways.” He receives a nod.

“I am supposed to kill you,” Bruce doesn’t respond, just sits there. Both stare at each other. When it is clear Richard won’t speak again Bruce asks,

“Will you?”

“The Court of Owls commands it. As their weapon I must obey,” Bruce has a ridiculous idea that might work.

“Richard, if the Court is destroyed before your mission can be completed, is it still valid?” His face goes blank and Bruce watches in anticipation.

“I would need a new master. If that new master rendered the old’s void then the newer command overrules.” Bruce nods. That would work, he just needs to finish destroying the Court now.

He moves away from the cell, but he can’t leave Richard standing like that. He moves to the other side of the room, grabbing an old box set TV and putting it in front of the cell. He turns it to the morning cartoons. Richard doesn’t react, instead continues to stare at the wall. Bruce leaves determined to discover everything he can about the Court. He has to bring them down. If not for Gotham, then for the child staring at a wall down the hall.

Alfred came down with a tray of food for Bruce as well as a disapproving look.

“We can not leave a child locked up. Especially for breaking and entering.” Bruce stared at the cell through the monitor. It had been hours and Richard didn’t move except when Bruce spoke to him.

“That child has killed people, and was sent to kill me.”  
Alfred’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“And why wasn’t I informed earlier?”

“I wanted to let you sleep.” Bruce didn’t have to look to see the unimpressed face. “Could you prepare a room? It will be a while before he will be able to use it, but I want to have it ready when the time comes,”

“Very well, sir,” Alfred heads back upstairs. Bruce had business to attend to, but he couldn’t leave the kid. He needed someone he could trust that could defend themselves. He pulled up the screen.

“Bruce? I am surprised to hear from you. Has something happened?” Bruce looked at Diana. He could have called Clark, but he would be too emotional about the situation.

“I need you to come to the Cave as soon as you can. A situation has arisen and another pair of hands would be helpful.” Diana nodded in understanding.

“Level of emergency?” Bruce thought about it. He needed her here, but it wasn’t world ending.

“Yellow.” She looks surprised, but nods. “Please be discreet. This matter is delicate.” He ends the call. It will be a couple hours before she gets here. He stands moving walking to the cell. He grabs a stool to sit on. The boy looks at him.

“Richard-”

“Dick.”

Bruce blinked. He was a little surprised at the name calling.

“Okay?” He didn’t know what this meant.

“It is what I was called before. A nickname. It has no meaning to me, but you insist on giving me a name so it seems like pertinent information.” It’s a success if miniscule.

“Dick, do you remember the time before you were Talon?”

“I have always been Talon. I merely lacked training.”

He had to have patience and word his questions carefully. He did not want to walk in circles.

“How do you feel about those memories, Dick?” Bruce thought he was going to get an answer.

“A Talon does not have feelings. It is a weapon.” Okay, now he has to walk backwards. He changed the subject.

“Are you allowed to sit down?”

“Would you like me to?” Bruce nods and watches as Dick sits facing him. His back is ramrod straight and it is not a relaxed position.

“Did you enjoy the food brought?” Bruce realized what he said, and held back his sigh at the answer Dick gave.

“A Talon does not have feelings. It is a weapon.” His response is immediate.

“You are not a weapon, Dick.” Dick tilted his head and stared. “Have you watched the TV?”

He shook his head. “A television device is for entertainment. Talon is a weapon and does not require entertainment.”

He wished the pain of hearing Dick talk about himself like that didn’t hurt as much as it did.

“Think of it as training. You can learn how people act by watching them on TV.” It wasn’t his best argument, and it would provide no use in training because everything was fake or over the top, but maybe it would spark interest.

“A Talon trains, so that is acceptable.” Bruce nodded, but didn't get up to leave yet. “Someone else will be coming to help destroy the Court.”

Those beady eyes showed the closest thing to a reaction Bruce had seen of him.

“All witnesses have to be eliminated.” It was a warning. The barest hints of a warning, but it was there. Bruce nodded in understanding. Dick turned his attention from Bruce to the TV. He moved the stool back where it came from and returned to the monitors. It would still be a while until Diana showed up. He needed sleep, but couldn’t leave Dick unattended right now. He noticed a tray by the computer and thanked Alfred for the food.

Diana was surprised to hear from Bruce. They haven’t talked for months, and the only reason they did was because they were updating the roster for the Justice League. He wasn’t one to ask for help lightly. She was in Paris and had to make it to Gotham by the end of the day. She couldn’t wait until construction on the Zeta Tubes was finished. She had to finish some work, but she would be able to leave early. She had no idea what she would be walking into.

When she arrived in the Cave Bruce was at his monitors, which was not a surprise. What was a surprise was that one of the monitors was the surveillance of a cell, with a child in it. She was one slow to anger, but seeing a child locked up like a criminal made that anger come hot and fast.

“I demand you release that child immediately.” She hit the unlock button on the control panel and was shocked when Bruce moved as fast as he could.

“He can not get away. Please, Diana. I’ll explain.” His ‘please’ made her pause. He never asked for help and he was practically begging for it now.

By the time she made her decision, Bruce was gone. She made her way in the direction of the cells. Bruce was fighting against the child. She noticed then that he was wearing a t-shirt and sweats. The child was relentless, and the way he fought was terrifying. She grabbed her lasso, throwing it, but he ducked out of the way, sliding towards her after leaving a kick to Bruce’s diaphragm. He reached for her lasso and with a strength that a boy his size should not have and pulled her forward. Not prepared for the strength she stumbled, allowing him to get closer. She was shocked at the amount of skill he possessed as they fought. She would be interested in Bruce’s explanation.

Pushing him back she was able to get the lasso around him right as Bruce threw one of his nets. The boy tested his restraints. Seeing that he couldn’t get out of them he stopped struggling. They were able to get him back into the cell without incident, but she made her displeasure known. The boy did not speak the entire time. No reaction to his almost escape that she could see. Bruce set up the TV that was pushed into a corner during the fight. After he was finished, he turned to the boy.

“Dick, I will defeat the Court, and your assignment will be void.” The boy turned to the cartoons, not responding. They made their way back into the monitor room. She watched as the boy stood, staring at the TV. She took him in for the first time, really looking at him. The yellow eyes were the most shocking thing. They reminded her of an animal and they unnerved her. The second thing she noticed was the black veins. The spread from the corners of his eyes disappearing into his hairline. They also ran along his neck, disappearing into his shirt.

“Bruce, what is going on?” She turned to him and saw how tired he was. Her gaze softened.

“This morning at around 3 a.m. my proximity alert went off, waking me up. I looked at the security footage to see him quietly, moving through the house to my bedroom. He was fully prepared to kill me while I slept. I had the element of surprise and pinned him down.” He pauses here, looking her in the eye. “He dislocated his shoulder to get out of my hold. I had my exploding net nearby and threw it at him. He didn’t move out of the way and I was able to catch him. His name is Dick Grayson, and he was taken by a secret organization by the Court of Owls and turned into a weapon at the age of eight.”  
She couldn’t help her shocked gasp. How could anyone be that cruel? He was a child, and no person should be a weapon to another, let alone a child.

“Diana, he doesn’t even think of himself as a person. He stood for hours staring at a wall before I was able to convince him to sit down. He needs someone constantly watching him because I believe he will do anything to complete his mission to kill me and any witnesses.”  
She collapsed into the chair in front of the monitors, staring at the child. “He said that if the Court of Owls were destroyed a new master could void the previous assignment. I can’t send him to jail, and I fear if he is around anyone it would not end well for them.”  
She understood the urgency now. Bruce had responsibilities and could not watch a child twenty-four seven.

“I will help in any way I can.”

He gives her a small smile of thankfulness. “Would you watch him while I grab a few hours of sleep?”

She nodded, realizing why he looked so exhausted. His patrol didn’t end until around two. He was just getting to bed when Dick showed up. “Feel free to talk to him. He has been receptive to questions, but remember to be very patient.”

He leaves her in the chair, going upstairs. She sits there, staring at the monitor, processing the information. She has seen a lot of horrors in her years, but this has to be the worst one yet. She wishes she could do something to fix this. If only it was that easy. She stares at the monitor a moment longer before standing up. Bruce said he had no qualms with her talking to him, so that’s what she’s going to do. He is still standing and staring at the TV. He must be getting tired, but probably feels too unsafe to sleep.

“Hi, I’m Diana. What’s your name?”

He turns his head away from the TV staring at her. His head is tilted slightly to the side, and she can tell his gaze is analyzing her every movement.

“I do not have a name. I am merely a Talon for the Court of Owls.”

The flat statement of the fact sends shivers down her spine. This isn’t someone misguided, or misinformed.

“Well, everyone has a name. Is it okay if I call you Dick?” She feels so awkward standing here talking like this. She is much better on a battlefield, but she is no coward, and this boy needs help.

“You may call me whatever you like. A Talon does not have an opinion on that.” A frown of displeasure crosses over her features.

“You are a person.” Her voice switches, becoming harder, trying to make him understand.

“I am a Talon of the Court of Owls, a weapon to do their bidding.” The response is automatic. Bruce’s warning to be patient rings in her mind, and she understands now why he said it. She changes the subject knowing getting frustrated will not help anything.

“What are you watching?”

He glances back at the television set.

“I do not know. None of these characters act like anyone I have ever met.”

She glances at the TV and sees a colorful cartoon character talking to their friend as they run off. Everything is exaggerated, but maybe she can use it.

“These people are a lot more realistic than you might think. The people you’re usually around are cruel. There is more to people than commands.”

He stares at the TV, watching the characters dance all over the place.

“Maybe.”

He doesn’t seem convinced, but that’s fine. He doesn’t have to be convinced yet.

A week of working and switching shifts with Diana watching Dick takes its toll. They are both tired and frustrated. Being around each other so much, trying to help someone who wants to kill them, is strenuous. Watching the boy stare at the TV, never sleeping, and only eating when asked to has terrifying implications that neither wants to address. Seeing the boy in that cell isn’t right, and Bruce feels more like he is hurting the boy than helping him. Diana is standing next to him, and finally, he can’t watch the screen anymore. He stands up, walking to the cell.

“Dick, If I let you out will you try to kill me?” Even if the child lies he is fine with that. Even if they have to fight again, at least he can say he tried.

“Yes.”

He closes his eyes, trying to fight back frustration. The frustration that he can’t do more, that the Court is so cruel, frustration at the honesty in Dick’s voice. All of that frustration bleeds into his question.

“Why?” He knows the answer and is just torturing himself by asking it.

“Because the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.” Those yellow eyes are piercing, looking into Bruce’s soul, not understanding what they see.

“I want to let you out. You should not be locked up like that, Dick. You deserve better than this.” He might as well be arguing with a brick wall, but maybe if he says it enough the boy will believe him.

“I am a Talon. I do as the Court commands.”

Bruce looks up. He didn’t call himself a weapon. He didn’t deny that he deserves something. Bruce goes out on a limb.

“Are you enjoying the TV?”

Dick looks at the TV and then at Bruce with the head tilt that always occurs when a question that should be obvious is asked.

“I am a Talon. A weapon does not feel.”

A spark of disappointment shoots through Bruce. He was hoping it was more than wording, but that does not appear to be the case. Bruce stares at Dick. He doesn’t understand how to help. The kid listens when he asks him to sit or eat, but not when Bruce tells him that he’s a person. This isn’t something that can be broken using a key phrase or by changing his mind. His only hope of really getting through to the boy is getting rid of the Court of Owls. He turns walking back to where Diana is waiting.

“I know it’s hard.”

He sighs, sinking into the chair next to her.

“I want to help him, and I think the only way to make any true progress is to become his master.” He turns away from where Dick sits staring at the TV, focusing on the paperwork in front of him. “I don’t want him to have a master, but I fear if I don’t do it, someone else will.”  
He expects Diana to disagree, to fight him on that. He wants her too.

“I think that might be the only way. He will listen to you, and you can teach him how to be his own master. I have never seen anything like this. Every Time I have faced young people who do wrong things, it is because they think they are doing the right thing, or do not remember who they were before. It is hard, but doable with patience and the right person being a mentor. Dick remembers who he was before, but it does not connect with anything inside his mind. He is not guided by right or wrong, he is guided by orders. He does not think in the same way you or I analyze a situation. He would have lied to you if he did, or escaped when I first released him. He does not hide the truth, because he doesn’t understand what the information he gives means.”

She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“He is a child who believes himself to be a weapon. Just like you can hack a computer and it will tell you everything you ask it to, he is doing the same. But unlike a computer, he is a person who has to learn what a person is. The best way to do that will be through a master, at least for now.”

He looks up and sees the pain on her face. She is struggling with this as much as he is. They can do it though. If it means Dick is free, and out of the hands of people who want to hurt him then they can do it.

“Okay.” He leaves it at that.

For the past month, Bruce had been working day and night to bring the Owls down. They were good at being a fairy tale. It was only because of Dick that he had any hope of catching them. Dick was starting to show progress. He started to accept his name and even laid down on the bed. He never slept, which was worrying, but he also never seemed tired. He ate when he was told to and was able to hold a conversation with both him and Diana. It was still stiff, but he was asking questions and it was progress. Batman glanced at the monitor. Diana was back in Paris doing her job, and wouldn’t be back until this evening. She had been so good with him. She wouldn’t be able to be around as much once they bring the court down, but she still wanted to help out when she could.

As he stared at the monitor, he couldn’t stop a smile. He watched as Dick started mimicking the TV characters. His expressions were getting better and more realistic. It was a nice change to the blank mask that usually adorned his face. It was also kind of adorable. He never said anything to Dick about it, not wanting him to stop, but he did like to watch him practice. Once the Court was taken down, Batman would have to introduce him to Flash. Show him a real-life walking talking cartoon character. Dick would need something, someone, like that in his life. One Day.

He works on moving the last of the files on the Owls to a hard drive. The Owls will be taken down tonight. This will be the first time Dick will be left unsupervised, but Bruce is hoping he won’t try to escape, and if he does he hopes they have already destroyed the Court. Alfred will be in charge of watching Dick, but if Dick escapes he is not to engage. Bruce still has to tell Dick that tonight is the night the court will be taken down, but he wants to wait until the last minute. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

When there is nothing else he can keep himself busy with he heads for the hallway. Diana should be here in the next thirty minutes. It is now or never. He walks down the hallway dressed in the Batman suit. It lacks the cowl and cape as well as the utility belt, but it has the unmistakable bat insignia on it. There was no going back now. Dick wouldn’t understand the importance of knowing he was Batman, but this was Bruce’s reassurance that Dick would never return to the Court of Owls after tonight.

He walks in front of the cell and Dick’s eyes land on him. He sees what Bruce is dressed in and Bruce watches as his eyebrows raise in slow motion and his mouth forms almost a perfect O. It takes everything in Bruce not to laugh at the exaggerated expression. The expression leaves just as quickly reminding Bruce that he was mimicking something he saw on TV.

“You’re Batman,” It’s not a question but he answers it anyways with a nod. “You are an enemy to the Court,” Bruce figured he would be, but this is the first time he has heard it confirmed.

“I am Dick, and that is also what I have come to talk about,” Dick tilts his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. He takes that as a sign to continue, “The Court will be destroyed tonight. Diana and I are going to make sure of it,” Bruce waits for a response. When Dick realizes this his head straightens just a little bit, but his eyes don’t lose their intensity.

“Tonight is the last night for me to fulfill my mission,” Bruce nods but doesn’t give a verbal response yet. He has to let Dick talk a little. They sit in silence staring at each other. Even after a month of constantly watching the boy, he can’t tell what is running through his head, but he will wait. His mouth opens as if to say something, but before any sound comes out it shuts again. When it truly does not look like Dick is going to speak Bruce helps him.

“Is there anything you would like us to do with the Talons we find?” Bruce knows it’s a shot in the dark, but he does not know what to do about the Talons. How old they will be or how loyal to the Court. He will barely be able to keep Dick out of the mayhem, and even then it will only be because of the Commissioner.

“I am a Talon. I do not decide on the usefulness of other Talons. That is a job for the Court,” Bruce nods. The response was automatic but was lacking the conviction from when he first met Dick.

“Bruce?” He hears Diana’s call and gives one last look at Dick. Their gazes meet equally intense, but with two very different meanings. One with hope, and one with calculation. He turns away moving to where Diana is standing at the monitors. She is already dressed in full Wonder Woman gear. She looks at him raising an eyebrow at the lack of readiness. He moves over to the table with everything on it starting to put each piece on while he talks.

“I have to make a stop before we go to the meeting. The Commissioner should be expecting me so it won’t take long, but if we want this to work we need him. With you there, they should ignore me and focus on the Owls. I don’t expect to catch all of them tonight, but if we can get enough hopefully,” He doesn’t finish the sentence as both their gazes turned to the monitors. He doesn’t have to finish it. “After we interrupt the meeting we have to head directly to the Labyrinth. Commissioner Gordon with follow us shortly after with his most trusted officers, but they are not going to be able to fight and subdue the Talons, and we don’t want to kill any of them. They are victims just as much as Dick is,” She nods. They have already gone over the plan, but one more time never hurts. “They will stay in Arkham until Bruce Wayne makes a generous donation to help the victims of the Court. There they can get the help they need,” He doesn’t talk about the last part of the plan. The part that involves Dick. He doesn’t want to. He wants everything to be over after this, but Dick has a long road ahead of him.

“I know you don’t want to, but you have to for Dick,” Diana’s voice is gentle, but the stern meaning doesn’t change.

“Why can’t you?” He knows the answer. She knows he knows it but says it anyway.

“You have a strict black and white morality. One the Dick needs. Are you a little rough around the edges? Yes,” He glares and she ignores it, “But so is Dick. He has been living off orders and only orders for the past four years. You are really good at giving orders, and until Dick can learn to follow his own orders he will need someone to do it for him. I can’t do it, because I have killed people. I have lived through war, but I do not give orders. I am not a general. I also live in Paris and travel constantly. That is no life for a child, and Dick needs stability,” He nods. Her argument makes sense. He knows it does, but he doesn’t like the idea of being master over another living human being. He straps on his utility belt walking towards the armored car. Diana follows getting in at the same time he does. They take off out of the cave towards Gotham. It was finally time.

He leaves the car a good distance from the police station. He gets out pulling out his grappling hook.

“Stay here, this won’t be long,” All he receives in response is an eye roll. He grapples onto the roof heading in the direction of the department. When he arrives on the roof Gordon is already there. He moves into Gordon’s sightlines causing him to jump.

“Batman. Why am I here?” Bruce pulls out the flash drive handing it to the man.

“Everything I have on the Court of Owls. They are having a meeting tonight at the Opera House,” Gordon’s eyes widen.

“The Court of Owls is a fairy tale told to scare children,” Bruce wishes that were true.

“They are very real and very powerful. I need you on my side for this,” Gordon still looks skeptical.

“How do you know they are real?” Bruce decides how much he should tell Gordon. He needs him convinced and willing to do whatever it takes to take the Court down.

“They sent a Talon after me. He was just a kid. I was able to detain him, but he can’t be put in a center,” Bruce knew he had Gordon on his side now.

“Wow, yah Batman I’ll have a squad ready within the next two hours. Let’s take those sick people down,” Gordon glanced in the distance and he used the opportunity to slip away only catching a few mumbles. He heads back across the rooftops back to Diana. When he arrives Diana is sitting there going through her phone.

“How’d it go?” He lowers the roof and takes off.

“The police will be there in an hour and a half,” She nods and they continue to ride in silence. He parks several blocks away from the Opera House opting to use the roofs instead. Diana follows silently behind him. The stop on a rood across the street from the side of the building. They sit watching people enter and exit. They don’t see anyone enter the actual building, just the room inside. They are all dressed in expensive clothing with owl masks covering their faces. The expressionless masks make it look like they are looking down on anyone who is not wearing a mask.

Once it looks like the meeting is getting started they make their move. They move quietly through the building blocking off major entrances. There are no guards which is suspicious. He was expecting Talons to be crawling all over the place protecting the Court. It sets every nerve in his body on high alert. Once the back and side entrances are completely blocked off the police arrive. Using their sirens and noise as a distraction they burst into the room. He takes down the few guns that are pointed in their direction while Diana makes sure there are no runners. None of these people are trained fighters. The police come streaming through the door. A few glances are thrown their way, but they are ignored for the most part.

They are about to make their departure and head for the labyrinth when an explosion is heard in the distance. All of the officers’ radios explode with noise. There was an explosion in the sewers. He takes off Diana on his heels. The Labyrinth was in the sewers. The Talons were located in the sewers. They make it only to find fire and ashes. Nothing could have survived that explosion. They couldn’t save them.

They leave the scene to the firemen knowing there was nothing they could do. They arrive back at the cave surprising Alfred with how early they were back. Sitting in the chairs in front of the monitors Bruce makes sure there are no complications while the Court is being transferred. He listens late into the night and into the early hours of the morning until everyone is processed. He hears the names and recognizes most of them. A lot of them were people Bruce knew growing up. Interacted with on a semi-regular basis. Once every single person is in a holding cell or interrogation room he goes to face Dick. Diana sees the direction he is headed in but does not follow. This is something he has to do on his own.

He moves in front of the cell exhausted and still in his suit. Dick stares at him as awake as ever. Neither speaks. Each waiting with bated breath knowing this conversation was a turning point and would define the rest of their lives. Finally, Bruce breaks the silence.

“The Court is destroyed every single person is now in a holding cell or headed to one,” Bruce doesn’t know what he was expecting, but the blank expression was not it.

“They killed all of the Talons when they realized they would not be able to get away,” Dick’s eyes flashed in understanding. It was the most real emotion Bruce had ever seen on the boy’s face. It made him look fifty years older and five years younger at the same time.

“The weapons usefulness expired so they needed to be eliminated,” He didn’t know how to respond to that. There was nothing he could say to that. Luckily, he didn’t have to when Dick continued to speak. “I suppose I need a new master now,” Bruce nods expecting Dick to continue. When he doesn’t Bruce forces the words out of his throat.

“I will be your new master,” Dick nods standing up with his head bowed. Bruce hates the stance but doesn’t comment on it. Not yet. There are more important matters he needs to deal with right now.

“You will not kill anyone,” Dick nods the looks up tilting his head. He doesn’t question the order, but the confusion is not hidden.

“The TV says that killing is bad?” The confusion covers every inch of the boy’s body.

“That is because it is bad,” There is no room for question in Bruce’s voice which seems to help.

“You do not kill, so you do not want me to kill,” He should correct him, but now he really sees for the first time what Diana meant by black and white morality being what Dick needs.

“If I open this door will you attack me, Diana, or Alfred?” He is ready to get Dick out of the cell.

“I will not because if I attacked I would be aiming to kill and you do not want me to kill,” That was good enough for Bruce. He signaled Diana and the cell door opened. Dick stepped out not looking at anything except Bruce. He started walking down the hallway halfway surprised when Dick followed without prompt. They walk into the monitor room and Bruce smiles.

“Welcome to your new home,” Diana smiles and stands as well.

“A Talon does not have a home,” Bruce automatically corrects him.

“You are not a Talon,” Dick looks at him before repeating.

“I am not a Talon. You want me to be Dick Grayson,” He nods unsure of where this is going. He has never denied being a Talon. “Then I shall train on how to be Dick Grayson,” His face morphs into one of exaggerated determination and he hears Diana let out a snort. He has a feeling all of Dick’s expressions will be exaggerated. “How does training to be a person work?” He is not starting training tonight. He needs sleep before he can even think of training.

“I will tell you tomorrow. For now, I have a room set up for you to spend the night in tonight,” Dick nods.

“Is having a room part of training to be a person?” Bruce nods hoping that will be enough to satisfy Dick until morning. Bruce starts heading upstairs waving at Diana as he goes. Dick follows as they climb up the stairs and out from behind the grandfather clock. Neither says a word as they make it up another set of stairs and to Bruce’s bedroom. Directly across the master bedroom is Dick’s room.

Alfred put up a picture of the Flying Grayson’s as well as changing the sheets and comforter to one’s that have a popular movie, that Bruce has never heard of, on them. There is a desk with a lamp under the window as well as different pencils and pens. The closet door is closed, but Bruce knows it is full of clothes that are Dick’s size. Once Bruce introduces him to the world they will have him fitted for a suit, but that is still some time away. He also hopes to let Dick personalize his room, but he has to have preferences to do that. For now, this is better than the cell downstairs. Bruce gestures into the room. Dick enters standing just far enough in for the door to close. Bruce stares unsure of what Dick is waiting for. When Dick doesn’t move Bruce speaks.

“This is your room. There are clothes to change into in the closet,” Dick looks around the room before turning back to where Bruce is standing at the door.

“This is where I will be kept between training and missions?” Bruce tried to figure out how to best answer the question in a way Dick would understand.

“This is a place where you are allowed to enter and leave whenever you want. You sleep, change clothes, and,” Bruce pauses. He almost said relax, but Dick would object that he does not require time to relax, “Recharge,” Dick tilts his head and Bruce stays silent waiting for the question to be asked.

“I do not require sleep or recharging. The cell will be fine to change into clothes,” Bruce doesn’t let any emotion show except calm patience.

“This is yours. You now own this space,” He has to remember to change his words into terms Dick will understand and accept.

“A Talon does not own anything,” Bruce knows he will be repeating this phrase a lot as he speaks it.

“You are not a Talon, anymore,” Dick nods in understanding.

“I am not a Talon anymore. You want me to be a person. Does a person have a room?” Bruce sighs in relief. Finally, an easy answer.

“Yes,” Dick nods again in agreement.

“Then I shall stay in the room using it in between training and missions,” Bruce nods not bothering to correct him. One step at a time.

“Okay. I am going to get some sleep. Someone will come to get you in the morning for breakfast,” Bruce didn’t acknowledge the fact it was already morning and most people were waking up to head to work. He closes the door leaving Dick in the room to get settled. He moves across the hall and collapses on his bed not bothering to change into Pajamas.

He blearily opens his eyes to the sunlight coming through the curtains. Looking at the alarm clock he sees he got a full seven hours and is grateful Alfred did not decide to wake him. He gets up changing into something more comfortable than what he wears under the Batsuit. He walks across the hall gently opening the door to Dick’s room. All sleepiness leaves him when he sees the room empty. The bed is still made looking untouched. He didn’t even think about Dick escaping last night. He should have known. Should have prepared for this.

“Dick?” It’s a hopeful call, but he doesn’t expect to hear anything. The kid would be long gone by now.

“Yes?” He blinks in surprise when Dick rolls out from under the bed. He doesn’t even try to stop the question that rises to his lips.

“What were you doing under the bed?” Out of the entire room, there are plenty of nooks and crannies for Dick to hide in. Ones with better sightlines and more protection, so why the bed?

“It was the closest thing to a coffin I could find in the room,” Bruce’s breath hitched. In one of their many conversations, Dick talked about being kept in a coffin between missions. He talked about Talons being stored away after initial training and between missions. It always made Bruce sick that people were being stored in coffins as though they are trinkets one puts in boxes.

“You are allowed to stay on the bed. That is what it was made for,” Dick tilted his head in that bird-like way.

“Do people use a bed?” Bruce nods, and Dick straightens looking like he understands. Bruce finally gets to the reason he came to Dick’s room in the first place.

“Are you ready to get food?” Bruce doesn’t comment on the fact that Dick is in the same clothes he was in last night.

“I am prepared to eat food,” Bruce nods and Dick follows him as he heads to the kitchen. He can smell breakfast before he sees it and hears Diana and Alfred talking in quiet tones. He is a little surprised that Diana is still if, but is grateful still. He hopes she stays to help.

Talon did not understand his new master. It is a fully functional weapon. The Court of Owls made sure of that, but his new master did not want a weapon. He wanted a person. Kept calling it Dick Grayson. He would appease its master, but this training was different. The master did not understand that Talon did not need to eat or sleep. It needed to be stored between missions and training. Talon’s do not own anything. They are the one’s owned. A person can be found on the streets easily. His master could have his pick. Why did he want to turn a perfectly functional weapon into a person? His clothes were still functional so it did not bother to change. This was where he would be stored, but the room did not have a coffin for him to be frozen in. He made due under the bed. With all of the lights out and if it sat still enough, it was almost like being frozen.

Talon did not think he would miss the TV. The characters were loud and bright. It was so different from its training with the court. Everything was sterile and quiet. Only when being corrected or instructed were words spoken. Clarification could be asked, but only information pertinent to the mission was given. His captors and new master asked it questions often. Questions that Talon was not supposed to have an answer for. How did he like the TV? How was he feeling? He knows that Talons are not supposed to have entertainment, but he did enjoy the cartoons. They were useful, and now that his new master wants him to be a person, it can draw from those people. Mimic their reactions. His master seems to like when he mimics reactions the characters would have to a situation.

He sits waiting to be fetched for training. His new master does not seem to understand what a Talon is. Should it inform him? His master never likes it when Talon tells him the role of a Talon. If asked directly he will answer. He stays still under the bed when his door opens. There is silence then his name is called. He comes out from under the bed and answers any question his master has. His training is advanced when he learns people sleep on beds. He will stay on the bed next time he is stored.

He follows his master through the hallways of the mansion and into the kitchen. He remembers that before he was trained, sustenance was required. It is not required anymore, but Alfred insisted he ate. It did not hinder the mission so it ate. It was always ignored when it said he did not require food, so he stopped. He heard Alfred and Diana talking about the weather as they approached their destination. When they walked through the door two sets of eyes turned to look at him. They did not have the same unearthliness that the Owls did. He stood waiting for instructions. Diana was the one to speak.

“Did you sleep well?” He had learned the answer to this question. The woman asked him opinionated questions all the time. His master talked about using TV to understand people. His master wanted him to be a person, so he gave the answer that a person would give.

“Good,” She seemed pleased with this answer. It was the correct answer. Two plates were put on the table. His master sat at the table in front of one plate. The other plate must be for one of the people in the room. It stood next to him as a guard. The eyes of the room followed him.

“Dick, the other plate is for you. Why don’t you sit down and eat?” He was not supposed to guard his master? He was supposed to eat with his master? This training was unlike any he had experienced before. He did not question it and sat down in front of the plate. His master talked with the others as Talon, no his master wanted him to be Dick, Dick systematically ate his food.

He was lead back downstairs after everyone finished eating. Alfred didn’t stay long before heading upstairs. Diana sat in a chair in front of the large desk in the center of the room watching them while also working on the computers. He was lead to a table with a chair on each side and his master gestured it to sit in one. It did and his master took the other one. He did not know what kind of training this would be.

“I’m going to explain how the next couple of days are going to work,” Ta-Dick nods showing he understands. “I am going to work with you to find out your physical capabilities, and Alfred will work with you on schooling. Diana will work with you on learning how to be a person,” He had never had so many trainers before. “Do you have any questions?” His master wanted to make sure he understood. It nodded its head. It would succeed at all costs.

He was headed to meet Commissioner Gordon. He needed an update on how many owls are escaping custody. He knows a lot of them will lawyer up, but if they can keep most of them in jail he will consider it a success. Dick believes him, and can now be on a road to recovery. He is going to do everything he can to keep the boy away from all the political drama and uproar that will come out of this.

He makes it to the Police Station only pausing once to stop a mugging. The Commissioner is on the roof just like he was the night before.

“How many have you been able to hold?” One look at the man’s face and he can tell it’s not good.

“Less than half. They all lawyered up, and most of the information you gave me only nails some of the more heavily involved. We’re doing everything in our power to convict as many as we can, but they all have a lot of money that looks really good when on a government salary,” Corruption has always been a problem in Gotham. Gordon was able to get rid of some of it, but most of the cops aren’t above taking bribes, and with how rich and powerful the Court was he’s not surprised at Gordon’s news. A piece of evidence is misplaced here, a forgotten call is made there. Not enough to get someone fired, but enough that someone can use it to get off scot-free. It’s still not good news.

“How many do you think the charges will stick?” Gorden gives a half-hearted shrug.

“Less than five getting more than ten years in jail. Twenty getting less than ten. Fifty getting a slap on the wrist, and the rest nothing will stick,” That’s still more than enough for the Court to rebuild. There were over a hundred people at the opera house, and those were just the ones to show up. “We might be able to convict more if we can get a few to turn on each other, but that means they will get a lesser sentence. That’s if they don’t pay off the courts. Don’t expect much media coverage on this either,” He nods hiding his frustration. Gordon seems to be able to tell because he turns to head inside giving Batman his turn to leave.

The criminals hide for the next two days. Bruce trains to let out his frustration not missing the way Dick watches him with rapt attention. He lets the boy watch him not thinking it would hurt anything. He didn’t think twice when Dick started practicing on the equipment. The boy was doing well in his studies. Alfred worked with him on schooling, and his written English was not great, but he excelled in math. Bruce had no doubt that Dick was also learning manners during those lessons. Diana maybe wasn’t the best person to teach Dick how to be a person, but she was the most friendly out of the three candidates and rose to the challenge. She answered any questions he had and was working with him on emotions. Bruce figured the boy had been through depersonalization, and when that happened, he learned to shut his emotions off. The League of Assassins had similar training, but never to the point that one only thought of himself as only a weapon. His reactions when asked questions about feelings or opinions was still unnatural, but he was learning the correct answers. The hardest part would be making him believe those answers. That would only come through time and interaction with other people.

Bruce had not intended for Dick to follow him out while he was Batman. He worked with his physical training. The boy was skilled far beyond his years. Bruce was able to teach him how to turn lethal blows into non-lethal. What helped the most was Bruce wouldn’t let the boy fight with knives. The hardest part of the training was teaching the boy to avoid blows instead of taking them. Bruce pulled his punches, but they still hurt. The boy would push them off like they were nothing. He had a good healing factor, but that wouldn’t help if he was dead. When they went through training exercises the boy was good about dodging. It was when they were sparing that the problems arose. He would be good about it at first, but as the fight progresses he would start taking more and more hits. If he did that in a real fight it will get him killed. That was why Bruce was not happy when Dick followed him.

“You are not supposed to be here,” If he told Dick to go home he knew the boy would. He is willing to listen to the explanation first. Just as Dick was opening his mouth to speak a scream tore through the air. They followed the sound to its source.

A woman was surrounded by five thugs three of which were armed. Two had their finger on the trigger and were likely to shoot by accident if surprised. He descended on one sending one of his bat-shaped projectiles at the other. He is able to disarm both of them, but the third turned his gun on him. Dick drops down disarming him with a fluid motion. He knocks the man out barely pulling his punch to keep it from a killing blow. Bruce can’t help but be proud even though he’s still not happy about being followed out.

One of the thugs ran out of the alley and a stick hits him in the shoulder sending him to the ground. He turns in the direction it came from to see Dick taking down the last thug. He moves towards Dick when a gunshot rings out. He doesn’t register what happens at first. He looks down to see if he’s shot but doesn’t feel any pain. Looking up again he sees Dick on the ground blood gathering on the center of his shirt. His eyes widen and he turns to the thug. The look on his face must have represented his thoughts because the thug drops his gun putting his hands up in defense. He didn’t care though. This man just shot an unarmed child. One hit comes then another. The restraint he usually finds when dealing with thugs isn’t there. He raises a hand to punch the man again when a voice stops him dead in his tracks.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to kill?” He turns around to see Dick staring at him. His head is tilted and his eyes are squinted with confusion. He looks and still sees the blood spot on Dick’s shirt and more on the ground. He doesn’t care. He drops the man on the ground and rushes to Dick. He doesn’t miss the flinch when he embraces the boy but holds on tight. He thought Dick died. He thought he lost him forever. Dick returns the hug hesitantly.

“I thought you were dead,” Relief floods his voice as he tightens the hug.

“I was, technically,” Confusion started to overwhelm the relief, but that could wait until later.

“Let’s get home. I want to look you over and make sure your okay,” Dick nods staring at Bruce but following him to where he parked his armored car. They took off not saying anything leaving an awkward silence of relief and confusion.

They arrive at the cave Alfred being there to greet them. Worry overtakes his features when he sees the bloodstain on Dick’s shirt. Bruce ushers Dick into the medical wing having the boy quickly discard his shirt. Grabbing a rag and filling a bowl with water he starts to clean the wound only to discover there is no wound. The skin is perfect as if nothing ever happened. He stands staring at Dick’s chest in shock. ‘I was dead, technically’ rings in his head. Finally, he asks.

“What did you mean when you said you were dead?” Dick looks up at Bruce staring him in the eyes before answering.

“As a Talon I can not die. The Court gave me something that allows me to heal from any wound. I only know of one way to kill a Talon,” Bruce doesn’t know if he should ask or not, but if another Talon is ever created he needs to know how to defeat them.

“How do you kill a Talon?” Dick looks at his hands before answering, and Bruce feels like a horrible person.

“You cut off its head and burn the body,” Or an explosion that destroys their body beyond healing. Seeing that Dick won’t meet his eyes Bruce tries to reassure him.

“I don’t want to know for you. I will never kill you,” Dick does not look convinced.

“All weapons that are no longer useful need to be eliminated,” Bruce lips turn downwards in a frown.

“You are a person, remember? People are allowed to live longer than their usefulness,” He thinks about all of the heroes he knows who have retired. People who are no longer at the top of their game, but enjoying life without all of the stress of being a superhero. “Dick, this is going to be hard, but I need you to tell me about your training with the Court,” He has been putting off this question since he met the boy. He was hoping he could get by without the details, but that was a selfish thought he should have discarded as soon as it entered his head. Dick’s eyes harden when he answers.

“They start outputting you in a maze. They call it a Labyrinth. At the center is an Owl statue with water. I do not remember how long I was there, but the voices were telling me I was a Talon. A weapon of the Court. I saw my parents even though they were dead. I learned to ignore them and all of the people who appeared. I was a weapon. A weapon does not have a family,” It flashed through Bruce’s mind that Dick was only eight when he disappeared. He couldn’t have been in the Labyrinth long because too many drugs would have killed him. He is a child, and the Court exploited that for their own gain. He bit down his anger to continue listening to Dick, “I was given the serum that allowed me to not die and heal really well. Immediately I was lead to the training room. An older Talon killed me over and over until I became used to it, and did not flinch at the blows. In between deaths he would tell me what it meant to be a Talon, and how Talons were to interact with the Court. Once I was not afraid to kill myself it taught me to fight. We never stopped and never rested. We continued to fight until I was as good as my opponent. Until I had enough control to kill or knock out using my hands or any number of weapons. Once they deemed my training enough I was taken and put in a coffin. The coffins lowered in temperature and froze you. It was pitch black and you can’t move until they unfreeze you. They would only unfreeze you for missions or additional training that could not be taught in initial training,”

So much made sense, and at the same time, it made Bruce sick in his stomach. They took an eight-year-old kid and tortured him until he believed he was a weapon. Put him through training more intense than the League of Assassins, and put them in a paralytic state between. It was sicker than anything Bruce could ever dream of. He needed to call Dr. Leslie in to get a full physical of the boy. Make sure there is nothing life-threatening in his system. Though it sounds like nothing can be life-threatening to him. Dick looked at him waiting for a response, but he didn’t know what to say.

“Stay here. I’ll come to get you in a little bit,” Dick nodded and he headed to the monitor room to contact the good doctor and sort through everything he was told. He picked up the phone calling her as Alfred and Diana watch him. When he finishes he turns looking at them pulling his cowl down. He had forgotten he had it on with everything happening.

“What happened? Is Dick okay?” Bruce nods but doesn’t say anything, not yet. He turns to the computer starting up his report of the evening's activities. He types in the preliminary information before sighing and turning around. This isn’t something he can tell them without being face to face.

“Dick snuck out following me out as Batman. We were about to come home when there was a mugging a few streets over. We go to stop it, and everything was fine, but one of the thugs wasn’t knocked out. He was able to grab his gun and shot Dick,” Two worried looks turn in the direction of the med bay. He is quick to reassure them again, “Dick is fine,” He was more shaken up than Dick, but they didn’t need to know that.

“How is Master Dick fine? A gunshot wound is not beneficial for a person’s health,” Bruce purses his lips, but they need to know.

“When he was with the Court they experimented on him,” Diana interrupts him, and he knows he’s stalling.

“We know this already Bruce,” He glares at her only to receive an impatient look in response.

“One of those experiences made it where he can not die. I knew he had a healing factor, and even that he was trained to withstand a lot of pain, but they made it where he is not afraid to take lethal blows,” He doesn’t let them say anything continuing on, “I called Dr. Leslie,” Diana shoots him a confused look so he clarifies, “The woman we call when I get a life-threatening injury,” She mumbles something under her breath that sounds suspiciously like doubt, but he ignores it, “To give the boy a physical. She should be able to help tell us what is going on. Knowing this, we need to change up our training routine,”

“He is doing fine in all other aspects. He is getting restless. That is why he followed you out. He talks about training and missions. I think he is feeling purposeless. He needs something productive to do,” Bruce can’t help but agree. He doesn’t want Dick on the field though, and he’s not ready for normal society.

“What purpose were you thinking?” From the look, she gives him he knows what she’s about to say.

“Take him out on the field with you. He can’t get hurt so what harm will it do?”

“I think that’s a little harsh Ms. Prince,” Bruce nods in agreement with Alfred. “But you do have a point. I think it will do Dick good to get out and stretch his legs,” He looks at Alfred betrayed. Seeing that he was going to get no support from either of them he bites out a response.

“Fine,” He turns back continuing to fill out the report. He gets as far as Dick sneaking out before the doorbell to the manor is being rung. He sighs clicking out of the report. It never does get finished. Dr. Leslie looks ruffled as she comes down the stairs but gets straight to the point.

“What is this special case you asked me to come down for?” She starts heading to the med bay, and Bruce follows getting ready to fill her in. Before he can get a word out she makes it and see’s Dick sitting on the table. His yellow eyes turn to them staring at Dr. Leslie analyzing her, “Oh, I see,” Bruce shakes his head and Dick continues to stare.

“It’s more than just the eyes. Dick was shot, and killed tonight,” She whirls around facing him.

“Stop being cryptic,” She glares at him through the lenses of her glasses and he knows he is going to get a long lecture.

“He has a really good healing factor. I’ll let him tell you the rest, and we can talk after. If you could do a routine physical and take a look at his blood that would be helpful,” she nods. He sent her a sample shortly after The Court was taken down, but she hadn’t had a chance to look at it. The sample is a lot more urgent than any of them realized. She nods turning to Dick.

“Hi,” She has a soft smile that Bruce never gets when she’s taking care of him, “I’m Dr. Leslie. I’m going to take a look at you, and ask you some questions,” Dick turns to look at Bruce and he nods signaling that it’s okay for him to answer her questions.

“Okay. Master trusts you and so will I,” She doesn’t comment on the Master, but the look she sends Bruce is one that he hopes he is never on the receiving end of again.

“Bruce, if you will leave the room. I do believe in patient-doctor confidentiality,” Bruce doesn’t bother arguing and walks back towards Alfred and Diana.

Leslie didn’t know what to think when Bruce called her. He is always cryptic, but usually, she can get a general idea of what is wrong. She had no clue what this special case could be, so she didn’t hesitate when heading straight over no matter how tired she was. Anytime Bruce was willing to call her it was urgent. She broke the speed limit as much as she could getting to the manor. Alfred greets her at the door pleasant as always.

She heads straight down to the cave. Getting down there and seeing everyone fairly calm causes her pause, but she is quickly heading to the medical room. She is in the process of asking Bruce what this special case could be when she is greeted by yellow eyes. She immediately notices the black veins running from his eyes and knows this boy was experimented on. He watches her every move, so she makes all of her gestures slow and emphasized.

Shocked does not accurately describe her feelings when Bruce speaks saying this boy had been shot and killed. Looking at him on the table he seemed perfectly healthy. A little pale, but that could be from spending long periods of time indoors. She and Bruce were going to have a long conversation after she was finished. When the boy calls Bruce master she knew it was going to be a very long conversation. Not wanting any of Dick’s answers to be out of fear she quickly gets Bruce out of the room. This was going to take a while.

She pulls out her stethoscope to listen to the boy’s heart. She had him take a deep breath in and out. Doing that a few times she listened trying to spot anything that might indicate leftover damage from the bullet. Everything appeared fine. As she started to take the boy’s blood pressure she starts talking using her clinically detached voice knowing she was not going to like what she heard tonight.

“How long have you been with Bruce?” Start off easy before going into the hard stuff.

“Alfred told me it took a month to take down the Court,” She had heard about that through the news. “I have been training to be a person for five days,” That statement arose another question out of her millions already.

“Training to be a person?” He tilted his head to the side in a peculiar way looking at her.

“I am- was a Talon. Master wants a person, not a weapon. I am training how to be Dick Grayson,” There’s so much in that statement to unpack she doesn’t know where to start, so she picks the first significant thing he said.

“What is a Talon?” She is surprised at how open and honest he is being, and hopes he doesn’t start to shut down.

“A Talon is a weapon of the Court of Owls. Trained to do their bidding,” The Court of Owls. She had heard that name before. It’s an old nursery rhyme she hears the older kids singing to scare the little ones. She had never paid much attention to it before, now she wishes she had.

“What is their bidding?” He continues to stare at her as she continues to work.

“To kill,” Her movements falter, and she doesn’t doubt that he catches it. She continues on pretending it didn’t happen, but her next question does not immediately follow. She makes sure she continues to look busy, but she needs a second to gather herself together again. His detachment to that statement was more shaking than some of the bodies she has seen. She changes the subject not sure if she can continue on this path.

“Why do you call Bruce master? And be honest. I won’t tell him anything you say,” Her reassurance doesn’t phase him, but he still answers.

“When Bruce captured me he asked me what it would take for me to no longer continue my mission. I told him if the Court was destroyed and I was given a new master that masters orders would make the previous ones void. The Court was destroyed and Bruce became my new master,” Her anger at Bruce dissipated a little, but it was still there. She did her best to replace it with a clinical detachment she had learned through years of practice as she asked her next question.

“What was your mission?” She turned away from Dick as he answered not wanting him to see her reaction.

“To eliminate Bruce Wayne and any witnesses,” She is really glad she turned away now.

“That is no longer your mission?” She couldn’t ask if he had killed before. She did not need to know that information for this exam.

“Bruce does not believe in killing because it is bad. He does not want me to kill so it is no longer my mission to kill. My new mission is to become a person,” When she looks at him, his eyes are narrowed and his lips are pulled together in a ridiculous look of determination. Seeing it helps her smile as she pulls a penlight out.

“Okay, I need you to follow the light with your eyes,” She shines the light in his eyes and catches the briefest glance of his pupils restricting unnaturally small before he cries out shutting them, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know your eyes would be that sensitive to light,” He blinks his eyes open and she can see them watering. She feels bad not wanting to cause him pain. “I’ll make sure you have tinted sunglasses when you go outside to prevent that from happening again,” He nods. “Do the lights being on in here hurt your eyes?” She needed to know how strong to make those prescription sunglasses.

“This light does not. The lights upstairs are,” He pauses and she waits, “Uncomfortable. I think that is the word Diana described,” She nods making a note on her pad.

“Okay I need you to stand up,” He does so standing in front of her. She has him do some bending and stretching surprised at how flexible he is. When she is finished with that she takes a needle and draws some blood. Before she can grab a bandaid the prick is healed. “That’s all for now. I want to talk to you more, but I’ll let you get some rest. With a healing factor a good as yours you need lots of sleep,”

“I do not require sleep,” She looks at him. He does not appear tired, and there are no bags under his eyes. She will add that to the questions she has for Bruce.

“What would you like to do while you wait?” He stares intently at the ground looking like he is searching for something. Finally, he looks up at her.

“TV,” She nods signaling she is fine with that. She turns on the TV handing him the remote. He looks at it confused before glancing between her and the TV. “What is this?” She internally sighs before showing him the controls to change the channel and volume. Once he understands how to use it she goes in the direction she sent Bruce.

Walking into the monitor room all eyes turn on her. She has so many questions. She’s not sure she wants the answer to them, but she needs to be able to help Dick. She’ll give a run down, and will ask Bruce her questions after.

“He is healthy. Blood pressure is a little low and his eyes are incredibly sensitive to light, but all things considered, he is as healthy as a child his age should be. You have a lot to explain,” She crosses her arms staring him down. She was not letting him get out of here until she had the full story.

“It’s a long story, and I don’t have all the details,” She raises an eyebrow. It wasn’t like Bruce not to know everything. It sounded like Dick had been here for a while. That was more than enough time for Bruce to interrogate him. Dick didn’t even seem closed off, answering all of her questions.

“Tell me what you do know,” She looks at the three people in the room. Alfred, Bruce, and a woman sitting at the monitor. Each shifted under her gaze. Bruce sighed pursing his lips before starting.

“It started a little after a month ago. He was sent to kill me,” He waited for her reaction, but she just gestured for him to continue, “I had been looking into the Court of Owls as Bruce Wayne suspecting they were trying to make a deal with Wayne Enterprise. Have you ever heard the nursery rhyme?” She nodded, “They sent a Talon for my head for even whispering their name. The proximity alarms went off waking me and I saw him sneaking through the manor. I was able to hide and catch him by surprise and stun him enough to get him in a cell. He kept talking about being their Talon. Their weapon. I wasn’t able to watch him all the time, and he was a major security risk. I called Wonder Woman,” He moved aside so she could get a clear view of the woman at the desk. She felt a new respect for the woman. She had seen Wonder Woman on the news, and always liked how she approached different situations.

“Nice to meet you,” She received a kind smile and a nod in response.

“We realized how much of a security risk he was when Diana let him out. Instead of escaping, which he could have easily done, he attacked refusing to go back to the Court until his mission was complete,”

“And there were no witnesses,” She said it softly finishing his sentence. This was crazy.

“We were able to put him back in the cell. He had revealed that if the Court was destroyed he would have to have a new master. This new master could make his mission void. Bringing down the Court was the only way to save his life. I even gave him the chance to get out and stretch his legs. He told me that if he was let out he would try and kill me and anyone who had seen him,” She could see how much this was wearing on him. His face became harder as he continued to talk, and her anger at him all but dissipated. There wasn’t protocol for something like this, because it is so crazy that no one, not even the Batman, thought to prepare for it. “We left a TV outside his cell with cartoons on. He never slept, and it was weeks before he would lie on the bed or sit without prompting. He would just stand there staring at the TV or the wall for hours. He didn’t even think of himself as a person. Just a weapon. We would talk with him daily, and that seemed to help a little, but it was no longer trying to fight us, than believing us. I assume you know about the Courts arrest?” She had heard about it. Everyone in Gotham has, but with how little media coverage it’s getting, she wouldn’t be surprised if only Gotham knows anything about it. “We were able to interrupt one of their meetings and made a lot of arrests. We had also found their training base for Talons,” Bruce stopped. She waited, wondering what was so bad that he had to pause before telling her. She didn’t think she wanted to know.

“Leslie,” He always used her title. It terrified her a little that he didn’t, “They blew up the base killing all of their Talons,” She felt sick at how cold-hearted that was. Knowing that Dick could have easily been in their training center when that explosion happened. Knowing there could have been other kids that weren’t as lucky. It was only with experience that she didn’t puke, “That wasn’t even the worst part. When I told Dick about it, that was what convinced him the Court was destroyed. He said that the weapon became useless and needed to be eliminated,” He paused letting her digest everything. Dick was a child soldier to the worst extent of the word. Someone took a child's delicate mind and morphed it to do their bidding. Turned an innocent child into a killer. She didn’t have to ask Bruce to know. It was sick and she hopes every single person who was involved dies a horrible death.

“Continue,” He gives her a glance to make sure but continues.

“We talked about it, and it was decided that I should be Dick’s master. It was the best option for helping Dick. He is willing to follow whatever orders he is given no matter the harm to himself or others. I could help him understand the difference between right and wrong,” It sounded like he was convincing himself more than her, so she let him speak. She didn’t think it was the best idea, but she didn’t have anything better. “For the past week, we’ve been working with him. Alfred works with him on schooling, she works with him on what being a person means, and I work on his physical training. He has been receptive since the Court was arrested, but it’s more mimicking than the actual feeling. That’s the best we can hope for right now. It was going great until tonight. He followed me out on patrol. We were about to head back when there was a scream. There was a mugging with five guys. It was all going fine, and he was doing really well when one of the guys didn’t go down all the way. He was able to grab his gun and get off a shot. It shot Dick right through the chest. He was dead no doubt about it. I was finishing taking down the thug when Dick stands up acting as if everything was normal. We immediately headed back here. I cleaned up the blood to a nonexistent wound. When I asked him about he mentioned that Talons could only be killed one way. They trained him by killing him over and over until he was used to it, and then they had him do it to himself. He didn’t say much more than that,” She knew that he hadn’t asked more than that. She took in all the information thinking it through and thinking through what a good next move would be.

“You know I hate your vigilante activities so listen very carefully when I say this. Dick is going to seek out something that will remind him of his time with the Court. He will listen to you Bruce and follow your orders, but if any of your instructions are vague he will revert back to what the Court taught him. I think it would be good for him if he went on patrol with you. Nothing more than muggers and thieves, but it will give him missions with oversight and give you a chance to teach him right from wrong,” She meets his eyes making sure he really caught this next part. “The only, and I mean only, reason I am suggesting this is because he can not be hurt. If anything happens to that boy it is your head I am coming for,” He nods. He’s agreeing with her and she wouldn’t be surprised if he offered his head on a silver platter. “Okay, that’s good. I want to meet with him on a regular basis to evaluate where he is mentally. Once he becomes more stable I will do it less regularly but for right now every week at least. He’s also going to need prescription sunglasses to wear even inside. His eyes are incredibly sensitive to light, and he can barely handle fluorescent let alone going outside,”

“I will make contacts he can wear that resemble his original eye color. They will be tinted so he can wear them instead of sunglasses,” She nods not questioning how.

“Before you take him on the field you need to do a skills assessment. If you didn’t know he couldn’t die until tonight there is probably other stuff your missing. I will have a look at his blood, but I suspect it will just confirm what we already know,” She receives a nod from everyone. She wanted to keep oversight over this. For everyone’s sake. “It’s late. Go to bed. Looking at the blood sample will take a while and if anything important comes up I’ll wake you,” Bruce looks like he’s about to argue, but she silences him with a glare. He retreats and she sees Wonder Woman perk up. “I’ll put Dick to bed when I’m finished. I have a feeling he’s not going to want to sleep. Good night Alfred if was nice to see you again, and it was nice meeting you Wonder Woman,”

“You can call me Diana,” She is blown away by the gesture of faith, but only shows it with a smile.

“It was good to meet you, Diana.”

She turns back to the direction of the med bay heading back in the direction of a miracle. She walks into the room and sees Dick staring at the doorway as she comes through. The cartoons are still on in the background the volume turned so low she can barely hear it.

“You don’t have to turn it down because of me. It won’t bother me,” He looks at her then at the screen. His eyebrows draw together trying to figure something out. She’s not sure what though. She waits in silence, but he doesn’t say anything. “Can you hear it?” She wonders.

“Yes,” She waited for him to expand on his answer, but he doesn’t.

“How well do you hear it?” It wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibilities. If so she could give Bruce a heads up.

“Very well,” That is subjective, but she’ll have Bruce test it later. Enhanced hearing isn’t near the craziest thing about tonight.

“I’m going to look at your blood and maybe ask you a few questions. Is that okay?” She wanted to see where he is mentally. She touched on it earlier, but she didn’t know what she was looking for then. Now she has a better idea. He tilts his head looking at her.

“Yes,” Very short clipped answers. That’s fine. She started messing with the blood sample and microscope getting it set up.

“What are you learning with Alfred?” She wanted to see what he thought about the different lessons.

“I am learning what is needed to go to school. People go to school, and I am training to be a person,” He is very receptive to being a person. It raises a question in her mind.

“Are you a person?” He takes a moment to answer. She lets him continuing to look through the microscope.

“I am a weapon who does as my master commands. Bruce wants me to be a person, so I shall become a person,” There is no emotion behind the statement. He states it like a fact, and she supposes that for him it is. He does not see himself as a human being, but a tool to be used. He will do anything to complete his mission, and his mission is to be a person. This will be a lot harder than she thought. She can’t tell Bruce though. It would hurt him, and he would probably do something that would be in the opposite of Dick’s benefit. Maybe if he played human enough he will one day believe it.

“Do you remember your time before the Court?” Bruce hadn’t talked about that. She wasn’t sure if he didn’t think about it, or if he didn’t know.

“I remember most of my time before the Court. It is unimportant and has no meaning,” She smiles gently at him.

“Why don’t you tell me about it? I need to know,” She did need to know to an extent, but she also wanted to hear him talk about his time before. See if it will stir up emotions or something else.

“My mother and father were John and Mary Grayson, deceased,” The cold way he states it sends a shock of ice through her whole body. He says that like he describes their height, weight, profession, general personality description. He continued to do that with all of the people that were at the Circus he grew up in. Haly’s Circus it was called. It didn’t take her long to realize he was profiling them. These weren’t the descriptions of people he cared about. He was reciting facts he thought she would need to identify these people. She didn’t stop him from continuing to let him talk. She was glad she did. After the people, he started describing other aspects of the Circus. The tents, the lights, the different acts. He describes them with the same detail and emotional detachedness as he described the people. He moved on to the animals and that is where she noticed something. He was talking about the different animals when he started talking about a certain elephant. She wasn’t paying attention to name, but there was something different about his voice when he talked about her. He was about to move on when she stopped him.

“Describe the Elephant more,” It was the first time he had described something without detachedness.

“Zitka? She was good at what she did. Very gentle, and I often performed with her. She would put me on her back and I would do different flips and tricks for the crowd. I also helped feed her,” It was barely there, but there was a longing in his voice. A want for something he lost. She smiled, turning her face away so he couldn’t see. He talked a little bit more about their performances until she was finished.

“Okay, I am exhausted, and while you don’t need sleep I do,” She could tell there was no way he was going to acquiesce to her saying he needs sleep. “Why don’t I take you to your room and we can talk more in the morning?” He nodded. She truly was exhausted. She had been up hours and had barely been asleep when Bruce called. She would crash in the guest bedroom and head back to her apartment in the morning. They walk up the stairs and she lets Dick lead to his bedroom. Before he goes in she turns to him. “You and I will be talking a lot coming up. I want you to know that whatever you say to me only stays with me. I will not tell Bruce, Alfred, Diana, or anyone else you meet. I will not even say anything to people you don’t meet. If there is something you don’t like, don’t understand, or if you need something you can tell me and not recieve and punishment or reprimand,” She makes her voice as sincere as possible. She means every word. He stared at her seeing if she was lying. Once he finds what he’s looking for he nods and heads into his room shutting the door. She sighs and retreats to the guest bedroom.

Bruce is grateful for Dr. Leslie. She is taking control and created a plan. He didn’t know where to start with Dick. He doesn’t have any experience with trauma other than his own, and he doesn’t think Dick will be able to deal with his trauma the same way he did. He still didn’t like the idea of Dick going out. He wasn’t ready for the field yet. He needed more time and training. That wasn’t fair though. Dick did have training, and he was doing really well when working with Bruce. He wasn’t using lethal blows, and he did have an incredibly good healing factor. He wouldn’t take him to fight people like Joker or Two face, just muggers.

Alfred prepared breakfast, and there was a full table of people. It was more full than the manor had been in years. He has suspicions that Alfred likes having so many people over. The table is silent everyone tired and focused on food. No one speaks until all of the food is gone. Diana is the first, standing up from the table.

“I have to be in New York for an art gallery so I’ll be gone for the day, but I’ll be back tonight. You can update me once I get back,” She heads out of the dining room leaving Bruce, Dr. Leslie, and Dick at the table. Dr. Leslie is the next to speak.

“Why don’t we head downstairs and let Alfred clean up breakfast. I can update you on the results last night, and I’m sure Dick has something he can do while we talk?” Bruce nods. Dick has been helping Alfred with the dishes after meals. He’s not allowed to touch the food, but he is still able to help. They both stand up to leave and Dick stands collecting their dishes and disappears into the kitchen. He and Dr. Leslie head down to the cave. She heads over to the computer booting it up and lets him log in.

“Okay here,” She pulls up a picture of one of his existing blood analysis. “I looked at his blood yesterday and it was completely normal,” He looks at the picture again then notices the date. The picture was taken last night. “I don’t know how, but his blood is completely normal. There are no signs that he has a healing factor at all,” That doesn’t make sense.

“He has yellow eyes and can heal from a bullet wound. How is his blood normal?” And what does this mean?

“The yellow eyes most likely have to do with them trying to enhance his vision. His blood? I can’t explain that. It should be impossible. I’ll take the sample you gave me and run some more detailed tests, but that will take time. The only way to tell what effects the experimentation had are for him to tell us, or through tests. You’ll need to check for enhanced hearing,” He adds that to his mental checklist.

“So he can pass as completely human?”

“With colored contacts and some concelier around his eyes? Theoretically yes” It’s not a meta gene and whatever happened, it is so deep in his body it is undetectable. That means he can pass for human, but any chance of reversing it are close to zero. “I want to talk with him some more today before I leave, but you need to run those physical tests so we know what he can do. Also, have you thought about taking him out? I want your answer before I talk to him about it,” He nods. He doesn’t like it, but it is a good chance to teach Dick right from wrong. It will also give him a chance to make his own decisions. Bruce can’t micromanage on the field, and Dick will have to make certain decisions on his own.

“I have decided I will in the early hours after it gets dark. Nothing more than muggers and the occasional thief,” She nods her head in agreement.

“Good. Easily controlled situations where he can make his own decisions, but is familiar to him. I’ll talk to him about it today.”

Dick and Alfred join them in the cave once they are finished with dishes. Bruce calls Dick over to the training mats. A smile appears on Dick’s face. He stands staring for a minute. The smile was obviously fake, but it was an expression Bruce wasn’t expecting to see.

“Why the smile?” It immediately drops off of Dick’s face.

“I saw a character on TV last night smile when training started,” Dick getting expressions and mannerisms from cartoon characters was not what he was expecting when he put that TV in front of the boy. He was learning, and that was good for now.

“You can smile about training,” The smile appeared back on his face a little brighter now. He ran Dick through different simulations testing his strength, speed, sight, and hearing. They were all above average, but not enough that anyone would think it was more than training. He thought about waiting to let Dr. Leslie talk to him about it, but he decided to go ahead and bring up the idea.

“Would you like to go out with Batman?” Dick looked at Bruce with that head tilt. It was becoming more rare, but he was trying to understand what Bruce was saying.

“You would like me to help you on your mission to put away criminals?” That was more than Bruce thought Dick knew about Batman. He nods his head and Dick narrows his eyes. Bruce took that as he was thinking. “I will do that.”

“You will need a codename and a uniform,” Bruce watched Dick think. He wanted to know what was running through Dick’s head. He hoped the boy didn’t pick Batlad or Batboy. Both of those sound stupid, and he has a reputation to mantain.

“Talon,” He takes it back. He can deal with Batboy.

“You are no longer Talon, and that is not a codename that is a title,” Anything would be better than Talon.

“Robin,” That was an interesting name. It seemed out of the blue, though.

“Why?” Dick shook his head.

“I don’t know, but it has to be Robin,” That would be okay. He could find out later. He’ll mention it to Dr. Leslie.

“That’s fine. Robin is a good codename. You will also need to come up with a uniform, and it can not be your talon uniform,” That uniform is for killers and is marked for death. He would not allow that. “You can come up with it later. Go work on your schoolwork with Alfred,” Dick walks up to the manor and Bruce follows going to find the good doctor.

He finds her in the sitting room with a cup of tea and a book. She looks up at him when he walks it.

“How did it go?” She closes the book sitting up.

“Well. He has slightly enhanced senses, but only slightly better than a well trained person. I also brought up the idea of him going out. He agreed and he even came up with a codename,” She looked interested.

“Oh really? What is that?”

“Robin,” She raises an eyebrow.

“Did he say why that name?” He shakes his head.

“No, but it’s a lot better than Batboy,” She laughs, and the corners of his lips turn up in a slight smile.

“Your right it is. You have any ideas for a uniform. A tiny bat maybe?” She covers her mouth laughing at her own joke.

“I wanted him to come up with his own uniform. I don’t want it to be like his Talon uniform. I’m trying to separate him from Talon as much as I can.

“Talon is a part of who he is. Your not ever going to separate him from that completely. You can offer a new life, friends, and a future to do whatever he wants, but he was with them for four years. That’s not just something you forget about,” Bruce knows she’s right. He can’t ignore the fact Dick was Talon, and Dick is never going to forget that was who he was. “Is he ready to talk? I have work tomorrow, and it would be best if I didn’t get back to late tonight.”

“He is with Alfred doing school work,” She stands picking up her tea and book.

“I’ll let them finish and talk to him, and I’ll talk to him about the uniform,” She disappears and he stands there a second longer before heading to his study. He still has paperwork he has to work through or Lucius will have his head.

Alfred teaches him about all different subjects. Says he is preparing him for school. Dick is not familiar with what school entitles. He thinks back before his time with the Court. He has started to do this often when trying to figure out what something is. He knows it is a place of learning, but he does not remember himself attending. He learns what Alfred teaches quickly studying concepts while the others are sleeping. He is able to understand everything except English. He stays up studying rules, but when he gives Alfred his work there are exceptions to those rules.

He just pulls out some worksheets when Dr. Leslie appears at the door. Dr. Leslie is a doctor who his master wants him to listen to. She talks about not saying anything about what he tells her, but he does not understand why that would matter. He is his master's weapon and weapons do not argue with how they are used. He was being used. His master had assessed him this morning and said he was going to be allowed to put away criminals. It wasn’t the same as the Court, but there was a clear directive and a clear goal. It was a much easier mission than being a person. Fewer things to remember. Leslie gestures for him to follow her and he stands.

They arrive in a dimly lit room with a couch and a sitting chair. There are books along the shelves and a table in the center. She sits in the chair and he sits across from her on the couch.

“How are you?” Diana always asked this question. She has been teaching him what to say. How to answer the question based off of the details and events of the day. Bad meant something that wasn’t supposed to happen did, fine meant everything was normal, good meant something that was out of the ordinary and it went the way or better than it was supposed to. He thinks about the mission he received and decides.

“Good,” She smiles. Diana told him smiling was good.

“Why are things good?” This was an assessment. She also assessed him last night.

“I have received a mission,” He did not know what she was assessing. Was he not accomplishing his mission of being a person? Did they realize he would be more use in the field? Were they worried he would not be able to accomplish the mission because of a mental block? He has seen other Talons fail a mission because of a mental blocks. They recieve reconditioning, and if they do not work after. Their usefulness is eliminated.

“What mission is that?” Was she not debriefed?

“I will help Batman put criminals in jail, because he believes that killing is wrong.”

“I heard that you created a codename,” She was debriefed, but wanted to make sure he understood the mission. This was an assessment of his understanding of his mission.

“Yes Robin,” She will want to know about the uniform next. It is what his master has assigned. He thinks about his Talon uniform. He was able to move and carry everything, while hiding his face. The Owls did not want anyone to see his face. If they did, they had to be eliminated. His Master did not want him to use his Talon uniform. He had worn a uniform before he was with the Court. It provided mobility, and did not look like his Talon uniform. He could hide his weapons in a belt like Batman did, and use a cape like he did too. People would know he was Batmans if he wore a cape and belt.

“Do you have any idea on a uniform?” She asks before he can answer.

“I do. I wore a uniform before I became Talon. I will add a belt and cape to hold weapons,” Her smile grows at his words. He assumes his answer was up to expectations.

“What did your uniform look like?” He thought back to all of the people he would perform with. All matching uniforms. All stained in blood.

“It was a leotard that was worn by circus performers. Red, yellow, and green,” She breathed out a small laugh.

“I think that is a good uniform,” He smiles knowing that meant something good.

Alfred creates his uniform using his description and a picture they find of Haley’s Circus. It has kevlar and he tries to tell them he doesn’t need it, but His Master insists he dodge bullets rather than letting him hit. He does not want anyone to know Robin can not die, and does not allow Robin to go out with him the next day if he takes a lethal blow rather than dodging it. He practices and misses fewer and fewer patrols.


	2. Dick Grayson found and Adopted by Bruce Wayne

Dick Grayson Found and Adopted by Billionaire Bruce Wayne

They decided Dick was finally ready to face the world after five months. Bruce took him to get a suit fitted, and Dick responded well. He has become more and more relaxed being Dick Grayson and is so exuberant in everything it does he puts a smile on every face he meets, except criminals. Bruce was really proud at how much Dick has advanced. He knows Gordon’s daughter Barbara will be there, and he wants to introduce the two of them. She’s a year older, but it would be good for him to have friends. He’s also getting ready to introduce Robin to the Flash. He got a new sidekick named kid flash a couple years older than Robin. He has reservations of the two becoming friends, including but not limited to Robin's identity, but he needs regular friends. People he can learn from.

Bruce finishes getting ready for the Gala before walking across the hall to Dick’s room. He opens the door to see the boy standing in front of a mirror trying to finish getting his tie on. Bruce comes over and helps him. Dick already has his contacts in, and his concealer is doing a great job hiding the veins around his eyes. Bruce had him practice with it several times, and is glad to see that nothing looks out of the ordinary. They had to adjust the contacts several times before finding one that tint depending on the lighting. The have been working, and Bruce will take him on errands letting him test out how well they work.

“You ready for tonight?” Dick smiles a bright smile that takes over his whole face. It almost looks real and is enough to fool most people. Bruce can’t wait for the day when the smile is real.

“I am ready to face this new challenge,” That puts a smile on Bruce’s face glad the boy used challenge instead of mission.

“You remember the rules?” It wasn’t until a month ago that they started to prepare for this night. There were a list of rules he had to learn to protect himself from the Court. They didn’t say anything about how many people of the Court were let out of jail, not knowing how he would handle it. They could deal with that when he became more stable in being a person, or maybe never.

“Don’t mention Robin or Batman, don’t rub my face or take out my contacts, don’t talk about Talon, avoid questions about my past, don’t call you master, and don’t mention the rules,” Bruce nods satisfied. Those were the big ones. There were others, but those were more broad and general for all the time than this one gala.

“Let’s go face the crowds,” They both put on their fake smiles as they made their way down stairs. There were already people there milling about whose eyes were drawn to the two entering. Time for the night to begin[a].

Barbara hated the galas her father drug her to. They were boring, the food was nasty, and she was always looked down at for not growing up rich. It was annoying and she hated it. That’s why when she was dragged to a gala for Bruce Wayne's new son she didn’t expect anything different. They were one of the first to arrive, because they would have to slip out early. She had class in the morning and he had work, and they both need sleep. Her dad made the rounds having her talk to a few people before letting her go sit at one of the tables. It didn’t take her long before she was pulling out her phone ignoring everyone that passed. It wasn’t until a large shadow loomed over her that she looked up. Her eyes widen in surprise when she looks up. Bruce Wayne is standing there with his new son Dick. She stands up stumbling through a greeting. She has only ever been briefly introduced and anytime she interacted with the man it was always with her father.

“Hello Barbara, I would like to introduce you to Dick here,” Dick smiled and held out his hand for her to shake.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Dick didn’t say anything to her greeting looking back at Bruce waiting for him to move on, but he didn’t. He stayed standing in front of Barbara.

“I have a few more people to talk to, but I thought you would like to get to know each other. Not become bored with adult talk about work,” She looked between Bruce and Dick nodding, not sure if she could say no. He smiles and Dick takes a chair at the table leaving one between the two of them. Bruce squeezes Dick’s shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. They sit in awkward silence neither sure what to say to the other. It takes a while, but Dick is the first one to break the silence.

“How is school?” She stares at him. He looks earnest in his question. She can’t help but laugh. The confusion that comes over his face is comically over exaggerated and it only causes her to laugh more. “I don’t understand why you’re laughing?” She keeps laughing, but takes pity and responds.

“Sorry, it isn’t funny. School is boring and dull,” He looks perplexed head tilting slightly as he looks at her. It causes her to giggle some more.

“I will be attending Gotham Academy next school year,” She is going to that school. Is only able to go because of a Wayne Scholarship.

“Okay,” They fall back into an awkward silence. Dick is staring very intently at the table.

“What are some things you enjoy doing in your free time,” That comically interested look is back on his face. He is trying, and it would be rude to not answer.

“I enjoy working with my computer and ballet. I dance in my free time,” Dick smiles.

“I do the trapeze. I,” He pauses for a second before continuing, “Would, enjoy, watching you dance,” [b]She notes the pauses as he gets the sentence out.

“You don’t have to pretend to be interested,” He looks confused.

“Dancing is something that takes time and skill. You must be hardworking and diligent if you are able to do it,” He isn’t looking at her as he says it. When he says that, it feels less like a compliment and more like a fact.

“Your weird,” She blurts it out before it runs through her filter. She is quick to amend, “I like that,” He does not seem offended, which is good. She changes the subject hoping he doesn’t think to hard on her comment. “You do the trapeze?” He came from circus. She overheard her dad talking about how Bruce Wayne accidentally found him in an alley in Gotham. Recognizing the boy from four years ago he took him in.

“Yes,” He doesn’t expand. They sit in silence neither sure what to do or say. Her dad walks over and it looks like she finally gets to leave. He smiles at her noticing Dick sitting across the table.

“Hello Dick. How are you enjoying the party?” He smiles up at her dad. It was different from when they were talking.

“I am enjoying it,” She can see the smile is fake. He is just as bored as she is. She almost feels bad, but not enough to want to stay.

“Well I think it is time we head out. We have an early day tomorrow,” Her dad smiles kindly at the boy. Dick stands shaking his hand.

“It was nice to meet you Commissioner,” He turns to her and his smile drops a little, but becomes more genuine, “It was also nice to meet you Barbara. I,” He pauses just long enough for her to notice, “Would like to see you dance,” He turns disappearing into the crowd before she can respond. Her dad turns to her raising an eyebrow. She scowls pushing him a little with her shoulder.

“Mr. Wayne introduced us, then left him at the table. We talked a little,” He smiles more only causing her to become more annoyed.

“Okay,” She walked towards the door not looking back. She wouldn’t dignify that with a response[c].

Bruce thought it would be a good idea to introduce Robin to Flash. It would be a good test run to see if Robin was ready to be introduced to the regular world. The meeting itself went well. Flash talked enough for all three of them, and afterward Robin was willing to talk more. Sentences flowed a little easier. It went well enough that the announcement of Bruce Wayne finding and adopting Dick Grayson was made. Bruce however, didn’t account for the Flash running his mouth to every person in the Justice League within hearing range[d]. That was how Batman had five separate Leaguers breathing down his neck asking about his new partner, and how Bruce had twenty missed messages from Clark. [e]He knew if he didn’t respond soon Clark would just show up, but that would be unhelpful for everyone. He opens his phone reading the latest message sent.

I know you are seeing these. Bruce respond. Who is this Robin, and why is he working with you[f]?

Bruce had a meeting in Metropolis in a couple days. Lex was going to try and make another move on his research department. He had no interest in Lex Corp even if Luthor wasn’t a criminal, but he had to show up for appearances. It wouldn’t hurt to introduce them then. Dick did well at the Gala, and Clark would be too distracted asking Bruce questions to notice how peculiar Dick could be.

I’ll be in Metropolis in a few days

He has contemplated telling Clark everything. Clark is one of his few friends, but Bruce worries about his reaction. Even with the Court destroyed Clark’s reaction will not be good. Bruce needs to be the one to handle Dick, and Clark has a chance of not letting him do that.

They arrive in Metropolis, and Dick hangs out at the hotel while Bruce attends meetings. They head over to Clark and Lois’ apartment knocking on the door. He can smell the food, and while dreading the conversation Clark is a pretty good cook. Better than more restaurants in the area. Lois opens the door with a smile, inviting them inside. Bruce is thankful for the privacy of the apartment.

“Welcome. We’re glad you were able to come by. Clark has been talking about meeting Dick since he heard about him,” Bruce smiles and Dick holds out his hand. Bruce does not comment on the look that comes over Lois’ face. She takes his hand and Bruce can see her trying not to laugh.

“Pleasure to meet you mam,” Lois can’t stop all of the chuckles as she responds.

“Thank you. Pleasure to meet you to, and you can call me Lois. Mam is much to formal,” Dick smiles, and Bruce watches the exchange in amusement. They all hear a call from further in the apartment.

“Lois, don’t hide them. I want to meet the son Bruce didn’t think to tell me about,” Bruce sees how it is. Clark might just get punched if he keeps being that passive aggressive. He might be able to hold off though, if only to set a good example for Dick[g].

“Well you heard the man. Let me show you the dining room. Clark is making a few last minute decisions with the food. It’s good he can cook because we would be having take out otherwise,” Clark did cook, Bruce guesses he can hold off punching the guy for that reason as well[h]. Alfred did teach him manners.

“Thank you for having us over. The food smells amazing,” Bruce is shown their dining room, and it is practically in their living room. The whole apartment radiates home in a way the manor hasn’t for years. He glances at Dick and watches him take everything about the home in. His eyes turn to Clark behind the bar in the kitchen. He is wiping his hands off on a dish towel.

“Careful Bruce, that sounded like a compliment,” Bruce scowled and Lois hit her husband with the dish towel she was holding.

“Clark! Those are our guests. At least wait until dinner is served to be rude,” Bruce couldn’t hold his scowl. He sees Dick grinning out of the corner of his eye.

“One of the guests I have yet to meet,” Clark bends down getting on eye level with Dick. Bruce can’t help but roll his eyes, “Hi dude, I’m Clark,” Dick stares at Clark unamused.

“He’s thirteen, not three Clark,[i]” Clark can get along with most people. Is great at kissing babies, but has no idea what to do about teenagers. It’s pathetic and hilarious to Bruce. Clark stands up turning to Bruce raising an eyebrow. Before he can respond Dick speaks.

“I’m Dick. We have now met,” Dick doesn’t even bother trying to shake Clark’s hand, and he hears Lois snort. He watches Clark stare dumbfounded as Lois moves to sit at the table. Bruce follows and Clark shoots another look at Bruce, that he decidedly ignores, before turning to grabbing the rest of the food and placing it on the table.

Dinner itself is pleasant. Lois talks about work and the latest story she is working on. Something about a cult forming who worship Superman. Bruce laughs and Lois makes at least four Superman jokes just to mess with Clark. He is watching Dick the whole time. He ate everything that was one his plate, but does not reach for seconds. This does not surprise Bruce. Dick never reaches for seconds.

“So Dick how is school?” Bruce watches as Dick, finally being brought in on the conversation, stares at Lois for several seconds. Recognizing that look, and knowing he could sit like that for several minutes before responding Bruce helps the conversation move along.

“Why don’t you tell her what Alfred is teaching you?” The look of pure annoyance that comes over Dick’s face causes all of them to smile.

“He is teaching me how to write a paper, and stay in one tense. The problem is all of the exceptions. I learn one rule and next time it applies there’s an exception,” Lois’ face brightens when she hears that.

“Why don’t we go help clean up dinner and you can ask me any questions you have,” They start to collect plates from the table.

“Don’t ask her anything about grammar or spelling. She doesn't know anything about those two subjects,” Lois gasps in mock hurt.

“Be careful mister or you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight,” Clark decidedly shuts his mouth as they disappear into the kitchen. Bruce can still hear their entire conversation, but there is a semblance of privacy. Clark barely waits a second before accosting Bruce with questions.

“Bruce, what is going on? Why do you all of a sudden have a thirteen year old boy living with you, and training as a sidekick?” Bruce doesn’t want to lie. He has no problem with it, but Clark always gives him the silent treatment when he lies, and it’s inconvenient.

“Four and a half years ago I went to the circus. During one of the acts the trapeze line broke sending all of Dick’s family to their deaths. I was going to take him in then, but before I could he disappeared. He was a circus kid who didn’t have a family. The police were still incredibly corrupt, and no one cared about what happened to an orphaned circus kid. There was one news article on the situation on page fifteen. I looked, but the kid disappeared off the face of the earth,” More literally than Bruce is willing to explain, “Five months ago I found him while on patrol. He was in an alley acting like a feral cat. I barely recognized him, but once I did, I couldn’t leave him like that. I took him back to the cave,” He and Diana agreed on the story, but they are both trying to distance her from the situation. If they lessen her involvement less scrutiny will happen. Batman dealing with his business, a few questions, but they’ll leave him to it. Diana involved in his business, everyone will keep digging until everything is unearthed. He doesn’t want to think of what would happen to Dick if that happened.

“There was something different about him. He was quiet, and didn’t know how to socialize. I worked with him, but one night he followed me out on patrol. He said that I couldn’t keep him from going out, but I could train him. Deciding that was the best course of action that’s what I did. He wasn’t ready for the Gotham Elite however. They are piranhas on the best of days,” Clark nods understanding. He has dealt with different Elites as a reporter, and knows just how predatory they can be. Feeding off of any gossip they can get their hands on. “He is doing much better now,” They both quiet listening to the animated conversation happening in the kitchen.

“I wish you would have told me sooner. I could have helped,” Clark has a fix-it mindset. He wants to fix anything that is broken. Problem is, Dick doesn’t need to be fixed. He needs to grow.

“Clark, you are not good with teenagers. Even regular well adjusted ones you’re awkward around. There is nothing you could have done other than frustrate yourself,” Bruce watches his lips turn in a frown. After several seconds of silence Clark sighs.

“You still could have told me,” Bruce knew that was the end of the conversation. Clark was a reporter, and would grill Bruce more later. Especially as he got to know Dick better, but this would suffice for now, and that was enough. They heard a joyace shout from the kitchen.

“Done. Now we can have dessert. I may not know how to cook, but I do know how to buy something from the store, and what is better than good old ice cream,” They hear shuffling then the kitchen door opens and Dick is carrying bowls and spoons while Lois is carrying a tub of ice cream with an ice cream scoop and chocolate syrup. She sets the tub on the table hitting the back of Clark’s hand when he reaches for the tub. “No, you can’t have any until everyone is served,” Dick sets the bowls in a line next to Lois. She puts a large scoop into a bowl before handing it back to Dick. “Why don’t you go hand that to Bruce?” He nods taking the two steps needed to reach him. He takes the bowl with a thank you, but waits before digging in.

Once all of the ice cream is served everyone is silent as they eat. All too engrossed in their dessert for conversation. Once the scraping of bowls is heard Bruce stands.

“I believe it is time for us to make our departure. We need to be back in Gotham early tomorrow. I have several board meetings, that I will have a lot of angry people at me, if I miss. Clark and Lois stand as they make their way to the door.

“It was good talking with you, and we will have to do this again,” Clark opens the door for them as he speaks.

“I agree, any excuse to get this guy to cook is a good idea to me,” Lois is leaning into Clarks side as they stand in the doorway.

“It was good to talk to you Dick, and if you need help with your homework, don't be afraid to call. Bruce has our number, and it would be nice to hear from it once in a while,” Dick smiles shaking Clark’s hand and waving at the two of them as they head down the hallway. It was a nice evening, but Bruce wished Dick had someone his own age he could hang out with.

Wally hadn’t been a superhero long. He found out how his uncle got his powers and was able to replicate it. Being a superhero was awesome. Working alongside The Flash. That look people get when they see he is there. The hope. It was amazing. He knew there were other people like him. Well not a speedster, but other sidekicks. He met Speedy once, and they sort of got along. A little. He guesses. That was fine. He had his uncle and was a superhero. What more could a guy ask for. Well maybe a girlfriend[j], but he was fine how he is.

He was running through central city on his way to a fire. There were still people inside, and the firefighters couldn’t get inside or put the fire out without risking hurting the people. Flash was right next to him as they come up to the building. Flash stops talking with the police and firefighters. He’s supposed to be paying attention, but his attention keeps drifting to all of the people around him. There’s so much happening how is he going to pay attention when his uncle will just tell him anyways. They finish talking and he turns waiting for instructions.

“They can’t put the fire out without risking the people dying of smoke inhalation. We have to get the fire out and get the smoke out of the building,”

“We could suck the fire out of the building. Reduces smoke,” Flash smiles, but corrects him.

“Also sucks the air out, which the people inside need in order to breathe,” Wally nods.

“So we have to go inside and get everyone out,”

“Yes, and we have to be careful when we do. The structure is unstable and could collapse if we run too fast or slow. Follow me and be careful. We don’t want anyone getting hurt,” He follows his uncle into the building and watches which beams he steps on and which he avoids. There are several people grouped together in one of the rooms, and flash lets him get those people out while he searches for others. Wally is just finishing with all of the people in the room and moves outside when he sees Flash. There are a few people Wally didn’t get that are scattered around. Flash tells him that everyone is out, and they help the fire department put out the fire.

Once everything was done they left. Instead of heading back to Star Labs like they usually do when there’s not an emergency, they head to a random rooftop. Flash stops and Wally looks at him.

“Dude, what are we doing on a random rooftop?” His uncle smirks and he knows something is up. That’s only confirmed with the answer.

“Meeting someone,” Great. Now he has to deal with vague answers.

“And who is this someone?” Flash’s smile only grows.

“Turn around and you’ll find out,” Wally rolls his eyes turning around. When he does he almost falls over. Batman[k]. There is Batman. Standing on the rooftop. Only feet away from him. The Batman. He hears a laugh. His uncle, Barry, his mentor, is laughing at him. He feels betrayed. Batman glances at him turning to Flash. They shake hands giving brief greetings he doesn’t pay attention to. He never thought he would meet Batman. Let alone have him show up in Central City. What is going on? Batman turns yelling into the air.

“Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet,”

“This him?” Wally jumps whirling around. Next to him stands a boy a few inches shorter than him. Black hair and a domino mask covering his face. Wally looks at the costume and recognition flashes through him. This is Robin. The original hero sidekick. He’s been doing this for over a year. Roy has been doing it for five or six months, but it doesn’t hold the same weight. He wasn’t the first, and he was Wally’s age when he started. Robin was a few years younger than both of them, he has been doing this the longest, and he works with Batman. Wally is doing well for doing this superhero thing a month already, but he has heard about the crazy people Robin and Batman have taken down. He even overheard Barry grumbling to Iris about how Robin was occasionally allowed to patrol alone. Wally isn’t even allowed to put on the suit without Barry’s permission. “I thought you said he talks a lot?” Wally is drawn back to the present. Robin is looking at him and through the mask it looks terrifying[l]. He feels like all of his weaknesses and his inexperience is on show for Robin to shift through. He shifts uncomfortably looking at Flash and Batman. Batman is looking at the two of them no expression on his face. Barry is looking at the two of them curiously then back at Batman, obviously waiting for something to happen.

“Sorry we’re late. Stopped a mugging on our way over,” Wally turns around to be faced with Green Arrow and Speedy. Green Arrow is smiling in stark contrast to Speedy’s scowl.

“What is this a playdate?” Robin laughs turning his analytical gaze to Speedy. Wally watches as Speedy shifts under the intense stare.

“Arrows not very effective in,” Batman grunts and Wally barely catches it, but Robin does and his mouth snaps shut, gaze shifting to Batman. Something is said between them before Robin continues, “Close quarter combat,” He’s still looking at Batman when he says it. He turns looking at Wally again.

“I’m Robin,” He holds out a hand to shake. Wally takes it not sure what else to do.

“Kid Flash,” They finish the hand shake and Robin walks over to Speedy holding out a hand to shake. Speedy stares at it a second before taking it.

“Well, we’re going to take care of some league business, and let you kids get to know each other,” Green Arrow moves to where Batman and Flash are standing at the edge of the building. They are about to leave, but before they do Batman speaks.

“Robin, remember the rules?” Robin nods, and Batman’s gone before anything else can be said. Flash and Arrow are right behind him.

“What rules?” Flash has general rules like don’t do anything he wouldn’t do, but he can’t imagine Batman having the same kind of rules as Flash.

“Don’t get involved in a major crisis without him, play nice, don’t leave the city, there are more, but they are very specific, and you wouldn’t want to hear all of them,” Wally actually would, but he just met the guy and didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. They all stand in a circle staring at each other unsure of what to do. They could patrol the city, but it was the middle of the day. There weren't many criminals out in the middle of the day.

“Soo,” The silence was becoming uncomfortable, “They didn’t say when they would get back, so what do you want to do?” They shrug, no one having any ideas.

“Batman said that Flash okayed it to stay at his house, and learn more about each other,” That doesn’t make sense.

“What about secret identities?” He’s Batman’s sidekick. The secret keeper of secret keepers. Flash complains about it all the time.

“I already know yours, and I assumed you would already know mine,” Wally didn’t know what to say. Hearing about someone knowing everything about you before meeting and actually seeing it are two very different things. He understands why it annoys his uncle so much.

“You know our secret identities?” Speedy did not sound happy, but Robin just nodded.

“I’ll tell you mine, but not in such a public place,” He stares at both of them his head tilted slightly. When no one moves he speaks again, “Are we going or should we stay here?” Wally shugs looking at Speedy. He shrugs and they follow Robin to the edge of the roof. As soon as they get close Robin jumps off. Wally quickly speeds to the edge of the roof only to see Robin running across the next one.

“Are we just suppose to follow him?” Wally looks at Speedy raising his hands.

“I guess,” Speedy jumps off next following Robin to the next roof. Robin doesn’t pause before continuing to the next roof. Wally quickly takes off not wanting to get left behind. He thought he would have to continually stop waiting for the two, but he was the one almost falling behind. He had to run up and over not able to jump across rooftops like his companions. After they get a rooftop ahead he decides to try jumping. Preparing himself, he runs across the rooftop before jumping. He thinks he has it, but when he lands his ankle twists[m] causing him to fall.

“Ow,” His cry of pain catches the attention of the others. They both turn running back to him. Seeing him on the ground they run back. Speedy is the one to check on him while Robin stands in the background observing.

“You okay?” Wally nods trying to flex his foot. He can’t help but gasp when pain shoots through his foot. Speedy bends down feeling the ankle. It hurts, but his movements seem practiced so Wally doesn’t try to stop him. Robin continues to stare not saying anything or moving. “It’s just twisted. You should be fine.” Wally nods.

“I have a healing factor so I should be good to go, just give me a couple minutes,” Speedy helps Wally sit on one of the concrete blocks near the edge of the roof. Speedy then sits next to him. Robin continues to stare at the two of them now with his head tilted slightly. He looks like he wants to ask a question, but he doesn’t speak.

“You going to stand, or you want a seat?” Speedy looks expectantly at Rob. It takes him a second to respond. He doesn’t speak just sits down where he’s standing, facing them. Wally is about to say something about sitting on one of the concrete blocks, but decides not to mention it. He looks at Speedy and he doesn’t say anything either.

“What’s it like working with The Batman?” Wally should not have asked the question. He knew this, but the question escaped his mouth anyways.

“What do you mean?” All eyes have turned to him. He wasn’t sure exactly what he meant, but that didn’t stop his mouth from talking.

“You know like, is he always brooding? Is he actually a bat? Is it true that he drinks blood?” His mouth needs to stop moving, now.

“No,” The whites of Robin’s eyes narrow.

“Why would you think any of that?” Wally turns to look at Speedy. Seeing his discomfort Speedy laughs. In his face.

“These are serious questions,” Neither of his companions look convinced.

“Batman is,” Robin pauses. Wally glances at Speedy then back to Robin. Should he say something? “A good teacher with strict rules,” Wally waits for more, but he doesn’t continue.

“How’s your ankle?” Wally rolls his foot. It’s not bad almost completely healed. He goes to stand up, but there’s still enough pain that it wouldn’t hurt to wait a few more minutes.

“A few more minutes and I should be good,” Robin is back to staring at him. It’s a little creepy. He’s about to say something, but is beaten to it.

“It is functional, but you are in pain?” Wally is not sure how to respond so he hesitant answers.

“Yes?” Robin’s gaze moves to an indistinct spot on the ground and Wally barely hears his reply.

“That’s what they mean,” He has no idea what that means. Before he can ask Robin is continuing louder this time, “I believe our friendship will be beneficial to my training. We will have to get together again in the future. Once you are no longer in pain I could teach you how to jump across rooftops,” What?

“How is friendship beneficial to training?” Wally is thankful Speedy asked the question running through his head. The question though causes Rob’s eyes to go comically wide.

“We can train together, and learn different moves from each other,” Rob shakes his head up and down reminding Wally of a bobble head.

“I guess?” Wally can put weight on his foot now so he stands. Robin takes this as a cue to stand as well.

“Come, let me show you how to jump and land,” Rob takes off for the edge of the building waiting for Wally to catch up. Speedy doesn’t follow, but Wally sees him watching with a smile. He walks to the edge of the roof looking over the edge. These is a small drop between the roof their on and the next, but not more than a foot. Rob turns away from the ledge looking at Wally.

“When you land you have to absorb the impact. Incapacitating yourself before fulfilling mission parameters in unacceptable,” Wally chooses to ignore everything except absorb impact. He knows that. Force multiplied by time equals momentum. He can not adjust the force of his body hitting the concrete, but if he makes the time of impact longer he will be able to prevent a rebound effect. “You can absorb impact by bending your knees, and if needed rolling forward,” Rob dementrates jumping from the edge of the roof back onto the roof and showing Wally how he bends his knees and tucks into a roll. Wally is amazed at the grace in his movements. Even as he slows it down there is precision and planning in the movement.

“Okay let’s go,” Robin turns jumping off to the next roof. Wally hesitates before preparing to follow. Speedy’s voice stops him though.

“Wow, slow down there,” He moves to the edge of the roof so Rob can see him. “Why don’t you start with a jump that is less likely to hurt you. Like where Robin was practicing,” Robin seems to understand and makes his way back to where they are standing. He stands on the edge where he was standing when showing Wally before moving down and gesturing for Wally to try. He stands where Robin was just standing. The ledge is low enough that if he doesn’t jump right he won’t hurt himself. He jumps bending his knees at the impact. He doesn’t have a lot of momentum so the roll is less smooth. He looks at Robin and all he does is gesture again. So he tries again. A little better, but not much. Robin just gestures again. And again. And again. By the tenth or eleventh time Speedy intervenes.

“Hey, let’s pause for a second,” Wally doesn’t see Robin jump, but something about him changes when Speedy talks. Wally doesn’t know why, but for a second he’s terrified. It disappears and he shakes it off. Robin shakes his head smiling.

“Come on, I think you can make it to the next roof,” He turns running to the next roof. Wally follows, and Speedy’s right behind. He’s not horrible, and he doesn’t get hurt again. There are a few jumps Speedy has him run rather than try to jump, but Robin never says anything. They are running across the city in the general direction of his uncle’s house, when they hear screams. They all stop and turn in the direction of the screams. It only takes a glance to each other before they’re running. It doesn’t take long to see where they’re coming from. Wally groans and both his companions look at him for clarification.

“This is Captain Boomerang. He has a mean array of boomerangs so watch out. He’s not known for taking hostages, but it’s not out of the realm of possibilities,” He looks at Rob and Speedy. Rob was pulling something out of his belt.

“I’m calling Batman,” Wally recognized the device in Robin’s as a communicator. Speedy went to reach for the device, but Robin moved so fast he was left grabbing at air. “What are you doing?” Robin’s voice becomes defensive and that terrifying feeling rushes through Wally again.

“We can deal with this ourselves. No reason to get them involved,” Wally can feel the tension in the air.

“Come on guys, let’s contact our mentors and we can deal with the situation until they get there,” He receives two sets of glares, but the tension, and that terrifying feeling dissipates. Robin disappears before he can say anything else. Wally turns to Speedy only to find him headed to the street below. He sighs before following. When he gets into the bank he sees Speedy exchanging blows with Captain Boomerang. One of his projectiles is headed straight for Speedy. Before Wally can react something knocks it off it trajectory. Something is moving in the shadows interfering with the fight just enough to put it in Speedy’s favor. Before Wally, Speedy, or Captain Boomerang knew what was happening Robin was there. He weaved through all of the projectiles with unearthly grace. He was on Boomerang taking him down when a voice rang through the bank causing everyone to freeze.

“Robin,” Robin immediately lets go of Boomerang hog tying him in speeds that would make cowboys jealous. As soon as he’s finished he backs away looking at Batman. Captain Boomerang is yelling insults that normally Flash would be covering Wally’s ears for. Wally wasn’t sure what was happening as Batman stood staring at Robin and Boomerang. It ended when Robin raised his hands and Batman took one last glance at a struggling Boomerang.

Nothing else was said as Arrow and Flash made their way into the bank. Flash was saying and asking something, but Wally wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at Robin. Flash realizing he wasn’t paying attention turned his gaze to where Wally was staring.

“What do you think of him?” Wally didn’t know. Sometimes he would seem like any other person Wally has met, but there were times. Times where something would happen, and Wally felt terrified.

“He’s weird,” Flash chuckled.

“I thought the same thing when I first met him. He’s more relaxed now though. I was shocked when Batman called me saying he wanted to introduce me to someone. Even more shocked when they came to Central City. The boy didn’t stop staring at me the entire time. It was almost as scary as when Batman does it. You could only imagine my surprise when Batman calls saying he would like for Robin to meet you and Speedy. Honestly, Batman can be so antisocial sometimes that I didn’t think he would want Robin around any of us,” Wally is able to tear his gaze away to look at his mentor. Batman was the one to set this up? Why?

“He knows our identities,” Wally is slightly surprised when his uncle only nods his head.

“Kid Flash, let me tell you one thing I have learned about Batman since working with him,” Wally’s full attention is now on his uncle, “He is the most paranoid person on the planet. If Robin is only a quarter paranoid as the Bat he’ll know all of the secret identities of the Justice League,” He looks back over to the topic of their conversation. They are still in deep conversation with each other.

“Robin said he would reveal his identity to us once we weren’t in such a public place. He thought we already knew it. He’s pretty cool. Taught me how to jump across some of the smaller gaps in the roof tops without hurting myself,”

“The Batman said Robin could reveal his identity?” At Flash’s surprise Wally turned to look back at him. His uncle's eyes were wide, but they weren’t looking at Wally. They were on Robin. Wally was about to ask why his uncle looked so surprised, but he kept talking, “Wally be careful. There were a lot of things around Robin’s appearance that went unanswered. I know who Batman is under the hood. I didn’t find out the identity of Robin until a month after I met him, because the identity didn’t exist. Well, not exactly,”

“Flash. What are you talking about?” Wally was so confused.

“Just, be careful. I don’t know much about Robin, and what little I do know doesn’t make a lot of sense,” Wally was still staring at his uncle when someone spoke causing him to jump. He whirled around seeing Robin right next to him.

“What?” Robin sighed very loudly before repeating what he said.

“It was nice to meet you. I’m leaving, but,” He trails off for a couple seconds before continuing, “I would, enjoy, hanging out again,” He is gone before Wally can say anything. That kid is a ninja[n], but he might be pretty cool to hang out with. Flash walks back up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on kid, let’s go,” They take off for Star Labs tired and ready to eat.

Dick didn’t know what to make of all of the people Bruce kept introducing him to. He tried to ask, but all he got was a grunt and sometimes a “this will be good for you”. He missed having Diana over. She was always straightforward when answering his questions. Batman and Bruce spoke non verbally and Dick had to learn how to read and understand their language. Talking to Leslie helped, but even she was coming by less often. They all explained it was because he was doing well. It didn’t feel that way. He did get to see Barbara often. They were in the same grade even though she was a year older. She was straightforward, and told him exactly what she meant. When Batman said they were going to Central City to meet someone he had research. Flash had gained a new sidekick, Kid Flash. Underexperienced and easy to eliminate.

Dick did not understand why he was allowed in the field, but that was not his call to make. That and they do not eliminate anyone. The other sidekick they would be meeting is Speedy. Better trained, but still new. Not a major threat. His mission was to make friends with them. Bruce liked to have him make friends. He did not understand their purpose. Barbara was the exception. She was intelligent, and could become an asset[o].

The sidekicks were not what he expected. They were skilled, but still new. Speedy did not listen to his ma- mentor very well. Liked to disobey. Dick did not understand why. Kid Flash was interesting. He was excited about what he did. Has potential, but is too naive to do what would be needed. He was naive once. It is possible for it to be trained out of him. Flash is also that way however. Likelihood of it being trained out is slim to none[p]. He is useful for other purposes. He is a person. A person who is easy to read, and whose movements are easier to mimic than Bruce or Diana. He would have to study him more. Batman did not want him training with them however. He said that they can not know anything about Dick being Talon. He was to wear his mask or contacts around them. He was allowed to tell him he was Dick Grayson, but only them, and he could only explain as much as he was allowed to with Barbara. He was allowed to talk to them about Robin. There was a large list of rules and items he was allowed to discuss, and those he wasn’t. The main point was he can not in any way, shape, or form be Talon.

Bruce did want him to visit Wally again. This time as Dick Grayson. He did not know what he would do. With Barbara they were always studying or at Galas. She would make snarky comments on the Gala or they would sit in silence. He did research before he went to Wally’s house. He had to learn how friendships work. Through his research he discovered that most friendships are built on knowing each other. Starting off with simple questions. He looked up a list of questions he could ask and preparing his answers. A lot of the answers he had to pull from Before. His favorite color was Red. He did not see a point in having a favorite color and personally did not prefer one color over another, but Before, it was red so he will say that if asked.

Alfred is the one who took him to Wally’s. Bruce was in a meeting, and it was in Central City, so Alfred decided to take him. The Zeta Tube is in a much more convenient location than Gotham. Of course, this city is less likely to have someone try and destroy it in broad daylight. Barry Allen lives in a nice neighborhood, so instead of having a car prepared they decide to walk. It’s less than a mile, but it is a nice peaceful place. Much brighter and kinder than Gotham’s foggy air. It’s. He tries to think of the word. Weird, unusual, strange. He supposes all of them fit. Different, that’s the word he is looking for. He does not have an opinion on whether it’s a good or bad different, but if asked he guesses he could say good. Diana is always happy when he pretends to have an opinion on something.

They walk up the steps to Wally’s house. He has his sunglasses on over his contacts. In Gotham he can usually get away with just the contacts, but it is so bright and sunny in Central City that if he didn’t have both, even with his contacts, he would cause unnecessary debilitating inconvenience to his sight[q]. There is no reason to limit his usefulness without reason. He would be able to function without them, but not at full capacity. Alfred knocks at the door standing behind Dick. Barry opens the door. Dick has seen pictures of the man out of his suit, but he seems kinder than the pictures portray. Not naive like he thought, but kind. He doesn’t have the hard edges of Diana. Actually he is reminded a little of Dr. Leslie. Though not nearly as tired.

“Hey guys, come on in,” Dick walks in, but stays by the door. Alfred is much more confident in moving Dick more to the center of the room. Barry closes the door behind them before calling behind him, “Wally, he’s here.” A blur comes speeding down the stairs and then Wally is standing in front of him. “Wally, no speeding in the house[r],” Wally rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry,” He turns really looking at Dick for the first time. He stands there while Wally makes his assessment. He has several weapons hidden on himself, but Wally finishes his assessment without making an aggressive move. “Rob, good to see you again,” Dick did not understand what Wally was talking about. Who was Rob? Before either of them could speak Alfred gave a gentle push signaling Dick to introduce himself. Taking the hint, he smiled sticking out his hand and using his other to take off his sunglasses.

“Dick Grayson. Pleasure to meet you,” Wally’s eyes widened, and he bypassed Dick’s hand.

“Dick Grayson. The Dick Grayson?” His eyes squinted in confusion. He has never received this reaction from introducing himself before.

“Yes?” Wally’s face broke out into a large smile. He shoves Dick shoulder causing him to tense and reach for his weapons. Alfred’s hand on his shoulder gives him pause though.

“Just kidding. I have no idea who you are,” It’s Wally’s turn to hold out a hand to shake, “You most likely already know this, but I’m Wally West. Nice to meet you,” He stares at the offered hand for a second before taking it.

“Well I will leave you boys to it. Don’t get into trouble, and I will be by to pick up Master Dick before dinner,” Alfred departs behind him giving his shoulder a departing squeeze. They all stand in the living room awkwardly for several minutes. It’s Barry who breaks the silence.

“Wally, why don’t you show Dick your new video game?” Wally’s eyes light up in excitement, but Dick has no idea what a video game is.[s] 

“Come on. It’s multiplayer, and you can use Barry’s controller,” Dick follows Wally into his bedroom. He looks around taking in as many details as he can. There is one window by the bed. They are on the second floor, but it will work for a quick escape. His bed is made, but poorly with wrinkles and lumps all throughout it. There is a cup and plate on his night stand. Alfred would never let him leave something like that in his room. The room itself is small compared to Dick’s. There is a door to the side that most likely leads to the closet. A dresser sits across from the bed with a TV on top of it. It’s about the size of one of the smaller monitors in the Bat Cave. There are cords and boxes under it making it look cluttered. There is a TV in one of the sitting rooms that Dick will occasionally watch cartoons on, but he mostly watches them on his laptop. Bruce has been teaching him how to hack, and he has been spending more time training that skill than watching cartoons lately.

Wally messes with the TV before it turns on chattering while it works. Dick continues to let him as he continues to look around the room. There is a desk shoved into the corner of the room a small chair in front of it. He notices pictures and papers on the desk. He moves closer looking at them. The papers have different equations and questions on it. By glancing at it Dick can tell it’s physics homework. The pictures are more what Dick is interested in. They show Wally at different ages smiling with different people. He recognizes Barry and Iris in some of the pictures, but there are several people he does not recognize. Wally comes to stand next to him.

“Those are some school friends. Haven’t hung out with them much since becoming Kid Flash, but the pictures remind me of how much fun those moments were,” The only picture Dick has in his room is the picture of the Flying Graysons. “Come on, I have the game set up,” Wally sits on the edge of his bed and Dick follows sitting next to him. He is handed what he assumes is a controller. He watches the screen as Wally clicks buttons setting something up. He turns to Dick as he sits there not doing anything. “You have to turn the controller on for us to play together,”

Dick is not an idiot. He has been able to disable some of the most secure security systems in the world. He has strategize how to take down some of the most dangerous people in the world. So, he is very confused while looking for the power button when Wally laughs. “Dude, you have to press the center button,” In the center of the controller is a circle button with an X. He hits the button and the controller buzzes as it turns on.

“I have never played a video game before,” Wally looks shocked and horrified. Dick doesn’t know how to react. Has he done something wrong?

“What do you do in your free time?” With the Owls he did not have “Free Time”. Before he would always practice on the Trapeze or help around the Circus feeding the animals.

“I train and work on School work,” Wally’s face does not change, and Dick is not sure what he has done wrong. Bruce and Alfred never say anything about his habits.

“That is so boring. I am going to have to change that right now. I am teaching you the amazing wonders of the Video Game world,” Dick listened as Wally explained how to use the controller and play the game. They played several different games and Dick understood the point of these better. They allowed him to accomplish goals, and had no significance on the outside world, but it was better than standing in the dark waiting for an appropriate time to train. It also sounded like an activity that a person his age would do.

The silence that would overcome Wally when they first met was nowhere to be seen. He never stopped talking. [t]Dick was okay with this, because he does not enjoy speaking or answering questions. Wally talks about everything. His school, Barry’s work, and he tells Dick a little about the gaming console he uses and his favorite games. By the time Barry comes up to tell them Alfred is here Dick does not want to leave. There is a smile on his face, and Dick doesn’t remember making the decision to put it there. When they walk downstairs Alfred is talking with Iris about what she is making for dinner that night and smiles when he sees Dick.

“I hope you enjoyed your time with Mr. West?” Dick nodded feeling ridiculous, but it brought smiles to the adults in the room.

“You are going to have to come over again. I didn’t get a chance to give you a tour of the house or show you some of my projects in the garage,” Dick does not know how to describe what he is feeling when Wally says it. He nods his head letting Alfred do the speaking.

“And you will have to come to Gotham sometime. I am sure Dick would love to show you around the city,” Wally grins ear to ear, and Dick mimics it stretching his already huge smile.

“Thank you for having me over. I had a good time,” He and Alfred walk out of the door and start heading back to the Zeta tube.

“Do you think Bruce would allow me to get a game console to play video games with Wally?” Dick knows Bruce wants him to ask for something. He has learned to ask for necessities such as clothes when he outgrows some or sometimes when he feels brave he will ask Alfred to prepare one of his favorite dishes for dinner, but he has never asked for something like this[u].

“I think he will be glad that you asked him, and yes Master Dick I do think he will let you get one,” Dick smiles again. It’s smaller than when he was with Wally, but still there, “I will not be letting you have a TV in your room however,” Dick was okay with this. The sitting room had a large TV, and there was no reason he needed one in his room.

His visit with Speedy[v][w] did not go as well. There were a lot of silences and stilted conversations. He was allowed to patrol with Green Arrow, and they fought next to each other much better than they conversed. It was interesting working with someone different than Batman, and they talked a lot more than he and his mentor did. Batman said it was a good training exercise, but Green Arrow scolded him several times for disappearing without saying where he was going or what he was doing. He never had to say anything to Batman. They made it through the night, but it is not something he thinks would be productive if continued.

Bruce had no issues with getting him a gaming console so he could play with Wally. He stayed in his room during the night, but he would look up how to play different games, and learn more about it while he was waiting for the morning to come. There was only so much he could read about the game before he wanted to play. When those times come he would do something else. He can’t do anything physical. Night is a time of sleep, and even though he can’t sleep he can train. Bruce showed him how to hack, but it was a complex system taking practice and work. He would build that skill breaking through pre prepared programs Bruce set up.

He and Wally talked through text which was beneficial for Dick, because he didn’t have to immediately respond if he did not know how to answer. Alfred helped him decide what words to use several times. After two weeks since he went over to their house, Alfred made a suggestion to invite Wally over to the manor. Dick agreed and they could play together on the TV in the sitting room.

“Would you be able to make lunch for us? Wally should be served tasty food if he comes over,” Alfred has a small smile glad Dick enjoys his cooking.

“I would be glad to prepare lunch for the two of you. I will be nice to have another person here, though Master Bruce has several meetings this week, so I do not think he will be here while Wally is here,” Dick nods. Bruce is often gone during the day after Dick gets out of school. He is even called out during weekends. Dick pulls out his phone texting Wally.

You want to come over Saturday?

The response comes almost immediately.

Sure. What would be a good time?

Do you want me to bring any of my games over?

“What time should Wally come over?” Alfred thinks about it for a second running through plans for the day.

“How about ten? We’ll pick him up at the Gotham Zeta Tube,” Dick nods. They do not need metas in Gotham. The villains always get antsy and cause more trouble when a meta comes within the vicinity of Gotham.

Ten. We’ll pick you up by the Zeta Tube.

Wally couldn’t help but be excited when he was invited to Dick’s house. They had been talking, and as he got to know Dick his strangeness seemed less strange, and more socially awkward. Wally had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth, but Dick is the opposite. If Dick doesn’t know the answer he will wait before responding. When he came over it took Wally a while to get used to the constant pauses before he received an answer. Even when they are talking over the phone or texting it would be a while before Dick responded.

Dick had gotten a console shortly after he was at Wally’s house. Wally is decidedly not jealous, but he does wish that he had someone to just buy something when he asks for it. Wally didn’t doubt when Dick came over that was his first time playing. He was lacking all of the skills required to work a video game controller, but as they have been playing lately he has gotten a lot better.

Saturday comes and Wally is excited. He isn’t close friends with anyone from school, and he is interested in learning more about his new friend. Barry insists on accompanying Wally until he is picked up. Wally attempts to talk him out of it, but he is unsuccessful. Barry goes with him to the Zeta Tube not letting him go alone. Wally knows Gotham isn’t the best of places, but he can take care of himself.

“You didn’t need to come with me. I can make it to the car without you,” It’s still early in the morning when they walk out of the telephone booth. Wally looks around. There isn’t the early morning light that is usually shining through the air. There is trash covering the street and he sees at least one person passed out in a pile of trash bags. When Barry doesn’t respond to his comment Wally doesn’t push the subject. They walk to the end of the alley and there is a black car sitting at the edge. Wally recognizes the man in front. He is assuming it’s Dick’s guardian. He doesn’t remember the man’s name.

“It’s good to see you again Mr. Allen,” The back door is opened and Wally sees Dick inside. He smiles gesturing into the car. Wally slides in. He wonders what Dick’s house will look like. They talked, but never about their personal lives. Well, never about Dick’s personal life. He imagined a nice sized house near a park. Dick having his own bedroom that is just the right size for all of his stuff, but with no extra room. He just guessing though. Alfred is getting in the front of the car, and he sees Barry headed back to the phone booth waving at him as he goes.

“How have you been? Anything interesting or noteworthy happen?” He waits staring out the window while Dick responds.

“I have a school group project that is due in two weeks. I will have to meet with my partner in a few days in order to accomplish it,” Wally knows how annoying group projects can be.

“I hate group projects. My group always gets distracted, and is always rushed to finish the project,” They always get distracted talking about something and never accomplish much. He is ashamed to say that most of their projects were barely above passing.

“I think it will turn out well. I am working with a friend. The only struggle we might have is the fact the project is for English, which is neither of our strong suit,” It wasn’t Wally’s strong suit either. He much preferred his Science classes.

“What’s the project over?”

“We have to create a powerpoint presentation over an author that we will read about in class. We have Arthur Conan Doyle,” Wally remembered reading some of his works in school. They were all murder mystery, but Wally didn’t care much about either of those things when he read it. He’s sure if he were to read some of the stories now he would be more interested, but he has better things to do.

They continue on talking about school, and their week. Wally can’t help but look out the window as they continue through the city. The tall buildings of Gotham look so much older than the sleek buildings that make up Central City. Everything also feels darker, though that might just be the tint on the window. He watches as the tall buildings become smaller and the how they become fields. He watches huge mansions pass by and the cars start to dwindle. Soon they are well out of the city of Gotham, but as Wally turns around can still vaguely see the skyline.

Only after thirty minutes of driving do they turn off the main road. The conversation descends into silence while Wally is to engrossed in the scenery around him. There are trees on either side creating a cave of branches over the car. They break through the trees and Wally just stares in awe at the mansion. It’s larger than the ones they passed on their way up. Wally would love it if his drive passed something like that everyday. The mansion slowly gets closer and closer before they are pulling up in front of it. Wally doesn’t get out of the car only watching as Dick easily steps out and starts to head inside. Realizing Wally wasn’t following he turned back to the boy opening the door to his side of the car.

“Are you coming?” Wally almost falls to the ground when the door opens. He gets out of the car staring in awe at the large oak doors.

“This is your home?” He tries to pull himself together, “You must get lost just getting to the front door,” It’s not a good joke. He knows this, but he didn’t want to just stand there staring.

“Once you get used to everything, it’s not that difficult to find your way around,” Dick walks up to the door opening it gesturing Wally in. “I’ll give you a tour, and we can head to the sitting room and crush our enemies,” Wally nods. He doubts they’ll have time to do anything after the tour. He walks in and see two large staircases on either side of the living room. It has furniture and tables with vases. It all screams don’t touch to Wally.

They barely make it through the door before a man in a suit is coming down the stairs. He is adjusting something on the wrist of his suit when he sees them.

“Oh, I’m glad your back before I needed to leave. He finishes walking down the stairs making his way towards them. Wally all of a sudden feels under dressed. The man smiles at Wally before holding his hand out to shake, “I’m Bruce Wayne. It’s a pleasure to meet you Wally. Dick has talked a lot about you,” Wally hesitantly shakes his hand. This was Bruce Wayne. This was the head of Wayne Industries. He had read through some of the papers on experimental physics.

“I’m a huge fan of your research into dark matter and its uses,” Red coats his cheeks and he can’t look Mr. Wayne in the eyes. He should have introduced himself. He hears a chuckle and glances up.

“I’m glad to see you have an interest in science. I sadly have a meeting to attend, and I can only be so late before annoying too many people. I will see you tonight Dick, and I hope you have a good time Wally,” He just nods as he heads further into the mansion. Dick turns to him grabbing his arm and pulling him in a different direction.

“Come on, I want to show you everything so we can get to the game,” Wally is pulled into a large dining room with two seats on either side of the large table. Everything is so needlessly big. “This is the formal dining room when we have guests. It doesn’t happen often,” He is lead into a side door and see the kitchen. The kitchen looks like something found in restaurants, but is less sterile. It has warm colors, and Wally can see a uniquely embroidered dish towel on the stove. Dick doesn’t stop continuing to walk through the kitchen into a smaller dining room. “This is where we normally eat. I’m not allowed to cook, but when Alfred is busy I can make cereal or warm up leftovers in the microwave,” Hearing something normal shock’s Wally back into where he is. Dick is a normal person. It doesn’t matter that he’s rich.

“You’re not allowed to cook?” Wally raises an eyebrow. He’s a little surprised. Dick looks down and his hands start fiddling with each other.

“I tried to help Alfred cook once and started a fire. It wouldn’t be bad if it was only once, but then I scorched a pan because I got distracted. After that they decided I would help with clean up rather than cooking. Bruce isn’t allowed to cook either, so I don’t feel too bad about it,” Wally laughs. He helps Iris cook all the time. It isn’t his favorite thing to do, but he enjoys the time he gets with his aunt.

“I didn’t know anyone could be that bad at cooking,” Wally laughs and Dick loosens up laughing as well.

“Now you know my weakness,” They’re about to keep moving when the door to the kitchen opens and Alfred walks through.

“What are you two up to? Not getting into trouble already I hope?” Wally looks to Dick for guidance, but the boy just smiles.

“No, I’m giving Wally a tour of the manor,” Wally always imagined manor’s being slightly bigger than a cottage. Not a mansion.

“Have you shown him your room yet? I can get some snacks set up in the sitting room while you do that,” Dick nods and leads him through a different door on the opposite side of the kitchen. He sees another set of stairs.

“These use to be servant stairs. Bruce and I use them because it’s easier to get to our rooms than using the main set in the front,” Servant stairs. The place has servant stairs. The stairwell is dimly lit, and lacks the grandeur of the front staircase, but is still nice. It has wooden steps, and not a single one creaks as they make their way up. The door opens to a long hallway. Wally sees beautiful paintings lining the walls. “Most of the paintings were acquired by Thomas Wayne, and Bruce never got rid of them after his passing. Come on,” He heads left in the hallway. He stops in front of two doors across from each other. “This is my room. That is Bruce’s. If you continue on down the hallway there are several more rooms before you reach the main stairway,” Dick opens the door to his room leading Wally inside.

Wally walks in taking in the bed first. He does his best not to laugh at the race car sheets. The bed is made without a single wrinkle. There is a large open space, about the size of Wally’s entire room, with what looks like a training mat on it. There are two gymnastic bars and Wally notices just how high the ceiling is. There is a dresser next to a door, that he assumes is a closet. He sees another door across the room. There is a desk in the corner with a laptop and one picture frame. It is of Dick and a red head girl.

“Who’s this?” Dick looks at what Wally is talking about.

“That’s Barbara a friend from school,” Wally looks around noticing a single poster on the wall. It is a circus poster for the Flying Graysons. He chooses not to say anything about it. There was a reason Dick was with Bruce Wayne rather than the people on the poster.

“Where is this sitting room. I’m ready to beat this game,” Dick leads him through the hallway back to the front staircase. They head down and under, to a side room. The room doesn’t have any windows, and there is a large leather couch in front of the largest TV Wally has ever seen. It looks like the most lived in room by far. There are snacks with candy and popcorn on the table in front of the couch as well as two controllers set out.

They play until Alfred comes to get them for lunch. They sit in the dining room that already has sandwiches and chips set out. It’s nice and Wally will admit he’s used to fending for himself for most meals. He looks around the dining room, and out the window. It’s bright and sunny outside which is surprising after spending so much time in a dark room staring at a TV. He thinks about how large the mansi- manor is. It hits him like a ton of bricks. He isn’t sure why it didn’t register earlier, but it now has and all Wally can do is gape. He can’t believe it.

“Wally are you okay?” Dick is looking at him his head tilted and Wally stares back at him with wide eyes.

“Bruce Wayne is Batman,” Wally watches as Dick starts laughing, and he can even see Alfred chuckling.

“He is indeed young sir. I’m glad you were able to make that connection,” Dick is still laughing hard enough that he can’t get any words out. Wally’s face turns bright red at how long it took him to put the pieces together.

“Come on. I was a little overwhelmed with meeting Bruce Wayne. I didn’t even know you lived with him till he came down the stairs. You would make the same mistake,” He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

“I knew who you were before we met, and you aren’t even famous,” Wally knows Dick is right, but he can’t completely throw away his dignity.

“You only know that because of bat paranoia,” He receives two sets of raised eyebrows, “You know, over the top paranoia that demands Batman know every detail about every person he interacts with. At least that’s what Flash calls it,” He should really shut up. That is going to come back around, and he knows it.

“I do believe young master Dick now has a new word for his Bat vocabulary,” It’s Wally’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

“Bat vocabulary?” He is very curious to hear the explanation to this.

“Bruce had boring names for all of his equipment. Names that were unoriginal and long, so I started renaming everything. Problem is when I started renaming everything Bruce had no idea what I was talking about. I figured out a solution,”

“I’m on the edge of my seat here,”

“I started adding Bat before everything. I almost stopped, but Alfred said it was good so now instead of the armored vehicle it’s the Batmobile. Much cooler right?” In Wally’s honest opinion. It’s stupid and cheesy, but Dick seemed so excited Wally wouldn’t say it.[x]

“Yah, super cool,” Dick went on to explain all of the different bat equipment he renamed. Wally’s favorite were the batarangs. He just found the name funny. The Batcomputer was a close second for it’s pure stupidity. That and he imagined a superserious Batman telling Robin to look something up on the Batcomputer. Dick’s rant was interrupted by Alfred.

“I am glad you are having so much fun, but it is time we be leaving if we want to meet Barry at the Zeta Tube on time,” Wally groaned and Dick followed. He didn’t want to leave. He was having a lot of fun, and knew it was going to be super boring once he was back at home. Neither protested more than a sigh of disappointment. Before he knew it he was with Barry in the mouth of a Gotham alley watching the car pull away as Dick waved out the window.

Dick was on patrol when it happened. He wasn’t expecting it, and didn’t even know it was possible. He didn’t have to breathe, and even if he did, he had a rebreather, so the fact that someone was able to knock him out was almost impressive. His hands were tied behind his back, there was something in his mouth, and he couldn’t see anything. None of these would hinder him by themselves, but Batman did not like it when he did anything a normal person could do. He waited to see if he could pick up information either before his escape or before Batman rescued him.

There were several people in the room. He heard maniac laughter before feeling his hair pulled. He was suppose to grunt in pain. That’s what Wally did when his hair accidently got pulled. When he grunted the laughter was right next to his ear.

“The Bats has chosen you to be his partner? Your weak. Can barely stand some hair pulling,” Something hits his chest hard enough to break some ribs. He can feel blood fill his throat and he forces some of it out his mouth. He is a weapon. He does not feel pain. Talon sits there stoically as it feels it’s ribs mend back together. It’s itchy, and is almost as painful as the blow itself, but he is a Talon. Talon’s do not feel pain. “Oh, maybe you will be some fun. I always love it when they don’t scream. Makes it so much funnier when they do,” Another blow. And another. Talon[y] debates escaping. It is not suppose to escape. He needs to return to the Court. Why would he not escape then? It hears orders telling him not to kill. What is his mission[z]? A blow to the head kills him. He comes back fully healed listening to laughter that pierces the air.

“The Robin won’t die. Oh, that is delightful! We’re going to have so much fun. Does Batsy know?” Escape is needed. No information will be gathered this way. He breaks his wrist getting it out of the rope. Before anyone can realize what he did he starts his attack. He doesn’t have to uncover his eyes as he cuts through the men. Something stops him from killing them. An order not to kill.

It’s not until all of the men, except the laughing one, are unconscious that he takes his blindfold off. The laughing man is standing there watching him. He has his lips painted in a too large smile. Talon has seen clowns. This clown was wrong. It’s usefulness had been eliminated. He was going to dispose of the useless clown, but the order not to kill hung heavy. He would not kill the clown.

“Oh goody, Harley has always wanted a kid. You will be perfect!” Talon was not a kid. Talon was a weapon. The clown held no information. Talon was no longer needed here. He moved attacking the clown. The clown could fight, but he was unconscious before the minute was up. The is a shattering, and he crouches down analyzing the space around him. He sees the Batman standing in front of him. Batman is master. He gave the order not to kill. The Court is destroyed. Batman wants Dick Grayson not Talon. Batman looks at Dick seeing the dried blood before dropping to his knees holding Dick close. He was confused.

“Are you okay?” Batman pulls away when Dick speaks.

“I should be asking you that,” Why would Batman ask that? Talon can not be hurt.

“I am not in disrepair,” He watches Batman shake his head.

“Dick, think back to what Diana has taught you,” They both fall silent as Dick thinks. Diana taught him a system. Good means things went better than normal, okay means things went the way they were supposed to, bad means things did not go the way they were supposed to. He was not supposed to get caught, and did not receive any information from his kidnapping. Things did not go the way they were supposed to.

“Bad[aa],” Bruce nods his gloved hands still on Dick’s head feeling around the dried blood. Dick did nothing to stop him.

“Why are you bad?” Dick recognized the strain in Bruce’s voice. It appeared anytime Dick talked about the Court. Dr. Leslie said it was worry.

“I was captured, and I did not receive any information by being captured. Things did not go the way they were supposed to,” Bruce nodds his hands moving from the top of Dick’s head to his face.

“That’s okay. I’m proud of you not killing them. Let’s head back and get you cleaned up,” Dick follows wordlessly.

They arrive in the cave and Alfred is there waiting. Dick watched his eyes widen when he sees the blood on Dick. Bruce brushes past heading to the computer bank and starts typing. Alfred ignores Bruce turning to Dick his eyes taking in all of him.

“Why don’t you go get washed up and changed. This night has been more than eventful without asking for more,” Dick heads to the showers in the cave. Before he can make it far Bruce’s voice calls out to him.

“Dr. Leslie will be coming by tomorrow, and you’re going to stay home from school. Depending on what Dr. Leslie says Wally might have to wait before coming over tomorrow afternoon. Dick wants Wally to come over tomorrow.

“Is Wally not being able to come over tomorrow punishment[ab]?” Bruce stops typing turning his chair looking at Dick.

“No. You did everything you were suppose to tonight. There was nothing you could have done to prevent being caught. You did not kill them which was good. I want to make sure you are okay before having anyone over,” Dick did not say anything about Dr. Leslie coming over. “Go shower and head up to your room. I am right behind you. Dr. Leslie won’t be by until after breakfast.” Dick finishes his journey to the showers.

She could not believe what she was looking at. It was beyond anything she could have imagined. She was about to pick up her phone to call Bruce when she receives a message from him.

I need you to come by tomorrow and talk to Dick. More information will be provided

She rolled her eyes at the dramatics. He better be glad she was planning on coming over already. She does have to wonder what happened that he’s messaging her in the middle of the night. Dick has been doing so well lately. She has been able to explain a lot more complicated concepts that he is picking up from his friends. She’s proud of him and how far he has come in the last year. He is learning to understand and recognize much more complex emotions. As she is watching him grow she is noticing something missing. He is able to replicate emotions and reactions, but anything beyond a logical response to a situation he doesn’t seem to be able to feel. He remembers his parents death, but is still so cold about it.

I can come by after Breakfast

She sends the message back not expecting a response. Turning back to her work she takes the necessary pictures and videos saving all of the files. She’ll share them with Bruce tomorrow. Rubbing her eyes she packs all of her stuff finally heading home. She didn’t even look at the clock not wanting to know what time it is. Too early to be night for sure. She doesn’t even change before crashing into bed asleep within seconds.

She wakes the next morning with the sun in her eyes. She rolls over trying to hide from the light, but she can’t escape it. Groaning, she leaves the comfort of her bed and stumbles to the kitchen getting coffee. She glances at the clock. She’ll have to leave in an hour if she doesn’t want Bruce knocking down her door. She debates the pros and cons of eating before she goes. Coffee is great, but she’s not sure how long she will be over there. She grabs some toast putting some jelly on it.

Alfred greets her at the door showing her to the sitting room. She hasn’t been over for several weeks. Dick has been busy with school and his new superhero friends. She hasn’t met them, but she will honestly be surprised if she ever does. Hearing him talk about Wally always warms her heart. She sits down in her usual chair waiting for Dick to join her. She doesn’t know what to expect, but she likes talking with Dick before Bruce. He wants her to fix something, and that’s not what she is here to do. She is here to answer Dick with any questions, and help him where he feels he needs her.

“Hey Dick. How are you?” He walks in sitting in the chair across from her carrying a plate crackers and cheese.

“Why did Bruce keep me home today? He says it’s not a punishment, but I do not understand why he would follow with this course of action?” She can already tell today’s going to be hard.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened? Then I can see what I can do about your question.”

“I got kidnapped yesterday by Joker,” She makes her face professionally blank not wanting Dick to see her worry. She didn’t even know the Joker was out of Arkham, “Took me to an abandoned factory and had me tied up. Killed me. Then my training took over and I escaped. Bruce’s voice was in my head telling me not to kill. Bruce came in and we came here. As I was leaving to get cleaned up, he told me that I would not be going to school today, and that Wally might not be able to come over this afternoon,” He pauses. She waits to see if there is anything else he wants to say. He keeps speaking, “I want Wally to come over,”

“I am happy to hear you want your friend to come over,” She really is. Being friends with other people around his age has taught him so much about having opinions. He’s able to see what they have been talking about for months. “I think he wanted you to stay home today because of what happened last night. That was your first time seeing the Joker correct?” She knows the answer. It is. Joker has been shockingly and terrifyingly quiet since Dick came into Bruce’s life almost a year and a half ago.

“Yes. He is a useless clown,” She laughs a little at that. Dick is not wrong.

“He wants to make sure your okay,” She holds a hand up having him wait for her to finish, “Not just physically, but mentally. Remember what we talked about?” They’re trying to build systems to help Dick understand more complex emotions and being hurt without physically hurting. She doesn’t let Bruce say a word about any of it.

“That an experience can cause the mind not to function properly. It’s called a traumatic experience. You said what the Court did to me falls under that category,” She didn’t know Dick was within hearing range when she was talking to Alfred about how to handle Dick’s trauma.

“Yes. You said that your training kicked in. Were you Dick Grayson or Talon?” She doesn’t like separating the two. Both are an important part of him, but he doesn’t understand that just yet.

“Talon, but I was following Bruce’s commands,” She is relieved to hear that. Glad that Bruce’s stubbornness does some good. Glad that he’s not separating Talon from Dick.

“Good and I’m proud of you for not killing anyone. That shows real growth as a person,” Dick is generally good about not killing. Bruce is usually with him, or he is aware enough that he can stop himself. However, there was that one thug that was part of a conspiracy to kill Robin in his early weeks. Talon training kicked in, and Bruce wasn’t there in time to stop it. Bruce has been even more religious about the no kill rule since.

“A person,” they both pause. She waits with bated breath as Dick gets his thoughts in order on what he wants to say, “I don’t feel pain like a person. I don’t need to eat or breath. I don’t sleep. All of those are things people do. How am I a person if I can’t do any of those,” He looks up at her. He doesn’t have his contacts in so beady yellow eyes stare at her. She sees confusion. Such humanity in them.

“Those things don’t make you human,” When he doesn’t believe her, she continues, “You know superman right?” He nods.

“Clark,” She’ll add that to names she can’t repeat. Never in her life did she think she would know the secret identities of so many superheroes.

“Right. He’s not biologically human. His biology says he’s kryptonian. Does that make him less of a human,” Dick immediately shakes his head.

“Both him and Lois are very human, but he can do human things. He can feel. I see it on his face when I see him. He cares so deeply for every person. I can’t feel sad for my parents death,” Her heart breaks for the millionth time as she listens to him talk. She stands moving to sit next to him.

“That is okay. You are still a person. You have friends, family, and people who love you. A weapon doesn’t have any of those. Something horrible happened to you, and it is going to take a lot of time to overcome that. That is okay. It doesn’t make you any less of a person. It just makes you different. You do feel, but the people who experimented on you did not want you to. You remember when we talked about coping mechanisms?” A small nod. He won’t look at her fidgeting with his hands. [ac]“You have buried the emotions down to protect yourself. You feel them, but you rationalize it. Learning not to do that is going to take more time than just a year, and it is going to be incredibly difficult. That’s why I’m here. To help you anytime you have questions and to be a guide when you need it,” He is still staring at his hands. She lets him as they sit in silence.

Grabbing a snack she lets him sit watching him out of the corner of her eye. He needs the time to think. They still have a while before they need to head out, and she wants to use all of that time. That will mean long silences, but they made it past the hard part of their conversation. She wants to give him time to ask any questions. It’s several more minutes before he speaks. His voice is quiet barely above a whisper.

“I want to feel. I see it in Wally, and in Barbara when she talks about her dad. I see it in Lois and Clark when they look at each other. I even see it in Bruce with his passion for being Batman, and Alfred’s worry about him. I see it in you when we talk. It breaks your heart to hear what happened to me, but I don’t feel that. I don’t understand the excitement Wally feels playing video games, but it makes him smile. It’s a lot easier to mimic a real smile. I know what an opinion is, but I do not have one. I asked for a video game console because Wally had one, and friends are supposed to have similar interests. Maybe it is what you said about burying my feelings as protection, but I do not feel in danger,” he sighs looking at her. “I want feelings because I know I am suppose to have them to be a person, but that is it,” She looks at him. Really looks at him.

“Are you mimicking a person right now?” The surprise on his face gives her a little reassurance, but not much.

“Yes?” He says it slowly. “I think I am. I have the rules running through my head. I know what the Court wants and what Bruce wants. I do not have to think of some of the rules anymore. I automatically smile at something that is supposed to be funny and have learned to give a reaction of pain when something is supposed to hurt. I am able to have a conversation with Wally, and make a joke that Barbara laughs at,”

“Those all sound like very human things to me. Dick, each person is different and has different experiences that make them who they are. You make jokes and have friends. You protect the innocent as Robin. A name you got from your mom. So what if you are learning from being around other people. Bruce could learn how to be more human by being around other people,” she cracks a small smile and so does he, “That smile right there is human. Dick you are a person,” He looks a lot more convinced than he did earlier, so she goes ahead and changes the subject. “You mentioned Wally was coming over? You and he have been hanging out a lot,” Dick is quiet for several moments. It was an abrupt change of subject. He needs time to switch tracks.

“He is talkative. Doesn’t care that I don’t talk a lot. He’ll fill in the silence. He is supposed to spend the night tonight if Bruce lets him come over. This will be the first time. I can’t sleep,” His eyes widen looking at her, “How are we supposed to have a sleepover if I can’t sleep[ad]?”

“I’ve been wanting to bring this up for a while, but I think now is the best time. Before Wally comes over this afternoon ask Bruce how to mediate. I think it will help you. It will give you time to slow down and not distract yourself with other things,”

“Okay. I was able to talk Alfred into making pizza tonight. It’s Wally’s favorite. I think we are going to watch some movies. Wally is bringing some over. Says that I will really enjoy them,”

“What movies?” She might have to say no to some of the movies depending on what he says.

“I think he said Star Wars and Lord of something. He keeps making references to both of them,” She tries to think back to the movies trying to think if there is anything in either of them that she should be worried about. They were both classics so she’s thinking they should be good.

“Your going to have a busy night,” His smile brightens. So much brighter than it was when she first met him.

“Tomorrow I think we are going somewhere. Alfred said something about a museum. A new exhibit being opened for all of April. He won’t say what the exhibit is though,” A forced frown adorns his face, but it’s overcome by the smile again. He talks about everything he's done with Wally since she last saw him. She sits listening to everything until Alfred comes to get them for lunch. She turns to Dick.

“I’m going to talk with Bruce. Why don’t you go ahead and start eating, and I’ll be up in a little bit?” He nods running ahead of Alfred in the direction of the dining room.

“Do not take too long Dr. Leslie, your presence at lunch would be enjoyable,” She smiles reagusting her glasses.

“I will just be a few minutes. Something came up that I think will be important to discuss with him,” He leaves her to find her way down to the cave. She’s not surprised Bruce isn’t coming up for lunch. She surprised when Alfred can get him to eat anything.

“How did it go?” He doesn’t look at her, but she knows he is paying close attention to her response.

“It went well. It’s really good that he’s around Wally. I think it makes him feel a little more human, which he is still really lacking,” She pauses waiting for him to turn to face her before she continues. It takes a couple seconds, but he gets the message turning to face her. “He still feels like he’s mimicking a person more than he actually is. It is possible that the Court did something to suppress his emotions, but I think it’s a survival instinct. Like what you do,” She probably didn’t need to point that out, but she will not pass on an opportunity to remind him how suppressing emotions is unhealthy. She deliberately does not role her eyes when all he does is grunt. “Do you have any more new people you want him to meet before I see you next?”

“I have some league business with Aquaman later this month. I heard he gained a shadow. I thought it would be beneficial for the two to meet. With all of these new sidekicks being created the league was talking about introducing them to the Hall of Justice. It wouldn’t be for a few months, but they would have a chance to get a taste of League life. Get to meet most of the active members. I’ve been introducing Robin to the founding members, but he’s met a lot of them compared to some of the sidekicks who are not as heavily involved in League activities as Batman,” That would be a big step for all of the sidekicks. Robin is the most trained out of all of them, and he’s only been Robin for a year and a half.

“You don’t think it would be a little soon? Most of these sidekicks only have a few months under their belt,” She doesn’t like the idea of so many teenagers putting their lives on the line the way they are. She only recommended Robin because Dick needed a purpose he was familiar with, but she guesses that’s the point. All of the heroes are doing this because they feel a need to help people. It gives them a purpose in their lives they wouldn’t have otherwise.

“If we don’t do it soon they could revolt,” It takes Leslie a second to realize Bruce made a joke. About sidekicks revolting of all things. And she can tell by the way his lips are twitching he thought it was actually funny[ae].

“I can see it in the headlines. 'Sidekicks revolt for being sidekicks'” very funny. Now seriously why so soon?”

“It really is along those lines. As they get more training they are going to get more and more overconfident. If we can work them in slowly, show them that we acknowledge their progress, we can keep them safe,” She is impressed by how sound his train of thought is.

“That’s a really good reason. I’m curious how it will turn out. Now, I do have some other news. I was looking at the sample of Dick’s blood you sent me earlier this week and noticed something strange,” She hands him a flash drive and lets him plug it in opening the images she took. “Dick is ageing. From what I can tell he is still growing. The weird thing is his cells aren’t dying,” She psychs herself up for what she is about to say, “For all intents and purposes Dick could stop ageing. His cells are growing, but his old cells aren’t dying. When he gets hurt the old cells leave his body allowing the older cells to replace them. If Dick doesn’t get hurt that process won’t happen. You should be fine, but this means you can’t tell anyone about Dick. If anyone else figures this out they will use Dick experimenting on him for immortality. I don’t even want to mess with it anymore than I have to because the idea to ask for more and test it is so strong,” She would love to look at his blood and test it and analyze it to reveal medical miracles, but what his blood is made of. The inhumanity of what the Court turned him into should not be messed with. “I have a hypothesis that once he turns twenty-five he will completely stop aging. You don’t technically start growing older until about twenty-five when your cells start dying faster than the new cells that replace them. I don’t think that will happen to Dick. I think he will be twenty-five until,” She doesn’t say it, but it hangs heavy between the two.

She doesn’t say anything leaving Bruce to contemplate what she just told him. She heads upstairs to the kitchen using the walk to recuperate from the conversation. Dick or Alfred don’t need to worry about that. Not right now.

Dick enjoys when Wally comes over. He thinks back to what Dr. Leslie said about feeling human. He supposes he has to be human if he enjoys something. His mind races as he thinks about what Dr. Leslie said. He doesn’t have to be human to be a person. He is no longer human. He was created to be a weapon. He does not have a purpose, if he is not being used as a weapon. Being Robin helps curb that need. He is being used in a different way than the Court, but it allows him to receive orders. It allows him to fall into a grove he wouldn’t be able to otherwise.

He misses having every part of his life dictated. Misses not having to make decisions about what he would wear that day. He likes Barbara for that reason. She is upfront with what she expects. She doesn’t wait for him to figure something out telling him what she expects. He doesn’t have to guess with her like he sometimes does with Wally. She helps him understand body communication. She is easier to read than Bruce. She speaks what her body motions reflect. He feels, like he doesn’t have to pretend around her. Bruce refuses to let him tell her his identity. She is the daughter of the Commissioner.

He walks down to the Batcave finding Bruce at the computer. Seeing how intensely he was staring at the computer he heads over to the training area. He glances at the trapeze. He uses that when he wants to feel more like a person. It helps bring back memories of Before. Now, that is not what he needs. He needs something to tie everything together. He walks over to the target range. Bruce hid away his Talon outfit, but Dick refused to let him hide away his knives. The handles were inlaid with gold and an intricate carving of an owl was the handle. The talons of the owl wrapped into the blade. It was a decorative as it was deadly. Only dangerous to those who knew how to use it. It wasn’t well balanced, but that didn’t deter Dick’s deadly aim as he hit the targets. Hitting bullseyes he went to the circular targets pulling his knives out before switching to the human figure targets.

His aim was precise. He never missed where he was aiming, but it looked like his knives were at random places on the target. Non lethal. He was still Talon. He always would be. If the Court ever arose again he would still be their Talon, but he was also Robin and Dick. Robin did not kill the criminals. Dick remembered the rules. He practiced over and over. Setting the targets further and further. The Court did not like long range. They wanted their targets to know why they were killed. Who ordered their death. His aim became less and less precise the further away the targets were. He could still see them perfectly, but his knife shifted as it flew through the air. Nicked the leg instead of hitting it. He felt Batman’s stare, but when the man did not intervene he continued. It wasn’t until he missed the leg entirely that he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He nods, making his way to the targets pulling his knives out. Bruce doesn’t speak until he makes to clean and sharpen them. “How did your talk with Dr. Leslie go?” Dick knew he didn’t have to answer that question. Bruce has told him that as well as the doctor herself.

“Informative,” He wets the stone before sharpening the knife. The slink slink filled the cave. “She wanted me to ask you about meditation. Said it would be good since I don’t sleep,” Bruce shifts pulling up a stool sitting a few feet from where Dick was.

“That is a good idea. Do you know what meditation is?” Dick nods yes, then realizes he doesn’t have a good understanding of what it entails and shakes his head no.

As Dick continues to work Bruce explains the theory behind meditations, and the supposed benefits it has on the mind and body. Dick listens attentively, and by the time he finishes doing everything he needed with his knives Bruce let them practice. He walked through the breathing exercises, and talked to Dick about his focus. They continued, and Dick startled when he heard Alfred’s voice. He hadn’t heard the man. This set him on edge. Meditation was dangerous if it made you unaware of your surroundings.

“It would be a good idea for us to leave soon to pick up Mr. West. We do not want him waiting in an alley in Gotham. Be it daylight or not,” They both nod and Dick goes to stand up Alfred already disappearing.

“The manor is safe. You can meditate, and still be safe,” Dick nods, but doesn’t believe him. “It will,” Bruce cuts himself off, “We can work on more complex techniques later. Go pick up your friend,” Dick nods heading upstairs and makes his way to the car. He is not sure he wants to continue meditation, but both Bruce and Dr. Leslie want him to do it, so he will. A weapon does not decide how it is stored.

They started their movie marathon as soon as Wally got there. They started with Star Wars, but it was almost dawn before they finished all six of those movies. Dick enjoyed the movies Wally brought. Wally laughed, and finally his references started to make sense.

“Dick, I am your father,” Dick threw a pillow at him smacking him in the face. Wally was gearing up to throw another pillow when Alfred walked in. Dick was positive that Wally used superspeed when he put the pillow down.

“Now that you have finished the movies why don’t you head upstairs to bed. It is late even for your standards, and we have a busy day tomorrow,” They both nodded heading to Dick’s room. He shows Wally the bathroom letting him get ready for bed while he pulls out his pajamas. The door opens and Wally has something in his hand.

“Dude, why do you have so much shaving cream?” Dick wasn’t sure. It was there when he moved it, and he never asked about it. Just left it.

“I don’t know. It’s been there since I moved in,” Wally squirted a little in his hand. It was fluffy and white. Dick started to head into the bathroom when he felt the substance all over his face. He turned to a smirking Wally who was turning red in the face. “I’m going to get you back for that,” Dick rushed into bathroom arming himself with a can of shaving cream before venturing out back into his room. He shot out some shaving cream at Wally hitting him in the cheek.

“It’s on dude,” The room dissolves into the sounds of shaving cream squirting and the occasional thump on the floor. Ten cans of shaving cream truly was an astonishing amount to keep in one bathroom.

“Surrender now and you will not be harmed,” Dick had two cans pointed at Wally. He had one, and from Dick’s calculations it was almost empty.

“I will never surrender to the empire. The force is with me,” Dick smirks his fingers pushing down.

“Then perish,” He shoots Wally covering him in the foamy substance. Wally shouts trying to get Dick back as his can starts sputtering pittifully. Wally si trying to escape the onslaught when there’s a knock on the door. The door opens as the person speaks.

“Is everything okay in here. I heard shouting,” They both freeze as Bruce Wayne[af] opens the door. Neither say a word as he surveys the room. They hear footsteps down the hall headed their way.

“Master Bruce, I thought you had already retired for the night what?” Alfred makes it to the doorway and when he sees the mess stops himself, “Oh, I see,” Neither boy says a word. “This is quite the mess you’ve made. Rinse yourselves off. Don’t want shaving cream all over the house. Master Dick you know where the cleaning supplies are. Once you are no longer dripping shaving cream show Mr. West where they are as well. Drop your bedding in the laundry, and I will start them. Use detergent and hot water,” Both boys miss Bruce’s small chuckle as he disappears back into his room. “And do try and be quiet. There are people here who do need sleep,” They nod sheepishly. As soon as the door shuts Wally starts giggling[ag]. It’s infectious as Dick starts as well. They both stand there chuckiling for several minutes before surveying the damage. There was shaving cream everywhere. Dick even saw some on the ceiling.

He was able to convince Wally that Dick should take his shower first. His pajamas were covered in shaving cream, so he grabbed a different pair making his way into the bathroom. He started up the shower before wiping some of the cream off his face. When he glances back at the mirror he startles when he sees the black veins around his eyes. He forgot what he was. What he was made for.

Hearing Wally shuffling around in the room helps him focus on the task at hand. Not bothering to take his contacts out, he gets in the shower rinsing off. It’s easy to get distracted watching the white substance flow down the drain. Getting out he dries off. He doesn’t want to put concealer on, but Bruce told him he could never tell anyone about the Court. Could only talk about it with Alfred, Dr. Leslie, Diana, and Bruce himself. Even then not in casual settings. He puts the concealer on hiding the weapon to be more like a person.

Once all traces of black veins are gone he opens the door seeing Wally sitting on his bed looking bored. As the door opens Wally jumps up.

“Man, you take forever in the shower. I thought you drowned,” Dick forces a smile onto his face.

“No, just wanted to get all the shaving cream off. It was being stubborn,” Wally grins rushing past him into the bathroom. Dick rolled his eyes turning back to the mess in the room. He starts with the bed grabbing the comforter off the bed. Nothing ended up on the sheets so he doesn’t bother with them. Taking them to the laundry room he leaves them in the washer and grabbed the cleaning supplies from the closet across the hall. Making his way back to his room he doesn’t hear the shower anymore. He has a few buckets and mop as well as several rags.

He takes one of the rags and buckets started lifting some of the thicker clops of cream and putting it in the bucket. He’s still working on this when the bathroom door opens and Wally comes out. When he doesn’t say anything Dick glances back and notices how tired his friend looks. He watches Wally takes one of the rags and lazily starts picking up shaving cream. After thirty minutes of cleaning in silence Wally was falling asleep while standing. Dick felt sorry for him, so he put his rag down and walked over to his friend.

“Come on, there’s a guest room and your falling asleep,” Wally shakes his head straightening up.

“No, I can help. I started it. I’m not going to leave you to clean all this up by yourself,” Dick shakes his head guiding his exhausted friend to a room down the hall. It’s just as big as Dick’s room, but Dick notices a thin layer of dust. Wally doesn’t complain as Dick pulls back the comforter. Once Wally is in bed Dick makes his way back to the room. They did a lot in the thirty minutes they were working, but Dick had a feeling he would be cleaning until the house woke up. So much for meditating, though he didn’t have much regret about that.

The ceiling is the hardest to clean. He doesn’t want to use a latter, but there are not many good ways to get up. He moves some of his furniture to use as a springboard to grab some of the rungs. Is is able to get the shaving cream off the ceiling almost falling a few times. Trying to get down is easier. He chooses to land on the bed helping to mask the sound of him falling. It’s been light for a few hours, and that is the last he had to do before he was finished. Alfred gently knocked on the door.

“Master Dick, are you still cleaning?” Dick nods crawling off the bed. “I was hoping you would be finished hours ago. Especially with Mister West’s help,” Dick starts stripping the sheets. As he was cleaning the ceiling some of it fell on the bed.

“He was tired. Falling asleep on his feet, so I put him in a room down the hall,” Alfred hums.

“I will be preparing breakfast. If you would like to join me once you have finished it would be most enjoyable,” Dick smiles collecting the last of the cleaning supplies. He will need another shower before he heads down. He can feel shaving cream and cleaning detergent all over him.

“I would enjoy that. I am almost finished. Have to put this up and shower, then I will be able to join you,” Dick follows Alfred out of the room. Turning to the laundry room rather than the kitchen.

Leslie received a text message early in the morning from Bruce. She looked at it seeing Dick and who she is assuming Wally covered in a fluffy white substance. The picture was taken at an odd angle, but she saw in the corner a can of shaving cream. She laughed. It was a good way to start her day[ah].

He stared at the image of blood long after Dr. Leslie left the cave. He had been introducing Dick to all these new people, only for every person he meets to be a danger to him. Even his friends could turn on him if they found out. Immortality makes even the sanest of minds crazy. He’s seen it with the lazarus pit. The possessiveness of everyone who comes across it. The insanity of those that use it. He doesn’t want that for Dick. He doesn’t want Dick to become a human experiment again. He didn’t even want Wally coming over anymore, but he knows that will be easily vetoed. He is just going to have to be extra careful about who knows Robin’s identity. Get Dick out of the limelight of Gotham. Hide him behind Bruce Wayne. He can not have anyone know what Dick used to be. What is running through his veins. Superhuman healing is normal and can be explained. What the Court did goes beyond anything Bruce has seen before.

Bruce was hesitant to take Robin with him to his meeting with Aquaman. After Dr. Leslie’s revelation he didn’t want to introduce Robin to anyone else. Trusted League member or not. He did not want anything about Dick’s past to be revealed and many members of the Justice League were incredibly nosy. But he has already introduced Robin to the biggest blabber mouth on the team, and Aquaman was much better about handling delicate situations than Flash if anything did come out. He couldn’t keep Robin locked up. If he did then he was no better than the Court. It was just a meeting anyways. They would not be fighting anyone, and it would give Robin experience with diplomacy in a safe environment. His decision made he called Dick to the cave telling him to get ready. When Dick came back out in his Robin costume Bruce has him stop for a second.

“I do not want you revealing your identity to Aqualad,” Dick head tilts slightly. Not nearly as much as it used to, but just enough to let Bruce know he doesn’t understand. “There is not much known about Aqualad. I know all about Wally and Roy as well as their mentors. It is not safe to tell people about our identities,”

“I understand,” Before Bruce can say anything else Dick is walking on the plane. He lets out a sigh under his breath. This will be good. Aqualad will be taking over one day for his mentor, and it would be good for Robin to be on good terms with him. He can not hide Robin forever.

They left taking the Batplane down the East Coast to Happy Harbor. He would be able to land and meet without locals getting in the way. It didn’t take long to reach their destination and when they landed Aquaman as well as his new trainee Aqualad was there. They made their way down the hanger and into the entrance to the cave. It hadn’t been in commissioner for years, but it was still a good meeting place for one on one meetings between league members. It would also allow him to get a good reading on Aqualad. He turns to Robin giving him a look that tells him to remember the rules. Receiving a nod he and Aquaman leave heading to one of the meeting rooms.

Dick stands staring at Aqualad for several minutes. He recognizes him as a dangerous foe. Dick recognizes the power in his stance, but it’s not a fighting stance. Dick doesn’t go on the defensive, yet.

“Hello, I am Robin,” The comfortability he feels around Robin, and the familiarity he felt with Speedy is not there. Dick is unsure of how to react, and he wants to disappear into the shadows. This person is from Atlantis, and there is nothing to lookup about him. Nothing to hack.

“I am Aqualad, but my name is Kaldur’ahm. You can call me Kaldur,” Dick holds out his hand. He receives a strong handshake in response. Kaldur’s hand is webbed. Would make swimming easier. Drowning is one of the more annoying ways to die.

“Pleasure to meet you,”

“And you as well,” They stand there unsure as to what they should say. Each analyzing the other unsure how to approach the situation. He does not know much about Aquaman’s new mentee. He can understand why Batman would not want this unknown entity knowing his identity. That does not mean Kaldur has to remain an unknown entity. He is a good warrior, but does not appear to be knowledgeable in the art of deception.

“How would you like to head to the beach? You can let me know the story of how you became Aquaman’s mentee,” Kaldur looked in the direction their mentors left before nodding. Dick led him to the beach entrance of the cave having looked at the blueprints and mapping out all of the exits before coming. When the door opens Dick has to bite back a hiss. Even with his mask the light hurts his eyes. Pulling up his wrist computer he dims the tint even more. He sees Aqualad watching him as he does.

“What are you doing?” Normally Dick would not both answering, but the on edge tone that is taken let’s Dick know it would be unwise to ignore the question.

“I have built in sunglasses in my mask. They needed to be manually tinted more,” He sees Aqualad glance around with a little bit of confusion on his face, but doesn’t say anything. “So, how did you become Aquaman’s partner?” Robin stares at the waves reaching up the beach. One of the waves stops right before his boots.

“Ocean-Master attacked Atlantis. My best friend and I were able to distract a great enemy allowing my King to defeat him. Seeing our bravery he asked if we wanted to become his protegee. I accepted, but my friend chose to continue at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis. I have worked and trained alongside Aquaman ever since. It has been enjoyable and I have learned much,” Robin nods. A noble cause. “How did you become Robin?” He freezes. No one has ever asked him before. They have a story. He knows the story, but every time it’s needed to be explained Batman always did it. He is surprised when Kaldur shows no hesitation in waiting for his response.

“He took me in after my parents death and let me train to take their killer down,” He’s short. Not expanding or clarifying. There’s no emotion when he says it, but he can not feel the emotion to put it in his voice. The friendly air that had surrounded them becomes stilted.

“I am sorry to hear that,” Robin doesn’t respond. He focuses on his task.

“Do you want to spar?” It’s an abrupt subject change. Dr. Leslie will do it after heavy topics. It will also allow him to gauge Aqualad’s skill level.

“I do not want to risk hurting you,” Robin decidedly does not roll his eyes.

“That’s why it’s called sparing. You don’t hurt people during sparring,” Dick isn’t able to spar with Wally or Roy. Batman is too worried he will hurt them. Aqualad is more durable, so it will be fine.

They move into ready positions. The sand is loose. Easy to slip if balance is not taken into account. Aqualad’s strength is using water so he needs to push him back towards the mountain. It’s game over if Aqualad is in the water. He waits for Aqualad to make the first move. This isn’t an attack it’s a spar. He’s not trying to hurt Aqualad so rushing him will do no good. The hardest part of being with Batman is the change in fighting style. Batman says wait. Use a batarang instead of punching. In and out quickly to avoid getting hit. With the Court you hit first. All of his kills were up close and his target always knew the Court sent him.

He realizes Aqualad is still hesitating, not wanting to strike. Robin would have to be careful. Aqualad had super strength, and Batman would not be happy if his healing ability was revealed to someone who wasn’t even allowed to know their names. Helping things move along he rushes Aqualad sending a light punch to his unprotected abdomen. It’s just enough to spur him into action as Dick moves out of striking distance. He angels himself so he can keep the water and Aqualad in his sights. Glancing at his opponents face show how he’s impressed and a little surprised.

Aqualad takes this as his cue to attack. He notices Aqualad holding back and once he blocks a punch he understands why. Even a held back blow was difficult to block. Dodging would be more effective. He starts weaving around Aqualad. The boy relies heavily on his strength and ability to take hits. Dick is used to fighting people larger and stronger than him. Aqualad is a good fighter, but lacks more complicated techniques required to adjust a fighting style. He’s able to avoid getting hit using Aqualad’s hits against him. Once he sees Aqualad start to become frustrated Robin decides it’s time to end the fight. One of the punches Aqualad over reaches and Robin is able to land a solid hit to his side and sweep his legs out from under him. Aqualad is on the ground staring up at Robin. Both have sweat running down their faces. Robin offers a hand to help Aqualad up. He helps the boy up and Aqualad starts shaking sand off himself.

“You are an impressive fighter, though you appeared to be holding back,” Robin shrugs.

“It’s sparing. You’re not supposed to hurt your sparring partner,” He glances back at the mountain. He doesn’t understand why, but he keeps expecting Batman to come out. He was not suppose to spar with Aqualad. He broke the rules. This wasn’t like the shaving cream fight with Wally. He broke a very specific rule.

“Why don’t we head back inside. Aquaman said that the meeting should not take very long,” Robin nods walking back. They make it back into the cave and into the room they met each other. He stays silent staring at a single spot. He would wait to receive punishment.

Batman finishes his meeting with Aquaman heading back to where they left the boys. As soon as they come into the room he can see Dick standing staring at the wall. It slightly terrified him. He hasn’t seen Robin stand like that since he was still Talon.

“Robin,” He received a response. Robin looks at him more chastised than unemotional. That allowed him to release a breath. He’s okay. “We have some news for you,” He lets Aquaman finish.

“The League has decided it is time for you to become more involved. You have shown great promise in your current roles and have earned the right. July 4th we will be taking you to the Hall of Justice introducing you to how the League runs,” He sees the excitement on both boys faces. There was a lot of push back especially from the League members without sidekicks, but it’s a good first step.

“It will be an honor,” Bruce sees the pride on Aquaman’s face as his mentee’s excitement. Robin is much more subtle, but as he watches he also notices confusion.

“It is time we head back. Robin, let’s go,” They make their way into the Batplane and he works on getting it in the air. Once he sets it to autopilot he turns to Dick.

“Everything okay?” He doesn’t expect an immediate response, so when he receives one he is a little surprised.

“I sparred with Kaldur,” Neither boy was hurt, so Bruce isn’t worried even if it goes against the rules. He is more worried about Dick sparring with Roy or Wally. They do not have the same training or resistance like Aqualad.

“You're becoming more rebellious since hanging out with your friends. Maybe I shouldn’t have introduced you,” Robin looks down into his lap.

“I will no longer hang out with them,” Bruce’s response is immediate.

“No,” He takes a deep breath. Dick didn’t realize he was making a joke,[ai] “That’s not what I meant. It’s a good thing,”

“It is?” Dick has been progressing well. Really well. Having friends has helped him have opinions and recognizing the correct reactions to different situations. There are still moments. Moments that show his past still exists. That he used to be a Talon.

“Yes, you’re doing what you’re supposed to,” He’ll have to have Dr. Leslie explain the balance between making his own decisions and actually being rebellious. It will have to wait until after going to the Hall of Justice in two weeks.

“Okay,” It was soft, and Bruce didn’t respond letting Dick think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad people are already enjoying it. This was a really fun chapter to write, and all of the new characters were fun to play with.


	3. Speedy Storms out of Hall of Justice

Speedy storms out of Hall of Justice

Batman said not to go. Dick knows the Cadmus lab is included, but Bruce also said that rebelling is good. Shows he has an opinion. He’s more like a person that way. He moves over to the computer to learn more about where they need to be going, and what Cadmus is. He’s supposed to rebel, and Wally and Aqualad agree that they should be doing something else, so this must be what they are supposed to do. Getting into the Justice League system is easy. He has spent time understanding every part of the Batcave system, which the League system is based on. It’s a research and development lab which automatically causes him to be suspicious. The Court used their research and development as covers for a lot of their projects for the talon program. It is in DC as well. He turns relaying the information and they all take off.

It doesn’t take long to reach the facility. Kid Flash immediately takes off saving two of the scientists, but loses his footing. Something in Robin changes when he sees Kid Flash lose his footing. He immediately takes off. His friend grabs the edge of the window, and he relaxes not even realizing he had tensed. He swings into the window helping pull Kid Flash up. Aqualad joins them shortly, and he heads for the nearest computer. He isn’t able to find anything of importance, but his attention is pulled away when Kid Flash and Aqualad start heading down the hall. They make it deeper into Cadmus through the elevator shaft that doesn’t exist, and he is finally able to find a computer with information.

The genomorph program. He’s heard of that program. Part of a genetic research program the Court thought of joining before realizing how primitive their research was. He was sent to kill several of the messengers when the deal didn’t work out. Martin Welman was the main negotiator. He was a private man who didn’t like to have his cards known. It was easy to wipe out any connection to the Court because the man made no digital record, and only him and his assistant knew negotiations were taking place. Looking through the statistics for the genomorphs he was surprised.

“Wow, look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons,” They have a mind of their own. They are dangerous, but Cadmus has to use their creations' own powers to control them. No wonder the Court did not go through with the deal. Their weapons are volatile and unreliable. They are not weapons, they are unwilling soldiers.

“They’re engineering an army, but for who?” He finds another file. Projects Kr when Guardian shows up. While Kid Flash and Aqualad talk it out he finishes discovering everything he can about Kr. It’s not much but it’s a starting point. He can hear Guardian question his choices before the telepathy stops him. He would never question his orders from the court. While he lets Kid Flash and Aqualad fight with the Genomorphs he heads towards the elevator giving him the time needed to get through the security, and calls down the elevator. Sub-level 52 is where they need to go in order to finish their mission.

When they make it into the room Dick doesn’t know how to react when he sees it. A clone in stasis. It brought him pause. He has not been put in stasis for almost two years. Though his was more of a death sleep than stasis. In stasis you are able to dream. Kid Flash talks and with Aqualad’s affirmative he gets to action freeing the clone. He can see it as soon as the clone opens its eyes. It’s not on their side. It automatically goes for Kaldur giving him time to attack. His attacks

are ineffective, and before he can do anything else superboy is crushing his chest. He feels his ribs crack and at least one puncture his lung. Kaldur comes over and he tries to swallow the blood. Superboy distracts Kaldur when he attacks again. Robin can feel everything healing, but by the time his lungs heal it’s too late. Superboy has opened the door and his comrades are knocked out on the floor.

They are moved to a chamber and locked in. He’s not surprised at the telepathic touch, but he is surprised when it attempts to awaken them. Kid Flash and Aqualad talked with Superboy, and he kept an ear on the conversation to see if he could discover any useful information from their capture before he escaped. When he realized the clone’s mind was being changed, and he was not loyal to Cadmus, Robin chimed in. Saying words that were said to him when he was first captured. He however, was loyal to the Court, and it was not until their absolute destruction that he gained a new master. Before they could successfully convince the clone to free them a man stormed into the room with Guardian. The words out of the man’s mouth made him realize what the clone was actually created for.

“Get the weapon back in it’s pod,” They were trying to create Talons[a]. They might not know that’s what they were doing, but they wanted weapons. However, they could not control their creations. It was a sad substitution for what the Court has done. He doesn’t understand why Superboy won’t listen though. He is a weapon not a real person. Why does he want to be a person? A person is confusing and doesn’t make sense. They can be useless and serve no purpose. A weapon has a mission, and always has a purpose. If it does not it is stored. He in his coffin, and superboy in his pod. When the gnome hops on Superboy’s shoulder he starts to unpick the lock. He knows everything he needs to know about what they are doing here. When the cloning process starts his muscles involuntarily tense up with the electricity. It causes him to take longer than it usually would to get out of the handcuffs.

They follow Superboy out of the facility, and are able to make their way up the elevator shaft into the higher levels. Once they are finally able to make it out of the building the Justice League shows up. Kid Flash mentioned that they wouldn’t be happy, but Batman said that they are supposed to rebel. He would be proud that Dick is acting like a person and making decisions for himself, so when Batman is furious that they ran off, he can’t help the confusion. He thought that this is what he was supposed to do. He failed his mission at being a person. He was no longer useful and would be eliminated. His new master does not believe in killing. He is not a person, so it would not be killing. Knowing his fate he was prepared for Batman to have him kneel. When it was not called forward and Kid Flash and Aqualad started to defend their action he only grew more confused. Did he do what he was supposed to? Is this part of being a person? It wasn’t until Superboy joined in the argument that he stood behind his comrades as a show of solidarity. He carefully watched Batman waiting to be called over. He would go if Batman called him. He would always obey his master, even if those orders are to disobey him. It did not make sense, but he would follow the lead of the people around him. Batman turned around with a quick comment.

“I’ll let you know in three days,” Kid Flash was immediately grumbling, but Flash silenced him with a look.

“I have to go-” Wally was about to run off when he was stopped by Flash.

“The League has talked and decided that until a decision has been made on the team, Superboy will stay with us,” Wally looked conflicted for half a second before settling on joy.

“Cool,” Wally grabbed Superboy’s arm, but at the growl quickly let go. “Come on, I can show you around,” Their voices start to fade as they make their way away from the group. Aqualad is gone with a small goodbye and all that is left is Dick. He follows in the direction Batman went, but is stopped by Wonderwoman. Diana. He looks at her and tilts his head trying to convey his confusion.

“Hey, it’s just fine. This just shows you making your own decisions,” She puts a hand on his shoulder guiding him out of immediate sight from the rest of the League.

“He told me that it was good I was rebelling, but now he is angry when I did. I will admit failure, but no punishment was given,” he looks at the ground showing his subservience.

“Dick, look at me,” He looks up at her eyes, “Being a person is different from a weapon. Not everything is a success or failure. I’ll let Leslie explain it better, but know that it’s good you made the decision to go on this mission. What is not good is going behind the League’s back to do it. You will learn this with time, but you have not failed.” He thinks about that comparing that to what he has learned about being a person so far. He sees Bruce break Alfred’s rules occasionally, but not all of the time. He also sees how in school different levels of rule breaking receive different levels of reprimand. It must follow along those lines.

“I think I comprehend the subject at a basic level,” She smiles and he smiles as well.

“I have to go, but you are going to do fine,” She heads back to the League and he makes his way to where Batman is waiting[b][c].

Bruce notices Diana walk over to Robin guiding him away from everyone. He is surprised Dick was willing to go on the mission, especially with how closely he usually follows Bruce’s commands. He wants to be mad, but at the same time he is proud of Dick for making his own decisions. He already knows he will let the four boys start a team, but he wants to make sure the League has a heavy hand to play in it. They are too young not to have oversight and a safety net. He will talk with a few other members on where to allow them to have their base, as well as what to do with Superboy. The best option would be for him to go with Clark, but that is unlikely with how tense Clark was at seeing the boy.

Dick makes his way over and he seems more calm than earlier. The boy is still incredibly hard to read as his body motions do not often match what he is feeling, but Bruce has gotten good at reading him. He decides it’s best not to say anything right now while he is thinking. On their way home if Dick has any questions he will ask.

They sit in silence for the entire ride. Bruce glances back at Dick several times and everytime the boy is sitting completely still, his face blank. Bruce focuses on the controls. He’s not going to be able to talk with him tonight. Dr. Leslie is coming at the end of the week, but worry still causes Bruce to glance back throughout the trip. He would think Dick was tired if it wasn’t for the fact the boy never sleeps. No he is questioning if he is a person. His face always goes blank when he’s doing that. Years of not being allowed to show any emotion, not knowing that he had emotions caused that response. Bruce took time and has to be careful not to let emotion show on his face when something happens suddenly. Dick is the exact opposite. His face goes blank, no emotion able to be read. Even after a year and a half this still causes a chill to run down Bruce’s spine. When Dick speaks he startles.

“You said rebelling is good right?” Bruce doesn’t understand what he’s asking at first. He runs through the conversations he’s had with Dick lately that don’t involve going to the Hall of Justice. Finally he remembers.

“Dick, I’m not mad you stepped up and chose to take the initiative with Cadmus[d][e][f]. I’m unhappy that you went behind my back to do it. This team is to help you and your friends to understand the importance of working with a team,” Dick fell back into silence. Bruce waits.

They’re back in the cave and nothing else has been said. Bruce isn’t sure how to start the conversation, and Dick is still stone faced. Bruce leaves it alone and lets him head to his room. Alfred looks at him questioningly, but he waves the man off. Dick is still figuring this out. He needs time to think. Maybe being on this team will be better than just learning teamwork.

Bruce is sitting in a meeting as they finalize the details of the new team. A covert ops team that the Justice League will be giving missions too. After two days they know where they are going to put the new team. They’ll be allowed time to bond and train before their first mission so they will be more effective in the field. Black Canary will be in charge of that as her fighting style is more centered towards being the smaller one in a fight, and the entire team will be smaller than a lot of their adversaries. After the meeting is finished he catches up to Canary before she can leave.

“Canary can I have a word in private with you?” Her eyes widen in surprise, but she nods her head, and they head into one of the conference rooms.

“What can I do for you?” She stands with her arms crossed and Bruce can tell she’s not defensive, but is not going to be taking any crap from him.

“I wanted to talk to you about training,” Before he can get another word out she is interrupting him already defensive.

“I know how to train them. I was put in charge of that for a reason. You are not going to be going over every detail of my training schedule. I might let you have a look if you play nice,” He levels her with a look, and she backs off, but only slightly.

“I trust in your ability to train them and put together a proper training schedule. That’s why you have the job. I wanted to talk to you about Robin. I don’t want him training with the team to begin with,” He thinks of his training with Robin. How he automatically went for the killing blows. Holding nothing back. When they started off training Bruce had to wear a simplified Batsuit to prevent himself from being mauled. He trusts Dick not to kill anyone, and they are able to spar without that now, but he doesn’t want to take any risks. Doesn’t want someone to get hurt because Dick forgot that sparing isn’t meant to hurt the other person.

“I know you have a thing with him, but he needs to train with the team. He is not going to like being left out if Cadmus proved anything,” Robin wouldn’t care if he was left out, but it wouldn’t look right to anyone else.

“He can show up, but I don’t want him doing any sparring,” There is no room for question in his voice, but that has never deterred Black Canary before.

“Batman, you have to trust him. That is what this team is about. Showing them that we do trust them. I don’t want him running off like Roy did. If we want this team to be safe in the field they need to be able to train together,” Bruce knows she’s right. He knows that in any other circumstance he would agree with her, but he has been training with Dick. Knows that if training becomes intense enough Dick will forget. Bruce has some nasty scars as a reminder of that. He thinks of the spar with Aqualad. How no one got hurt, and how much Dick learned about Kaldur through that spar.

“He can train with the team, but Canary. Do not let him spar,” He holds up a hand to stop her protests. “I know Robin, so trust me that this is not a baseless ask,” She appraises him for several seconds before responding.

“I disagree, but you do know him best. I won’t let him spar,” Bruce turns to leave, but Canary’s words stop him. “The rumors have died down since Robin has met people but I read people for a living. There is something,” She pauses for half a second, “I don’t know what it is, but he can’t be isolated from the world,” Bruce knows this. That is why Dick is on the team in the first place. Why Canary even knows about him in the first place. He doesn't say anything as he leaves the room, but he doesn't miss the sigh. Canary let's out.

He has to be very focused not to smile at the excitement on the boys faces when they're shown the cave. His lips can’t help but twist upward as Wally runs around the cave exploring everything. He sees Dick with a smile on his face as he gives random facts about Mount Justice. The old home base for the League before the Watchtower. Perfect for the new team, and there were rooms for some of the more permanent members. Superboy and Aqualad when he is in the area. Also J’onn needed a place for his niece M’gann. They would have the oversight of Red Tornado and Black Canary. It was big enough for the team to hang out together and train. This was the right spot for this new team to grow.

Dinah was ecstatic to be offered the job of helping to train the young members of the newly formed team. They were going to grow into amazing heroes, and she would get to be a part of that. Each of the heroes had a unique set of skill sets and abilities. M'gann, while more familiar with her powers would be going through a huge culture shock as she had not been on earth long. While hand to hand combat would be beneficial she would rely more heavily on her powers, and long distant attacks to protect herself. Wally would need the most help in the hand to hand department other than M’gann. He was still one of the newest to the hero business, and had no prior experience in combat. He was rash, and stubborn. Best for in and out fighting. He has the speed, he just has to learn how to make it count.

Superboy would be one of the easiest to train physically because of his strength. He was smaller than the average brute force, but she would teach him how to use that to his advantage. She was more worried about his psych. What Cadmus did to him was damaging, and while his body was sixteen, his mind was still very young. She would have to work with him on not letting his emotions control his decisions. Help him work out his experiences in this new life. Definitely a unique challenge.

The two people with the most experience are the two she knows the least about. Kaldur has military experience. She knows that shortly after he was put in the field he risked his life for Aquaman. It’s how he has the position he does. He will be a good addition to the team. Though she hopes his military training doesn’t inhibit him working on a team. The dynamics will be different from what he’s used to, and there won’t be the same kind of structure. There is nothing she can do to prepare him for that. It only comes with experience, and adapting to stubborn teammates.

Robin has the most experience out of the team. He is able to keep up with Batman and that is no easy feat for anyone even with superpowers. Which, Robin doesn’t have as far as she’s aware[g]. She knows almost nothing about him. His file is almost nonexistent in the League database. Everyone knows that Bruce had everything to do with that, but no one is willing to confront him on it. Clark tried when Robin first showed up, but after a single meeting the subject was dropped. If Superman dropped it, no one else was going to even attempt to bring it up[h].

That didn’t stop the curiosity and rumors. Batman who always works alone gets a sidekick. If that wasn’t weird enough the fact that Flash was the first one to meet him was. She knows their identities, and pieces still don’t line up. Robin showed up before the world was introduced to Dick Grayson. The boy was too well trained to have only just started when he met Flash. The weirdest of all was the fact that the boy just appeared out of nowhere. She did her research. She knew what had happened to the boy’s parents. What she doesn’t understand is the fact that Bruce just “found” him one day. Even with all of these questions she ignored them. That was their business, and she knows the streets of Gotham are bad. Bruce’s comment to her about training though started running through her mind. It was an odd request, and there was something about it that made her think he wasn’t asking to be overprotective.

She let out a loud sigh closing the folder and stacking it with the other teammates. She wanted to run a few training simulations to help everyone get used to each team member's skill sets before their first missions. Show some of the less experienced team members a few self defense moves in case they get in a sticky situation. She was happy to train this new generation, but she could already tell it was going to be a lot more than she was expecting. That was fine. She didn’t become Black Canary because it was easy.

Their first training session was a disaster. The team thought they were doing pretty well, but she could see the chaos. It was a simple obstacle course, and they were to get to the end. The course was designed to teach them on how to rely on each other’s abilities, but it turned into a competition. Wally tried to race ahead only to get stuck forcing him to wait for someone to help him. Aqualad was trying to corral everyone into working together only to tire himself out between helping the fastest and slowest members. M’gann was hesitating to do anything, and only through Aqualad coaching was she moving forward. Superboy was punching everything, destroying the course more than working through it. She would see him pause to observe his teammates then she would lose track of him only to see him appear farther down the course repeating the cycle.

They make it to the end of the course and look proud of themselves. Each member grinning and giving each other high fives. Her smile is strained as she gives them pointers, but it feels like she’s talking five brick walls. Her words did not make a dent. It takes everything in her not to tell them they did horrible and needed a lot more work before she felt comfortable with them in the field. She didn’t though, only saying that they would try again tomorrow hopefully working more as a team. They moved on to combat practice, and she wasn’t surprised at the way they fight. Wally talks and is distracted trying to use his speed, but trips over himself when she sticks her foot out. She realizes the majority of the team have strength based power, and that is not always going to be an advantage.

She walks to the middle of the mat, turning to the team. “Who’s willing to be my sparring partner. I want to show you a move on how to turn an opponent's strength against them,” Aqualad steps forward and moves across her on the mat. “Just come at me like this is a regular spar. I want to show the move in action before breaking it down,” He nods, and they get into ready positions. With a small nod of the head they start. She is glad to see Aqualad waits to make the first move observing her. She waits to let him make the first move and isn’t disappointed when he goes to punch. She easily blocks it, but he doesn’t stop. She lets him go on the offensive, careful to avoid his powerful punches. She sees her opening when he over reaches on one of his punches leaving him open to the move she wants to show the team. She grabs his arm using his momentum and all of her body weight to throw him on the ground. A small fail sign appears near his back.

She puts out her hand helping Aqualad up. He smiles at her, “That was impressive. I am excited to see how the move is done.”

“That is a move that can be used on someone who has more body mass. Their punches will be hard, but if you can avoid it that momentum will be their downfall. Kaldur if you will repeat that last punch, but slower,” He does and she has him stop right as her opening becomes apparent. She turns back to the group. “He over reached on his punch giving me my opening. His balance will be off for a split second, and that will be your opening,” She goes through each step of the move having each person practice before going on to the next step. Once she feels everyone has a good handle on the steps she partners everyone up, having them practice the whole process in slow motion, so she can make sure they’re doing it correctly. There is an odd number so she has Robin be her partner. She keeps an eye on the group, but they seem to be doing the steps correctly, and have a good handle on the process.

She turns to face Robin, and he smirks. “You already know this move?” He shakes his head no, but elaborates.

“Every opponent I face is bigger and stronger than me. I am very familiar with moves similar to this,” She breathes out of her nose in a small laugh. He’s right. Being thirteen means he’s smaller than pretty much everyone he fights, and he doesn’t have the advantage of superstrength.

“Then let's see what you can do?” She sees his hesitance and thinks back to Batman’s request. He asked her not to have him spar with his teammates. She’s not going to hurt him accidently, and she is the teacher. When she doesn’t stand down he gets into a ready position as well. She was going to let him make the first move, but he didn't move watching her. The way he stares at her sends goosebumps running down her arms, but she shakes it off. It’s just a little chilly in here. He doesn’t move, and she realizes he’s not going to until she moves. She goes to punch him, and the way he dodges reminds her more of dancing than sparring. He is to her side, and she immediately turns to face him. He makes the first move this time quickly moving towards her sending out a punch she easily blocks before dancing out of her reach.

They continue that dance of a single punch or kick here before dodging and staring each other down. Finally she decides she needs to end this. She goes on the offence planning on ending it quickly, but is shocked when he continues to play defence. He moves around her like water, but she can tell something changes. She can’t pinpoint what, but her gut starts screaming danger. A quick glance at the other sparring groups and she sees them milling about watching their spar. She turns her attention back on Robin, but the feeling in her gut doesn’t alleviate. As soon as her full attention is back on the fight he goes on the offensive. She doesn’t overreach, but because of Robin’s size she doesn’t have to for him to get into the right position using her own move against her. Except instead of letting go and her flying he holds on his body twisting almost yanking her arm out of socket. She sees him go to reach for something before the eyes on his mask widen. He quickly lets go, stepping to the opposite side of the mat.

The force when her body hit the mat knocked the breath out of her and it took a couple seconds before she stood. Robin stayed on the opposite side of the mat watching her closely. The force must have knocked the gut feeling out of her because whatever she was feeling earlier was gone[i]. She made sure to look at Robin and grin. “Good job using your small size to get under my defence. Don’t forget to let go. You almost dislocated my shoulder, and could have been sent flying with me,” He nodded, but didn’t smile. His eyes kept watching her, but she didn’t understand what he was looking for. She turned to the team much happier with how this practice went, then the obstacle course. “Good job today. We’ll work more on the obstacle course, but you all seem to really understand the importance of using an opponent's momentum against them. Work with the move some more, and if I feel you all are able to use the move in a spar I will show you some other moves using the same basic techniques.”

Everyone smiled as they started animatedly talking about the training and what they did. She saw Wally grab Robin’s arm pulling him off the mat talking loudly about how he has the move down. She saw him tense and then relaxed at his friends animated talking. She vaguely heard a comment about Robin’s spar, but the conversation changed just as quickly. She didn’t understand Batman’s worries about Robin sparing. He knew how to defend himself and could even take some of the teammates down. She wouldn’t disobey his request, though she would appeal in a few weeks[j].

Leslie glances at the paper when she sees the headline. Bruce mentioned that they were going to be taking their partners to the Hall of Justice. Start introducing them to the ways of the Justice League. She can already tell how that went. What surprises her is when she doesn’t hear from Bruce. That has to be good news. She’ll have to drop by to see how everything went. She’s not supposed to be over there until Friday, but if she drops by a day earlier it won’t hurt. She gives Bruce a heads up, but he doesn’t respond. She was going to head over after lunch, but she worries things are worse than she thought. If Bruce isn’t answering his phone that means he has his hands full. She grabs her keys and heads for the manor.

Before she knocks on the door it is already opening, and she is being ushered inside. She doesn’t see Dick or Bruce through the doorways, but that in itself isn’t uncommon. She smiles at Alfred, and seeing that he is not worried relieves some of the tension in her shoulders. “He’s in the basement. Maybe afterwards I could get you some tea,” His hands are behind his back all very professional.

“I would enjoy that. Is Dick here?” He shakes his head.

“Master Richard is with some friends today, and will not be joining us until tomorrow,” She didn’t think Bruce would let him out of his sight with Speedy storming off. She supposes it’s good he’s not being overprotective.

“Then I would love to join you for some tea,” She heads towards the grandfather clock and heads down to the cave. She sees Bruce sitting in front of several monitors, and catches a glance at the layout plans for an island. She quickly looks away, not wanting to accidentally learn something she’s not supposed to.

“You know I was joking when we were talking about a sidekick revolt. I wasn’t expecting it to actually happen,” He turns facing her frowning[k].

“It wasn’t a revolt,” She makes a humming noise, “It wasn’t. Roy decided he was too good to still need training. Put ideas in the rest of the boys head. They decided they needed to prove themselves and went on an unsanctioned mission. Dick can tell you all about their adventure, but long story short they uncovered something I suspected for a while, and found a clone of Superman,” She had a quick remark on her tongue, but that last sentence caused her to pause.

“A clone of Superman?” Bruce nods, but doesn’t add any explanation. “We can get back to the sidekick revolt in a minute. An explanation would be nice right now,” She crosses her arms starring Bruce down until he sighs and starts expanding on his remark.

“Dick and his friends uncovered that an organization was attempting to create organic weapons. One of those weapons was taken from Superman’s DNA and cloned. He doesn’t have the full range of powers, but has decided to become a part of the boy’s group. He’s less than two weeks old and in the body of a sixteen year old,” Leslie purses her lips.

“They were trying to create organic weapons. Did they want their own version of a talon?” She saw something in Bruce shift.

“That’s a good question. I haven’t talked to Dick about it. He’s learning what it means to rebel,” She laughs and the tension in the room dissolves.

“That will definitely be a first for me. Explaining to a kid what rebeling is,” [l]Bruce leans back in his chair and she sits on a stool near the workbench.

“Out of everything you’ve had to work through with Dick that is the first?” He raises an eyebrow.

“It’s the funniest. Am I starting from scratch?” She’ll have to wait and talk to Dick tomorrow, but at least she can prepare for the conversation.

“No, he seems to be getting a good understanding of the concept. A few weeks ago he sparred with Aqualad against the rules. I made a joke about being rebellious, but he didn’t realize I was making a joke,” He didn’t explain further, and she didn’t need him to. “On the ride back from the impromptu trip to find Superboy Dick asked if rebelling was good. I told him that it was good he was making his own decisions with Aqualad, and I think that it encouraged him to go behind the League’s back and take on a mission. Now he’s on a team with Aqualad, Wally, Superboy, and a Martian Manhunter's niece,” She watched Bruce as he talked and could see the tension. He’s worried about Dick, and whether this team is a good idea.

“Well, that is something,” She’s not exactly sure what to say. “I don’t know how I feel about a team of kids,”

“If it makes you feel better Diana doesn’t like it either, but they were going to create this team with or without League permission. You know Dick. If I asked him not to be on the team he wouldn’t, but I couldn’t do that to him,”[m]

“This way at least you can keep an eye on them,” He nods. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow, but it’s more than just him going on missions that has you nervous,” This is a huge step for Dick, but also for Bruce. This will be the first time since Dick has come into his care that he will be outside of the protection of the manor.

“Dick is doing great as Robin, and is making leaps and bounds in terms of how he has grown. It’s a conversation I had with Canary. I trust Dick, but everyone makes mistakes. I don’t want someone on the team getting hurt while they spar,” Leslie can tell Bruce doesn’t want anything to happen to Dick either.

“You said Dick spared with Aqualad and did fine. No injuries right?” Bruce nods.

“I trust Dick. He spars fine with me, but when he’s distracted or thinking about something other than training he tends to fall into old habits. On the streets it’s a little more acceptable. No one bats an eye if a criminal gets a black eye while being taken down. It’s different while sparring, and sometimes Dick gets distracted and forgets,” [n]Leslie stays silent letting Bruce talk. He’s rambling in a way that’s uncharacteristic for him and it shows just how worried he is about Dick being on this new team. “Canary thought I was being overprotective, and I guess I am a little, but it’s more than that. If he hits me a little too hard I’m skilled enough to avoid it. To keep myself from getting hurt. These kids aren’t. Most of them barely know how to fight. If Dick gets distracted or a little too intense in training,” He leaves the sentence there. Dick was trained to kill. Bruce doesn’t like to talk about Dick’s time with the Court, but it doesn’t stop the real impact it has on most of their decisions.

“Who’s in charge of team training?”

“Black Canary. She doesn’t know. Right now she knows not to let Dick spar, but that’s only a temporary solution,” Leslie decidedly doesn’t smile. Bruce is stressed. He wants a plan for everything, so she doesn’t smile. Situations like these are why she is here.

“Bruce, you’re overthinking this. Dick has already proven he is able to spar. With you and Aqualad. If you're still worried about him hurting one of his teammates, work with him. He knows you’re not supposed to hurt your opponent in training, just remind him of that importance with his teammates. Everything is going to be fine,” She holds Bruce’s gaze urging him to relax. To, for once, not overthink things. He doesn’t say anything, and their conversation is interrupted by a ping from the computer.

“It seems you are still busy. Alfred has a cup of tea that is calling my name right now, so I’ll let you get back to it. If you want to talk more afterwards we can,” Bruce hums noncommittally. Before she turns for the stairs she catches a glimpse of what she guesses is this new team on an obstacle course.

She makes her way into the kitchen catching Alfred putting the final touches on something before sticking it in the oven.

“That looks delicious,” He turns towards her, taking the oven mitts off.

“You are more than welcome to stay. We are even short a person, so there will be more than enough food,” She smiles but shakes her head.

“I have some paperwork I have to finish and submit, but thank you for the offer. I will take you up on the tea you mentioned earlier though,” He immediately gets working.

“Of course, that would be a pleasure,” He pulls out everything that will be needed, and she notices that it’s more than just teabags and water.

“I’m fine with a teabag,” He shakes his head, not even pausing in his work.

“Nonsense. There is time so no reason to have a proper cup of loose leaf tea. Chai or peppermint?” She doesn’t attempt to argue.

“Peppermint,” He pulls some leaves closer putting them in a bowl with a few other spices she can’t see the label to. “Is there anything I can help with?” She feels awkward standing and doing nothing while he works.

“There is nothing for you to do, I am afraid,” He continues crushing seasonings in a bowl before putting them in a pot over the stove. “How has work been? Keeping you busy?” She’s not sure which job he is referring to, but she supposes it doesn’t matter.

“Not too busy luckily. Gotham has been strangely quiet lately, which is in no way a bad thing. Not nearly as many bodies coming through the morgue, and even the clinic has been quiet,” She pauses thinking about the patient she treated just the other night with the toxic bullet wound. “Well, as quiet as it gets in Gotham,” He’s stirring the pot now, and she leans against the counter.

“Gotham has always been a busy city,” She takes his word for it. She didn’t move here until well into her adulthood.

“How has it been around here? Well other than the revolt,” He raises an eyebrow at her. “That’s what I’ve been calling the adventure Dick had with his friends. I think it bugs Bruce a little,” He laughs and she smiles.

“It’s been good. Wally has been over a lot more since school released, but I have a feeling Dick isn’t going to be hanging around the manor as much anymore.” She has a feeling he’s right. Dick is already getting a life without them. A cup of tea is placed in front of her. She picks it up smelling it. A warmth travels through her body settling in her stomach at the smell. She blows on it slightly before gently sipping it.

“Thank you. This is amazing,” She closes her eyes taking another sip.

“There is nothing as good as fresh tea,” She hums in agreement as the tea warms every pore in her body. She’s glad he decided to make it fresh. They sit in amicable silence drinking their tea. It’s relaxing and something she misses from being over all the time. Her cup is almost completely gone by the time something pings. She sees Alfred grab a tablet out of one of the drawers and mess with it. He smiles and hands her the device. She glances at it and sees a video. She presses play and continues to sip on her tea. It’s of Dick and Black Canary sparring. She sees a note below the video.

It is a revolt

She laughs. She continues watching the spar, and is impressed. They are both skilled fighters and it’s impressive to watch them. She fast forwards through them circling each other. Once they go at it, less than a minute later the video is over, but that doesn’t stop her from catching it. The way Dick backs away from Canary once she’s on the ground. The video stops before she sees the outcome, but since Bruce isn’t freaking out it turned out okay. She smiles. This team will be good for Dick.[o]

“I’m bored,” Wally collapsed on the couch flinging his arms almost hitting Superboy and Robin.

“We could explore the cave,” Robin’s suggestion gets waved down.

“I’ve already seen every inch of this place. I want to do something else,” M’gann stood up suddenly. Wally could feel Robin tense up next to him before relaxing again.

“I know what we can do! I saw it on tv. We can have a baking contest[p],” She’s smiling bright, and her clothes change into a cooking apron.

“You’re on. Baking is just chemistry, and I’m great at chemistry,” He started to stand up.

“If you think baking is chemistry I’m not eating whatever you’re cooking,” Wally mock gasps at his friend.

“You hurt me Rob,” Wally had a great idea, “You make something better than,” He immediately starts shaking his head, and Wally laughs.

“You know I’m not allowed to cook anything,” Wally could see the confusion on everyone’s faces, and started laughing.

“Why not?” Robin looks at M'gann sitting forward with his hands on his knees.

“I was learning how to make something with,” There’s a pause, “My grandfather. I thought it would be easy since it is just following steps, but I was proven wrong. The first thing I did was mix the wrong ingredients. Didn’t know the difference between sugar, salt, and powdered sugar,” Wally didn’t know that. He’s heard the story before, but Rob barely said anything. It was mostly Alfred talking, “That wasn’t a big deal. Then I put metal in a microwave. Learned what a bad idea that was. That wasn’t even what got me banned. Somehow I managed to put something in the meal that was explosive. It blew up in the oven. Have no idea what I did, but I’m not allowed to make anything, especially if there isn’t someone watching me every step of the way,” Everyone started laughing.

“Yah, you are not going to bake anything, but you can be the judge,” M'gann looked at Robin, but he could see his friend start to shake his head no. Wally interjected before he could disagree.

“You would be great as a judge, especially since everyone else will be biased,” Seeing himself outnumbered Robin agreed.

“I have never baked anything before, but I am willing to try,” M’gann smiled brightly floating into the air in excitement.

“Amazing, and Superboy, you will join us?” M’gann was leaning towards Superboy.

“I don’t cook,” It was practically growled out, but it didn’t deter M’gann.

“That’s fine you can help me,” Wally pouted, but then brightened up with an idea.

“We could do teams. Kaldur and I against you and Superboy,” They all nod in agreement and head to the kitchen.

“So are we timing this or just baking? What are we doing?” Wally didn’t want to get half way through a project, and he definitely didn’t want to lose because he didn’t know the rules.

“We should make cookies. I have an earth cookbook, and I want to try to make cookies,” Wally nods agreeing and enters cookie recipes into the search bar of his phone.

“No time limit though. I have no idea how long it takes to make cookies,” M’gann agrees and Kaldur nods along.

They start making cookies and it starts off pretty easy. It was a lot like chemistry, which Wally suspected. Only instead of blowing up, Robin is the exception, it just tastes bad. He wasn’t above using his powers seeing as M’gann was levitating ingredients all over the kitchen causing everyone to duck out of the way or get hit. Everyone has been smacked at least once except Robin who has dodged out of the way every single time. [q]Kaldur, for having never baked, is really good at following the instructions. He prepares the ingredients as Wally stirs.

Problems started occurring when they had to make the finishing touches. The recipe called for a mixer, but M’gann and Superboy were using it so Wally had to improvise. He was using his superspeed, but it was going to slow. He sped up and just as it was starting to look like toothpaste a glob of it went flying. Wally watched in what looked like slow motion as the glob flew through the air and smacked Robin. In the face. Wally thought he was going to avoid it like he did all the other ingredients, but that didn’t happen. Robin wiped it off his face, tasting a little of it. He watched his friend nod before he had the glob flying back at him. He barely dodged and just as he thought he was safe there was a scream of surprise from behind him.

“I’m going to get you back for that,” M’gann levitated what was left of the flour and started towards Robin. He tried to dodge, but was no match for the flying bag of flour.[r] It was dumped on top of him turning his red shirt white. He had it in his hair, on his sunglasses, everywhere. Wally started snickering before he was engulfed in flour as well. He looked at his friend to see he had somehow grabbed a handful and thrown it at Wally. He still wasn’t as bad as his friend though. He was going to retaliate before he glanced at M’gann and saw she was already placing her dough on a cookie sheet. He quickly turned, finishing his dough and started putting it on his pan. Kaldur and him filled their pan up before sticking it in the oven. He glances up and notices Robin had slipped off. They set a timer for the cookies and move in front of the TV. M’gann and Superboy join them shortly after.

“We totally won. We followed the steps exactly. There is no way yours is better,” Superboy scoffed, and M’gann frowned.

“I think we did good. We will have to wait for Robin to be the judge,” She looks around noticing that their youngest member is no longer there. “Where did he go?” Kaldur shrugged.

“He probably went to his room to clean up,” Wally knows he should do the same, but he only has a little bit of flour on him compared to Robin being covered head to toe.

“I was,” Everyone jumped and turned to the voice. There Robin stood his hair wet and in a new pair of clothes. Blue shirt and jeans, but Wally could still see flour on his sunglasses. M’gann looked sheepish, ducking her head, her green cheeks getting a red tint.

“I’m sorry about that. I should not have done it,” Robin waves her off smiling.

“It’s fine. It was fun,” She smiles and they all relax sitting on the couch.

They put on a kids movie and let it run in the background as they talk. Superboy was watching it attentively, occasionally asking questions about what was happening. They were all having fun when Robin sniffed the air. “I think we forgot about the cookies,[s]”

“Oh no,” M’gann quickly flew to the kitchen, everyone following closely behind her. She pulls the two sheets out of the oven, and both have burnt black things covering them. Wally pulls out his phone to check his timer to see it in the negative. Fifteen minutes. That’s how long over the cookies had been in the oven. Robin quickly grabbed one of each tasting one. They all stared at him in surprise, but he took a bite out of the second before anyone could bring up the words to question him. He turns to them.

“They are both terrible,” Wally rolls his eyes. He goes to grab one only to drop it.

“Hot, hot, hot,” He started waving his hand in the air to cool it off. He saw Robin drop his cookies. He stared at him. Robin stares back face blank. Wally was about to say something his burnt hand forgotten when he heard Superboy speak.

“I think we won,” He sees two cookies in Superboy’s hands.

“You’re biased. You made the cookies. Robin declared it a tie. We both lost,” Kaldur interjects before an argument could break out.

“At least nothing blew up,” He heard Robin scoff before sighing.

“I suppose you’re right, but that’s why I didn’t do anything but observe in the first place,” They all laughed and Wally thought about what to do next. Then an idea strikes him.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m already bored again, and I was thinking of what we could do next when I had an amazing idea,”

“Just spit it out KF,” Wally blinks at Robin for a second before the nickname registers. He grins pointing at his friend before telling them his amazing idea.

“Movie marathon. I already showed Rob Starwars, but we haven't gotten to Lord of the Rings. We should do that," He gets a few hesitant nods so he heads to the kitchen starting up some popcorn before heading to his room at the cave to grab his set. He never took them out of his bag when he went to Rob's a while back. He rushes back into the room, putting the first movie in, as the microwave goes off. He grabs the popcorn before settling in on the couch as the movie starts. Everyone watched him before sitting on the couch as well.

M'gann is the first to drift off during the second movie. Kaldur heads to his room once the third movie is over, and Superboy follows. Wally is starting to feel tired and thinks about following them, but Robin doesn't look tired at all, so Wally puts in the next movie. That's how he wakes up the next morning to Robin on a sitting chair across from him, and M'gann asleep on the other couch. He blinks squinting at the light then at Rob. Last he remembers Robin was still watching the movie wide awake. He has no idea why he would be up this early.

"How are you awake? It's too early," But that's something he's noticed about his friend. He always falls asleep after Wally, and is always up before him as well. He has no idea how Rob does it. If Wally gets less than eight hours he sleeps double the next day.

"I have to head out in a little bit. M'gann is still obviously asleep, but Kaldur has already left. Aquaman stopped by about an hour ago. I haven't seen Superboy," Wally grunts only vaguely understanding what Robin was saying. He was too tired to process it. He fell back asleep. When he wakes up again. Both the sitting chair and the couch are empty[t].

Leslie beats Dick to the house. She's a little surprised. Dick, even when he was hanging out with Wally, was always early anytime she was coming. She had time to come in and talk with Alfred before Dick and Bruce came up from the cave. Dick was smiling and talking to Bruce about something while waving his hands around. He finishes his story turning to her and waving.

“I have a new team,” The excitement in his voice was nice to hear. She usually only heard it when something interesting with Wally happened, or if he was talking about Barbara.

“Why don’t we go into the sitting room and you can tell me all about it,” He nodded and took off for the sitting room. She turned to Bruce raising an eyebrow, but he just shrugged his shoulders. She followed Dick into the sitting room, and wasn’t even seated before he was talking. It was so different from his usual hesitation.

“Dr. Leslie, it was so cool. We were at the Hall of Justice and Speedy had stormed out because he was mad we weren’t going to the League’s real base, a space station circling the earth,” She didn’t know whether she was suppose to forget or file away that piece of information, “And Batman and the other mentor’s were called out, but there was a Cadmus base. We decided to investigate since the League was busy,” Dr. Leslie smiled as his voice lowered conspiratorially, “And we weren’t supposed to, but Bruce said it was good to rebel, and the others wanted to so I thought it was a good idea,” His voiced raised again, “We get to the lab and find this secret elevator. We followed it down and discovered organic weapons, but we were chased further down and guess what,” He waited for her to guess.

“I don’t know. What happened?”

“We found a clone of Superman. He was supposed to be a weapon of Cadmus, but they were using mind control. That is probably why the Court of Owls didn’t want to work with Cadmus. Their weapons are clones and the Court would only want the original, plus mind control has no loyalty. Their own weapons turned against them. So disloyal,” She didn’t want to damper the mood, but what he was saying was important, and she needed clarification.

“What do you mean the Court didn’t want to work with Cadmus?” He seemed surprised. He looked at her before explaining.

“The program that we discovered was called a genomorph program. The Court was interested in working with the program as they were trying to create organic weapons, and they have experience in that area. The program was primitive in comparison with the weapons The Court created. They relied on secondary sources through cloning, and mind control showing the weapons were not loyal. Their weapons while numerous would not be as effective. They could easily be eliminated. The Court ended negotiations,” Dick had information on the Court, but they did not let their Talon’s know much information. She hoped she was wrong, but she had to make sure.

“How do you know so much about the program?” His smile dimmed and he looked down his body becoming completely still.

“There was a mission that I was sent on to end the negotiations. I did not know the name of the organization, but I did know the name of the program. When we were in Cadmus I was able to put the pieces together on why the Court ended relations,” The Court only ended relations in one way, and she didn’t need to ask to know that.

“What happened after you found the clone?” She could see life return back into Dick, even if it wasn’t as much as before.

“Oh, his name is Superboy, and he took all of us down,” She raises an eyebrow in surprise and he nods, “Yah he knocked out Kid Flash, killed me, [u]and knocked out Aqualad. By the time I came back they had already been taken down, and I knew there was nothing I could do. We were taken and one of their weapons helped wake us up. Kid Flash and Aqualad talked to Superboy convincing him to help us. I even was able to help. I just told him what you guys told me[v]. We escaped with Superboy and started a team. J’onn even put his niece M’gann on the team. We started training yesterday, and had a bake off and movie marathon. M’gann was the first to fall asleep. Everyone except Aqualad was asleep when I left. He had to leave with Aquaman earlier,” There was finally a pause where she could speak.

“So you enjoy being on this team?” The “duh” look she receives is straight out of the cartoons he watches. “So you went against Bruce’s directive to go to Cadmus,” He scrunches his nose at that.

“I took the initiative through the observation of Aqualad and Kid Flash that going to Cadmus would be beneficial for all parties involved,” She gives him a look and he sighs. Very dramatically too. “I disobeyed Bruce because he told me that was good. I talked with Diana and him after the events and realized that I should have contacted him to let him know,” She is impressed with how well he understood what he did wrong and why.

“Is that why you spared with Canary yesterday?” She is very careful to keep her voice professional not letting the action be seen as good or bad. Dick’s eyes widen and she realizes he has his contacts in today.

“She told me to spar with her. Wanted me to use a move she taught us in training. I was very careful not to hurt her, though at the very end I almost dislocated her shoulder, but I stopped,” She watches him. He’s not shutting down completely like he has in the past when he has disobeyed or misunderstood directions, but she can see him start to withdraw on himself. It’s a weird combination between his over exaggerations and his blank face that she has never seen before.

“You listened to the adult in charge, and you didn’t hurt anyone in training. That’s a good thing. Just be careful who you spar with. You don’t want to accidentally hurt one of your friends right?” He nods and she can see him falling more and more into himself. Not wanting to lose him she decides to change the subject. “If you have any questions you know you can ask,” He nods. “Tell me about your teammates. You’ve talked about Wally, but I don’t know anything about the others,” He is quiet for a few seconds before hesitantly starting to describe them.

“There's M’gann. Dangerous opponent. She has telekinesis, telepathy, but doesn't know how to fight, so most of her combat will be long distance,” She’s about to ask for more, but he continues, “She likes to talk about how much she enjoys being on Earth, and how everything is so different from her home planet. She enjoys baking, but isn’t very good at it, and is very nice. Her favorite team member is Superboy,”

“I’m sure she doesn’t have a favorite team member,” He shakes his head, and smiles.

“She does. She acts just like those cartoons I watch. When two characters really like each other,” She makes two mental notes as he continues. One to talk to Bruce about inner team relationships, and two that relationship questions might be coming up in the future, and she is not looking forward to that.

“Superboy we found at Cadmus. Dangerous foe, but not impossible to take down. Does not have all of Superman’s powers. Is always angry and doesn’t say much. He has no mission, and as a weapon no mission means no purpose,” Leslie puts up a hand to stop him. He looked at her, his head tilted slightly.

“He has the same mission as you. He is trying to figure out what it is to be a person,” Dick thinks on that.

“He does not like to be told what to do. Who gave him the mission?” She glances at her clock and realizes the time, but doesn’t let that deter her from answering.

“He gave himself the mission. He saw you, and Wally, and Aqualad, and decided that he no longer wanted to serve a master,” Dick stares at her for several seconds not saying anything. Then he turns to his hands. They[w] sit in silence, and she is content to wait for him to get his thoughts in order. She can’t tell what he’s thinking, but something about what she said really struck a chord with him. He starts speaking, but doesn’t look at her.

“He gave himself the mission. He disobeyed his master's orders. He is not a good weapon, but-” He cuts himself off before continuing again. “He doesn’t have a master. He is his own master. He is going to become a real person because he is his own master,” He looks at her and her heart breaks at his expression. It’s lost and pleading at the same time. “I am never going to be able to be like him. I will always be a weapon first. I will always need a master and need orders. Don’t tell master. He will be disappointed,” She wants to correct him. Tell him he’s wrong, but she doesn’t think it will do anything.[x] 

“Superboy was supposed to be a weapon just like you, but he is becoming a person,” He shakes his head and stares at her.

“Superboy was a faulty weapon. His masters tried to eliminate him, but he fought back. If my masters were to eliminate me I would not. We are not the same. He is a person first, weapon second. I am not,” She hasn’t had to use her professional mask in a while. Not really. She has had to school her face, but never had to become a cold professional. She regrets that now. The horror of his words must show on her face because he looks down at his hands. She feels terrible. She is supposed to be a steady rock in the ever changing river that is Dick’s life. He has been doing so well. Recovery is never easy, but she became too soft. Becoming slippery and not something he could grab onto. She inhales deeply but silently as to not draw his attention before she stands and moves to his side. She wants to grab his hands, but refrains from doing so. Not this time.

“Do not focus on that. Your mission is to become a person, correct?” He nods, but continues to stare at his hands. “So focus on that. Just like you have been. Don’t worry about Superboy and his mission. Focus on yours,” He nods, but does not speak. She stays silent as well. They sit like that for a while. The happy mood earlier was completely gone. She grabs a tiny sandwich off the plate in front of her and hands it to Dick. He stares at it before moving it to his mouth and taking a bite. He finishes the sandwich, but just puts his hands back into his lap. They continue to sit in silence. She speaks her voice gentle and soft.

“Do you know when your first team mission will be?” It takes him a little bit to respond, but he shakes his head no.

“Batman provides the missions. He has not said anything yet,” She nods. “Is there anything else you would like to talk about today?” He shakes his head, but she doesn’t push for a verbal response. “Do you want to stay here and think?” He nods his head and speaks. His tone matching hers.

“Alone, please,” She nods standing up. She looks at him and wants to say something, do something, but doesn’t. She heads out of the room closing the door behind her. She walks down the hall a little turning a corner before leaning against the wall. This isn’t how she wanted the session to go. She wanted to keep the happy atmosphere and listen to his tales of his new team. See the excitement on his face that was so rarely there. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself. She knows progress isn't a straight line, just hearing him talk about his death like that caught her off guard. She thought they were past that. It's okay, that's why she's here.

"Are you alright?" She jumps not expecting anyone.

"I'm fine Alfred, thank you," He raises an eyebrow not believing her.

"The conversation took an unexpected turn. I'm fine," he nods looking down the hallway where the sitting room is.

"And Master Dick?" She pulls herself away from the wall, but doesn't look towards the hall.

"Is thinking," She doesn't say anything else. Not willing to betray the trust she has been given.

"Why don't you join me in the kitchen. I'm working on dinner, and I insist you stay.” She thinks about saying no. She doesn't like to hang around after a session especially if Dick is there, but she also thinks about the takeout in her fridge over a home cooked meal.

"I would love too, but I will have to head out immediately after," he nods and they head to the kitchen.

Dinner goes well and tastes amazing. Dick comes out right before it is served and acts as though nothing happened during their session. He talks about the team telling them about how he got covered in flour, and how he wants to finish Lord of the Rings. He is incredibly interested when Bruce mentions that there is a book series. He helps clean up after, and she heads out. She hopes she can help Dick.[y]

Their first official mission as a team goes horribly. Dick is aware of this because far too many things exploded for a covert mission. Kaldur became leader, and their presence became known. They would be taken in for retraining if this was the Court. It's not though. This team proves that. They are unruly, do not follow orders, and their deaths would mean something. Their mentors care about them, and would be deeply affected if they were to even get hurt on a mission. That's a good thing. They are people. They deserve to have people care about them.[z] 

He’s walking through the hallways trying to decide whether he wants to head to his room or the kitchen. He hears voices coming from the kitchen and that makes his decision easy. As he comes around the corner he sees Wally trying to talk M’gann into having s’mores. He’s been told that camping is a great team bonding exercise, and he is sure most of the team has never tasted a s’more before. He’s sure they have everything they need in the cave, so it will be a lot of fun.

“I’ll go grab the camping gear. It will be a good bonding experience for the team,” Wally’s face falls into disappointment and he thinks he did something wrong. He’s about to say something before he notices M’gann’s excitement.

“Oh, I have heard about earth camping. It will be very exciting to tell scary stories around a campfire,” She looks down blushing fidgeting with her hands, “I won’t be able to get close to the fire though,” He had forgotten about that.

“Right, Martian’s and fire don’t mix,” Wally scoots up next to her, his earlier disappointment replaced with a smile.

“It’s okay babe, I’ll be more than happy to sit with you far away from the fire,” Dick knows Wally is trying to tell him something with his eyes. Why would Wally want to be alone with M’gann? Does he want to kill her? That would be more effective [aa]close to the fire though. Before he can figure out what Wally is trying to say M’gann is speaking again.

“Thank you, but that is not necessary. I will just sit a few feet back. I will still be part of the group,” Wally shrugs and leans against the wall.

“I’ll go grab the stuff if you guys want to help?” Just as he says that Kaldur and Superboy walk into the room.

“What is the stuff that you will be grabbing?” M’gann smiles at the new additions to their group and walks over to Connor.

“We’re going to camp and make s’mores. Do you want to come?” The question was general, but Robin could see it was directed at Connor.

“Uh okay?” It was more of a question than agreement, but it didn’t stop M’gann from smiling and dragging Connor in the direction Robin was headed.

“It sounds like it would be a nice experience,” Kaldur followed the group with Wally grumbling under his breath before following as well.

They set everything up outside and are able to find everything they need for s’mores. Wally burns every single marshmallow on purpose just so he is able to blow out the flame. Dick can’t tell the difference between a brown and black marshmallow, but on principle makes sure his is the perfect amount of crispy on the outside with a gooey inside. After M'gann burns a third marshmallow he gives her one of his and shows her how he makes sure they’re perfect. She starts to feel sick next to the flame so Dick agrees to make hers for her. Aqualad has a s’more saying their good, but he only wanted one. They all sit back filled on junk food and sweets, except for Wally who is still burning marshmallows.

“We should tell campfire stories. That’s what you do around a campfire right?” M’gann looks at Robin, but Wally is the one that answers.

“Sure,” He grins at her, “How did you end up coming to earth?”

“Oh, um,” She pauses for a couple of seconds, her hands playing with her hair, “J’onn came to Mars, and was looking for someone to help him with his duties as Martian Manhunter. There was a competition to see who would be the one. I fought, and it was not easy, but I did it. I was able to come to earth. It has been absolutely amazing, and I love all of the earth things. Especially baking,” Robin smiles at her. Her baking is getting a lot better. Not as good as Alfred’s, but at least now they’re edible. “Wally? How did you become Kid Flash?” Wally’s face lights up, and Dick rolls his eyes. He’s heard both sides of this story, and KF always likes to embellish[ab] his side.

“Flash really wanted a sidekick, but no one else had superpowers. I was able to replicate the accident that turned the original Flash into a speedster. I was able to find his notes and replicate the experiment,” His smile becomes more nervous and he rubs the back of his neck at the next part. “It didn’t go exactly as planned, and I ended up in a coma. Worried everyone, but I’m okay. The experiment worked, and Flash was super excited to have me as his partner,” Dick rolled his eyes. He had heard Flash worrying about Wally getting himself hurt. He had complained for hours about it to Batman, before Bruce told him to train Wally so he wouldn’t do something stupid on his own. M’gann however seemed fascinated by the story.

“What about you Robin? How did you become partners with the Batman?” Before he could say anything Wally spoke up.

“He’s not allowed to say anything. Bat Paranoia[ac]. Origin stories would definitely be revealing,” When M’gann looks at him, he just shrugs in response. Wally is correct, and he is strictly forbidden from telling anyone about the Court of Owls. Not getting an answer out of him she turns her attention to Superboy.

“What about you? What did you think about while you were in the pod?” His normal angry expression deepened into a glare and the scowl on his face became more defined in the light of the fire.

“Destroying Superman,” Dick watched as everyone leaned back at his response. Superboy seemed to notice this as well and started to stand up. He didn’t want Superboy to feel so out of place. He had a high chance of being a real person. [ad]

“I was sent to kill Batman,”[ae] He didn’t know it was Batman at the time, but they didn’t need to know that. His response didn’t do what it was supposed to. Superboy stormed off more angry than before, and Wally snorted in laughter. Aqualad stood up and started walking in the direction of Superboy, but not before stopping in front of Robin. He looked down at Dick his face covered in shadows.

“It is not kind to make jokes[af] about things like that Robin,” Aqualad walked off before he could respond. That was probably a good thing. He would have no idea what to say. He wasn’t joking.

“Hey dude it’s fine. You were just trying-” Wally paused mid sentence to yawn, “to lighten the mood,” He nodded, but continued to stare into the flames. Even with his sunglasses the light was bright, but not enough for him to look away. Wally stands up beside him stretching. “I’m headed to bed,” He starts to stand up when Wally doesn’t move.

“I’m going to walk around for a little bit before,” Wally smiles and starts making his way to the tent.

“Do not climb over me when you come in. I need my beauty rest to look this good,” He laughs and starts walking away from the fire and in the opposite direction from Superboy and Aqualad. He has no issue navigating the woody terrain in the dark of night. He takes his sunglasses off as the tree coverage becomes thicker and the light of the fire dims. He continues to walk not wanting to sit in the tent and do nothing for several hours. He’s hoping that by the time he gets back [ag]everyone is asleep in their tents.

As he’s walking along something catches his attention. The reflection of eyes high up in the trees. He’s immediately alert and running in the direction he saw them. The figure attached to the eyes was too human to be an animal. If the Court still existed. He wasn’t sure what he would do, but he had to find out. He chases through the trees only catching glimpses of what he was chasing. He continues running, but can never catch up. He reaches the edge of the woods and the city stands out before him. Quickly putting on his sunglasses he stares at the city waiting for an attack. If it was the Court they would reveal themselves. They would recondition or eliminate. He waits. And waits. [ah]

Artemis doesn’t know what to expect from the team. She had been a vigilante for less than a week before she was approached by members of the Justice League. Batman, she could expect she was in Gotham, but Green Arrow came as a surprise. They invited her onto the team and she accepted. She would be an idiot if she did anything else. This was a chance to prove her mother right, and her father wrong. She could get out of the life and this team proved it. She wouldn’t turn out like her dad or her- or like Cheshire. She would be on the right side of the law. They were all waiting for her when she arrived with Green Arrow, her “uncle” at least according to the team.

Green Arrow shows up at her place to show her where they’re going. They walk in silence. Well, she is silent. He keeps asking her questions about her life. They arrive at an old phone booth and she gives him a raised eyebrow.

“What is this?” He smirks and she only becomes more intrigued.

“You’ll see,” He gestures for her to walk into the booth. She does and waits for his instructions with her arms crossed. “Now say Artemis B07,” She repeats the word when something starts scanning her. She freezes unsure what to do. Before she knows it she’s in a large room.

“Cool,” A hand lands on her shoulder and she jumps.

“Right?” Green Arrow has a stupid grin on his face. She ignores it for looking around. She doesn’t have very long before the team walks in. She notices a distinct lack of Kid Flash, but doesn’t worry about it much. M’gann is friendly. She is also really excited to have another girl on the team. Honestly, Artemis couldn’t blame her. Superboy always seemed angry, and Kaldur was too uptight to be any fun. Robin was intriguing. Showing up in Gotham city almost two years ago alongside Batman. She heard he could be a little too rough with criminals, but that didn’t match up with the smiling jokester she is seeing. She should be careful about what rumors she listens to. She waits for Kid Flash to arrive. He seems like the most chill of the team. They could be good friends. He is kinda cute, so maybe even something more.

He finally arrives and she lets out a small laugh. There he is holding beach stuff in a swimsuit. Well he was holding beach stuff until he tripped over it. As he stands up he notices her and she smiles.

“What’s up baywatch,” [ai]He frowns at her, but she doesn’t miss Robin’s smirk at the exchange. Hot, running in a swimsuit, and saving people. She felt the nickname was appropriate.

“Who are you?” She smiles as he stands up to move with the group. Before she could say anything Green Arrow interrupted.

“She’s my new protege,” She could sense the mood in the room shift.

“What about Roy? Is he just replaceable?” Green Arrow tried to placate them, but before he could get a few words out the Zeta Tube was announcing the arrival of Speedy. He came in with a bad attitude, and she immediately disliked him[aj]. That was before Wally sided with him and they both told her in no uncertain terms she was unwanted on the team.[ak] That didn’t matter. She would prove everyone wrong. She could do this and be the best.

He woke up to the sun beating down on his face. He did not know where he was, but that was not unusual. Sometimes the Court would move it while he was frozen. This was different though. It did not remember being frozen. He was not with the Court anymore. Bruce Wayne turned out to be Batman and became his new master. Wanted him to be a person. Be Dick Grayson, and to be Robin. This must be a mission. Looking around he moves up a rock to get a better layout of the land. He needed to know where he was, but he did not remember the mission. As he stared out he saw a patrol of soldiers. Bialyan soldiers. Checking it against his wrist computer he realized he was in Bialya. He also realized it was September. He only remembers from February, so something was wrong. This could be a test from Batman. A memory hits him. Radio silence. So he needs to find out why he is here. Looking through his computer he notices a gps tracker. That has to have something to do with the mission. So he heads out.

As he makes his way closer to the gps tracker he has to be careful to avoid Bialyan soldiers. They are crawling all over the place. The gps appears to be in the middle of nowhere, and he wonders what is stashed there. Once he arrives, he notices a control center of sorts. Bruce taught him hacking so it has to have something to do with that. He moves closer to investigate when soldiers rise up from the sand. He turns the dim on his mask all the way down before attacking. He drops smoke bombs to hide his movements. Batman does not like it when he is shot. He goes after the first soldier pulling out a knife. Do not kill. Rather than killing the soldier he stabs his hand causing him to drop the gun. He swings his legs around the man's throat throwing him to the ground quickly moving to the next two guys. As he moves through the soldiers he moves to muscle memory.

He stops just short of killing some of the members. The Do not Kill order running through his head. He did not want to be benched. The smoke was starting to clear, but that did not slow him down. He ran across the ground towards the soldiers, but by this time they could see the fallen bodies of their comrades. They started shooting and he rolled to the side, but only used it to their advantage. Throwing two batarangs he knocks two of the guns to the side giving him a chance to grab the third. He uses his momentum to swing the gun out of the soldiers hand and towards the second. It hits him in the head knocking him down. He used the guy he was next to as a springboard to kick the third man in the face bringing his springboard down as well. He kicks the man next to him in the face, knocking him out. He turns to see three people staring at him. He recognizes one of them.

“Kid Flash?” He tilts his head to the side. Why would Kid Flash be on a mission with him? He is unskilled and new. But that was six months ago. This isn’t manufactured timeloss. This is memory loss. Six months of it. He looks at the female standing next to Kid Flash. She’s athletic with a suit that looks like Green Arrows, but she could not be one of his associates. He can see from her stance that she is dangerous. Could have unknown powers, but he does not believe so. He needs to be careful around her, but not a high level threat. The Martian on the other hand is a high level threat. He has to assume she has the same powers as Martian Manhunter. He starts to pull out a knife, but Kid Flash’s voice causes him to pause.

“Robin? It’s good to see someone I recognize. Miss Martian can tell you more about what’s going on,” So she’s a superhero. He takes his hand off the hilt of his knife.

“We’re on a team. I don’t have all the pieces, but I know Superboy is also running around,”

“Feral boy?” [al]Wally speaks up and a piece clicks into place for Robin. If he’s feral that must be why the soldiers are on such high alert.

“I can put all of the pieces together, but I need your permission,” Wally agrees automatically. Artemis is hesitant, but also agrees. He thinks of Batman’s orders not to let anyone know that he is a Talon. He would like to let her, but it is not possible.

“I can’t. [am]Batman’s orders,” They all look at him incredulously, but no one tries to dissuade him. He stands on guard as Miss Martian does her thing.

Once Wally regains his memory he is overjoyed. He refocuses on the world around him smiling. Once he’s realized he’s holding Artemis’ hand the smiles lessens, but he is still relieved. He likes to know what’s going on. He glances around at his teammates. They are looking at each other thinking of their next move. All except Robin. He is watching them, but Wally sees the alert gaze he has on his surroundings. He also notices the men they tied up. How hurt some of them are. It causes him to give a second look at his friend, but before he has a chance to say something M’gann speaks up.

“We have to get Aqualad,” Everyone nods and Robin pulls up something on his wrist computer to find him. He is not sure why, but something about Robin is setting him on edge. He has great memories with the guy. He can’t compare those memories to who is standing in their group. This Robin is silent and analytical. He is watching everything, and anytime his eyes land on Wally, he wants to run far away from his friend and hide. But no one else seems to notice, so he doesn’t say anything as they continue to travel.

Once they find Aqualad Wally looks at his best friend, but the way Robin is analyzing the rest of the team sends shivers down his spine. That feeling of fear reminds him of his uncle's warning from months ago. Something was off about his friend. It was just a question of how much that mattered. [an]Now was not the time to figure that out though. It was something he could focus on once they were out of danger.

Bruce is on the verge of being worried by the time the team arrives back at the cave. They had been gone for over twenty four hours, and he didn’t want to contact them and risk breaking their cover. He breathes a sigh of relief when the Bioship arrives, but once he sees them the worry comes right back. Aqualad is being held up by Wally and Connor, they all look exhausted, and once his eyes land on Robin he knows something is really wrong.

“Get Aqualad to the med bay. You will debrief there,” The silent nods are a testament to how tired they actually are. He gives them thirty minutes to get situated, but once he arrives in the med bay the only ones still awake are Aqualad and Robin. He doesn’t have to say anything before Aqualad is speaking.

“The mission started off fine. We were able to make it past the Bialyan border undetected and had set up. We had a telepathic communication going so our comms would not be detected. Miss Martian was scouting ahead, but there was another psychic. Psimon. He made her forget. Because she was linked up to everyone, we all forgot the past six months. M’gann was able to regain some of her memories of the team, and used Artemis and Wally to figure out the rest. She went to save Connor while Robin, Artemis, and Wally came to find me. The heat of the desert caused me to become dehydrated and incapacited. M’gann was able to find and save Connor and together they were able to find out and recover what was being worked on. An alien sphere that M’gann says is alive. Right now it is in the Bioship. Once she came back to the ship she recovered my memories,” Kaldur paused, and he had a feeling he knew what was going to be said, “Robin still does not have his memories. He refused when M’gann offered,” [ao]Batman nodded, but Kaldur was still tense.

“Robin was correct. He made the right decision. You did well by adapting and overcoming. Rest now and regain your strength,” He turns to face Robin who has been silent the entire time, “Robin may I have a word outside,” Robin immediately nodded and headed out of the med bay. He saw Aqualad give a worried look, but when it was not acknowledged he settled for closing his eyes. He walks into the hall and notices Robin with his head slightly bowed standing with his back ramrod straight.

“What happened?” Robin looks up at him, his head tilted sideways.

“Aqualad gave a full report. Do you desire additional details? I do not have more information than that which was already provided,” It really registered for Bruce just how much Dick had changed in the last six months. The formal speech had changed and he almost always had some sort of expression on his face. Now Dick stands there his face blank eyes hidden behind his mask.

“Why did you choose not to have your memories restored?” The tilted head expression did not change as Robin explained.

“You told me how important it was not to let anyone find out about what I am. Miss Martian restoring my memories would require her to find out,” Bruce nodded. Robin was right. M’gann would not be equipped to handle it and neither would the team. Dick needed his memories though. The only person he trusted enough to look into Dick’s mind was J’onn, but even there issues could arise. He needed to talk to Diana before he did anything.

“You made the right decision. Head to your room. I’ll come get you once I make a decision,” He nods, but doesn’t move. Right. He has no idea where his room would be. “Follow me,” Bruce heads in the direction of Robin’s room. He opens the door and let’s Dick in. He is just going to leave him, but he remembers how specific he needs to be with his instructions.

“I should be back before your teammates are awake, but if I am not,” He pauses thinking back to how far along Dick was six months ago. It was February so he had just met Wally. He should be okay interacting with his teammates. “You’re allowed to walk around the cave. The same rules for Kid Flash and Speedy apply here. He leaves once he receives a nod in confirmation.

Diana had been asleep when he texted so it was several hours before she could meet him at the watchtower. He let her know it was a code yellow, but she could only get there so fast. He was waiting at the Zeta Tubes when she came through. She looked at him questioningly, but he just gestured for her to follow. Nodding they walked to one of the private conference rooms. He closed it down for complete privacy.

“Bruce, what happened with Dick?” He didn’t mention anything before, but he knew she was smart enough to pick up who this was about.

“He lost six months of memory,” Her eyes widened and all he could do was nod.

“What happened?”

“The team went on a mission with the team. They were connected through M’gann’s mind, but there was another psychic. M’gann was able to restore everyone’s memories, but it required her to look through their minds,” He didn’t have to say anything else for her to nod in understanding.

“We can’t leave him missing six months of memory,” He knows that. She knows that he knows that. “I can understand why you would not want M’gann to restore his memories, but it’s wrong to not give him his memories back,”

“He has grown a lot since I’ve had him, but during his time with the team he has shown the most growth. That’s why I called you here. If M’gann can restore the memories, then so can J’onn, but that would require him finding out,” It’s a risk. They can’t predict how any of the members will react to finding out. Dick is just a child, and Bruce won’t risk his life or his progress to restore six months.

“It’s the best option. We have to put trust in our teammate that he will not lose sight of who Dick is because of his past,” Bruce does trust his teammate to the extent he trusts any of them, but that does not stop him from thinking this through.

“I would rather backtrack six month[ap]s than risk Dick losing everything because people think he is a criminal, [aq]or want to discover the secret to his healing factor. I have seen greater people succumb to less for the chance to be immortal,” She nods, but he knows she’s not even slightly convinced. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or frustrated at that.

“They have more of a chance at finding out if we don’t restore his memories. Not only will questions arise on why, but Dick has changed a lot during the last six months. Enough to be a very noticeable difference. We risk one person, or we risk everyone finding out. Dick’s team is great, but they are young. They would not know what to do with what happened to him,” He purses his lips. She's right, and she knows it by the look she’s giving him. When he still doesn’t speak she does, but her voice is much softer than before. “Do you want me to call J’onn or will you?”

“I will,” She nods, but neither of them move. All superheroes have a tragic backstory of some kind. They have all made mistakes, and some of them come from villian backgrounds. Artemis is an example of someone turning their life around, but Dick was different. He did not get a choice in the matter. Even now the few choices he does make are based completely around what Bruce tells him. He just hopes J’onn sees that Dick is changing, and that he deserves to be on the team as much as any of the others.

They stand there in silence for several more minutes before Bruce makes the call. Diana never leaves.

When Dinah heard about how poorly the mission had gone she headed straight for the cave. She had seen Batman stalking around the Watchtower, but he was radiating an aura of don’t talk or look at me, so she kept her distance heading straight for the cave. She saw everyone except Robin and Aqualad in the main room sitting around talking. They seemed to be doing well and she felt herself relax seeing all of them safe.

“How are you doing?” They all look up at her, and she sees a plate of cookies sitting on the table between them. Wally was in the middle of chewing one.

“Good, for having our memories wiped,” At Artemis’ statement she saw M’gann look down and the worried look Connor, Superboy, sent her. She would have to watch out for those two.

“Where’s Aqualad and Robin?” They glanced at each other, before Wally speaks up.

“Aqualad is still in the medical bay. Aquaman came by earlier, but we haven’t seen them since,” There was a pause before Wally continued, “We haven’t seen Robin since we first arrived. He’s still missing the last six months of memory,” She purses her lips. That explained why Batman was pacing around the Watchtower, but she doesn’t understand why the problem hasn’t been fixed yet.

“You all have your memories?” They all nod. She expects Wally to explain, but it’s M’gann who speaks up.

“I offered to restore his memories, but he denied. Said Batman wouldn’t want me looking through his mind,” She looks down fidgeting with her hands. “I would have to see some of his memories in order to restore them,” Canary knew how protective Batman could be about Robin. It doesn’t surprise her that he doesn’t want someone poking through the boy's mind, but it must be difficult for Robin. He is surrounded by people who know him, but he doesn’t know. She doesn’t know if Batman would have taken him home, but it wouldn’t hurt to check his room.

“I’m going to check on him. If any of you need to talk about what happened, my door is always open,” She headed down the hall. She would check on Aqualad later. He has Aquaman, while Robin’s mentor is pacing around the Watchtower instead of with him. She arrives at Robin’s door before knocking. Almost immediately the door is sliding open and he’s standing there. He’s still in full Robin costume which she finds strange seeing as it’s been several hours since the mission. He doesn’t say anything, but stares at her. She knows the look is assessing and it’s strange to see the cold calculated way he looks at her. There is no smile on his face that she is used to seeing.

“I’m Black Canary. The leader of the team,” She had not met Robin until March, five months ago. Even then the meeting was brief, and until she was training the team had little interaction with him. She had only heard second hand stories from Roy and Oliver. Though thier reports didn’t match up with the smiling, relaxed Robin she met.

“Your,” He paused and she waited, “Skilled,” She did not let the surprise show on her face. That was not the answer she was expecting. He continued to stand there completely still looking at her. She all of a sudden felt very unprepared which was something she was not used to.

“I came to check on you. Missing six months of memories can be difficult. I want to make sure you are okay,” His head tilted slightly as he looked at her. His intense gaze never wavered, and it was several seconds before he responded. Even as he did it was slow.

“I am. okay,” She nods. If he doesn’t want to talk about it that is okay. Sometimes hitting something is better.

“Do you want to spar? I always feel better when I hit something,” His head is tilted and the silence stretches so long this time that she almost tells him nevermind. Instead he speaks.

“At this time I am not allowed to spar anyone besides Batman. Has that changed in the last six months?” She thinks back to when the team first formed. It feels like so long ago. Bruce had asked her not to let anyone spar with Dick. It was such a weird request, and he did fine when sparring against her.

“We have sparred several times since you joined the team. It’s good training,” He nods slowly clearly thinking about it. Before giving a decisive nod.

“Why don’t you change into some workout clothes? I'll wait here and we can head to the training room,” He nods heading into his room. She didn’t have to wait very long before he was coming out in workout clothes with his mask still on. She led him to the gym surprised when he said nothing. She was already in her Canary costume so moved to one side of the circle that made the training border. Robin looked at her, and she noticed how often he tilted his head to the side. The Robin she knows did not do that, or if he did it was subtle enough for her not to notice.

“You ready?” He didn’t move, but she didn’t have to wait long to find out why.

“No armor?” She smirked. She didn’t need armor.

“No,” He moved to the other side of the circle, but his stance barely shifted. When he didn’t make the first move she started forward planning to catch him off guard. He was already moving out of her way by the time she reached him. She continued forward, but he just kept dodging. As the fight continued his movements became more fluid. He started landing light blows that she was able to dodge. She smirked glad that he was finally starting to fight back, but that smirk soon turned to a grimace. His attacks became harder and more complicated. She went from being on the offensive to going on defence. She barely blocked some of the blows and was already having to move before she had a chance to breathe. The fight became less like a spar and more like an actual fight for her life. It caused her to fight harder, but that only appeared to work to her disadvantage. As she fought harder so did he. She would not give up. She would accept her defeat with grace. They were still at it when a voice startled her.

“Grayson,” Robin stopped his attack mid blow rolling away from her and standing feet shoulder width apart his head bowed towards the ground. She had to catch herself at the sudden lack of person. She sees Batman standing there looking at Dick and then Dinah. She thinks she catches a hint of worry, but she's not sure before he's speaking to Robin. "J'onn will return your memories. Go wait at the Zeta Tube. Without a word Robin leaves heading in the direction of the Zeta. Batman turns to her. "Are you okay?" She feels insulted before remembering that Bruce knows her skills.

"I'm fine. We just became a little too intense. I think we both needed to work off some stress," He doesn't agree or disagree with her statement. He gives a grunt in response and turns heading in the direction Robin went.

When he goes into Dick’s mind he appears in a white room with many hallways. There is a large fountain in the center with a large stone owl at the top. The water was beautiful, and looking at it made him thirsty. He quickly turned away looking down the halls. He heard faint voices in the distance whispering over and over again. You are a Talon. You are a weapon. As he started to focus on the voices writing began appearing on the wall. Big black letters repeating the same idea over and over again. You are a person. You are Dick Grayson. It was only from years of practice that the writings and voices did not trap him. It was a good thing M’gann didn’t enter this boy’s mind. He just arrived and already there were dangers like no other mind.

Generally a mind is set up based on something important to the person. Missing memories could be difficult to find depending on how much was missing, and how long ago the memory happened. The six months should have made a large enough dent that J’onn would be able to find them immediately, but he did not see any damage. He would have to venture farther into the boy's mind to find the missing pieces. That could take hours. He pulls out of Dick’s mind to Bruce and Diana’s expectant looks.

“This is a lot more complicated than I originally thought it would be. His mind is a trap, and the missing memories did not make themselves known. I will be able to help, but it will take much longer than anticipated,” They both nodded, but he saw the normal scowl on Bruce’s face deepen.

“Is there anything we can do?” He shakes his head at her.

“No, most of the time is going to be finding where the missing memories are. Once I locate them it will be a matter of minutes. This could be over in a couple hours or it could take days. His mind is unlike any I have seen before,” She nods not looking pleased, but there was nothing he could do about that. He looked at Dick, but the boy just stared at him. J’onn had no idea how the boy felt about it, and gently touching the edges of his mind revealed nothing. He touched his hands on Dick’s temple before diving back in.

He appears back in the white room with the Owl. He’s careful not to focus on anything except his goal. He looks down each of the hallways trying to gently see if anyone of them would lead him to his goal. Down one of the hallways is confusion, which most people feel when missing six months of memories. As he heads down the hallways he notices posters with lists on them.

Do not Kill  
Do not talk about the Court of Owls  
Do not maim or seriously injure  
Do not receive harm to my person  
He looks at some of the other posters.

Do not Kill  
I am a person  
I am Dick Grayson  
Facial expressions calm people  
Bruce is master  
The list goes on, but as he continues down the hall he notices all of the posters start with the same thing. Do not kill. Quickly moving past the posters he moves down the halls. He travels down the twist and turns, but there are no other options than forwards. The posters change to scales. Good, okay, bad. Happy, indifferent, mad. They slowly become more specific. They stop suddenly at a wall. A dead end. He puts his hands against the walls trying to feel what is beyond. No mind has a definite ending. The wall was recently put up. He tapped the wall enough to see if he could break it and access the other side, but all of a sudden voices started a constant chant. The posters started shaking, threatening to fall off the walls. The lights become blinding. If he focused on anything too long people started to appear chanting the same words. You are a Talon. He puts his hand on the wall again soothing the crack he made. Going that direction was too dangerous.[ar]

He heads back the way came before arriving back in the main room. He thought about reaching out again, but he could not do that. This mind was too dangerous and he could become trapped if he reached too far, or prodded the wrong area. He did not like to wander around a person’s mind, but he did not have much choice this time. He started heading down a hallway. This hallway was completely blank. He was about to turn back when he heard the sounds of horrific screams, and joyous laughter intertwining. He started in the direction and the sounds became louder. There is a T-break in the hallway. One side continues the blank hallway. The opposite is a colorful entrance. It was not a hallway, but rather led into a field. It looked like what he was used to when entering a person’s mind. A place that had an important impact on the person’s life.

He studied the entrance. There was a banner strung across the top reading in large letters BEFORE[as]. Looking just past the entrance he sees large colorful circus tents, and small booths lined along the pathway. He sees little kids running around dragging parents, cotton candy in their hands. He knows where the joyous laughter is coming from, but it does not make sense why there would be such horrific screams. J’onn starts to head towards the tents, but stops himself. That is not why he is here. He turns away from the entrance and faces the other direction. The hallway is dark, but he’s been in enough minds to know that is not the direction he needs to go.

Heading back to the main room he turns to the last hallway. Everything in him is telling him not to go down the hall, but he continues anyways. Going down the hall there is a shift in the feeling around him. It causes J'onn to pause before he can identify what it is. There are no emotions. A complete blank. It is strange to be inside a mind without emotions. He’s cautious as he moves forward. Rather than another hallway there is a door. He opens the door only for screaming to reach his ears. He wants to rush in and help the kid, but he has to remember that these are memories. He can’t change them. Just one glance into the room rooted him to his spot. There is a table with people surrounding it. People in Owl Masks. Everything is blurry, but J’onn can make out an IV stand with a green and black liquid in it. He stands there and as the screams continue and the IV never empties[at].

It takes all of his willpower, but he turns away closing off the room and the screams. Taking a moment to collect himself he ventures deeper into the hallway. There is a room to his left this time without a door. He sees two figures fighting on a platform. There is something dark covering it, and he has an idea of what it is, but does not dare think it. He’s about to turn away when he sees the smaller figure stabbed. J’onn watches waiting for doctors to rush in and take the boy to medical, but the small figure just stands up and starts fighting again. J’onn watches to see if the smaller figure was still hurt when he noticed how the two figures were fighting. This wasn’t just brutal training. This was a fight to the death. They were not aiming to injure, they were aiming to kill. The smaller figure works his way around the others defences before stabbing the person’s neck. The knife was yanked out and he could see just seconds after the figures collapse, him getting up again and them going back at it.

He needs to focus. These are just memories of a traumatized child. One he knows, and who needs his help. J’onn continues on. Only a few steps later he sees another doorless room. It is the same one she just saw, except there is a man tied up in the middle and people in owl masks lining the walls. He keeps walking, but does pause at the poster right next to the wall. It’s a list of names. He notices the first one. Tony Zucco. When he was finished Batman was going to answer his questions on just what he was asked to do.

He continued walking ready to be done. The hallway became colder. J’onn could see his breath as he breathed out. There were several main passages leading off to the side. All calling to him saying they have what he’s looking for. He continues walking. The hallway ends with a metal door. He opens it and rather than becoming colder he is brighter and warmer than the hallway had been. He steps into the room looking around only to be chilled in another way.

There are metal coffins lining the walls of the room. Rows and rows of them. In the very center of the room is a glass tank set up like a trophy. He moves there first unsure where to start looking for the missing memories. As he gets closer to the tank he recognizes Dick. He’s floating in what looks like water. He’s not moving and his eyes are closed. He’s in a leotard with an R on it not too different from Robin’s uniform. He would look like he was sleeping if it wasn’t for the blood that covered him the majority of the uniform and his arms. J’onn could even see a little bit on his face. There was a white chalk covering his hands, and what looked like pieces of straw and hay mixed in with the blood.

Putting a hand against the glass he was shocked at the emotions. Fear, anger, pain, joy, everything that should be attached with what he had been walking through he felt. It was distant and muted, but he could feel it. He was prepared to break the glass, but then he thought about what he walked through. The horror and the dangers that this mind had. If he broke the glass the boy would go insane. At least here he had some semblance of control. He looked at the glass again before noticing a small leak. It was covered by what looked like a bandaid, but it was slowly leaking water onto the floor. He smiled. He wouldn’t have to wake the boy. He was already doing that himself.[au] 

He noticed the coffins that lined the hall had times on them. Dates. Glancing into the coffin he saw Dick laying there completely still. Black veins covered the boy's eyes, but there was no movement under the eyelid. He looked like a corpse. J’onn avoided looking in the coffins following the dates until the most recent. He notices an almost two year gap between the last coffin and the one he was standing in front of. It was the one closest to the door he came in. He takes a chance glancing into the coffin. Rather than a corpse like all of the others. He sees Robin. He has a mask on, but there is a small smirk on his face, and his lips are twitching slightly. This has to be what he’s looking for.

Opening the coffin, Robin’s eyes shoot open. J’onn can see the boy is immediately on guard, but when their eyes meet Robin relaxes. He smiles, and J’onn for the first time since entering this mind relaxes slightly.

“Hi, J’onn. Batman sent you?” He nods and the boy is silent for a second before brightening up. “I lost my memories. That’s why you’re here,” He nods again, “Cool. Let’s get you out of here. I know my way around this labyrinth. Spent months here,” J’onn’s hand is grabbed by the boy as he startes to lead him out of the room. He stops for a second holding up his hand to tell J’onn to wait here. He runs over to the tank, and J’onn sees him pull the bandaid off of the tank before running back to J’onn. He doesn’t say anything as Robin leads him out of the room and back down the hallways. Everything seems to draw J’onn’s attention even more, but Robin just walks ahead ignoring all of it. They arrive in the main room quickly and he is finally able to pull out of the boys mind.

When he glances around the room he sees Diana and Bruce having a hushed conversation in the corner that ends abruptly as soon as they notice the two awake. Robin smiles at them rushing over to hug Diana. He turns to Bruce giving him a hug as well. “Can I go see the team? They’re probably worried about me.” At Bruce’s nod Robin is out of the room and probably already at the Zeta Tubes. The three remaining people in the room stare at each other for a while before J’onn breaks the silence.

“I am not generally one to comment on what I saw in a person’s mind. However, Dick’s mind was unlike any I had seen before. That boy's mind is broken, and he is on the verge of going insane. What have you not been telling us,” Bruce’s lips are pursed, and Diana is the first one to speak.

“This was not a decision taken lightly. Bruce and I discussed it at length, and consulted two other people in the decision not to tell the Justice League or anyone about what happened to Dick,” That puts J’onn’s mind at ease, but it does not answer his main question.

“What happened to the boy,” They both glance at each other, and he sees a vulnerability from Batman that he has never seen before.

“When Dick was eight his parents were killed in a trapeze accident. Only it wasn’t an accident. Tony Zucco wanted the circus to pay protection money, and when they didn’t he cut the ropes. I was going to adopt the boy, but before I could he disappeared. Cops thought it was just because the kid ran away. Four years later I get a late night visitor attempting to kill me. It was a surprise to me when the child that was sent to kill me was the same one that disappeared four years earlier,” Bruce stops and Diana takes over.

“Dick was taken by the Court of Owls, a secret society that used to run Gotham. Dick was fiercely loyal to them and only if the Court was destroyed would he not attempt to kill both me and Bruce. Working together we were able to take the Court down, however, we learned a lot about Dick as we did,” She pauses glancing in the direction the boy they were talking about went. “Dick didn’t think of himself as a person when we first met him. They enhanced his body where he can not die or sleep and doesn’t need to eat or breath,” J’onn thinks back to the screaming and the IV that never ran out. “He would stand there for hours at a time, only sitting down when asked to. The Court forced him to kill people. We knew certain members of the Justice League would not be okay with someone like Dick being Robin, but Dick needed it. He needed a mission because being a person is so confusing and difficult. He needs the team. He has learned the most about what a person does since meeting the team,” He thinks about the other members on the team. About how M’gann has no idea who Robin is.

“I have seen strong men break to have what was forced onto Dick. Even if certain members were okay with Dick being Robin, they would want to study him and find out what makes him tick,” J’onn trusted the members of the Justice League. He was not considered paranoid, but he knew Bruce was right. Especially with the ranks growing so much in the last year.

“We want Dick to be allowed to be normal. Have friends and move past what happened to him. You were in his mind. You have a better idea than us how horribly they treated him,” J’onn gave a small nod of his head. He knew they were right. He saw how Dick was healing. Even if it was slow, but if that slow leak was what it took, J’onn would not stand in the way of that.

“I will not say anything. However, you should know that one day the truth will come out. When it does pray that this decision was the right one,” [av]

“Thank you,” He walks out of the room. He saw the visible change in Dick over the last six months. How important the team is to him. He just hoped the team would be okay with Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos! They mean so much!


	4. Justice League Defeated

Justice League Defeated

Seeing Artemis die sends a shockwave through his body. He knows immediately it is grief. Usually just out of his reach, it hits him head on. It makes him want to scream and throw things and run after Artemis even if it gets him killed. It also causes his entire being to go on alert. He tries to push it back. Tries to think through everything, but the emotions would not leave. It was difficult, and he didn’t understand. He has memories of the feeling, but that was from Before. His parents had just died, and he did not understand his purpose as a weapon. The feeling of loss made him want to protect the others. He did not want to continue feeling whatever was happening. He was a weapon. He should not care. But if he was feeling, did that mean he was human? It did not matter right now.

He scans the area looking for the immediate danger that has him so on edge. Superboy has already destroyed the weapon that killed Artemis. They need to get back on the bioship and regroup. They have an alien invasion to stop. His heart aches as he thinks about Artemis. He puts his hand against his chest as he tries to push the feeling away, but it’s surrounding him. Once they get in the ship Aqualad takes over. Giving M’gann directions to head for the Hall of Justice. They had an announcement to make so the world would know they are not defenseless. He has a new mission. Protect the Earth. He would complete his mission no matter the cost.

They make it back to the Hall of Justice finding J’onn under the ruble. It allows the team the hope they need. Robin does not try to convince them otherwise. If it motivates them to complete the mission, then he will use that. The mothership needed to be taken down, and not all of them would be there to see it when that happens, but he could let them believe they will. Aqualad sacrifices himself to hold the enemy off while they make their way to the Cave to regroup and plan. Dick did not want to step up. He was a weapon to be pointed, not a leader giving orders, but he didn’t have a choice. M’gann was distraught, Kid Flash was too angry to plan, and Superboy did not know anything about leading. He was the only option.[a]

He and Kid Flash make it inside the mothership. Superboy had been killed. M’gann and J’onn were working together to provide protection. All he had to do was set up the bomb, and the ship would be destroyed. The human race would be saved. He would do anything to complete the mission. Wally realizes this when they become trapped inside. He looks at Robin, and his face shows resignation. Even he can’t walk away from the explosion they’re about to face. The heat covers his skin, but it’s quick[b].

He wakes up on a table and looks around the room. Everyone is there. His team, and the Justice League. They’re not dead. He can still feel the grief though. Still feel the pain from losing his friends. He’s silent as Batman explains what happened. Explains how the simulation went wrong. All he could think about were the emotions. They did not disappear when he woke up. He felt relieved that Batman was not dead, he felt angry at M’gann for messing up the simulation, he felt guilty for sacrificing his friends for the mission. He wanted to smile and cry and jump at the same time. Instead he pushed it to the side to deal with later. He looked around, and he could see distress on his teammates faces. They all looked tired and worn down.

Once he was dismissed he headed for the training room. He would talk to Dr. Leslie tomorrow, but he needed to think. Sort through the emotions that had been uncovered, and where that placed him as a weapon. There was only one activity that he could do while thinking. He stopped by his room grabbing his knives. His fingers ran gently over the hilt. The owl shaped head, with the gold flakes. He has used the knives so many times, on so many people. Robin and Dick did not use knives. Talon did. He wasn’t sure which one he was, but Talon was less confusing.

Making his way into the training gym he stands in front of the targets normally used for archery. He would head back to the Manor tomorrow morning. As a show of team comradery he would stay the night, but right now he could let go. He put the sheath over his clothes. He didn’t bring all of his knives, but there were enough to practice. He stood in front of the target before grabbing his first one. Twisting it in his hand he prepared to throw it. The target was at a good distance. No reason for him to come close to missing. The knife hits the bullseye. He takes the next one out. He was human. He had emotions. Another thunk as the knife hits the board. He was still a weapon. Another throw. Was he now useless? Two throws back to back. He could be more effective for the mission Bruce has assigned him. He threw again.

He went to reach for a knife at his side, but there wasn’t one. He was not in his Talon uniform. He was in regular clothes. He went to retrieve his knives. He gave himself a mission in the simulation.[c] A mission to save the human race. Superboy gives himself missions. Bruce always wanted him to make his own decisions. Diana told him emotions were a part of being a person. Dr. Leslie said he had emotions. He was still a weapon. He would always be a weapon before a person, but he could use these emotions to fulfill his mission. He finished grabbing the knives. Staring at the target he switches it out to a human shaped one. How does he keep the emotions from hindering his missions? He feels. He feels frustrated. [d]

He loses himself in the rhythm. The back and forth of the throwing knives. He does not realize how zoned in he is until he hears someone behind him. Automatically reacting he turns throwing the knife in his hand. It’s only because of Wally’s superspeed, that it doesn’t go through his throat.

“Wow Dude, didn’t mean to startle you,” His eyes widen immediately once he realizes what he did.

“Sorry,” He’s waved off as Wally comes to stand next to him.

“Don’t worry about it. I came to let you know dinner was ready,” Dick goes to retrieve his knives. Wally still holding the one thrown at him. He watches as his friend looks at it, but Dick doesn’t say anything. “I didn’t know you could throw knives, but it makes sense. You do have batarangs,” Dick smiles.

“Those are much harder to throw,” Wally snorts and keeps examining.

“Where did you get these?” He freezes for half a second unsure what to say. He decides to leave it vague.

“They were a gift,” He’s not technically lying. They were more of an award than a gift. Signifying he was ready to be a Talon. Wally doesn’t prod further. He takes off the sheath placing them back where they belong. There is only one empty spot left. “Can I get that back?” Wally looks up at him before seeing him gesture to the knife in his hand.

“Oh, yah, sure,” He grabs it, putting it back in place.

“I’m going to drop this back off in my room. I’ll be out for dinner in a little bit. Wally nods leaving him. He tears down the target not looking at the very lethal holes.

Dr. Leslie was contacted immediately after the Failsafe mission. She heard what happened and felt horrible. There was nothing she could do, but seeing all of your friends die and thinking it was real would be difficult for anyone. She had to rearrange her work schedule, but she agreed to come over the next day. When she arrived Bruce was standing there with a grave look on his face.

“That bad?” She watched Alfred head out of the room and Bruce leads her to the sitting room.

“The entire team is shaken up. If they’re not doing better Black Canary is going to talk to them. I don’t know how Dick is doing. He’s been in the sitting room since he got here this morning,” It’s not unusual or rare for Dick to beat her to the sitting room. Especially if something big happened.

“Thank you, and while I’m not a superhero, if the team needs help I am here,” She’s not sure why she offered. Her schedule is already full, but she knows the kids. Knows them through Dick. As soon as the thought enters her head she berates herself. That’s exactly why she shouldn’t talk to the team. Her opinion would be biased, but she wouldn’t take her offer back. She is a Doctor with a legitimate medical degree. She has a better bedside manner than Bruce, so she can at least help that way. He grunts, and she watches as he opens the door for her before heading back down the hall. She walks in, and before she has a chance to say anything Dick is already speaking.

“I have emotions. During the failsafe mission M’gann did something and now I can feel,” She furrows her eyebrows. This was not what she was expecting. He’s excited. She doesn’t say anything, and he continues, “Before I knew what emotions felt like, but I didn’t feel them. If so, they were easy to ignore. This is more than that. They’re not as vivid as in the simulation, but I still feel,” A smile graces her face. This simulation appears to be a good thing. It’s convinced him of something she has been trying to get him to understand for months. HIs smile brightens, and he continues. “Thank you for always being there to listen to me,” The smile doesn’t leave her face. She is so proud of him, and how far he’s come. She gets up moving towards him. She sees him look down in resignation, but that doesn’t stop her from hugging him. After a few seconds he relaxes. She pulls back, and can feel tears building in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. This is unprofessional of me,” She moves back to her sitting chair. He stays silent, and she thinks of what to say. She shouldn’t have hugged him. It interrupted his thoughts, and he might not have said everything he wanted to.

“I gave myself a mission in the simulation,” He does not look up to see her reaction, but when she does not say anything, he continues. “It was a mission to protect the human race. Bruce was dead, no other Master stepped up.I still want that mission. I still want to protect people. Does this make me a bad weapon?” Her response is immediate.

“You're not a weapon,” He nods like he always does when she says that.

“Right,” All of a sudden he looks at her. His eyes are widened and he almost looks pleading, “Everything I say is just between us?” She nods. She would never betray his trust like that. “If the Court of Owls ever comes back into existence I can’t disobey them. If they give me orders I have to follow them. Emotions help me be a better person, but I will always be a weapon,” She finally feels like she has a good answer for him.

“Every member of the Justice League is a weapon. Each of them are dangerous, they follow orders, and have missions. They also have lives outside of their hero persona. They have friends, partners, emotions. They have experiences. You gave yourself the same mission each of them gave themselves. They want to protect the human race,” She pauses, wanting to make sure he understood her next words. “They are still able to have a life outside of their mission,” He’s quiet. She waits not wanting to disturb him. She wants him to really understand this. It’s as she’s thinking that what he says hits her. She is very intentional about schooling her face before looking at him. When she finally looks up she sees he’s not paying attention. He stares into the distance, and while his face is blank she can tell he is in deep thought. She knows that he does not lie to her. He often is confused about certain aspects, but he does not intentionally lie. She is not sure if it is part of his conditioning, but he knows that if the Court of Owls came back they would overrule his other orders. She wants to tell Bruce, but she won’t. SHe won’t do that to either of them. She knows the Court is not fully destroyed. [e]They didn’t tell Dick. Did not want to risk anything, but it was always there. She prayed the Court never decided to want Dick back. She knows they would lose.

It pained Dinah how much the team was suffering from the simulation. They had been sullen since everything happened. The only one that appeared okay was Robin. Even he has been quieter than usual. They needed to do something. It would only get worse if they didn’t talk about it. She, Red Tornado, and Batman were all watching the monitors. She was surprised when it was Batman who spoke.

“Dinah, you should talk to them. You understand what it’s like to be a superhero, and the costs that can come with that. You are also the most qualified to help,” He was right, and she wanted to hit herself over the head for not thinking of it before the most emotionally stunted on the Justice League did.[f] 

“I think that’s a good idea. That’s why we’re here, to help them through bad situations,” Red Tornado headed away from the monitors and she was about to follow when Batman stopped her.

“You don’t need to worry about Robin,” She was growing frustrated. Yes Robin was doing the best out of the team, but he still needed to talk, and she was tired of being thought of as too low to help Robin.

“Bat-Bruce. You need to stop separating Robin from the team. I respected your wishes about sparring with the team, but those were unfounded. Robin is very capable. You are doing him a disservice by underestimating him. Robin needs to talk just as much as the rest of the team,” He glared at her, but she refused to stand down. They were locked in a battle of wills, but she refused to give up. Robin needed to talk, and she was not going to let Bruce get away with this. She was fine if he alienated himself, but she would not allow him to do the same to Robin. She doesn’t know how long they stand there, but when his eyes narrow she knows she won. She is about to walk off, but stops when he speaks.

“He can’t be completely honest with you,” She whirls around furious. She is not going to let Batman bully Robin into not speaking to her.

“No. You are not going to do that to him. You said I was the most qualified to talk to the team. Robin is part of the team, and I am going to let him talk to me, and he is going to be as honest as he wants to be. I am qualified in the area, and I am a superhero who knows the stress this job can cause. Dick will shatter if he tries to keep everything inside,” She takes a breath and is about to continue, but that was enough time for him to get a sentence in.

“He already has?”

“What?” Dick’s already shattered? How did she not see it? Why would Bruce allow him on the field. Dick was still so young.

“He’s already talked to someone. Has been since he came into my care,” She’s shocked. Robin already has someone to talk to. She wonders who, but doesn’t ask. It’s not her place. She wasn’t in the Justice League when Robin appeared. Oliver was, but the League was still small at the time. He was one of the newest members. She runs through the roster in her head on who would be qualified to talk to Robin. Maybe J’onn, but she doesn’t think so. Wonder Woman was a good fighter, but was in no way qualified to talk to Robin, and she could not see Superman doing something like that. “I will allow him to talk to you, but he can not be completely honest. He is a part of the team, and it would be good for the team if everyone participated,” She didn’t know what to say, but it didn’t matter because he was already out of the room. She has respected that there are things about Robin she does not understand. The team does not get how weird Robin’s appearance was. Especially for those who know that Dick Grayson did not appear until months later. She would wait until after she talked to him, but from Bruce’s response the talk was more for the other members than for Dick.

She walks into the common room of the cave with Red Tornado. He tells the team about how each member of the team will be able to talk with her about what happened. There were mixed reactions, but no one outright protested. Artemis and Wally were evasive. Neither wanted to talk about what happened, and kept making excuses on why they were fine and didn’t need to talk about it. She wouldn’t force them to talk, but let them know she was there if they needed it. She really hoped they would take her up on that. She didn’t even have a chance to talk to Superboy before he was storming out. Aqualad was the most willing to open up. He knows that sacrificing himself was not the right call, but made it anyways. Was ready to resign as leader, but didn’t want to shift the burden to Robin, while he was so young. Then there was Robin.

He sat there looking at her. She knows he hasn’t talked to Batman, but she’s not sure if he contacted Robin or not. Robin’s face is completely blank, and Canary has no idea what to think. She decides to preface the conversation.

“Anything you say will not go beyond this room,”

“I know, I know. Patient doctor confidentiality,” There was something off about the way he said the statement.

“So you know you can tell me anything,” He looks at her. She’s only seen this look when they’re about to spar. It always sets her on edge. His head is tilted slightly, but there is no other change on his face. She waits. He finally speaks, and she lets out a small breath of relief.

“I can’t tell you anything,” There it is again.

“I know yours and Batman’s secret identities, so why can’t you tell me anything,” He shakes his head, lips pursing.

“There is much you are unaware of. I am not supposed to tell anyone. I am not a leader,” She has to remind herself this is not an interrogation. She can not let her curiosity get ahead of her.

“You lead the team in the simulation,” Again he shakes his head. He’s in civilian clothes, but even through his sunglasses his gaze is piercing.

“I did not lead. I readjusted the mission to fit the parameters of the situation,” There was nothing intimidating about the phrase, yet a shiver went down her spine.

“That is what leaders do. They adjusted to Before she could respond he scowled, but that was a familiar expression when he was frustrated. “I’m sorry. Thank you Black Canary for talking, but I do not think this is a good idea. I can not be honest with you. There is too much I can not say,” She nods, thrown at the abrupt change. Before she can get her thoughts together to form a coherent response he’s speaking again, “If you would like to spar, I think that would be a more productive use of both our time and more effective,” She nods and stands up.

“Maybe later,” He heads out, and she just sits there unsure of what just happened. She felt like they were actually getting somewhere, then he seemed more real, yet completely shut down the conversation. [g]

Gotham was her home. She grew up in it. That was the reason she was choosing to do this. She saw her dad coming home exhausted from his time at the station. She saw the horrible people on the news. She also saw what a difference Batman and Robin made. They were able to do the things her dad wasn’t. They were able to take action without the red tape of politics. She wouldn’t be taking on the likes of Joker, but she could help with muggers. Her dad made sure she knew how to defend herself, and she would use that to defend others.

Barabara looked down at the bulletproof vest with a crudely spray painted bat. She also had a Batman helmet replica. It was poorly made enough that she was able to cut a whole in the top so she had room for a ponytail. She wrapped her hands, slipping them into some workout gloves, so she wouldn’t break her hands. Jeans would provide her more protection against the roofs, but limited her movement, so she went for leggings instead. Her dad had already gone to bed, so she suited up.

She made it three roofs away from her apartment before feeling out of breath. She wasn’t sure how Batman and Robin did it every night. She paused to give herself a breather when she heard it. Shuffling in the alleyway. Glancing over the edge of the building she saw a man trying to grab a woman’s purse. She made her way down the fire escape only for the metal to creak underneath her. Crap. The man let go of the purse turning to face her. She hopped onto the balcony two stories above the man. She could tell he saw her when he started laughing. The woman behind him forgotten. She stood there as the woman took off down the street. It wasn’t exactly how she planned for this to go, but at least the woman is safe.

“You shouldn’t be robbing people,” She stalled allowing the woman to get a good distance away.

“You shouldn’t be playing dress up,” She wanted to stomp her foot and whine, but that would only prove him right.

“I’m making a difference,” She saw the man raise an eyebrow.

“Really?” She stood a little straighter trying to be intimidating. A little bit of smugness entering her voice as she responds.

“I made a difference here,” He looked confused before glancing behind him and noticed the woman was gone. She heard him curse under his breath before taking a deep breath turning back to her.

“Kid, you're trying to make a difference, and I respect that. You remind me of my daughter which is why I’m going to tell you this. Stop. Go home and live your life. Volunteer somewhere, feed a puppy, do something that does not involve that costume. Leave the fighting to Batman and Robin. Not every criminal is going to be as nice[h] as me, and they will have no problem killing a kid,” She didn’t respond and he sighed. She wasn’t sure what to do next. He tried to rob someone, but he didn’t succeed.

“Don’t try to rob anyone else,” He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“Sure kid, whatever,” She climbed back onto the roof. This was not at all what she thought her night would turn out like. She didn’t even punch anyone which she thought would be a given. She continued along the rooftops, but after an hour of nothing decided to head back. She had school in the morning, and needed a few hours of sleep. She headed back to her room barely changing out of her suit before collapsing on her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day at school she was exhausted. She had all of her homework done, so she let her eyes slip closed during first period. She woke up to someone poking her shoulder. She barely opens her eyes squinting at the person disturbing her rest. She’s met with the worried eyes of Dick Grayson. The boy who is never tired.

“What do you want?” HIs frown only deepens at her short tone.

“Are you okay?” She plops her head back on the desk shielding her eyes against the light.

“I’m tired,” She doesn’t see her reaction, but feels him poke her again. “Stop,” She can practically feel his stare analyzing her.

“You ready for the test today?” That has her awake instantly. She didn’t think they had a test. She was always so diligent to study, but did it slip her mind. She whirled on him ready to demand answers when she sees the smirk. Her anxiety turns into anger and she glares at him. She is impressed when he backs off his smirk shrinking, but it does not go away completely.

“You are a horrible person,” His smirk comes back and she sighs in exasperation.

“I am aware,” His face goes serious, and that scare was enough that she couldn’t ignore him anymore. “What’s going on that has you so tired?” She wants to tell him. He is her best friend, and they tell each other everything. Well, almost everything. There’s something that he hasn’t told her yet, but he’s come close. He’ll start to say it then he’ll shake his head telling her he can’t. She doesn’t push it. She knows he’ll eventually tell her, and it’s not his choice. She also knows it has to do with the four years after his parents death before he lived with Bruce.[i] He’ll understand why she can’t tell him the truth.

“I can’t tell you,” He nods, but continues to look worried.

“You can tell me anything,” She leans into him when he puts his hand on her shoulder.

“I know, but not yet,” H[j]e removes his hands, but she doesn’t have the energy to open her eyes and look at him.

“Get some sleep. I’ll let you use my notes,” She smiles at him before putting her head on the table.

She wakes up to gentle shaking. Slowly opening her eyes she sees Dick there with two backpacks over his shoulder.

“Hey, class is over. Let’s go,” She nods, eyes squinted as she gets up going to grab her backpack. She starts looking around and glances at Dick to ask him where it is when she sees it on his shoulder. She sighs looking at him. He has an eyebrow raised waiting for her to say something.

“Why do you have my backpack?” He smirks that infuriating smirk he always gets when he’s amused at her.

“You would have forgotten it,” The smirk grows at the same rate as her frown.

“I was just looking for it,” She holds out her hand to grab her backpack, but he just shakes his head, taking a step back.

“How was I supposed to know?” She looks at him trying to decide whether she wanted to fight with him on it.

“Whatever, if you want to carry two backpacks I won’t stop you,”[k] He smiles brightly and follows her out the door.

It continues like that until lunch. She doesn’t fall asleep again, but she’ll zone out, Dick will agree to share his notes, and he grabs her backpack before she has a chance. By the time lunch rolls around she’s done, and snatches her backpack. Dick pouts[l], but she ignores him heading to the cafeteria leaving him to trail behind. They sit at their usual table. A few people would sit a few seats down, but no one would sit next to them. Dick was bad at making friends, and she could understand that. He didn’t talk much, or understand very many references. He would also stare at people intently and it was unnerving. He’s gotten better about it since she met him, but by now it was too late.[m] They went to a prep school. Everyone already had their opinions about him. She forgot to pack her lunch this morning so she was planning on skipping, but Dick wouldn’t let her. He gave her his lunch, and only agreed to eat an apple when she said she wouldn’t eat any of his food if he didn’t. She hated taking his food, but it was always really good. She tried not eating it before, and they sat the entire lunch neither eating.

“You feeling better?” She startles slightly only to be greeted with a very intense gaze. She rolls her eyes, but diverts them to her sandwich unable to keep his stare.

“Much, thank you,” He nods, and they both fall into silence. Sheis tempted to blurt it out, but not yet. She needs to make sure this isn’t a one off.

It had been two weeks since she started. She quickly realized that not all criminals were like that first one she met. She realized surprise attacks were her best chance at taking down muggers without getting hurt. She could only blame bruises on tripping so many times before too many questions were asked. She could already tell Dick didn’t believe her, though that probably had something to do with his own bruises. She’s seen him fly on the trapeze. No way did he make as many mistakes as he claims.

She was running across rooftops still being careful to avoid some of the more difficult paths. She was much better at parkour than when she started, but she still needed plenty of breaks. She was standing there looking over the city when she heard the crunch of gravel behind her. She whirled around going on the defensive only to come face to face with Batman. This only caused her to tense further. She heard what had happened to other copycats, and she did not want to end up a bloody pulp.

“Barbara, you need to stop,” She straightens her back and crosses her arms. She hopes her face doesn’t give away her surprise at him knowing her name.

“I don’t know who Barbara is, but I’m not going to stop,” He glares, but she refuses to act like a scolded child.

“You’re going to get hurt,” He has a point, but she’s being smart about it.

“Then train me,” He glares againes and she is careful to meet his gaze. “I’m going to do this with or without your permission. Might as well make sure I don’t get killed.”

“You’re too young,” She couldn’t help but be offended.

“You let Robin fight,” She heard stories from her dad. Robin sounded younger than her, and he’s been at it for two years. She flinches slightly at his growl, but quickly straightens her posture again.

“I’ll tell your father. He will not be okay with you out here,” She purses her lips, but she won’t be bullied into stopping.

“Tell him. It’s not going to stop me,” She really hoped he didn’t. Her life would become a lot more difficult. His eyes narrowed scanning her. She tensed again, but continued to hold his gaze.

“Don’t get yourself killed,” He tosses her something. She catches it, but when she turns back to him he’s gone. She looks down at the object turning it trying to figure out what it was. She almost drops it once she figures it out. He gave her a helmet. With a spot to put her ponytail. A large smile overcomes her face. She stood up to Batman and got a helmet out of it.[n] Jumping up in the air she let out a squeal before taking off for her house. Her previous tiredness was non-existent.

She decided she was going to tell Dick about her adventures as Batgirl. She had an official helmet, so she didn’t feel bad about taking the name. She stood up to Batman and had a name. That was something her best friend needed to know. She got to school the next day, but he wasn’t there. Shooting a text to his phone she waited for a response, and after half a day receiving nothing she knew he wouldn’t respond anytime soon. He would often do something like that. Not show up and become unreachable for a day or two. Usually he’s traveling with Mr. Wayne, but he also told her he was part of some organization. YJA or something and he would travel with them and wasn’t allowed to have his phone. She tried looking it up, but couldn’t find what he was talking about. She was antsy waiting, not sure when he would return[o].

Dick was on his computer when he received the alert. An investigation has been started on Haly’s Circus. They had been accused of stealing multiple pieces of high tech equipment. Dick stared at the notification for several minutes. He forgot he has the alert. He set it while he was learning to hack. Seeing something from Before about to be shut down made his heart clench. He wanted to help. That’s what made him pause. He wanted this. Bruce had allowed him to disobey. He wouldn’t want Dick to go. He’s biased. He has an opinion. A want. He thinks back to Cadmuss. The good that came out of that. This is going to be one of those situations. He’s sure of it.

He continues for the rest of the night setting everything up to look like a mission from Batman. The team won’t question it if Robin was given a mission from Batman for the team. He’s later than usual heading to the dining room, and Alfred raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Dick eats what’s on his plate before heading out the door for school. His mind started analyzing every aspect of the mission making sure he didn’t miss any details. He was not sure who was the culprit, but he would need all hands on deck. At least everyone who looked normal, and had a circus skill. He realized Roy would be needed for this mission. He knew Dick was originally from Haly’s Circus, so he would help. He would invite Wally, but the man wasn’t circus material. Dick also didn’t want him constantly questioning his opinion on the investigation. Superboy, Connor, he needed to remember his name, would make a good strong man. M’gann could be on the trapeze with him. She could be his catcher. Artemis and Roy would be the trick shots. The Daring Dangers. A family group.

He knew the circus would be wary of outsiders. Especially a group like the one he put together, but when he met up with Haly to arrange everything, the man was very accepting. The team was excited to have a mission, and never asked twice about why Robin was giving the mission debrief. They arrived at the circus, and when Batman didn’t come chasing him down after the first night, Dick knew he was in the clear. The team complained about the trailers, but focused on the mission. For the most part. Robin mostly ignored the arguments over who the mole was. Whoever it was would reveal themselves when the time came, and they would be dealt with then.

They did not find anything until Robin felt sick. Almost falling from the trapeze during his act, it was only through the quick thinking of Conor and M’gann that he didn’t go tumbling into the ground. It would have been difficult to explain how he was okay. It would not have ended well. Plus dying from a large fall was not fun. The seconds before hitting the ground were unlike anything else, but the actual impact wasn’t worth the experience. Robin had not felt sick since The Court. He was not able to get sick, so this feeling in his stomach did not make sense. It caused his muscles to randomly seize. He was not at full usability.

After the performance he needed to get away from the group. Whatever had gotten in his system needed to be flushed out, and he couldn’t do that in front of his team. He stated he wanted to take a shower before they headed out to guard the next target. Stepping under the spray he cut his wrist open holding the knife down[p] so he could release the blood. New cells would be created just as fast as they were leaving his body, but they had to have somewhere to go first. It was the fastest way for the sickness to leave his body, since he couldn’t work it out of his system the normal way.

Once he was feeling back to normal he removed the knife from his wrist letting the wound heal. He made sure to clean the shower of all traces of blood before getting out. He was sharing a trailer with Roy, so he was careful about reapplying his concealer before walking out of the bathroom to change into his Robin outfit. They had dangerous tech to protect, and a circus to save. He needed to get everyone on the same page, because he was starting to receive questions about why they needed to be here if Interpol was already on the case. He blamed it on Batman, but that would only get him so far.

It wasn’t until their third night of the tour that they figured out who was behind the attacks. A guy named Parasite, who could steal the powers of anyone he touched. They faced him on the roof of the train they were using to travel all over Europe. He had gained Miss Martian’s powers, and he got Superboy’s as well. It wasn’t until he tried to fly away that an issue arose. Robin jumped on the box prepared to attack Parasite, but he recoiled away from Robin.

“Do not touch me. I do not know what you are, but it is disgusting,” He doesn’t understand. Dr. Leslie says he should appear completely human or at least pretty close to it. He wanted to ask questions, but before he could he was being pushed off the box and into the valley below. M’gann was barely able to catch him before he went plummeting. For the second time in twenty four hours he almost fell. A small part of his mind told him that it would be just like his parents, but he ignored that. He wouldn’t die from the fall. Not like them. He was not a person.

They were able to successfully defeat Parasite using M’gann weakness of fire to do it. It was a smart move, and he was impressed with the team and their ability to work together. He was in Haly’s office ready to tell him that it was time for the Danger family to move on.

“Thank you for having us,” Haly smiled. He had always been kind.

“I’m surprised to see you back here Dick. Though I suppose the Court wouldn’t want their prime asset close,” He faces the Ringmaster processing what he’s been told. The Court told him that he had been decided as a Talon from birth. When he did not respond the man continued.

“They took you earlier than they normally would. People care about an eight year old going missing more than a thirteen year old. They are more sensitive, but your parents death created an interesting scenario. They could risk losing you to the system[q][r], or,” He pauses. They both know the alternative. He lived through it.

“The Court was destroyed. I received a new master. My mission changed,” At his statement Haly looked unnerved. Dick stood there waiting for an answer. This was important information. Haly’s was involved in providing the Court candidates for talons.

“They weren’t willing to let you go. Generations of selective breeding to create you. I’m surprised they’re letting you run around,”

Artemis did not get along with Wally. It was a stated fact. She thought he was cute at first, but that quickly changed when he turned out to be a jerk. That was why she was surprised when he contacted her through the comms. Robin said he was not chosen for this mission, because his skill set was not required. She was just happy not to have to deal with him and Roy at the same time. She put her hand up to her ear.

“Artemis?” She couldn’t decipher what kind of call this was. Why he was contacting her instead of Robin or Roy.

“Yah?” She could hear him breathe out. She was about to go on the defensive, but then he spoke.

“I know we don’t get along, but I have a favor to ask,” She wanted to say no. Tell him off, and hang up. He got her curiosity up and has saved her life. She would listen to his request before shutting him down.

“What is it?” He sighed again, and she bit down a growl wanting to tell him to just say it.

“Will you keep an eye on Robin?” That was not what she was expecting. It explains why he’s not asking Robin, but does not explain why he didn’t go to Roy.

“Why me? Wouldn’t Roy be a better candidate?” She heard him hum, but he sounded more serious than she had ever heard him.

“Roy is too hot headed, and M’gann and Connor are bad at lying. I need someone I can trust,” She’s shocked. He said he trusted her. She wanted to retaliate with reminding him that she could be the mole. She didn’t. He was asking a huge favor of her, and she didn’t want to say no. She wouldn’t let him know she fully agreed with him though.

“Fine, but when I get back you are explaining everything,” Why Robin needed to be looked after did not make sense to her.

“I can’t. That’s why I’m asking for you to trust me. Please,” It was soft, but it was there. She sighed, nodding her head even though he couldn’t see it.

“Okay,” She could hear his relieved sigh, and it put a small smile on her face.

“Thank you,” Before she could say anything the comm line was closed. That was the second night of their Circus show. They successfully took down Parasite and were about to head back. Robin had left to inform Haly of their departure, while they finished packing up their belongings from the trip. They had finished and she went to tell Robin when she heard it. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she could hear their conversation as she moved closer to Haly’s office.

“-let you go. Generations of selective breeding. I’m surprised they’re letting you run around,” She opened the door without knocking. She could see she startled the old man, but Robin just looked at her blinking his eyes, but not saying anything. The tension in the room was palpable. She knew that she stepped into something more than she could understand. Wally’s request made a lot more sense.

“We’re done packing Dan. Why don’t we go?” Robin looked at Haly, and the man took a step back. He turned and she led the way out of the room. She threw a glance over her shoulder catching the confused gaze of the ringmaster. It wasn’t until they were well away that Artemis voiced her question.

“What did he mean when he said selective breeding?” The idea made her sick. She looked at Robin, but he was staring at the ground in front of him, silent. She was expecting to be ignored when he answered.

“The Circus is involved in human trafficking,” She was horrified. They should let the circus burn. They should have implicated the circus in allowing Parasite to run around.

“We have to turn them in,” She watched his eyes widen in fear. Seeing that look on his face set off high alerts in her head. She had never seen him look afraid before. He faced her grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

“You can not do that Artemis. Promise me. Promise me you’ll not do anything,” Between the sense of urgency and fear in his voice she felt like she had to agree. She wasn’t sure why Robin was leaving this alone, but she also wasn’t sure what had him so spooked. So, she agreed even though a pit formed in the bottom of her stomach.

“Okay. I won’t do anything,” He let go of her shoulders, and she realized just how hard he had been grabbing them, but he looked relieved. She didn’t like this. She didn’t like it at all, but she couldn’t do anything. She would tell Canary when they get back. She won’t let them get away with selling people. She can’t.

They arrive back at the cave with Wally and Aqualad to greet them. There was no debrief which confused her, but it was a relief. Wally pulled her aside as soon as he could without seeming suspicious.

“So everything went well?” He looked so relieved. She felt bad for having to drop this bomb on him.

“For the most part, but not everything,” He didn’t look surprised, but rather resigned. Like he knew this was coming, but was hoping for a different outcome.

“I was afraid of that. What happened?” She wasn’t sure how to say it. How to tell him, so she told him everything.

“Taking down Parasite went fine. Great even. It wasn’t until we were leaving that I stumbled across something,” She pauses, and is surprised when Wally waits for her to speak again. “We were about to leave, and I went to the ringmaster’s office to tell Robin we were done packing when I overheard something weird about selective breeding,” She paused for a second at Wally’s confused expression.

“What?” She couldn’t help but agree.

“That’s exactly what I thought, so I asked Robin about it. He said that the Circus was involved in human trafficking,” She bit the inside of her lip waiting for his reaction. She watched a range of emotions flash across his face. First was horror, but that morphed into confusion, and it settled on realization.

“That’s what happened,” The horror overtook his face once again. She didn’t ask what he realized. She realized this had to do with Robin’s true identity. Something she did not know. Wally looks at her, and his face softens. “Artemis, thank you so much for keeping an eye on Robin. I had no idea something like this would come up. That’s why I feel I should tell you this, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone,” She nods, and when he doesn’t seem satisfied she verbalizes it.

“I promise whatever you say will not leave my lips or mind,” He stares at her for a few more seconds before nodding, appearing satisfied.

“Robin was missing for four years before he was with Batman. Neither will talk about it, or give a vague answer if asked,” She took in the information not knowing what to think. A lot can happen to a person in four years. She thinks of her own sister, who left before following in their father’s footsteps as a villain. “I think what you found out has something to do with his disappearance,” At his confession she could see the fear on Robin’s face all over again. It caused bile to rise in the back of her throat all over again.

“I’m telling Black Canary about the human trafficking. Robin asked me not to, but I can’t ignore something like that,” Wally looked conflicted, but nodding his head.

“Okay, it’s for the best,” They both stand in silence unsure how to deal with the revelations. She wanted to go take a nap and forget this ever happened. That’s what Robin wanted her to do, but she was a hero. A hero had to face something so other people could forget it [s]happened.

“I’m going to go tell her now. I don’t want to wait, and I need sleep,” She turns before feeling Wally grab her hand and squeeze. She squeezes back, but doesn’t look at him before heading down the hall. She finds Canary in the training room talking to Red Tornado. She waits until they’re done, and Red Tornado has exited the room before approaching Canary.

“Can I talk to you for a second,” Her trainer turns to her with a kind smile on her face. It makes Artemis want to cringe, but she doesn’t. She walks closer with her head held high.

“You can always talk to me,” Artemis closes her eyes nodding. The words are cheesy, but she takes them as the reassurance she needs. She just blurts out what she’s thinking, not willing to go through the story again.

“Haly’s Circus is involved in human trafficking,” She cringes not sure what to expect. When nothing happens her eyes crack open. Black Canary has a thoughtful and horrified look on her face.

“Why do you think that?” She was being called a liar, except she wasn’t. Canary just wanted to know how she came to that conclusion.

“I was going to tell Robin that we were done packing and were ready to head back,” Artemis took a deep breath. She didn’t want to retell the story again. “I caught the tail end of the conversation, and Haly was talking about selective breeding. He also mentioned something about Robin being allowed to run around. Robin begged me not to say anything, but I couldn’t let them continue,” She could feel a burn behind her eyes, but she wouldn’t cry. It would be taken care of. Canary put a hand on her shoulder and bent down to catch her eyes. Artemis wanted to look away, but at Canary’s kind gaze she didn’t.

“The League will handle this. Thank you for bringing it to our attention,” Normally Artemis would argue that the team could handle it, but this time she doesn’t say something. She doesn’t want to handle it. “Why don’t you head home. I’m sure you're tired,” Noddin she heads to the zeta tubes. She just wants to sleep. She doesn’t want to think about the implication of what happened that day.

She makes it to Gotham and starts down the street. Her thoughts try to catch up with her and she takes off running. She runs all the way to her apartment. Her mom is there in front of the TV, and Artemis hugs her. They’re both surprised, but Artemis can feel when her mom relaxes into the hug running her hand down her daughters hair.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the hug, but why the suddenness?” Artemis takes a deep breath.

“I’m just glad you care about me,” She doesn’t want to think of her life if her parents decided she wasn’t good enough and sold her. Her mom smiles, and Artemis heads to her room finally able to sleep and forget about the stress of the day, even if it is only for a few hours.

Bruce knew almost immediately about Haly’s Circus being under investigation. He wasn’t sure how Dick would react to the news, so he didn’t say anything. When that day after school the team went on an unsanctioned mission he let them. He saw the security footage of Robin giving the debriefing, so even if he didn’t know before he did now. While Robin was away it gave him a chance to face his newest problem. Batgirl. Barbara Gordon thinking she wanted to be a vigilante. He was hoping that being confronted with the actual Batman would scare her off. He knew how stubborn she could be however, so he made a helmet just in case. He saw how hers was a cheap knockoff. He did not want her getting killed. If he couldn’t convince her, he was sending Robin after her to talk her out of it.

Bruce arrived at the caves after receiving a summons from Canary. He figured she would tell him about the unsanctioned mission as if he didn’t already know. He started reevaluating when he saw her face. It was grim and far more serious than the situation called for. He stood waiting for her to speak. She stared at him, but did not say anything. He waited. He could tell she wanted to tell him something, but he could not figure out what had happened that she would be so serious, or why she would wait so long to tell him.Finally she starts speaking.

“Artemis brought something to my attention that I believe we should talk about,” Canary already knew about Artemis’ background, so that couldn’t be it. It had to be about their latest “mission”. Something had happened. He grunted letting her know he was listening. She took a deep breath and somehow her face became more grave. “Did you know?” His thoughts immediately turned to Dick. They found out. But the question was too vague. She could be talking about a number of things. His eyes narrowed as he waited for more information. Bruce watched as the normally well put together Canary loses her composure. She starts pacing, and he isn’t sure how to react. Before he could say anything, she starts talking again. “There was a lot about Robin’s appearance that went unexplained. How you reacted to his appearance raised even more questions, but it makes sense now,” He had a feeling she did not know. She was not angry or disgusted enough to know. That did make him curious on what she thought she knew, and how Artemis came to believing it.

“What are you talking about?” She stopped turning to him. He saw her scanning his face trying to decide how much he knew.

“Haly’s Circus was involved in human trafficking,” He was starting to put together her train of thought. It did not explain why Artemis would believe that.

“What happened?” She sighed looking down. He needed all of the information before he could proceed. Needs to know whether this is something else or the Court. He would talk to Dick later, but he had to handle this now.

“Artemis overheard Haly and Robin talking. She heard something suspicious as they were talking, so she asked Robin about it. He told her, but that’s not the weird part. The weird part is how he asked Artemis not to say anything,” Bruce’s mind was racing. He needed to talk to Robin. If Haly’s was actually involved in human trafficking Dick would have no problem taking them down. This has to have something to do with the Court. He had a suspicion about what was happening, but he needed to get first hand information.

“I will talk to Robin and handle this,” He started heading out of the room, but Canary jumped in front of him. He growled, but she didn’t move out of his way.

“No. Haly’s Circus falls under international borders. That is the Leagues territory,” He growls again.

“This is a family matter,” He practically growls it, and it temporarily gives her pause. She doesn’t stand down though.

“So you did know,” Her arms uncross and she takes a step away from him. He wants to storm past her, but this miscommunication would have to be dealt with eventually.

“I know what Robin has told me. I am going to talk to him about how the circus is involved,” He lets out another growl when she doesn’t move.

“Let me talk to him. I’m more gentle than you, and I’m sure this is traumatic. It’s where his parents died. He has good memories there,” Bruce is becoming frustrated. He already knows this, and that is why he is the one that needs to talk to Dick.

“He already has someone to talk to, which I have told you,” She starts to open her mouth, and he cuts her off, “Move,” The threat is clear and it only causes anger to grow on her face. She moves out of the way though, and he brushes past her. He sends an alert to Robin telling him it’s time to go. He arrives at the cave, and opens his file on the Court. Checking the activity on previous Court members he sees no activity that should raise alarm. He knows he’s missing something so he keeps searching. He hears the arrival of Robin, and turns away from the computer to face him.

“Haly’s Circus?” Dick takes off his sunglasses and looks down. Bruce can see blue eyes reflecting in the low light.

“They were going to be shut down. I took the best course of action to prevent that from happening,” Dick paused, but Bruce could see he wanted to say something else, “I wanted to help,” He wanted to reach out and hug him. Wanted to tell him that he did a good job. He had to face reality.

“What about the human trafficking,” Dick looks up at that. His head is tilted to the side, and Bruce is thrown back to the early days when he had Dick.

“Haly’s Circus provided initial training, and talons for the Court. They would arrange people like my parents together to create the best and strongest weapons,” Dick stops his head still tilted. He was waiting for Bruce to respond.

“Did you know Haly’s was involved?” Dick shook his head.

“I was chosen to be a talon from birth. I did not know Haly’s had such an active role,” Bruce always assumed that they chose Dick Grayson because the circus happened to be in Gotham. That was his mistake for assuming. If The Court of Owls had ties to Haly’s, an international circus, they could have ties to other organizations that are still operating. He would need to start doing research and find out how deep the roots of the Court reach. He had another mission he needed Robin to go on tonight however.

“Robin you have an assignment tonight,” The boy straightened up facing him. His head straightened, but he still looked curious. “You have to talk your best friend out of being a vigilante,” The confusion didn’t leave his face.

“I don’t think Wally is considered a vigilante,” He looks confused, and Bruce smirks internally.

“Not that best friend,” Bruce watches as he puts the pieces together.

“The only other best friend I have is Barbara, and she’s not-” He trails off as he puts the pieces together. “Barbara is Batgirl,” His eyes widen and he looks at Bruce. “ I am not going to be able to convince her otherwise. This is a fruitless endeavor. You are setting me up to fail. This is Barbara we’re talking about. Why don’t you go?” Bruce keeps a serious face trying not to let any hints of a smile on his face.

“I already did,” At his statement Dick throws his hands up. “If you couldn’t convince her what makes you think I will? That girl is more stubborn than a mule,” Bruce is not going to let her keep being Batgirl by herself. He’s going to try one more time to get her to stop, but if she stood up to the Batman he doesn’t think Robin saying something will help, plus he will inevitably invite her to the cave. He has been begging Bruce to tell her for over a year now.

“You have to try. You don’t want her getting killed, do you?” His frowns before lighting up.

“We train her. That way she doesn’t get hurt,” Bruce does not groan. No matter how much he wants to. Having Batgirl around is definitely going to change things. Those two are like two peas in a pod.

“I’ll try, but I am telling you it is not going to work,” Bruce smiles at Dick disagreeing with him. He already knows it’s not going to work. He knows Barbara, and Dick will not be trying very effectively to talk her out of it.

“Go eat dinner. She usually heads out around ten, and you have schoolwork for the day you missed,” Dick waves at him as he heads up the stairs. Bruce finally lets himself smile as he stares at his son. He has a lot of research to do, that he does not want Dick to know about.

It had been two days since Barbara encountered the Batman. She loved the helmet, and it ended up saving her life the second night she had it. She kept glancing over her shoulder waiting for him to appear to give her an ultimatum. What she was not expecting however was Robin. She was overlooking the city when he spoke.

“You need to stop,” She quickly turned facing him, careful not to fall off the ledge. That would make a bad first impression. The suit was eye catching, and it was brighter than in the articles she saw. She stares at the boy in front of her not saying anything. She had never seen him in real life. Her eyes made it to his face, and she couldn’t believe it.

“Dick?” They both startle slightly at her voice. She expects him to try and deny it, but he doesn’t. A smirk grows on his face, and he puts a hand to his ear.

“It’s too late. You have to take her now,” She doesn’t hear the response, but she does start stalking up to her friend. Her best friend. He grins at her and she punches him in the arm. His grin morphs into an exaggerated frown, and she fights her entire being from smiling.

“You didn’t tell me?” She didn’t sound nearly as hurt as she wanted to, but it got the point across.

“You didn’t either,” She scoffed.

“I was going to, but then you disappeared for three days,” His smirk became more sheepish.

“A mission came up,” And that threw her. He had a mission. Because he was Robin. She could feel her annoyance turn to curiosity.

“I have so many questions,” His grin was back, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Not here. Can I?” It took her a second to realize he wasn’t speaking to her, but by then he had grabbed her hand pulling her to the edge of the roof. He shot his grappling hook, and she only had a split second before they were airborne. She clung to him barely stopping herself from screaming. She thinks. They landed on the ground and she jumped out of his grip. She can’t believe he didn’t drop her. He laughs, and she punches his arm again.

“Do not do that again,” His smile turns into an exaggerated frown and he pouts at her. Pouts! All of a sudden it was easier to see Dick as Robin. His grin quickly comes back as he starts moving.

“Come on. I’m going to take you to the cave,” She doesn’t know what that means, but she trusts him. Even though he lied to her face since they’ve known each other. She sees where he’s headed when she notices a bike. Specifically the R-cycle. She has to talk about his naming of things. He gets on the bike grabbing a helmet putting it on before handing one to her. She hesitates in taking it. She’s heard how they drive, and does not want to be on a bike. Even if it is her friend. Sensing her reluctance he speaks, “I promise I’ll slow down, and won’t take turns super fast,” Her eyes narrow not trusting him.

“If you do not, you will regret it,” She can’t see very much of his face, but she can hear the grin.

“You already have the Batglare down,” She groans at another stupid name, but she gets on the bike.

When they get back to the literal cave she jumps off the bike. Turning to face her friend she takes off her helmet throwing it at him. She can tell her face is red with anger.

“I am going to kill you. You liar. You. You. You insane driver. Your license should be revoked,” It is then that she remembers he does not have a license, and he anger increases, “Batman should not allow you on the streets with that kind of driving,” He takes off his helmet looking affronted.

“If you thought that was crazy driving, you are never allowed to ride in the Batmobile,” She exhales loudly at yet another stupid name. Turning around she glances at the cave around her. Immediately all other thoughts leave her mind. The cave is unlike anything she had seen before. There was a giant penny which she has so many questions about. There were a giant set of monitors directly connected to the platform they were on. And the Batmobile. It was sitting right there. Seeing the man in the chair directly in front of the monitors caused her to cross her arms and straighten her back.

“Evening Mr. Wayne,” He was in the Batsuit minus the cowl. She felt inadequate with her subpar uniform.

“Evening Ms.Gordon. I see Robin failed his assignment,” She smirked. There was no way Dick would be able to talk her out of anything. She loved him, but he couldn’t argue to save his life.

“He had no chance of succeeding,” She heard a snort from behind her.

“That’s what I tried to tell him,” She watches as Batman nods.

“Very well. Welcome Batgirl,”

Bruce was furious with himself. He was so focused on how deep the Court went that he ignored the major threat that was just under his nose. Roy was a clone, and had been reporting on the League for years. A new organization called the light headed by Vandal Savage, and containing a line up of some of the worst people the League has ever faced. After the horrendous failure where the Light gained control of the League, Bruce asked Dick if the Court would have anything to do with the Light. Dick stated that the Court would not, because they would not want to make an enemy of the League. It was a good strategy.

As he continued to do research he realized that Gotham was only a small branch of the Courts reach. They have connections in every major city and almost all of the members he could find were CEO’s of successful multimillion dollar businesses. Their companies had international ties making it even more difficult to tell which companies had ties to the Court and which did not. He could fight the Court getting them all arrested, but most of their companies would not survive. That would be putting hundreds of millions of people out of jobs. The economy would suffer enough to put all first world countries into another depression. Bruce Wayne was able to negate the effects in Gotham by having Wayne Enterprise absorb several of the companies that would collapse, and partner with some whose CEO’s needed the backing of a Fortune 500 company.

He now had to deal with the Court who is hiding in every major company ever, and the Light who are full of people who want to rule the world. He pinches his nose. On top of all of that he had to find out what the Light had the League doing that created sixteen hours where six members, including himself, were missing. He would need to talk with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter on what their next steps should be, and which organization should be priority. Even with the new League members they would still be stretched to thin trying to take down both. Roy was off trying to find the original Roy. They would need to grow the Young Justice team, though it would not be long before some of the members became a part of the Justice League. He could already see that the wonder of being a hero was starting to wear on Kid Flash, but Artemis didn’t appear to have the same problem.

He closed the file on the Court making sure to secure it thoroughly. He didn’t want Dick accidently discovering it. Bruce wasn’t sure how he would react, and wanted to have a plan of action before he said anything. He texted Diana telling her that they should talk soon. He wasn’t expecting her to say she was available now, and at the Watchtower. He suited up letting Alfred know where he was going, and to tell Dick, he should be back in time for patrol. The Watchtower was busy even if most of the members were out. They were all chasing down any lead they could find on the Light. Some members helping Roy with his search. He makes his way to the conference room he has met Wonder Woman in before when talking about serious issues.

When he enters the room it’s empty. He moves over to the computer making everything ready to pull up once she arrives. He doesn’t have to wait long before she enters. He immediately puts up the privacy screen and lets her look through the list. She scans through most of the information before turning to him.

“I recognize most of these companies, but I do not see why this is important?” He opens a new file that contained a subcategory of organizations or general groups that have connections to the Court. Things like Haly’s Circus. She gets partially down the list before turning to him. “Bruce, what are these? Why are you showing them to me?” She stopped reading and is looking at him.

“These are all connected to the Court of Owls. The first is a list of businesses that are under suspect for their connection to the Court. The second is a list of organizations that have directly provided resources for the Court. I’m not even sure this is an exhaustive list,” Her eyes widen in shock, and he can not blame her.

“Wayne Enterprises and Haly’s Circus are on these lists. I recognize quite a few of the companies on these lists,” He nods, because she is right.

“While we were able to dismantle the Court in Gotham, not every member was at the meeting. I know for a fact that at least one member is still on Wayne Enterprises board, but most of them were arrested, and were not allowed back on. I have been able to road block the one, but I can not remove him, and he might be reporting my movements to the Court. We barely made a dent in the Court’s structure by taking down the Gotham branch. If we go in and have everyone connected arrested that would throw all of the first world countries into a great depression. Taking down the Court will require a surgeon’s knife and will take decades. We can’t take all of them out at once without major consequences,” She nods seeing where this is going.

“We will have to choose between the Court and the Light,” He nods, and she sighs. This was not the decision Bruce wanted to come to. Both were horrible organizations that deserved to be stripped of their power. Even with the Young Justice, handling both would be too much. They would have to prioritize the danger to the general public, and as much as he wants to get vengeance for Dick, the Court is what is keeping the modern world in tact. They do not have a plan for mass genocide, and they both know which organization they have to spend their time and resources on.

“I want to take down the Court, but the Light is a more immediate danger. They have power and means to fulfill their plans. We saw that when they infiltrated the League. We will keep tabs on the Court, but we have to focus on the Light,” Her lips purse, and he can see her need to argue. He knows what she would argue. He has already gone through it in his head, but she just nods. It is one of the most difficult decisions he has ever made.

The mission was supposed to be a simple covert mission. There had been shipments to Gotham, and Batman had sent them to find the original source. They weren’t expecting for there to be a crate of fear gas alongside the crate of weapons. It was an accident when the crate shattered, but it was too late. The gass quickly spread through the warehouse. He sees M’gann and Connor breathing in the gas. He looks at the fear antidote in his hand. He only has two vials. M’gann and Connor can’t fight off the gas like he can. He shakes his head trying to ignore the voices that were starting to appear. He had experience with this. In the Labyrinth, but that only made everything worse. He had to focus. He was Dick. He has a team. A team that needs him.

He ignores the Owls in the corner of his vision watching him. Waiting for him to kill his friends and return to them. He wouldn’t. He can’t. The Court was destroyed, and his new master said not killing. It was an order. He needs to help M’gann and Connor before someone gets hurt. He moves with deadly precision that has only been sparsely used since he was sent to kill Bruce Wayne. Before the two realized someone had approached them the antidote had been given. He sighs closing his eyes only to open them again and stare at his friends. The friends he cared about. Staring at them it was easier to ignore the voices. Ignore the order to kill. Grabbing M’gann he carries her to the Bioship where Wally is waiting. He is grateful the

“Go grab Connor, and I’ll grab Artemis. We’ll have to strap her down. I didn’t have enough antidote for her,” Wally nods getting ready to take off.

“Man, I’m glad you have enough for you. I would not know how to handle this situation,” Dick doesn’t correct him, and keeps his eyes away from the Owls watching him. Telling him that it is their perfect weapon. It runs back into the Warehouse to get Artemis. She would have to be tied up, which would not help with the gas, but it was better than knocking her out. Trapping her with the nightmares.

He gets her back to the bioship with a lot of kicking and screaming. He wished he had another antidote for her, but there was nothing he could do. The voices were getting more persistent. Staring at his vulnerable teammates only made it worse. He had to distract himself.

“Wally, I need you to fly us back. I need to make sure Artemis doesn’t hurt herself,” He can’t look at Artemis, but he doesn’t trust himself not to send the ship into a nosedive halfway through the flight. He needed to get the toxin out of his system, but there was no way to do that without causing alarms and letting Wally know. He sighs pulling up his wrist computer and sorts through old case files reorganizing them. It was meniel enough where it would distract him, but not too complicated where fear could play a part. He starts with the large folders separating them by villian, then specifying date, then by crime. He was working on the crime families first. He duplicated the files creating two subfolders before setting to work. Artemis’ constant wimpers keep distracting him, and he could see it draining on Wally. His mind kept seeing white and his hands kept reaching for his knives. He stood up abruptly knowing he needed to do something or he would accidently hurt one of his teammates. “I’m going to change into civilian clothes. This uniform is getting uncomfortably hot,” It’s not his best lie, but Wally doesn’t challenge him.

He moves to the back pulling out his extra stash of clothes he always kept on the ship. Quickly changing he folds the Robin costume leaving it out of his immediate reach. He keeps his gauntlet with the computer, but removes the hidden knives he has. He places them on top of the uniform before moving to stand by Wally. He notices they’re only twenty minutes away from the cave.

“Have you messaged Batman to let him know the situation,” At the sound of Batman’s name the Owls start chanting traitor.

“I forgot,” Wally sends him a surprised look, and Dick feels the same way. He sends out a short ‘prepare fear gas’ before turning back to Wally. “There, now they will be prepared,” Dick stands there as they guide the ship into the cave, and are immediately greeted by several league members. What surprises Dick is Batgirl's appearance. They weren’t going to introduce her to the team until later, but he can see plans have changed. Black Canary and Red Tornado immediately go to Artemis, while he moves to report to Batman.

“What happened?” Dick’s spin straightened. A report he knows how to do this.

“A crate of fear gas got busted sending the gas through the warehouse. Wally was unaffected, and I was able to give the antidote to M’gann and Connor. Artemis is affected and needs the antidote immediately,” He feels eyes on him. His surroundings were becoming white. He could see a fountain in the center of the room.[t] Voices were echoing all around him telling it how it was a Talon. A weapon.

“And yourself?” His eyes meet Batman, and the black was in such contrast to the white of everything else. Of the light. It’s head tilts slightly. This was his master, but it was with the Court.

“Affected, but functional,” Owls were lining the walls staring at him. Their expressionless faces staring at him waiting for the verdict of his usefulness.

“Private medbay now,” It nods its head moving to the private medbay. It reached the room standing in front of the exam table, hands behind its back and waits. Talon is unsure how much time passes before Batman opens the door. It remains unmoving as a syringe is inserted into his neck reaching into his brain. Dick blinked several times as the white started to fade, and the lights became less harsh. He was in the medbay. He was at the cave.

“Is the team okay?” Bruce nods and he sighs in relief. Looking up he notices Bruce’s frown. “What’s wrong?” All of a sudden Bruce is gone, and all that is left is Batman. Dick is on the receiving end of a glare.

“Why did you not take the antidote? You were the greatest threat to the team,” Dick shakes his head.

“I was not. I put my weapons away from me so I did not accidently reach for them. My body does not react to fear gas in the same way. I merely saw the Court, but I knew they were not real as you destroyed them,” Batman did not look convinced, but Dick wasn’t sure what else to say.

“How does your body react to fear gas?” Dick has never had to deal with it in Gotham before. He has always had a rebreather, or the antidote.

“It only provides hallucinations and voices. My heart can not beat faster or slower than it is now, so it can not cause devastating effects to my person. My mind is not overcome by adrenaline so I am able to distinguish between what is real and what is not. Everything did start looking like a Labyrinth right before I was injected, but I was still able to find the medbay. If I had to take a guess I would say the hallucinations become more vivid the longer the fear gas is in my system,” Bruce nods.

“I need a blood sample for Dr. Leslie,” Dick nods, reaching for a knife only to not have one. “I have a needle right here. No need for anything else,” Dick nods and lets Bruce draw the blood. “I had Batgirl grab your costume from the bioship and take it back to the cave. If you want you can stay at the cave, or you can come back with me,” Dick thinks about his teammates. Specifically Artemis who will be recovering from the effects in the morning.

“I’ll stay here and help out as best I can. Maybe we can go out tomorrow to help everyone focus on something else,”

“Wally has already passed out for the night, so I recommend heading to your room. The others are with their mentors, and will not be available until tomorrow,” Dick nods heading out the door and to his room. He starts heading to his room, but does not want to spend the night stuck in there. He wants to practice with his throwing knives, but those are with his Robin costume in the Batcave. He sighs heading to the gym. He can practice on the trapeze a little at the very least. He swings and flies like he has done so many times before. It doesn’t bring the relief he was hoping for. He’s itching for something more. An unbridled sparring session. A mission. Even with the Court not there he can still feel their eyes on him. Their words telling him to complete the mission. The loyalty.

He swings off of the trapeze landing in a crouch. He heard movement outside the room and quickly moves out of sight. Not trusting himself around other people right now, he makes his way out of the training room. Knowing that no one is going to be up and around until afternoon, he has to figure out what to do with himself until then. He doesn’t want to do anything is the problem. For the first time he notices the space under the bed. Ice crystals and the feeling of cold fill his memories, and he becomes acutely aware of the slight breeze in the room. He can’t sleep, but he can store himself until he is needed. Moving under the bed he sits waiting for morning to come. He closes his eyes, and lets his senses feel around the room not moving a muscle.

Barbara puts the clothes on a shelf for Dick to pick up when he gets back. He was so silent it was terrifying. He’s not a loud person, but he’s almost always smiling. She didn’t recognize him, but it had to be the fear gas. She couldn’t focus too much on it. The shelf for his uniform was above her head, so she had to reach on her toes to reach it. She placed it on the shelf only to have something fall. It was only because of her training that she didn’t cut herself on the knife that slipped out of the uniform. She caught it and stood there. She didn’t think Batman allowed any weapon like this on their uniforms. He certainly didn’t provide her any. She was about to put it back, but she noticed the beautiful design on the blade. It appeared more decorative than practical. The owl that made up the handel was beautiful, and not what she would expect Dick to own. The knife also looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t remember from where. She put it with the uniform and headed home.

She was surprised to see her dad in the kitchen when she got home. She thought he was working the late shift because of a major murder that happened two days ago. She smiled and greeted him as she made her way to the freezer grabbing one of the frozen meals.

“Why are you coming in so late?” She risked a glance at the clock seeing that it was almost three. She cringed not realizing how long she had been at that mountain with Batman. Luckily he can be her alibi.

“I was over at the manor with Dick. We finished our homework and were watching a movie, but we both fell asleep. Bruce came in and realized I was still there. He drove me back,” She didn’t know why her dad was okay with her spending time alone with the son of someone who is known throughout Gotham as a player, but she is grateful.

“Didn’t want to come up?” She busies herself with her dinner, so she has something to do.

“He has to be at work early tomorrow,” Her dad lets out a snort, and she couldn’t help but agree. Though even billionaires have to work occasionally. She thinks back to the knife she saw. Her dad works around many different weapons, and she can not remember where she has seen a weapon like that before.

“Hey, have you ever seen a knife with a gold owl?” She turns looking at him, but he just stares at the table.

“It sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't think of why off hand. Why?” She shrugs, grabbing a fork.

“I saw one if the streets the other day. It was a beautiful knife. Looked brand new,” She only added that last part to reassure her dad she hadn’t stumbled onto a crime.

“If I can think of where I saw it I’ll let you know,” She grins digging into her food. “I’m headed to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” He came around the table to hug and kiss the top of her head. She finished her dinner before following to her room and collapsing on the bed.

When Wally walked into the room, his face resembled a tomato. Dick was a few feet behind him clutching his stomach laughing. On his head was the weirdest hat Artemis had ever seen. It was a giant colorful peacock. Two legs were hanging next to his ears. The but of the pecock was sitting on top of his hair where only little wisps of red could be seen. Behind the boy was a giant semicircle of peacock feathers giving a nice backdrop to the whole situation. Artemis took a picture and Wally’s face became even redder.

“Babe, no,” Wally whined and looked about two seconds away from stopping his feet. There was a scowl on his face, but the look was marred by the peacock hat, “Dick already has way too many pictures of me in this thing. Can’t this moment be enough,” She shook her head taking another picture. Megan was giggling and even Connor cracked a smile.

“Sorry honey, but I am keeping these forever,”," She cackles and snaps a few more pictures before she's laughing too hard to take anymore. This gives Wally the chance to take her phone, but before he can do anything the phone is snatched out of his hands and handed back to her.

"My best friend and girlfriend ganging up on me. I don't like either of you anymore," Artemis is able to calm her breathing enough to snap another picture of him with his arms crossed and a ridiculous frown on his face.

"You love us," This causes his frown to get deeper.

"Why do you have that thing on your head in the first place?" Megan was being the nicest about it, but even she was laughing. Her question caused Dick to cackle loud and long.

"We made a bet that whoever lost during the spar would have to wear the hat for a week. Obviously you can see the outcome," Connor sits up.

"What about missions. This is funny, but he'll blow our cover as soon as he steps foot on the ground," Dick pouted a little bit, but it did nothing to hide his mirth at the situation.

"We talked about that, and he can take it off during missions, but he has to wear it in the bioship to and from. That's if we have a mission at all," He bumps his friend in the shoulder only to be pushed away. "I only want him to be torchered a little. I'm not that mean,"

"I hate you." At his friend's declaration Dick's grin only became bigger.

"Love you too," He starts walking across the room. "Now, let's go get some food, and show this beauty off to all of Happy Harbor," Despite Wally's many, very loud, protests Artemis helped Dick manhandle Wally out into the streets, and even Connor helped to make sure he didn't run off. They stopped at an ice cream parlor ready for something cool on the hot summer day. They were about to sit down at a booth when a young boy walked up to them. He was smiling brightly, and Artemis could see his parents encouraging him with thumbs up.

"Hi, my name is Michael and a peacock is my favorite animal. I was wondering if I could get a picture with you?" The boy smiled brightly and she could see her boyfriend's heart melt at the sight.

"Sure I would love that," Wally's frown since putting on the hat disappeared into a bright smile. The boy handed the phone to Wally, who handed it to Dick, and knelt down next to the boy to take the picture. Dick made funny faces causing the boy to laugh and took the photo. He handed the phone back to the boy and watched as he ran to his parents excited to show them the photo. Wally's grin didn't disappear. Soon Artemis was the one being dragged around the city. Once one person took a picture with Wally more people would ask for one, and Wally became a walking attraction. Dick became a photographer and Artemis just watched in amusement. It was starting to get dark by the time they made it back to the cave and Wally's ego had grown even bigger, but everyone had fun. It was a win.

Dick really hated dealing with Klarion. He always caused unnecessary Chaos. It made sense because he was the god of chaos, but it did not change how annoying it was. He always showed up just long enough to make their lives difficult before disappearing again. Zatanna would be able to switch them back, but it would be another hour before she could make it to the cave.

“Ugh,” Wally pulls at the collar of the Robin suit, “I don’t know how you can stand this. It’s so uncomfortable,” Dick rolls his eyes. The suit is not that uncomfortable.

“I have a change of clothes in my room, sunglasses are in the top drawer,” Wally heads down the hall. Dick shakes his head. It’s so weird seeing himself. He’s starting to hate Klarion’s tricks. Lord of Chaos or no, switching Robin and Kid Flash’s bodies was not cool. Oh no. Wally was in his body. He was going to find out. Wally can’t find out. He takes off running for his room only to run right past it and into the garage. He’s losing time. Wally’s going to find out. He walks not wanting to risk running out of the cave or into a wall. It’s painfully slow, and by the time he reaches his door he is thoroughly annoyed. He tries to get in only to be rejected. He’s in Wally’s body, right. He bangs on the door. The airlock disengages and he makes his way inside. Wally had already changed into civilian clothes, but he hasn’t taken the mask off.

“How can you wear this all the time?” Wally taks the mask off, and all Dick can get out is a murmured no. “Ah,” Wally shuts his eyes. Dick switches the lights off. He waits for his eyes to adjust, but after a minute of not being able to see much, he sighs. He can sort of make out Wally in the dim light from the lava lamp on his desk. Wally has the palm of his hands against his eyes. Dick stays by the door too terrified to move closer.

“You can open your eyes. I turned the lights off,” Dick is able to make out a slight movement of Wally’s head looking around the room before landing on him.

“Dude, the lights are not out,” There’s a pause, “And what is on my hands?” He’s not going to be able to hide it anymore. He takes a deep breath preparing himself for what is to come. He is surprised at the expansion of his lungs, and the slight increase of energy.

“Go into the bathroom without turning on the light, take a piece of toilet paper, and wipe your eyes. Once you do that look into the mirror,”Dick didn’t need to see Wally to know he was confused.

“Okay?” He watches as his best friend moves to the bathroom doing as Dick said. From where he stood, he couldn’t see what Wally was doing. All he could do was stand anxiously. He didn’t need to see his friend, because he could hear the reaction. He’s pretty sure everyone in the cave could.

“You have yellow eyes?” He flinched. Wally was going to be angry. He would have to quit the team, “That’s so cool,” All of Dick’s thoughts came to a halted stop. Cool? He’s never received that reaction before.

“What?” What? He saw Wally coming out of the bathroom.

“How’d you get them? Are you a meta? Do you have superpowers? Does Batman know?” Dick doesn’t register the questions. He can’t.

“You’re not mad?” He can’t make out Wally’s facial expression. Can’t get a read on the situation. He doesn’t like it.

“Why would I be mad? It’s yellow eyes. Maybe some superpowers. M’gann is a giant white martian. It’s not that big of a deal,” Dick heard Wally’s excitement die down, and felt bad. He was about to say something, but Wally spoke again, “Plus, it’s not like you killed someone,” Wally grins, but Dick freezes. He can’t move anything.Wally continues on oblivious, “You don’t even have to tell me if you don’t want to,” He tries to kickstart his mind back into gear. He needs to say something. Anything.

“It’s fine, I’ll tell you,” Not everything. He can never tell any of his teammates everything. They could decide he was no longer useful. Batman would decide he has failed at his mission. Explain the yellow eyes. That’s all. No more. He’s hesitant as he speaks. Unsure of what to say or where to start. Vague details explaining the yellow eyes. “When I was eight my parents were killed,” Wally looked like he was about to speak up, but Dick kept talking, “A group took me and experimented on me. They were trying to create a weapon,” And they succeeded. “I have enhanced vision during nighttime, and slightly enhanced senses. From what I understand though is that they are barely above the human capacity. It’s such a small margin, that it doesn’t make much difference,” He tries to downplay it, but he can feel Wally’s eyes on him. He doesn’t want to meet his friend's gaze. He looks down on unfamiliar yellow hands. His friend's hands. Ones that are not covered in blood.

“I had no idea. Dude, I’m so sorry,” He shrugs in response. Even if Wally wouldn’t be appalled that he’s killed people before, he wouldn’t be able to handle that Dick was a weapon before he was a person.

“As I said before, it’s not a big deal. I can see well in the dark, so what. So can people with night vision goggles. At least their eyes don’t burn at the softest of lights,” Wallys doesn’t say anything, and Dick glances a look at him. It’s weird to see his face. Know that he’s looking at his own body. It looks like Wally wants to say something, but isn’t sure if he should.

“How do you handle it? How do you keep your eyes from hurting?” Dick wants to say he just pushes past the pain, but Wally would know something was up. He was almost debilitated by the indoor lights of his room, which were not nearly as bright as outside, or some LED lights.

“Bruce made contacts that automatically tinted which helps, and I have a tint setting in my mask. Between those two things, plus sunglasses, it’s easy to deal with,” Wally nods. His next question is more intuitive. Dick has to walk the line between lying and omission more carefully.

“Is that why you were missing four years?” Dick nods, but he knows his friend. A simple nod will not be enough to sate his curiosity.

“They took me shortly after, but Bruce found me. He destroyed the organization that did this to me, and I went to live with him,” He leaves out so many details of the story. Bruce didn’t find him, but that’s what they told people. Give people an idea and they’ll fill in the blanks. Wally did that, or he was too nervous to ask. Dick didn’t want to know which one. Wally slaps a hand on Dick’s back and stands up clapping.

“Well, let’s go find Zatanna. While your body is cool, I like being taller,” Dick lets the serious moment pass and grins.

“You just want to kiss your girlfriend,” Wally scrunches his nose.

“That is not true,” He pauses then shrugs, “Okay, it’s a little true, but it has more to do hight,”

“I’m going to tell Artemis you said that,” Wally looks horrified and murderous at once. Dick starts out the door Wally following, “Get back here,” Dick takes off running forgetting about the superspeed. He runs into the common room tripping over the couch. It’s only because of his acrobatic training that he doesn’t faceplant into the coffee table. He hears snickers before Wally bursts into the room, and sees how close Dick’s face is to the floor.

“If you hurt my body I’m going to kill you,” Dick snorts.

“I’d like to see you try,” Wally looked ready to throw down, but Zatanna steps between them.

“While a fight between the two of you would be hilarious, I think your other teammates would like to get back to their original bodies,” Dick looks at his teammates, and how uncomfortable they look. He sighs sticking his hand out.

“Truce?” Wally looks at it hesitantly not trusting it. He doesn’t take it even as he speaks.

“Truce, but I’ve fallen for that trick before. Not again,” Dick shrugs. It wouldn’t be nice to throw Wally to the ground as a sign of superiority anyways. [u]

“Okay let’s do this,” Zatanna claps her hands, dragging his attention back to her. She chants a few words, and the air around her picks up around them. Just like when he ended up in Wally's body that same airless feeling fills him. He can’t make out any details around him before the world is crashing back into focus. He can feel he is back in his own body. He smirks as Wally kisses Artemis. Things have changed with Wally knowing, but hopefully not too much.

“Can’t wait till you join the team officially Zatanna. You’re a lifesaver,” Zatanna shoots Artemis a smile. This was good.

Everyone stood in a line across from the League. It was formal, but everyone was having trouble taking the event seriously. Barbara thought it was a bit overkill, but there was cake and balloons after. Batman was making the last speech after Kaldur and Superman. She was finally on the Young Justice team. After months of training and preparing, she was finally ready to join the team. The lineup of new members was entirely female which she found hilarious. The only other hero she met from the new members was Zatanna, and that was briefly. They all seemed cool, but she never got along well with her female classmates. They would have to wait and see.

Batman finished his speech saying they were now official members. Wally sped off and came back seconds later with a party hat and a party blower. She knew he was more excited about the cake than the new members. Sighing, she moved over in Robin’s direction who was standing on the outskirts of the group.

“Hey, we can finally go on missions together,” She thinks of her time in Gotham, “Well, as a team rather than a partnership,” She’ll admit that when she first went out with Robin she was surprised at how brutal he was. It wasn’t as bad after that first night, but she’s almost certain he did that for her. She wasn’t going to complain though. She was there to help people and make the streets safer for her dad. Not to brutalize criminals.

“Yah,” She followed Dick’s gaze to Wally. She’s not sure what happened, but he’s been pulling away from everyone. She can’t figure out what happened. Asking him didn’t work, and Bruce knows but won’t tell her. She wanted to wait until he told her, but she didn’t realize how much he was retreating until now.

“Let’s get this party started,” Wally started doing some stupid dance move only to be slapped over the head by Artemis.

“New members get first dibs on cake,” He pouted and she saw Raquel and Zatanna smirk. He looks around for support, but receives none.

“Rob, look at this. Now we’re going to be outnumbered,” There’s a small whine in his voice, and laughs with the other girls at Wally’s despair. At Robin’s shrug a large smile grows on Wally’s face. “You’re right. I should be okay with it as well,” Barbara is positive that’s not what that shrug meant, but doesn’t say anything. She notices Wally’s smirk grows flirtatious before he winks at her. She gapes not sure if he’s flirting with his girlfriend right there, or suggesting something else. Either way Artemis still slaps him upside the head again. “Ow, you know I love you babe,” Artemis ignores him walking up to Raquel. She watches in amusement as Wally trails after continuing to apologize, only to be ignored.

“Come on. I want cake,” She grabs Robin’s arm dragging him to the kitchen. They are the first to make it into the kitchen, and she is able to get a good look at the cakes. There are three on the counter for all three of the new recruits. She has no doubt that there won’t be any leftovers if Kid Flash has anything to say about it. She takes a slice of the Batgirl cake putting it on a plate before handing it to Rob. Then she gets herself a piece. “So what do you do for fun around here?” He grins, and she recognizes that look. “If you say the gym we’re going to have issues,” His grin turns into a pout, but she is not deterred.

“Why? The gym is awesome,” She rolls her eyes. Robin loves to move and never gets sore. It’s annoying.

“Not all of us like to spend every waking moment working out,” He pouts for a few more seconds before grinning again.

“We all have our different interests, and it depends on everyone’s mood that day. Sometimes it’s watching movies or spending time in the kitchen, and sometimes we’ll spend time outside,” He raises his fingers to do air quotes, “‘Team Bonding’ is what Canary calls it,” She can see that, though knowing Batman she’s not surprised Robin finds some of it ridiculous. “We’ll give you an official tour after cake. I’m sure M’gann is excited to have more girls around. She’ll probably have a list of things to do with you,” She grimaces never being one for typical girl activities. Only Rob laughs at her.

“I don’t want to be rude,” He waves her off.

“I can promise you that Artemis will make all of those activities fun,” She’s still hesitant, but Artemis does seem cool.

“I think I would rather play video games with you,” Dick grins but shakes his head.[v]

“Only two controllers,” At her questioning look he clarifies. “Connor and Kaldur don’t play, Artemis thinks they’re stupis, and M’gann always gets distracted,” She sees others starting to join them grabbing their own slice of cake. Wally reaches to grab a piece of cake only for his hand to be smacked away by Artemis.

“No, the new recruits have first dibs,” He frowns and she can see the moment he catches the piece of cake in Robin’s hand.

“Rob has a piece,”

“He’s not at risk of eating the whole cake,” Wally pouts, but waits until everyone else gets their fill before grabbing a large slice. She could already tell this was going to be a lot different than anything else she has done.

She heads home from the mountain after the tour. She doesn’t want to worry her dad, and she wants to catch a nap before patrol that evening. He is right there when she opens the door. He looks worried.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” She hopes he’s not going to be gone because of work. She hates when the house is completely empty.

“Why did you ask about the knife with the owl?” That caught her off guard. She thought it was cool and wanted to remember where she saw one before, but she didn’t think much of it.

“I saw one laying around. It looked familiar, but I couldn’t remember where I saw one,” He rubs a hand over his face causing her to worry.

“You didn’t touch it, or go near it?” She didn’t understand where this was going.

“I didn’t touch it. Just got close enough to see the design. Why? What are you worried about?” Her fingerprints were all over it, but it was Dicks. There should be no reason her dad was freaking out this bad.

“You probably saw it a few years back on a case I was working on. Barbara, anytime a knife like the one you saw appears it’s connected to a murder. Stabbed in the throat. The police open an investigation, and the investigation disappears,” That doesn’t make any sense.

“An investigation can’t just disappear,” Her dad frowns, nodding, but not agreeing.

“Remember when the Court of Owls was taken down a few years ago?” Of course she did. That was one of the biggest busts her dad had ever been involved with. She remembered him ranting on the phone about how many people weren’t sentenced. She nods. “There was a secret base that was destroyed. Those knives were found on site. They’re used by the Court's enforcers. Barbara, stay away from wherever you found the knife. The owner of the knife is incredibly dangerous, and I don’t want you getting hurt,” She knows Dick is dangerous, but the worry in her Dad’s voice reminds her of when the Joker is loose.

“I’ll stay away,” She wished it wasn’t a lie, but she needed to know why Dick had a knife connected to the Court of Owls. This was her best friend. There was a huge piece of the puzzle that was missing, and she was going to find out what it was.

It was a few days before she was able to make it to the Batcave. Between team training, dance practice, and school she was swamped. She twisted her ankle while on patrol, and was put on montor duty at the cave. She enabled one of her programs to run in the background while she started searching through Bruce’s case files. She hated doing case reports, but she has never been more grateful that Bruce is so detail oriented. She started with the file on Dick Grayson. Skimming through the information there is nothing of interest. Some odd notes from Black Canary, but nothing more. Finding that to be a dead end she searches for the Court of Owls.

She knows Batman was involved. That was a given. Especially for how big the take down was. She finds what she is looking for, and isn’t surprised at how big the file is. Opening it she sighs at how many subfiles there are. This is going to take a lot longer than she was expecting. She swipes one of Bruce's flash drives that have a way larger storage capacity. She starts downloading the file so she could go through it more thoroughly later. She will only be able to glance through the files that lay in front of her. She checks her program making sure Robin and Batman haven’t run into anything before returning to the file.

She clicks the first subfile only to be faced with more files. She is about to groan when she notices these are all in video format. Clicking on the first one she leans back into the chair not sure what to expect. The video starts on an empty cell. She recognizes it as the one in the batcave. She’s never had to go inside it, but when she asked Bruce about it he said it was for when one of them was dosed with a toxin that made them dangerous to others. She notices the cell door open. She is about to skip forward when something is shoved in the cell. She can tell it’s a young boy, and she can feel confusion growing inside her. He immediately turns around heading for the door, teeth bared, but the door shuts in it’s face. She expects him to run into it, but the boy stops his back straight and he stares at the door. She can’t see his face, and she can’t see who she’s assuming is Bruce, outside the door. She fast forwards several minutes, and the entire time she notices the boy never moves. If she didn’t see him move originally she would have thought he was a wax figure. She slows the video when she notices there’s audio again.

“Who are you?” She was leaning forward intrigued. She recognized Bruce’s voice.

“I am The Talon,” A memory clicked in Barbara’s head that she hadn’t thought of in years. An old lullaby she hadn’t thought of in years. Beware the Court of Owls, that keep an eye out all the time, their throne is made of granite and lime, so be something and, speak not a whispered word of them, or they will send a talon for your head. If the Court of Owls existed it makes sense that their talons would too.

“Why does The Court have you?” This had to be how Dick ended up with a knife. Bruce kept it as a souvenir, but Bruce didn’t keep souvenirs like that.

“Because I am their Talon,”

“Why were you sent to kill me?”

“Because the court ordered it,”

“Why do you work for The Court?” She could already tell what the response was going to be.

“Because I am their Talon,” Apparently Bruce got frustrated with the circles, because there was another long stretch of silence. The entire time the talon didn’t move. She slowed the video again as there was more audio.

“Richard Grayson,” All of the pieces she has been ignoring fall into place. She feels like she should be horrified, but instead she’s fascinated.

“Is deceased. The Court of Owls sentenced him to die,” She pulls up short at his response. Quickly pausing the video she opens Dick’s file searching for another Richard Grayson. She sees an uncle that was in a coma, before being stabbed. The case was never solved. Her stomach clenches and ice runs through her body. Dick had killed his uncle. He sounded so detached from it. She thinks of his smiles and horrible jokes. She thinks of how he would bring a bouquet of flowers to all of her dance recitals. That was Dick Grayson. Right? She hit play on the video again.

“Did you kill Richard Grayson?” She already knows the answer. And the nod on the screen only confirms it. “What is your name?” Her eyes are glued to the screen unable to focus on anything else.

“I do not have a name. I am The Talon of the Court of Owls. The Gray Son. A weapon to be used at the Court's leisure,” Some of the tension releases in her. It wasn’t his choice. They brainwashed him, or something. It made her want to punch something. She clenched her fists as a substitute and continues watching.

“You are a person. Your name is Richard Grayson,”

“Why do you give me a name? I am not a person, and you will soon be dead?” It was not something she should laugh at, but his response brought a small snort out of her. He wasn’t even trying, and he was sassy. Some true Dick Grayson right there.

“You are a person. You had a family before they were killed by Tony Zucco,”

“Is deceased. The Court of Owls sentenced him to die,” Barbara is not sure whether to be horried or impressed at that. Zucco did kill Dick’s parents, and he wasn’t under Bruce’s no kill rule at the time. That only causes a million questions to run through her mind. She shoves them away for later.

“You are Richard Grayson,” There are a few seconds of silence before he gives a small nod.

“If you insist on giving me a name,” She lets out another small laugh.

“Richard, I will have food brought down for you soon,”

“I do not require sustenance,” She’s seen him eat. Where does it go? Does he taste the food? Does he like it? Can he feel full? Does he always feel full? She makes a promise to herself to make it through all of the files before she interrogates Dick. Hopefully she’ll only have a couple thousand questions rather than a couple million.

“You should eat it anyways,”

“I am supposed to kill you,”

“Will you?” Before she can hear the response a voice speaks from the computer automatically pausing the video.

“Batgirl, we're headed back if you want to head home,” She glances at the flash drive noticing it has finished. She gives her affirmative to Batman before grabbing the flash drive and packing up. She wants to be gone before they get back. She makes it, but passes the Batmobile on her way into the city. She’s positive Dick waved, so she’ll have to text him once she gets home. Somehow she doesn’t feel weird about it. Dick is her best friend. She’s just learning more about who he is.

Over the next few weeks she watches the video files like a TV show. She’ll skip past the hours of silence or non movement, but watches as those hours start to dwindle. It is during a conversation with Bruce that she finally gets a good look at Dick’s face. It shocks her. She’s greeted with yellow colored eyes. They look piercing, and he’s not even looking at the camera. She wonders what they look like in real life. They are beautiful, and she wishes he didn’t have to hide them. She can understand why he does though.

She sees a reflection in the glass and realizes Bruce had put a TV with cartoons on the opposite side of the glass. All of a sudden Dick’s expressions made a lot more sense. She was going to tease him about it. Wally comes to mind, and Barbara bursts out laughing. Her dad gives her a weird look, but it doesn’t stop her. She had heard the stories of how Flash was the first one to meet Dick. No one knew why, but now that she did. She tried to reel herself in, but the goofy grin on her face wouldn’t leave.

She’s watching the video in class when the cell door opens. She pauses the video glancing to make sure Dick isn’t paying attention. She finished her work almost immediately and was waiting for the rest of the class. He’s still working so she hits play again. Dick immediately is out the door. She can’t see the scuffle, but she hears it. Dick comes back in view with Bruce and a woman Barbara doesn’t recognize. She does recognize the lasso attached to Dick and has to pause the video. Her gaze travels involuntarily to Dick. Wonder Woman knows. Dick knows Wonder Woman. He is going to have to introduce her. As his best friend it is only appropriate. Dick glances at her, sending a questioning glance, but she just shakes her head. He turns back to his paper, and she hits play again.

It takes a while for her to get through all of the video footage, but she does it. There were several times where she wanted to give Dick a hug. Wanted to see his face break out into a goofy grin, only to give a horrible joke. The video footage ends shortly after the Court of Owls takedown. She heads back to the subfolder only to see a few more video files. These are much shorter than the ones she has been watching. She clicks on the first one only to be met with a dark grainy image. She sees a room. She can barely make out the bed. A figure moves towards the bed. It isn’t until the figure is over the bed that anything really happens. A much larger person moves attacking the first. She thinks the smaller person is pinned down before they’re moving again. Something is shot out and the smaller figure stops moving. The video ends.

She clicks the next file and breathes out a sigh of relief when the video quality is better. She watches as Dick fights Bruce. She’s not sure who’s going to win until Wonder Woman steps in grabbing Dick with her lasso. The video ends. There are several videos of training, and she watches as Batman fights Dick. She feels horrified at first only to realize Dick would become too aggressive during his attacks. The Batman armor protecting Bruce. She started reading through some of the files, but there were a lot. Some were personal observations Bruce made. Missions Dick had been sent on, how he started to imitate the TV characters. She even sees a note of starting to reintegrate him back into society.

A lot of the notes were repeating what had been said in the video. She doesn’t start to read anything new until after Dick becomes Robin. Looking through the file she rereads it twice before sitting back. Her best friend couldn’t be killed. She reads all of Bruce’s notes on how important it was to make sure no one knew. All she could do was smile. She was smiling until she reached the end of the notes. It appears that the description was quoted. It was cold and clinical, but it still made her sick. She read how they would kill him over and over until he would not flinch. A note is made how the process would be very painful. It brought into perspective what her friend went through. It wasn’t just Batman training someone with powers. Dick was tortured and dehumanized.

She skimmed through the arrest reports. A few of the names surprised her, but for the most part, she knew how that turned out. She diligently made her way through all of the files. It was not until she was almost to the end that the most shocking information came up. Looking at the file she remembers Dick briefly talking about the mission. He went undercover to Haly’s when it was implicated in an international crime. He didn’t want where he grew up to be shut down. She wished it would. They provided kids for the Court. They gave children to be tourtured. Her anger only grew when the next file was full of a list of organization names. Some she recognized and others she didn’t, but they were all connected to the Court of Owls. The file ended with a note.

Will not be investigated further for the time being.

What did that mean? The Court was horrible. She thought of all the things they did to Dick. What they made him do. It wasn’t right. They needed to be destroyed. She felt it was time she confronted Dick on this. Her anger was hot, and she needed to pull it back. There was no point getting made at Dick for something he had no choice in.

She waited a few days before she confronted him. She had the perfect speech planned out, but now that she was standing in front of his door at the mountain her stomach was rolling. She knocked and he immediately answered, smiling at her. 

“What can I do for you?” His grin helped to put her at ease. This was still her best friend. Her nerves started to settle.

“I need to tell you something,” His face grew serious and she gestured her inside. It was weird to know that he learned those expressions from children’s TV shows. They always looked so real. She supposes they still are, just in a different sense. He sits on his bed, but she stands taking a few paces before going for it. She was never one for subtle anyways. “I know about you, about the Court of Owls. I found one of your knives and discovered what it was connected to. I started to dig and discovered Batman’s file on them,” She bit her lip waiting for him to respond. She had no idea how he would react. He stares at her and his face is completely blank. She starts to move towards him. He doesn’t move away so she sits next to him on the bed. He has his sunglasses on so she can’t see his eyes. She gently moves her hands removing his sunglasses. He doesn’t even twitch at the movement. She is greeted with beautiful yellow eyes. “This doesn’t change anything. I am still your beautiful brilliant friend, and you're my dorky sidekick,” A small grin appeared on his face before disappearing again.

“I’ve ruthlessly killed people,” She doesn’t deny it because she can’t.

“I know, but you’re more than a weapon,” He moves to face her. His eyes are piercing as they search her, but she just sits there letting him.

“You’re okay with everything I’ve done? I’m a weapon,” She hugs him tightly.

“You’re my friend, and nothing will stop that from being true,” It’s several seconds before he responds to the hug. She knows why, but she still asks.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He looks down and she feels bad for asking.

“Bruce is worried about how people will treat me differently if they knew. There are people who would experiment on me if they knew what I was,” She nods.

“That makes sense,” She grins, helping to break the mood. Dick grins right back.”Luckily I’m weird and don’t care about that,”

“So weird,” She hits him on the arm in mock offense.

“You’re supposed to go,” She makes her voice go higher pretending to imitate him, “Oh Barbara, you’re not weird at all. You are the most normal person I know,”

“First I do not sound like that. Second, normal is a really low bar for me. I’m an undead weapon,” He pauses for a second and she can see him mouthing the words again before a mischievous grin comes on his face, “Third you would hurt me if I called you normal. The only reason you’re my friend is because you’re weird,” She crosses her arms.

“The only reason?”

“Originally it was because you could be an asset, now it’s cause your weird,”

“Originally an asset? What do all of my fighting skills negate me from being an asset now? Did you only need a damsel in distress,” He gives her a look that screams she’s being overdramatic. “You did only want me as a damsel?” She puts a hand over her heart. “Oh prince come save me from this cave. You have to defeat the Bat to gain my love,” She reaches out to him and he smacks her hand away.

“This right here. Weird. And for your information, not an asset. I think of you as a friend now. A weird friend but still a friend,” She raises an eyebrow and he deadpan stares at her, “You dress up as a Bat at night. At least I have an excuse,” She starts to glare, but has to give him that.

“Urg, I guess you are a little right,” At his smug grin she continues, “Just this one time though. I am still right the rest of the time, and only you’re only a little right,” It doesn’t wipe the grin off his face, and she doesn’t care that much. “So why aren’t we working on taking down the Court of Owls?” She can visibly see the shift in him at her words. He leans back and she see’s confusion, but all of a sudden he feels far away.

“What?” She almost goes back. Almost doesn’t say anything, but he has a right to know. She’s not going to keep a secret like that from him.

“The Court of Owls is still active, but there’s a note saying that the investigation into them is on hold,” He moves off of the bed. Rather than pacing or becoming figity he becomes quieter. His face shuts down, and she has no idea what he’s thinking.

“Dick?” He barely acknowledges her as he heads out of the room. She notices how much brighter the hallway is, and she still has his sunglasses in her hand. She rushes after him praying that no one sees. “Hey, hold up,” He doesn’t pause, but he isn’t walking with a purpose. He keeps pausing at turns and corners. It gives her a chance to catch up. She shoves the sunglasses into his hand and he barely looks at them before slipping them on his face. As they turn the last corner most of the team is in the kitchen. M’gann and Connor are making something, while Artemis and Wally are sharing a barstool. Everyone looks at them when they enter the room. Dick doesn’t acknowledge them, but she gives a shy smile

“We have to go, but we’ll be back later,” She follows him through the Zeta Tube. She follows him to the cave, but quickly heads upstairs when he sees the sadness on his face as he approaches Bruce.

Bruce knew exactly when Barbara has accessed the Court of Owls files. He had planned to approach her about them, but couldn’t find a good time. He was regretting that decision as he faces Dick. He sees Barbara come in shortly afterwards, but he also watches as she goes upstairs. Dick seems to keep switching between being sad and completely shutting down. It was a strange mixture, and Bruce didn’t know how to react. He didn’t have long to think however before Dick was talking. It wasn’t a scream, but it was the most emotion Bruce had ever heard from him.

“You told me they were destroyed,” That’s what happened. He never wanted Dick to make the decision between him and the Court, because he wasn’t sure which would win. It turns out he’s about to find out.

“I thought they were,” He watches Dick’s face lose all emotion before anger starts to appear.

“But you found out they weren’t. You were never planning on telling me,” Bruce did. He just wanted to wait.

“The Light proved to be a bigger threat. We only have so many resources to focus,” Dick exhales a breath. His facial expressions are exaggerated. He’s staring Bruce in the eyes trying to communicate something.

“That’s a good thing. I would have to try and stop you if you were to attempt to take them down,” That throws Bruce. He was expecting resistance. For Dick to feel as though he was not trusted. He was not expecting that.

“What?” Dick stays rooted to the spot, but he seems to be straining.

“I can not fight them,” Dick takes a small pause before continuing, “Bruce, if they give me an order I have to follow it,” This is not a good situation at all.

“You’re able to disobey my orders,” He’s done it multiple times now. It was a real growing point for them. The team has helped.

“You taught me to disobey your orders. You gave me permission to. I am a Talon of the Court before anything else,” Bruce starts to interrupt, but he bites his tongue when Dick raises his hand. “You have done a lot. It is only because of your training that I don’t run off to find them. The only reason I don’t attempt to complete my last mission,” Everything is starting to fall into place for Bruce and it’s horrifying. “You became my master when I thought the Court was destroyed and were able to supersede the order, but you were only able to do that because I thought the Court was destroyed. If they give me an order I will no longer be able to listen to your orders. Bruce, you have taught me enough that if they tell me to kill you or my friends, I’m afraid I will succeed. Destroying the Court won’t work a second time,” Bruce doesn’t know what to say. He thought that they were succeeding. Dick would be able to put the Court behind them and even help take them down, but he knew. He knew there was a chance this could happen, and that’s why he didn’t say anything. “Bruce, if they ever get me again you have to kill me,” Bruce doesn’t hesitate in his response.

“No, there will be ano-” He’s cut off, and is shocked when Dick raises his voice.

“No there won’t,” Bruce is stunned into silence, “There isn’t another way,” Bruce’s heart breaks when Dick’s voice cracks. He barely catches the last part, “There isn’t another way,” They both sit in silence unsure of what comes next.

“Dick,” H," He starts to take a step forward, but Dick just backs up.

"I have to leave," Dick starts backing up even more. Bruce knows he means more than just to get some air.

"No, we can figure this out. You don't have to go," Dick shakes his head moving towards his bike.

"I have to go. They know you took me in, so they might know who you are. They can't get that information," Bruce pauses and it gives Dick a chance to make it to the bike. Before Bruce can take another step, Dick is out of the cave. Bruce is left standing there, the severity of what Dick was saying finally hitting him. He was going to have to prepare to fight him. To fight his own son.


	5. Bruce Wayne Adopts Again

Bruce Wayne Adopts Again

Dick saw the headline in a magazine as he was checking out. He needed gas, and this was not how he was expecting for his morning to go. He had started heading west after he left the cave. He wasn’t sure where he was going. He wanted to go back to the Court, but he also wanted to go to the mountain where his team was. Bruce just didn’t understand how serious this was. That Dick was a weapon before a person, but he never understood that. He didn’t want his friends to get killed for that mistake. It helped that he didn’t need to eat or sleep. Made getting places easier. He didn’t need a lot of cash, but he would do odd jobs here and there when he stopped in a city. Just enough to get him to the next city. He was starting to get an idea. He wasn’t sure if it would do any good, but it would give him something to do. It would give him the purpose he lacked right now.

Bruce had a son now. An actual person who acted like it. He didn’t need Talon, and Dick was compromised. It made sense he would find a replacement. He returned to the road taking off. Leaving behind the gas station and the article. He was running out of the west coast fast. The idea running through his head was starting to make more sense. It would help his team, and he wouldn’t be around them risking their lives. It would be a mission. There was still a few hours before he would arrive in the next city, but ideas were running through his head. The vague outline of a plan slowly becoming more concrete. He would need to be able to travel overseas, but he wouldn’t have the same restrictions as others. He was going to gain information on the light.

He knew the risks of watching the light, but he didn’t think the Court would get involved with people so bent on world domination. The Court wanted to keep their money and their name. They wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. It was something that Lex Luthor would want a part of. There would be no way for him to get close to Luthor, but there were other ways to get information. He didn’t have any of his Bat equipment, but that would be too suspicious. What he needed was something Luthor would never expect to find in his office. Something that couldn’t be traced back to him. He needed Luthor’s tech. If Dick can get it hooked into Luthor’s systems any security scan wouldn’t register it as a foriegn object, but just a security upgrade.

For Luthor having such high security measures it was easy to get what Dick was looking for. They were in a storage container. Prototype security bugs. They will provide him with a backdoor into Luthor’s security. No one would notice them gone for months, which was an added bonus. It was getting them into Luthor’s highly visited places that would be hard. He wasn’t going to make it into the office without being seen. There was no plausible way. The place was guarded and prepared for Superman. He could easily break in, but Luthor would know, and would scour the place for bugs. The plan was too high risk. He needed a plan where the bugs could be planted, but Luthor did not suspect that would be the reason for the breakin. Something where he would only run a simple search. A robbery might work, but it was still high risk. A horrible, wonderful idea came into his head.

“This is Roy’s voicemail, you know what to do,” [a]Dick sighed in frustration. This was the third time he tried calling, and still nothing. He had already planted bugs in Luthor’s living quarters. The heros don’t know about it, but the Court prepared him in case Luthor ever became a threat. The information was outdated a few years, but wasn’t nearly as well protected as the office. Dick was in and out without a trace. It provided no leads however. Luthor must not take his work home.

“Hey, this is Dick. Pick up your phone,” He puts the payphone back on it’s stand. Just as he’s walking away it starts ringing. He picks it up, but is hesitant to answer.

“Hello?” He hears a breath of relief on the other side.

“Dick? Are you okay? It’s been months. Wally has been hounding me since you disappeared. Bruce just came to the cave and said you weren’t going to be a part of the team anymore. Then the new Robin showed up. What happened?” Dick knew these questions were going to be asked, but he still wasn’t entirely sure what to say. Wasn’t even sure if he would go back to the team. He could start with the basics. 

“I’m doing fine. I’m doing my own thing right now. That’s actually why I called. I need your help,” There’s silence on the other end of the line. Dick waits.

“That’s it? Months of silence and that’s all?”

“Yes?” He knows everyone wants more, but it involves the Court. Bruce said he couldn’t talk about the Court. They still exist. He should. He stops. Luthor is more important. They always wanted information on him, and information on the Light would be beneficial for every party. He was still serving the Court, but he needed Roy. “I can’t pull this off successfully without you,” He knows exactly what he needs to say. “It could help you find him,” That’s why Roy hasn’t been picking up. He’s been searching for the original Roy. The one that went missing after only a few months of working with Green Arrow. The one that was replaced with the Roy Dick knows.

“Okay, what do you need?” Dick smiles at his success.

“How soon can you get to Metropolis?” He hears Roy huff.

“You’re hiding out in Metropolis? Of course you are,” He pauses for a second before answering Dick’s question. “Give me a few days,” Roy agrees to keep his phone available since Dick doesn’t have his, and that they’ll meet in a few days.

Dick knows that Roy will question if he doesn’t have a place to stay. Dick hasn’t worried about it since he doesn’t need sleep or food. Roy needs both. There aren’t a lot of abandoned buildings in Metropolis. There are some construction sights, but they’re kept up with and checked regularly, so it would be a bad place to squat. He would have to find a motel, but he’ll wait until closer to Roy’s arrival. He continues messing with the bugs finding out all of their features. He gets the blueprints to the office, and figures out where the best place for the bugs would be. Once he started running out of things to do, Roy made it to Metropolis. Dick took him back to the cheapest motel he could find ignoring Roy’s appraising looks. Roy didn’t stop with looks though.

“This place is a dump,” Dick rolls his eyes stepping farther into the room.

“Hardy har har. It’s cheap,”

“I can tell,” Dick does a scan of the room. Being in one place makes him nervous, but he can’t raise suspicion. Roy is looking around the room before looking at Dick. “Those sunglasses make you look stupid. It isn’t even that bright in here,” The room isn’t bad. The lights are low and warm. It wouldn’t hurt him if he were to take the glasses off, but he has to appear normal, and the sunglasses are the only way to accomplish that.

“They’re not tinted,” lie, “They have some of the same capabilities as my mask,” He does have a pair like that, but they’re not these pairs. His answer satisfies Roy, and after checking to make sure that the room is secure he dives straight into the plan.

“I procured some of Luthor’s own bugs. I set them up to integrate into Luthor’s own security system, so they don’t scan as a foriegn object. It being Luthor’s own tech he won’t think too hard about them showing up in security scans. There’s no way to trace it back to us, and this will provide a back door access into all his office systems and conversations,” Roy whistles leaning back putting his hands behind his head.

“You’ve thought this out. Why do you need me? I’m not a tech expert,” Dick’s smile turns predatory.

“I need you to make a ruckus. I can’t get in without Luthor finding out. He’ll look too far even if it is staged as a robbery. However, if someone who has a known grudge against him breaks in and confronts him Luthor won’t suspect you planting bugs. Even if he does, he won’t think to look for his bugs,” Roy humms, but Dick can tell he’s on board.

“So, you want me to yell at Luthor. Plant some bugs and get out?”

“Not quite plant bugs. More like throw them. The bugs have tiny legs so they can move small distances. I need you to throw them so I can get them into the systems. Cameras and computers are the big one, but one at the bottom of the desk for conversations will also help,” Roy starts looking at the blueprints Dick has laid out before nodding and sitting back.

“Break in, get bugs in position, yell at Luthor,” A grin takes over Roy’s face. I like this plan. He starts to stand up, and Dick looks up at him confused. “Come on, this place is a dump, and I’m sure you haven’t gotten a good meal for a while. I’m taking you out,” Roy’s not technically wrong. Dick hasn’t had any meal since he left. Definitely not a good one.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m fine,” Roy shakes his head grabbing his wallet off the table.

“Nope, this planning has worked up an appetite. I want food,” Dick throws his hands into the air.

“What planning? I did all the work before you got here,” Roy smirks pulling Dick towards the door.

“I didn’t say my appetite was the one that was worked up,” He rolled his eyes, but let Roy drag him out.

They ended up at a diner that Dick was positive and didn't count as good anything. Roy seemed happy with the choice though and easily found a booth. Dick wasn’t sure what was going on, but he could tell Roy was studying him. He didn’t say anything about it, instead choosing to study the menu. He had no idea what to order. Roy didn’t give him a choice. Once the waitress came over he ordered for both of them.

“I know[b] what it’s like to want to go solo,” Dick realized why Roy took him out.

“Look, I know you think I should go back or whatever, but I need to do this,” Roy holds up a hand cutting him off.

“I would be a hypocrite if I told you to stop. That’s not what I’m saying. I do think you shouldn’t be doing this, but that’s not what I’m trying to say. You’re fourteen, so that's going to cause problems,” Dick doesn’t mention that it’s been months, and he’s been fine so far. “If you ever need a place to crash, feel free to stay at Star. I haven’t been there recently, but I’m not going to leave you on your own,” Dick just smiles and nods knowing he will never take up the offer. He is not returning anywhere near his friends. He can’t risk the Court asking him to kill them.

“Thanks,” The waitress comes over with their meal. Dick hadn’t tasted food in months. Roy dug in, but he only picked at his food. It didn’t have the fascinating textures of what Alfred always made. It was chewy, and had no appeal. He didn’t need it, so it was an unpleasant experience.

“You realize everyone is extremely worried about you? Even if you exclude Wally, your team cares about you. It’s not the same with you gone,” He keeps picking at his food.

“You have Robin. It’s better that I’m gone,” Roy points a fry at him.

“Better huh?” Dick shrugs. “Jason’s cool, but he’s not you. He’s not the one that founded the team, and worked with them to develop that team into what it is now,” He’s still picking at his food. Roy pauses catching his eye and his face becomes serious.

“Why did you leave?” Dick stops trying to eat. He puts his fork down and looks at Roy. He doesn’t know how to respond. It’s not the same with Roy. He isn’t leaving to get out his mentors shadow, but to protect all of them. They don’t even know what a threat he is.

“I had to,” His words come out slow and hesitant, “There’s stuff I can’t tell you about, but it means that I had to leave,” He thinks about everything he’s saying. He wants to reassure Roy, without telling him anything. “I don’t know when,” if “I’ll be back,” Roy sits there looking at him. Dick waits.

“I know there is a lot that you are leaving out. I won’t push you for it, but they’re your team. They can help you with whatever you need,” Dick smiles and nods his head. They can’t help with this. If he went back he would always feel the urge to leave for the Court. He would always feel like a spy.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” Roy looks like he wants to say more, but just takes another bite. Dick pushes his plate closer to Roy not interested in pretending to eat.

“Come on. You barely had any of it,” Dick purses his lips.

“That’s all I want. I’m not hungry,” Again Roy looks like he wants to argue, but doesn’t. Just shakes his head.

“Okay, whatever,” They eat the rest of the meal in awkward silence before Roy calls the waitress over for a to go container, and the check. Dick doesn’t say anything again until they get back to the room. Roy is yawning as Dick looks over the plans one more time.

“You can take the bed. I’m smaller, so I’m fine in the chair,” Roy grins ruffling Dick’s hair.

“I won’t argue with that. Don’t stay up too late,” Dick rolls his eyes.

“Yes, mom,” Roy just laughs before turning off the light and crashing on the bed. His subtle hint about what he thinks of Dick not going to bed. Dick just goes back to looking at the papers, not even bothering to find a flashlight.

Dick did not know a plan could go over so seamlessly. Roy broke in taking joy in getting to just yell at Luthor. He planted the bugs, and no security was alerted. Once Roy was forcefully removed from the premises Dick had already integrated the bugs into the system, and had eyes and ears in Luthor’s business. The man did run a security scan, but his eyes glossed over where Dick’s showed up as part of system operations. Roy had a huge grin on his face when he arrived back at the motel.

“That was fun. I like your plans,” Dick grins showing him all the files on the computer screen. All of Luthor’s files.

“I now have access to everything that runs through that office,” He goes back to sorting. He’ll have to be careful that he doesn’t make anything look suspicious. It’ll take time to search, but it worked, “Thanks, I’ll let you know if I find anything,” Roys grin fades a little as he sits on the bed.

“Already kicking me out,” That had kind of been Dick intention. He only had the motel for two nights, and wasn’t interested in paying for it again. That was money that could be better spent elsewhere. He decides to remain quiet. Roy just huffs. “Well, in that case I guess I’ll be headed out,” He can hear the irritation, so Dick pauses his typing and looks up at Roy.

“Thank you for doing this. I have a lot I need to sort through, and it’s going to take a lot of time before I’ll have anything remotely useful,” Roy’s annoyance wanes a littles, and he just nods before heading out the door. Dick glances up once he’s gone before focusing back on sifting through Luthor’s vast files. He waits an hour before leaving the motel and finding somewhere else to set up.

If Dick didn’t know any better he would think Luthor was clean. His files are all kept meticulously, and Dick could not find anything that might pertain to any shady dealings. He’s been listening into conversations for weeks, only to find nothing. He’s about to take the headphones and take a drive when a name catches his attention.

“Joseph Powers has been causing some issues for some of my allies. We need him to cooperate, however he is not privy to my meetings. I need you to persuade him. His wife Maria Powers goes out on a regular basis. She has body guards, but that should be no issue for someone of your caliber,” He knows those names. They’re part of the Court in Gotham. His need to go after this threat is overpowering his need to stay out of Gotham. He keeps listening in on the conversation as he packs his stuff. From the sound of the conversation the deal is going to happen within the next week. He can make it to Gotham within the day, but he has to find where Maria is. Protection was imperative for court members, and it was something he would do. The Court knew their guards were fallible, so if any member was in danger from outside forces he would be tasked to tail a member and eliminate any threat.

“You want me to risk the wrath of the Bat?” Dick pauses curious about the answer.

“I pay well, plus you should have no issue with the Bat. I believe he is away on League business,” He hears a grunt, but no disagreement.

“I will charge extra if I have a confrontation with him,”

“Do your job,” The conversation ends. Dick didn’t know who was on the other end of the phone call, but he was about to find out. He was heading back to Gotham within the next ten minutes.

It only took a few hours to reach Gotham. He was too far for his bugs to be any use, so he didn’t have eyes or ears on Luthor, but he had to protect Maria. Finding here was harder. He was never assigned as her protection. His dealings were always with more prominent members, but some of the other talons did. He tried to remember if he ever heard their reports, but couldn’t think of any relevant information. Instead he used his detective skills.

A simple internet search provided her address. From there he followed her. He was surprised when no other talons appeared, but they might not know she was in any danger. He always had eyes on her. Even when her bodyguards were with her he kept track. For several days everything was quiet. She would go shopping or visit friends, occasionally she would see her husband at Powers Incorporated. He stayed at a distance keeping a close eye out for any threat.

It wasn’t until a week later that something happened. Maria was out for a late dinner when he saw movement on the roof across from the restaurant. It was already dark, and he could see it was just some kids. His feet were silent as they moved across the rooftop closer to the movement. He was surprised to see Artemis’ sister. Chesire wasn’t known for coming to Gotham. Usually she stayed away from the city her sister resided in. Next to her was a man in orange and black. Dick recognized the armor as belonging to Deathstroke. He never had a run in with the mercenary, but Batman’s files on the man marked him as extremely dangerous.

He moved onto the roof now able to hear their conversation. They weren’t set up, and he might be able to find out more about the Light. Hopefully, coming to Gotham wouldn’t be a complete waste of time.

“I don’t know why Luthor sent you. He hired me to do the job,” He couldn’t see Chesire’s face behind the mask.

“I’m merely here to make sure you do the job. The Light likes to make sure they aren’t betrayed,” Deathstroke is starting to put together a rifle. Dick slowly inches closer to the too, but he is also curious as to why Luthor would hire someone only to have them babysat.

“I’m a professional. If I betrayed my customer, I wouldn’t be very good at my job,” Chesire puts her hands in the air.

“I’m not here to get in your way. Anyone who has gone after the powers in the past has failed, plus the added risk of the bat. Sportsmaster would have no chance against him,” The Light doesn’t know about the Court. If this isn’t to get cooperation from the Court, why the hit?

“That’s why I was hired. I’m the best,” They both go silent, and Dick doesn’t think he’ll get anymore information. He makes his move. Knowing Deathstroke is the more dangerous target he goes after him first. The man is twice his size, but that has never stopped talon before. Dick is relentless. He can outlast any target. He doesn’t have any gear or a weapon, but he’s sure Deathstroke has plenty he can use. He attacks, using the element of surprise to his advantage. He is able to land a few solid hits before Deathstroke gets a punch in across his face. It barely glances him, but it’s enough to send his sunglasses flying. He’s about to attack when he feels claws tear through his back. He turns to what he is sure is a grinning Chesire. When she sees him, he hears here gasp before stumbling back several steps. He’s never seen her stumble before.

He doesn’t have long to wonder before he’s being attacked by Deathstroke. As they’re fighting he hears Chesire.

“That’s a talon. We can’t win,” Deathstroke grunts as Dick lands a solid hit on the soft area of his armor.

“If you would help, we could do this. I’ve taken out assassins before,” He catches Chesire shaking her head.

“This is different. I’ve never heard of anyone betting a talon. It’s impossible. We need to retreat. I don’t care what the Light wants from the Powers, they’re not going to get it. Not if they’re being protected by a talon,” Deathstroke puts some distance between him and Dick, but still looks hesitant to leave. Chesire seems to sense this, because she keeps talking, “If we had a chance to take him down we would have already. My claws are laced with some of the most dangerous fast acting poison in the world, and that thing can’t even feel it,” That causes Deathstroke to really look at him. He can’t tell much with the mask, but the man almost seems impressed. He throws down a smoke bomb, and Dick lets them go. If this was a Court assignment he wouldn’t let them live, but Batman’s do not kill rule is running through his head over and over again. He protected the Court, and they were not going to return, so he would let them go.

Jason was shocked when he came out of school to see Dick Grayson standing and waiting for him. He didn’t know what to expect from the man. From the way everyone talked he was an angel from heaven. Could do no wrong. They didn’t outright say it, but Jason knew they all thought of him as a replacement. A poor one at that. That’s why when Dick showed up outside his school completely unexpected, he was surprised. No one had heard from him in months. He had completely disappeared, yet here he was standing in front of Jason with a ridiculous smile.

“Hey,” the man seemed friendly, and it immediately set Jason on edge. No one was naturally that friendly. Except M’gann, but even she has a mean streak.

“Hi?” Jason stayed several feet away keeping an eye out for Alfred. He didn’t think his predecessor would kidnap him, but he wasn’t sure.

“Let me get you some ice cream, and we can talk,” Jaason didn’t want to, but he had never met Dick before. His curiosity got the best of him, so he nodded. Dick gestured to his motorcycle, and Jason scowled. He did not like the idea of riding with a guy he barely knew. But, it was that or walking, and the weather could easily turn stormy.

“I know, but I don’t have another ride,” Dick shrugged his shoulders, and Jason went on behind him. They took off way too fast for not being in costume. Dick took turns fast enough to almost brush knees with concrete, and Jason’s positive they didn’t slow below fifty even in Gotham’s heavy traffic. Instead Dick weaved in and out like a crazy person. Jason was decidedly not scared, but he did enjoy life, something he wasn’t sure Dick agreed with.

When they arrived in front of an Ice cream shop he stared at the bright neon lights. Jeni’s Ice Cream. Dick was grinning at him.

“Heard from a valid source she gives Robin free ice cream,” Jason looks at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” It was weird to imagine Batman waiting while Robin ordered ice cream.

“He saved her from a mugging, and she wanted to thank him,” Dick leans closer to Jason lowering his voice, “She gets a large anonymous donation from Bruce every year. He also likes it if you bring him some back, even if he never admits it,” Jason wasn’t sure how to respond. Before he had a chance to, Dick was walking inside. He finished walking inside and ordered some ice cream sitting at a booth with Dick. Jason noticed they chose a booth with a good angle for viewing the entire store. Jason let Dick have the better view, but he could see most of the little shop as well. Jason blurted out his question.

“Why are you still wearing sunglasses,” Though Dick’s posture was relaxed Jason could feel his gaze, and it made him want to leave immediately. Even without seeing his eyes, he recognized the gaze. He had seen it on the streets of people analyzing marks. Deciding who would be easiest to pit pocket or mugg. Jason wore it when he was deciding which tires to lift. He refused to be a mark, and his expression hardened. Sensing his change Dick’s expression relaxed into what it was before. He was smirking before tapping his glasses.

“Secret identity,” Jason just scoffed.

“Like sunglasses are going to do anything,” Dick let out a laugh at that.

“Worked on Artemis for half a year,” Jason frowned at that. “She even saw me every day at school,” He wanted to say she was just stupid, but he’s knows her and that is not true.

“Well that wouldn’t work on me. I recognized you immediately even though I’d never even met you,” Jason won’t mention Alfred said something about there being a visitor at the school. Dick just smiles and shrugs.

“How is everyone on the team? Anyone giving you trouble?” The question throws Jason. Not the fact that Dick is asking about his team, but that he’s worried about Jason.

“Everything is fine. Cassie,” At Dick’s confused gaze Jason clarifies, “Wondergirl, she’s connected to Wonderwoman, joined the team. I don’t go on too many missions. Mostly stay in Gotham, but everyone is,” Jason thinks of a good word to try and describe the team, “Energetic,” Dick nods his head.

“That’s one way to describe them. Crazy is another,” Jason nods emphatically, before realizing these are Dick’s friends and stopping. Dick doesn’t seem to mind though.

“Are you coming back?” Jason doesn’t want to say the team wants Dick more than him. A knot in his stomach releases when Dick shakes his head.

“No, I have,” Dick pauses and Jason waits, “Something I have to finish. Gotham was a detor, but I figured I should meet you since I’m in town. Don’t know when I’ll be returning,” Jason ignores how ominous that sounds.

“What are you doing?” Everyone is wondering why Dick left. He just disappears for months. The team doesn’t say it, but he knows they’re always hoping he has some information. Every time he asks Bruce he gets a vague answer about Dick needing space.

“Something that will help the team in the long run,” Jason frowns at the fact his question wasn’t answered. “You’re better for the team than I ever could be. It’s good that I’m gone,” He doesn’t understand what Dick is getting at. All of a sudden Dick tenses. Jason looks to see what caught the man’s attention, but doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

“What did you see?” Dick shakes his head leaning back in the seat.

“Nothing. You finished?” Jason looks down at his empty bowl and nods. They both stand and start to move out of the shop. Dick goes to get on his bike, but Jason shakes his head. He is not riding with the mad man again.

“Bruce is at the office, which is just around the corner. I’m going to head there,” Dick’s eyes furrow.

“Let me walk you,”

“I don’t need to be babysat. I can walk down to the corner,” At his sharp tone Dick doesn’t appear to have any reaction.

“That’s good, because I would be a horrible babysitter. Knowing my track record something would blow up,” Jason isn’t happy about it, but he does relax a bit. “So, how’s school? Barbara making sure you don’t cause too much trouble?” Jason scoffs.

“I am a pleasure to have in classes. And, I keep Barbara out of trouble, not the other way around,” They’re walking side by side, and Jason can see how tense Dick has gotten. He’s not sure what happened, and can’t see any reason to be worried.

“What’s your favorite class?”

“Literature, we’re reading Othello in class right now,” Dick wrinkles his nose.

“I always prefered math,” It was Jason’s turn to wrinkle his nose. They come to a stop in front of Wayne Industries. Jason is about to go inside when Dick stops him. “Hey, I’m really glad Bruce adopted you,” [c]Jason has no idea what to say. “Here,” He’s handed a small piece of paper with an email. “If you ever need something. I can’t promise I’ll respond immediately, but I’ll try to be there,”

“Why not a phone number?” Dick rubs the back of his neck.

“Don’t have a phone?” Both of Jason’s eyebrows raise into his hairline.

“Really?” Dick just kind of shrugs not giving an answer.

“You head on up. I’ll see you around,” Jason wants to ask why Dick won’t come up. He has so many questions for the man, but by the time he looks from the doors to Dick the man is gone. Jason doesn’t know what to think of Dick Grayson.

Dick had no intention of meeting up with Jason. He had slipped into the manor to grab some supplies. He was going to need more if he was going to keep tracking the Light. Supplies there were no way for him to get. Alfred caught him before he left. Dick was grateful the man didn’t try to get him to stay or talk to Bruce, but he did make a request. That he should spend an afternoon with Jason. Get to know the kid a little. Dick wanted to argue, but Alfred wouldn’t hear any of it. Dick was kind of curious himself so he agreed. The kid was interesting, and Dick liked him. He was human in every sense of the word. He was going to spend the entire afternoon with him, but then he caught sight of a black and orange mask. He knew it couldn’t be a coincidence. He made sure Jason made it to Bruce’s office before heading to greet the mercenary. Deathstroke wasn’t surprised to see him, only confirming his suspicions. He didn’t say anything just waited.

“There are very few with your kind of skill. I was interested, so I did some digging. Do you know what I found?” Dick didn’t respond. Deathstroke had given him no reason to fight, so he would listen. “I found that you exist. Everything I heard about Talon’s said the opposite. Not only do you exist, but you’re the son of billionaire Bruce Wayne,” Dick let everything fade away as he listened, “Now why would Bruce Wayne adopt a Talon? I did some more digging to find out six months earlier many members of the Court had been arrested,” Deathstroke pauses, but Dick doesn’t react. He wants to know how much Deathstroke figured out. How much Slade Wilson knows. “So, Batman found you in the aftermath and wanted you to live a regular life, but why put you with Bruce Wayne, a notorious playboy? There are other league members much more capable of handling something like you. Unless Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

Another pause and Deathstroke starts circling Dick. “I know it sounds crazy, but let's look at the facts. Bruce Wayne is a notable donor to the Justice League. He’s a good samaritan, so what? Bruce Wayne has a certain reputation that would separate him from Batman unless it’s an act, but that’s a stretch. Bruce Wayne has a lot of money, and Batman has some high tech equipment. We go back to the fact Bruce helps fund the Justice League. All circumstantial at best. You are the only common denominator. Robin appears shortly after the Court of Owls is taken down. Sure, Batman found a needy child that couldn’t enter society, but Bruce Wayne adopting a Talon makes no sense. Unless he was Batman,” Dick appears nonchalant. His mind is warring against killing Deathstroke. Screaming he knows too much, and Dick needs to end him. Bruce telling him never to kill. He stays still not moving.

“What are you doing?” It comes out smooth, but Dick is barely holding back from snapping at the man. Deathstroke just appraises him.

“I’m not here to fight, but to rather make an offer,” Dick uncrosses his arms to appear more relaxed, but has his hands closer to his knives.

“What offer?”

“You have potential, but all you’re doing is moving backwards. Playing at something you’re not. If you’re ever interested in moving beyond the restrictions other people put on you[d], let me know,” Dick let’s the man go, but doesn’t move off the roof. What Deathstroke said made something stir in Dick. The two voices roaring in his head were Bruce’s and the Court. His voice didn’t matter because he was a weapon. He was a weapon running from its purpose. If the Court ever gave him a direct order, he would have to obey, but the orders in his head were just memories. He needed to figure out what his orders were, if he was going to take down the Light.

The last thing Artemis expected on this mission was to see her sister. She immediately had her bow out and pointed. Chesire merely put her hands up.

“What are you doing here?” Chesire removes her mask showing she isn’t here to fight.

“I can’t check up on my dearest sister?” Artemis just scoffs.

“Sure, but you never have in the past,” She looks at Jade for the first time. Really looks at her. Behind her grin was fear. Last time she saw Jade afraid was right before she walked out of Artemis’ life. “What happened?” Jade’s grin faded, not even pretending everything was fine.

“You remember that nursery rhyme about the Court of Owls?” Her gaze furrowed before hardening.

“Yes, but what does that have anything to do with this, Jade?” Jade starts to lower her hands, but Artemis jerks her bow in a motion to stop. She does only sighing before putting her hands back up.

“Beware the Court of Owls that watches all the time,” Artemis sighs but finishes the nursery rhyme

“Ruling Gotham from a shaowed perch, behind cement and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they will send a Talon for your head. I don’t understand what you’re on about,” Jade frowns before taking a step forward. Artemis matches with a step back. Jade stops.

“They’re real,”

“What?”

“The Court of Owls and Talons, they're real,” Artemis knew what a Talon was. Every kid in Gotham did. Once they got older, they realized Talon’s were myths. Even after the takedown of the Court, the Talon’s were never seen. That didn’t keep the stories from spreading. The stories of yellow piercing eyes that glowed in the dark. Of them taking knives without flinching. The perfect weapon that could get in anywhere and take out anyone. There were some crazier theories that a Talon can’t die. That they look like children, and could be anyone of them, but Artemis ignored those. They were old wives’ tales to scare children.

“Jade, enough of your games. What are you talking about?” There was a common thread through all the stories that a Talon never fails it’s mission. She was terrified of them as a kid, until Jade told her they weren’t real.

“I don’t know much,”

“The Court of Owls was taken down in Gotham, I remember it happening,” Jades shakes her head.

“I know, but they still exist. They are dangerous Arty, more dangerous than the League of Assassins,” That caused Artemis pause. The League of Assassins was a very powerful organization. “They are still very active,”

“How do you know this,”

“I ran into one of their Talons. I was on a job,” Artemis scoffs, but Jade just continues, “It was me and Deathstroke. We were about to finish it, when the thing appeared. I was able to scratch him, and the rumors were true. It didn’t even flinch. It continued to take on Deathstroke like I never touched it. Yellow eyes and everything,” Jade takes another step forward, and Artemis lowers her bow, but doesn’t take out the arrow, “He was a boy that looked younger than you,” Her childhood fear started creeping up. So many of the rumors were true. Artemis could only guess what else could be true.

“I’ll have to alert the team. This organization needs to be taken down immediately,” Jade shakes her head.

“Arty, you don’t understand. That’s not possible. This is an organization that has existed for hundreds of years. Batman and Wonder Woman tried to take it down and failed. The best thing you can do is get out of their way,” Jade starts to head off the roof putting her mask back on. Right before she jumps off she turns back to Artemis, “I don’t want you to get killed,” It was a rare show of vulnerability from her sister. It didn’t ease the terrified feeling in her stomach.

She made her way back to the team. The gravel of the roof scraped against her hands, but she didn’t care enough to change her grip. Every shift in the shadows had her turning ready to fight. The team was to meet back at the bioship. They were supervising the new members before sending them out alone. Her sister warned her about the Court of Owls, but they would not affect her out here. It was a Gotham fairytale. What her sister described wasn’t human. She would think Jade was messing with her, but the fear was real. She wanted to be the hero, and tell Canary or Batman. To go after the Court of Owls like she’s sure Wally would if he knew. She took a breath. She wanted to, but she wouldn’t. If the rumors she heard were partially true, they would be no match. For once, she wouldn’t be the hero, and it devastated her.

Dick had been chasing leads on the Light all across the world. From Biayla to China and Russia. Some of the leads were dead ends, but others led him to warehouses full of equipment and expirements. He would occasionally find a person, but rarely alive. A year's worth of tireless research and chasing leads, and very little to show from it. The members were highly secretive, and everytime he was getting close to discovering something, everything moved. This was not working, and something would have to change.

The warehouse was similar to others he had been in. It was cold for this time of year this far in Southeast Asia. The draft carried itself stirring up dust. Boxes were stacked up against each other. They were nothing but carcases. Metal desks littered the empty space in the back of the warehouse hidden by the crates. As he suspected any papers were destroyed before he got here. However there were vertical tubes against the walls filled with a black liquid. Looking around provided him with a control panel, that might provide an answer. The buttons and small screen did not help, but hooking everything up to the wrist computer did.

After several minutes of typing and hacking he was able to drain the black liquid out of the tubes. He left one tube half full to collect samples later. As he was draining tubes he noticed some of them were not as empty as they seemed. People were inside. Several were already decaying. One however appeared okay. He opened the pod, only for the person to tumble onto the floor barely catching themselves. They laid against the concrete before rolling onto their back. He crept over making sure to stay out of sight. When the person remained still, he moved closer, able to make out more details. It was a young girl not older than twenty. She had long black hair, and her clothes were torn in several places. Her skin was a light brown that almost glowed in the dim light of the warehouse.

Gently he toed her with his boot only for her to shoot up in alarm looking around. The glow that was hovering around her unfurled through the warehouse before she was turning to him. They stared at each other and she slowly got up never taking her eyes off him. The glow started to unfurl again, but it became more concentrated before being directed at him. He braced for a hit only for nothing to come. When he looked up again she was staring at him harder and started to move closer. He backed up causing her to stop.

“I can feel you,” She was speaking Mandarin. A language Bruce made him learn because it was so common. He put his hands up unsure what was going on.

“What are you talking about?” Another blast of the glow was released from her directed at him.

“You exist there, and you’re confused right now. You’re frustrated,” He takes another step back. She was a meta human. “Metahuman? I am not familiar with what that is,” Mind reader.

“Metahuman is someone with powers,” The glow unfurls throughout the warehouse again. He watches as it reaches the walls before climbing up, gently brushing over everything.

“I did not have powers before the men took me. Everything was destroyed,” She started to cry falling to her knees. “Please take me home. I do not want to be here,” He moved closer and the glow surrounded her becoming a mix of yellow and orange. He moved closer and as he moved within range of the glow it reached out to grab him. He felt nothing, except more confident in his decision to help.

“Where are you from?” She looked up and he noticed her eyes were the same color as the glow. It was fire swirling around her pupils.

“Noquene village,” He had no clue where that was.

“It is okay, I can help you find it. You need information on the men that took me. That is why you are here correct?” He never thought that. Her powers weren’t mind reading. It was like she knew him. He just nods, “They were looking for people to give powers. Activate a gene in our system. They thought it was a failure so they left. I was stuck. The black stuff suffocating me. I couldn’t feel anything. Then you released me, and I could feel everything. Those that died were all taken from places with no hope. I was trying to help them when I was captured,” He moved to the pod with the black liquid stepping out of the way before opening it. The liquid poured everywhere, and he saw the girl visibly pull away. He pulls a sample to test later. He needs to get back to Gotham and tell Bruce about the Lights plans. They are trying to activate the metagene in kids.

“Let’s move outside and alert the authorities,” She starts to stand before staring at the dark liquid.

“It gave me my powers. I can feel it. Not evil or good, just a chemical ready to cause a reaction. It suffocated mine,” She stepped away following him out. He alerts the authorities to the situation and prepares himself to wait with the girl.

“What is your name?” Her hair is tangled and blowing in her face. He feels bad that he can’t do anything about it.

“Bhavana,” It wasn’t a name he’s heard before. “What is yours?” He’s not sure how to answer at first. He hasn’t been asked that since he left Gotham a year ago. Not for anything other than verification for purchases.

“Robin,” It felt wrong on his tongue. She shakes her head.

“Not anymore. You do not feel it fits,” He doesn’t say anything keeping an eye out for a good time to escape. Bhavana keeps the silence until the authorities arrive. He grows used to the glow that is always slowly unfurling. It causes him to almost miss the way it becomes consecrated in one direction. Bhavana suddenly is moving closer to him and grabbing his arm.

“Do not leave me with them. They do not care. Their goal is only to burn and hide,” He growls in frustration. Gotham is across the world. It will take several days to arrive. Taking this girl back to her village is an unneeded detour. “Please, I will never get home if I go with them,” He sighs before nodding. It’s not a great option, but he can’t leave her. Heading away from the approaching authorities he guided her through the city. He didn’t have transportation or a place to stay, and he needed to change both of those.

There were people jostling them from all sides. Bhavana had trouble keeping up with his pace, but never complained when he pulled ahead. Only worked harder to stay with him. They were walking through one of the open markets when she pulled on his shirt. Her face was pinched and she started guiding them out of the way from the crowd.

“I need to eat. Do not know the last time I did,” That brought him to a stop. He forgot about food, and that it was a necessity for people. Looking around at the market he noticed the booths had many different types of food, most that he had never seen before.

“Pick something out,” She nodded, and it was his turn to keep up with her. She did not get much, but refused to get more when he suggested it.

He led them farther into the city, and found a spot for her to sit and refuel. For several minutes she devoured her food in silence, and he worked on his computer putting together everything he had found. Each warehouse, conversation, and dead end from his search. Knowing that the Light was after people with the metagene gave him fresh eyes to look everything over. There was a reason, and he would find out why. He was searching through his files when he felt eyes. Looking up, he saw Bhavana staring at him.

“You do not feel like other people. You are different,” He shrugged. “That is okay. Still trustworthy,” He paused. Barbara said something similar. Now a complete stranger trusted him. A weapon.

“I am helping you, but that does not make me trustworthy,” She doesn’t disagree, just continues eating in silence. Unsure on what to do he leaves it alone.

His fingers are flying across the keyboard when she finishes. He keeps working wanting to get a little more finished before they have to leave. Everything is starting to come together, and it is not looking good. The Light is up to something much bigger than the League was expecting, and they needed more information. He barely had anything after so long, so chasing dead ends wasn’t going to work. They needed someone on the inside. Someone who had an open invitation as an apprentice. The only problem was any connections he had didn’t work with the Light. The Court was unpredictable. If he went back, there would be no returning. Slade could be an option, but he did work with the Light, only individual contracts. However, that would be better than chasing his tale.

“Freedom is worth more than information,” He looks up and the girl is staring at the sky. “You are willing to give up your freedom because you do not realize it’s value. I was trapped and lost mine. Being free is more important,” He doesn’t question how she knows.

“I have never been free. This will provide freedom for others which is more important,” She hums sitting up. Her hands reach out sliding past his gloves and grabbing his wrists. Once her finders make contact he feels her. She is scared and tired. Her home is calling, but the idea of an adventure is exhilarating. There is someone waiting for her at home who loves her, but not a parent or relative. It’s not reading minds like he thought. It’s not even empathy. It is understanding every part of a person. Their desires, their feelings, what makes them who they are. No specific memories, but raw emotion. He loves it. The longer he feels her the more he understands. It is not just recent, but fears from the past. Men beating her, and family throwing her out. Strength and peace provided amongst the hardest struggles and so much love.

“I was not always free. Bound by culture, and expectation I was not allowed to live or survive. Then I found someone. I was loved and cared for. Given strength in my weakest moments to stand up for what I believe in. I met my fiance and we were going to start over before I was taken. Those that control you do not get to decide your freedom. You choose that,” The words slipped out. She saw every part of him, and let him see her. That is why he was honest.

“I am not a person,” She shakes her head, but her touch stays gentle.

“You are a person. You are different, but you make choices. You feel and have memories and experiences. You make right and wrong decisions. Those are what make you a person, and give you the right to freedom,” He’s heard the words before. Leslie has told them to him constantly, yet hearing her say it. Knowing that she felt him, and knew made him think. For the first time he realized, he didn’t want to go back to the Court. He had friends and Jason. Bruce allowed him freedom to disobey and create his own path. He didn’t want to harm his friends. She smiled at him letting go. He couldn’t feel her anymore, but nothing changed. She was still there reaching to his gloved hands to pull him up. “Let’s go, we have a far to travel, and you need home as well,” He nods and they make their way through the city. They have to travel halfway across the continent and Bhavana can not get on a plane without identification.

Their journey is hard. They bounce between trains and busses for days. It helps that he does not need sleep or food, and can keep an eye on everything letting her sleep uninterrupted. The closer they get to their destination, the more anxious he becomes. He enjoys Bhavana and her company, but he’s ready to see everyone again. It takes them almost a month to reach Noquene village. No public transportation goes through the village, and the roads are rough. The car ride is slow and bumpy, more stress inducing than anything so far. They finally make it though. He sees Bhavana’s eyes light up at the sight of the village. Her glow unfurls more rapidly stretching out of the car into the village in waves. It gathers the people’s attention as they watch the approaching car. Before they can enter the village, Bhavana tells him to pull the car over. He parks and they get out.

Walking up to the village was interesting. Bhavana was almost bouncing her skirt swaying in the dust. Before they could fully enter the village people were surrounding them. Women and children were approaching hands reaching and separating the two. He went on the defensive, but Bhavana reached behind putting a hand on his arm. He realized they were excited to see them, not hostile. People were surrounding Bhavana greeting her, not at all phased by the bright glow flowing off her. They guided the two through the village and the children were running between houses and their group.

As they were marched through the town he noticed they were heading in the direction of the largest building. It was nicer than any of the others though not much bigger. The biggest difference was the fact it was made of concrete versus the clay huts of the houses. Large wooden doors were open leading inside to a room with a stand at the front. There were no seats, and the floor was made of dirt. Inside were men and children listening to the man speak. Everyone’s attention was brought to them as they were shoved to the front of the group. The man stepped forward looking shocked before a huge smile broke across his face. He ran pulling Bhavana into a massive hug. They broke apart sharing a chaste kiss unable to stop smiling. Bhavana gestures to Dick as the man keeps his arm around her.

“This is Robin, he saved me and brought me here,” The man reaches out shaking Dick’s hand firmly.

“Thank you so much for returning her safely. I was terrified when she disappeared,” He glanced back at her before turning back to Dick. “I’m Elijah,” He nods as Elijah turns to the group of people. “This is cause for a celebration,” The people cheer and start heading out of the room. Eventually only Bhavana and Dick and Elijah are left.

“I’m glad you’re safe Bhavana, but I am going to head out,” Elijah took a step forward.

“Please stay for the celebration. It is the least we can do for you doing so much,” Bhavana tapped Elijah’s arm.

“He wants to get home. Fresh revelation,” Elijah shakes his head.

“I will not force you to stay, but I would like to thank you with the celebration,” Dick thinks about it for a second before nodding. A few more hours will not hurt anything. All that will be after is a long car ride, and an even longer plane ride. “So the glow is new,” Bhavana nods before reaching Elijah's cheeks. Dick heads out of the room allowing them some privacy.

The celebration is a lot of fun. They build a large fire in the center of the village and people bring different food dishes that are laid on a table. Elijah says some words over the food before anyone eats. Dick does not touch anything watching as the people talk and enjoy themselves. Elijah looks over at Dick and his empty plate.

“Do not be afraid to eat. There is plenty,” Dick smiles prepared to grab some food and eat like he would with Alfred, but Bhavana shakes her head at him.

“He does not need food,” Elijah raises an eyebrow, but nods and continues with his meal. After the feast there is music and dancing. Dick plans to stay on the edges, but is pulled in by Bhavana and she drags him around the fire with grace he has rarely seen. Her glow covers the celebration, and dances with the people. No one seems to mind the strange light. Eventually they pause their dancing moving to the edge of the circle. He turns to her knowing his time here was coming to an end.

“How did Elijah take you having powers?” She glances at him still swaying to the beat of the drums.

“He was surprised for sure, but I think this will bring us closer. We will truly be two distinct people united as one. I would love for you to stay for the wedding, but I know you can not,” Dick smiles softly at her glancing away from the people and light. The sky was beautiful with so many stars. “Do not forget. You are a person. You are loved. Do not discard your freedom because you believe otherwise,” He nods. Standing there surrounded by people who were so joyed to be together. So accepting of someone who was different. He had people waiting, and it was time he went to see them. He glances at Bhavana and her gaze is soft. “Go,” He isn’t sure what to say, but she disappears back into the ring of dancers before he has a chance. Walking along the dusty path he gives one last glance at the celebration before starting his journey home.

Dick ends up in Metropolis before he’s able to make it to Gotham. It’s a several hour layover, and he could stay in the airport. He decides to visit Clark instead. The man would feel hurt if Dick didn’t. He makes his way out of the airport having only a backpack that is checked. He grabs it on his way out, and hails a taxi. He climbs into the backseat only to be greeted by an unpleasant smell. It is cleaner than most of the ones he’s been in, so he doesn’t say anything.

He stands in front of the apartment door for several seconds. He doesn’t get long to debate before the door is swinging open, and Clark's worried face is greeting him. The man doesn’t say anything, only stepping aside to allow Dick in. He smiles trying to ease some of the man’s worries.

“I had a layover on my way back to Gotham,” Before Clark has a chance to respond, Lois is turning the corner.

“Who was-” She stops when she sees him, and her face breaks into a large smile.

“Dick, it is so good to see you. Come in. Would you like something to drink?” He shakes his head but follows into the kitchen. He sits at the counter, and Clark moves into the kitchen getting something from the fridge. It’s a piece of pie. Lois sees that before playfully scowling.

“Clark, if you're going to get pie, you have to offer some to our guest,” She smiles at Dick. “Would you like some pie?” He shakes his head, but smiles.

“I was going to offer some,” Clarks grumble is ignored by Lois. He lowers his glasses heating his pie. Lois does roll her eyes at that action. 

“I just thought I would stop in before my flight to Gotham. I also enjoy seeing you,” He’s been at their apartment plenty of times. Most of them have been while Bruce was busy with work, and needed someone to watch Dick for a few hours. Clark refused to let anyone else do it.

“You’re too sweet. I would love to stay and chat, but I have a deadline I have to meet. I don’t know when your flight is, but don’t slip off before saying goodbye. Hopefully, I can finish and be out to talk before then,” She makes her way around the counter and hugs Dick before disappearing down the hallway to her office. That leaves just the two of them. He is not sure what to say. Clark doesn’t let them sit in silence for long, though.

“It’s been almost two years since you left. A year since anyone last heard from you. Are you okay?” Dick nods and it’s true.

“I am. I needed time away from everything,” He didn’t trust himself not to run to the Court. Turn his back on his friends.

“I understand everything being stressful. But Dick, while you are mature for your age, you are still only sixteen,” He never really thought about that. How young he technically is. Childhood never truly existed. Even his time at Haly’s was a charade preparing him for the Court. While being sixteen provided some challenges when travelling, it was never enough to really cause him to think. “Next time you need some space, just call. Our door is always open. Plus, I’m not scared of the Bat, so I won’t tell him where you are,” Clark winks, and Dick lets out a small laugh. It was a nice offer. He might eventually take it up, but he knew how important his time away from everything was.

“Thanks. I’m headed back now. I just needed to figure out who I was. I’m not Robin anymore,” That title had been given away. “I couldn’t do that with everyone around,”

“Who are you then?” He shrugs.

“I still don’t know. I want to help people, but I feel pulled in several directions,” Clark sits back in his seat crossing his arm.

“There was this old Kryptonian legend that I heard once. There was a man who was kicked out of his home, and wrongly disgraced by his family. He did not let that stop him. He rose from the ashes and became a hero. The name roughly translates to Nightwing. Not letting his history define him, he goes on to become one of the greatest heroes in Kryptonian history,” Clark pauses a second, and Dick waits. “Dick, I have known you since you first became Robin. I have seen you grow and change into the young man sitting before me today. I also am not an idiot. I don’t know what happened, but I have seen how fiercely protective Bruce is. How secretive, even for him, he is of you,” Dick is about to protest, but Clark raises his hand. “I am not asking you to say anything. Know this. You do not have to be defined by your past. Whatever happened in those four years you were missing does not define who you are. If you are not Robin anymore, that is fine. It shows growth, and a new chapter. You can rise from whatever is thrown at you,” Clark falls into silence, and Dick isn’t sure what to say or how to respond. He can hear the fan running in the living room, and Lois in the other room working on her computer. This is the second person to tell him he does not have to be defined by his past. Does not have to be defined as a Talon. The Court has not come for him yet, and maybe they never will. He can be a person, and a hero. That was why he came back. To protect and help his team. The world. To help people like Bhavana who was taken from her home. An idea started forming in his mind.

“What about Nightwing?” Clark let out a questioning humm. “Could I use that name?” Clark turns towards Dick smiling.

“Of course. I think the name would fit you,” Dick thinks about how perturbed Batman would be with Dick getting his name from Superman.

“It doesn’t hurt that Batman’s protege gets his name from Superman,” They both chuckle at the thought. Clark finishes his pie before washing his plate and putting it up. Neither speaks, and Dick’s mind is racing. The idea of returning to being a hero, and not just a hero. His own hero. With his own mission. Not defined by Bruce or any expectations. A mission where he is entirely in charge. It’s a terrifying thought but. He’s excited.

Driving through Gotham sent a flurry of memories and feelings through Dick. The dark sky above made him think of flying across rooftops. He was glad to be back, but he also knew it wouldn’t last. Even with what Bhavana said he’s not sure there’s another choice. He needs to get into the Light. Figure out who their members are, and what they want with Metahumans. He is the best option for the job. He will have to figure out how to do that without losing his freedom.

The Wayne manor gates loomed over him as he approached. He stopped at the gates unsure if this was the best. Just showing up after so long. It didn’t seem right, but before he could turn away, the gates were opening. He drove his bike up to the manor taking his time. The driveway was only so long, and before he liked the doors were in front of him. Taking a deep breath he approaches. Before his hand could reach to knock the door was swinging open, and he’s being greeted by Alfred’s smile.

“It’s good to see you Master Dick,” Dick smiles.

“It’s good to see you too,” Alfred steps aside to allow Dick access into the manor.

“Do come in. I will prepare leftovers from dinner. Jason and Bruce should be back by the time we’re finished,” He follows to the kitchen not bothering to argue. Alfred refuses to allow Dick to go without food. “I hope your travels have been good. Though it would not hurt if in the future you send a sign that you are well,”

“Sorry about that,” He rubs the back of his neck. He should have known Alfred would want updates. Even if he agreed not to tell Bruce that he came back to the manor to gather his stuff. “I did find out something important,”

“Oh really?” Dick nods sitting at a stool while Alfred moves across the kitchen.

“The Light is searching for people with the metahuman gene. I sorted through their files, but most of them do not make any sense. There’s still a lot of information missing,”

“Does that mean we will only be able to enjoy your presence for a short amount of time?” Dick doesn’t need to see Alfred’s face to know there is disappointment there.

“Maybe, I need to talk to Bruce about next steps,”

“Well, before you are off for more adventures, I must insist you visit your friends. From what I hear, they have been most persistent in trying to discover your whereabouts,” Dick smiles. He wonders how much the team has changed since he last saw them. He kept an eye out for any missions that intersected with him. They were really proficient in destroying the Lights bases.

“I’ll try to visit them,” Alfred pulls the leftovers from dinner out of the oven and places them in front of Dick. He starts picking at the food. It is strange eating when he hasn’t in so long. He doesn’t remember it being this weird the first time, even though he had gone much longer without food. They sit there in silence for several minutes while Dick gets readjusted to eating food. Alfred is the one to break it once Dick made it through half his plate.

“Jason will be excited to see you?” He tilts his head. “He had quite a few questions after your afternoon out. Though I must say, you need to be more careful on your bike. If not for your own safety, then at least for the safety of others,” He looks down.

“Sorry,”

“That’s quite all right, just a reminder,” They hear movement coming from the other room and Alfred calls out. “In the kitchen,” Dick freezes as two people come through the kitchen door. Bruce freezes in his tracks at the sight of Dick, while Jason continues in and takes up the stool next to him.

“You’re back,” He glances at Jason nodding. Bruce starts to move sitting on the stool next to Jason. There’s a tense silence no one wants to break. Jason does not appear to mind however. He takes the rest of Dick’s plate, and he doesn’t fight it. Wasn’t going to finish it anyways. “Where have you been?” He catches Bruce’s interest in his answer.

“Traveling mostly. Needed to see the world,” Jason nods yawning at the same time. Alfred swipes the plate out from under him.

“Now, as interesting as Master Dick’s adventures are, you can ask him about it tomorrow. You need to get to bed,” Jason shakes his head.

“I’m not tired,”

“You will be tomorrow if you don’t go to bed,” They engage in a staring contest that Jason quickly loses before heading out for the kitchen. Dick sits there unsure what to do. “Now, I am going to retire for the night. Do not stay up to much longer,” He gives a small smile, and Alfred is heading out the kitchen door leaving him and Bruce alone.

“I found some information on the Light,” Bruce’s expression doesn’t shift. “They’re trying to activate the meta human gene in people. I didn’t recognize it at first until I found someone with powers,” Bruce looks at him.

“Are you okay?” The question throws him, and he doesn’t know how to respond. He defaults to what he knows.

“I am unharmed,” After a few more seconds he adds on, “I’m healthy. It was good for me to do this,” Bruce lets out a hum. Dick sits there unsure what to do next.

“Are you staying?” That’s the question everyone wants to know. The problem is he doesn’t have the answer.

“I guess it depends,” Bruce doesn’t have to speak for Dick to know the question, “The Light is dangerous and needs to be taken down. After a year's worth of research I barely got anything. Someone needs to go undercover-”

“No,” Dick looks up.

“Bruce, I know the team has been taking out Light bases, but they still have a blindfold over the Leagues eyes. We have to figure out why they are interested in metahumans,”

“It will not be you,” Dick’s eyes furrow. He was created for this. To be able to infiltrate and eliminate. Just infiltrating would be fine.

“I am the most qualified. None of the League members can do it, and it shouldn’t be the team,”

“No,” He growls frustrated. Bruce seems to sense where he is headed and keeps talking. “At least wait. Join the team on a few missions, and help train Jason a little. We will revisit this idea later,” He wants to keep arguing, but knows it will be no use. He needs someone on the other side. Someone who knows and is coordinating. Whether he likes it or not, this plan will have to wait for Bruce’s approval. Doing it on his own will not work.

“Fine,” He heads out of the kitchen and to his old room.

Barbara was worried about Dick. She hadn’t spoken to him since he stormed out after finding out about the Court of Owls. Bruce refused to talk about it, and she couldn’t get anything from Alfred till six months after he disappeared. Even then it was only a few brief words saying that he was okay, but that he wouldn’t be around for a while. She hacked into the Bat Computers trying to find anything, but they were scarily blank. Instead she took to searching.

It was a long and arduous process. Dick was not easy to find, and was even harder because he never paid with anything but cash. Barbara’s hacking skills increased exponentially while searching. Even with all her digging she barely found anything. She knew he left America and took a flight to London, but he didn’t appear again for months. It was frustrating and tiring.

She was shocked when she received a text from Jason saying Dick was back. She had just gotten back from patrol when her phone buzzed. She tried to get a response from him, but he didn’t answer. She wouldn’t be able to do anything tonight, but first thing in the morning. She was exhausted from patrol. Before she could handle Dick, she needed to shower and sleep.

The next morning came too fast. The light was hitting her eyes, and while she could sleep in, she shouldn’t. Dick was back in town, and she needed to see him. Know that he was okay. After that, she needed to tell him not to run off without keeping her updated. She dragged herself out of bed going through her morning routine. She grabbed her coffee, before heading to the manor. She didn’t bother to give anyone a warning. They don’t want to keep her in the loop, she won’t tell them when she’s dropping by. The drive was peaceful considering the time of day it was. Bruce and Jason most likely won’t be up yet. That is what she’s hoping for. She needs some time just with Dick. Parking, she heads to the door that leads directly into the kitchen. Not sure if Alfred is up, she uses her key to get in.

Dick is sitting in front of his laptop when she walks in. He looks up and smirks at her, like it hasn’t been almost two years.

“You should knock. I could be in a state of undress,” She rolls her eyes forcing herself not to go down that trail.

“That is the least of my worries right now. I’m more worried about you?” She takes a few steps into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. “Are you okay?” He does something on his computer before closing the laptop and giving her his full attention.

“I’m good. I’m sorry I left with so little communication,”

“None,”

“No communication. I didn’t want to risk hurting you or the team. Knowing that the Court was back. That they weren’t destroyed,” He pauses, and she puts a hand over his, “I wasn’t sure what I would do. I didn’t want anyone to get caught in the crossfires if they came for me,” She sits there letting him take his time. “I took the time to gather some information on the Court. It took me away from everyone while still allowing me to help,”

“That’s good,” Any anger she had drains out of her. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be worried about killing or turning on her friends at the drop of a hat.

“Bruce wants me to rejoin the team,” She nods.

“They would like that. They really miss you,” She and now Jason are constantly hounded with questions from the original team about Dick. Wally is the worst, but all of them want to know what happened.

“Everyone keeps saying that,”

“Because it’s true. You just suddenly left with no explanation, and everyone was worried. All of a sudden Jason shows up, and that worry just increased,” She lets him think about that. Her eyes look him over. He doesn’t have his contacts in. She is not sure what they’ll tell Jason. If they’ll say anything. Other than the lack of contacts he looks like he alway does. Perfect.

“If I join the team again, it won’t be as Robin,” She is relieved to hear that even if she doesn’t show it. If he wanted to still be Robin that would cause a lot of drama. She likes Jason, but he is not one to just hand something like that over.

“That’s not a bad thing. It will get you out of Batman’s shadow. Allow you to become your own person in the hero community,” He lets out a small humm.

“I was thinking along the same lines, but I’m still not sure,” She doesn’t push it further. The fact Dcik is willing to think about it shows how much he has grown and changed. She can’t force him to make the decision, only encourage him with whatever path he takes. She herself is not sure she wants to stay Batgirl forever. She enjoys it, but she’s not sure it is the best use of her abilities. After several minutes of silence, her eyes start to droop. Her body hasn’t woken up all the way.

“Tell me about traveling the world. I’m sure you had many adventures,” He grins and starts telling her everything. His voice is soft and rhythmic. She doesn’t mean to, but her eyes are closed, and she’s dreaming about traveling the world.

When she wakes up the room is empty. She’s a light sleeper, so she’s impressed Dick managed to get off the bed, lay a blanket over her, and get out of the room without waking her. She stretches, throwing the blanket off, and making her way downstairs. She tries running a hand through her hair with very little success. She lets out a yawn as she comes into the kitchen. Dick is sitting at the counter, with a half asleep Jason. Alfred is preparing something on the stove.

“Welcome Miss Gordon. I heard you made the trip over bright and early this morning,” She makes a small grunting noise, not unlike Batman’s affirmative grunt. Grabbing a mug of coffee she makes her way to the other side of Dick only slightly more awake than Jason. Dick swipes her coffee taking a drink. She almost tackles him and spills her drink trying to get it back. They knock into Jason, and it is only because of Dick’s skill that the coffee does not douse him.

“Hey some of us are still trying to sleep,”

“That is for the bedroom Master Jason. The kitchen is for eating,” He puts a plate of eggs in front of all three of them. She glances at Dick questiongly not, but he just shakes his head before giving her coffee back and taking a bite. Maybe they won’t tell Jason anything. “Do remember you have school today. It would not be good to miss another day,” Jason groans, but he is quicker about eating his breakfast. Jason turns to Dick.

“You’re lucky you don’t have to sit through classes anymore,” Dick grins leaning back.

“Perks of being homeschooled,” Jason grumbles something under his breath that causes Dick to laugh.

“I expect you to do some school work as well Master Dick. We can not let your studies fall behind because you were sightseeing,” It’s Dick’s turn to grumble as Jason sticks his tongue out.

“I want sightseeing,” Barbara just nudges him grinning.

“I’ll help with your studies,” Alfred gives her a look.

“I believe you have class today as well Miss Gordon,” She feels chastised, but this is the first time she’s seen her best friend in two years.

“I’m calling this senoritis. No tests or big assignments due, so I’m staying in for my sanity.” Jason perks up at her statement.

“I need a mental health day as well. Real stressful lately. Plus, I want to hang out with Dick,” Barbara recognizes the mischievous glint Dick gets in his eye before he says anything.

“Well, if you want to spend time with me, I can take you to school,” The blood drains from Jason’s face. Barbara lets out a loud laugh. Dick has a look of mock hurt. “Not you too,” She ignores him, turning to Jason.

“So you’ve ridden with him,” Jason nods his head.

“He’s a maniac,” [e]

“Yes, he is,” She’s sure it has something to do with his healing factor, but as someone without the factor. She likes living.

“I suppose one day off will not hurt. Though I expect all of you to have any and all homework for the week done by the end of the day,” They all groan. She elbows Dick.

“You don’t have homework,” He puts his finger over his mouth.

“Shhh. Don’t give any ideas,”

“Alfred, I think Dick needs some homework to work on,”

“Betrayal,” They all start laughing. It’s really good to have him back.

Dick procrastinates on visiting the team. They already have a Robin, and it has been a while since he has had to act normal. While he can usually pass as a quirky human, his teammates will know something is off. That is not the kind of attention he wants to draw. It would be a great time to reintroduce himself as Nightwing. Take that next step towards his own mission. His own hero. Instead he has been hiding out at the manor. He occasionally sees Jason, but between school, and Robin, the kid is busy. He can only sit in the manor for so long. After a year of constantly moving and changing scenery the Manor is monotonous. Even boring. With that thought he heads out of his room and down to the cave.

It’s late. Batman and Robin aren’t back from patrol, but they will be soon. He doesn’t need them however. He needs Alfred. The man that can tell him if this is a good idea. Or he will sarcastically dissuade Dick from it. The man is stitching up what looks like a Robin costume. Dick grins.

“Hey,” The man looks up, but his movements never pause.

“How are you this evening?” Dick shrugs sitting across from the man.

“Been thinking?”

“About?” Dick isn’t sure how to approach the subject, so he just says it.

“I’m going to become my own hero. I was thinking Nightwing,”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Much better than galavanting all over creation at fifteen,” Dick looks down at his lap. He doesn’t regret his actions, but he also didn’t think about how much people would worry.

“Someone has to get close to the Light. Find out what they are doing,” Alfred does pause his stitching here.

“And why does that person have to be you? There are other heroes more qualified, and more experienced for that kind of mission,” He continues his stitches like he never stopped. Dick wants to protest. That he’s the only one qualified. Only one not on the Light’s radar in the same way. Only one with an in, but that’s not entirely true. He doesn’t say anything.

“I have to agree with Master Bruce on this. Rejoin the team for a few months. Go on a few missions. This discussion is not dismissed, but it is tabled for a while,” Dick nods fiddling with his hands. He mumbles out an okay.

“I’ll stop by in the morning,”

Dick hadn’t officially returned to the team when he received the mission. It was a diplomatic meeting with the Lanterns, and Nightwing was not a known hero, and therefore had no predispositions against him. The Justice League was about to induct a new Green Lantern, and the Lantern Corps wanted to speak with the League about it. Dick’s presence was merely policy, and he had no part in the actual discussion. All he did was stand there looking formal.

Arriving back at the Watchtower was a relief. He was glad to be back on Earth away from politics and pointless discussions. Everything worked out, but he just wanted to get back to the manor. It was due time, him and Jason grabbed some Ice cream and caught up. Especially since Dick had been gone for a few months. It wasn’t supposed to be that long, but he was required to stay for both the negotiations and initiation procedures.

He was on his way to the Zeta Beams when he noticed everyone watching him. He wasn’t sure why, and he reached up to make sure his mask was still on. It was firmly in place. Before he makes it to the Zeta Tube Wally finds him. Dick’s confused about why Wally was in the watchtower. He doesn’t comment, just grins ready to greet his friend. The one who was the most worried about his absence, and decided to drag him all over the place once he returned. The one who was about to graduate highschool, and was ready for college. The one who was always grinning and making a joke, except right now.

“Dick,” Hearing his name in the watchtower, Dick immediately knows something is seriously wrong. He doesn’t know what, but something happened.

“What happened?” Wally grimices, only making Dick more insistent, “What happened?”

“Jason,” Dick waits. What happened with Jason? “Jason, he was killed,” Dick shuts down. He wasn't filled with the grief he felt during the failsafe mission. That was M’gann’s grief. He wasn’t allowed to feel grief in the Court. His parents' death. The vague impression of what he’s supposed to be feeling right now.

“I have to go,” Wally tries to catch his arm. He avoids the grasp. Ignores his friend calling after him. He makes it to the Zeta Beam, and his hand is quick and precise as he inputs the information needed. When he arrives in Gotham it is dark. The sky is pitch black and covered in clouds. It will probably start raining soon. He doesn’t care. Standing in the alley he listens. The wind is howling. Trash scrapes across concrete as it is blown through the streets. He hears sirens in the distance, and knows that Batman must be on patrol. None of that convinces him to move. He isn’t sure what to do next. Jason is dead. He has to find the killer. The thought comes suddenly, and he knows. Whoever killed Jason has to die. It is only right. That is what he did to his parents' killer. He will do that for his brother as well.

He starts making his way to the cave. His bike is stashed in a garage several blocks away. Dick takes off in a sprint not stopping until he reaches his bike. There is barely a pause between him slowing down, before taking off again. The wind whips against his hair, throwing it into his face. It hadn’t been cut since he left. He didn’t bother with a helmet still in his Nightwing uniform. He would need to change. Heroes didn’t kill. He would not be going after Jason’s killer as Nightwing. Just Dick Grayson. Trained by the Court and Batman. Brother to Jason Todd. It was only right.

He came skidding into the cave. The Batmobile must have just gotten here. Bruce is still in full costume standing in front of the monitors. Alfred is nowhere to be seen. There is a glass case with a Robin suit. A memorial.

“What happened?” His voice is cold and calm. No emotion in any part of it. Bruce doesn’t acknowledge him. He says it again with more force, “What happened?” Bruce doesn’t turn towards him, but does start speaking.

“Jason disobeyed orders and ran off to Ethiopia. He was captured and killed,” Dick pursed his lips.

“Who killed him?” Bruce opens his mouth to answer, but stops.

“It’s already been taken care of,” Dick lets out a growl he’s heard from Batman many times.

“Is the man six feet underground?” Bruce turns to him. White eye slits on the cowl narrowing.

“No, and he’s not going to be,”

“Who killed him?” Bruce purses his lips, but doesn’t say anything. Dick punches him. He doesn’t think it’s from anger. No, it’s from something else. A cold empty feeling filled with mission. Not vengeance or revenge. It’s the same cold precise feeling he had when he killed Tony Zucco. That sense of mission. A willingness to do anything. To prove himself to the Court. Bruce clenches his fist, but doesn’t retaliate.

“I’ll let you have that one, but you know the rule,” No killing. The rule that caused a war inside his head. A rule that was created so people didn’t fear him. Bruce’s mission. Bruce’s rule.

“It would make no difference to me. It would not be a speck on the list of people I have killed. Tell me who killed Jason.”

“No, and if you find out. If you kill them. Do not come back,” Dick walks away. He won’t. It will be worth it for Jason. It will be worth it. Jason was not a weapon. He was a person. Just like his teammates. He didn’t deserve to die, but the person who killed him did.

Jason’s death hits the entire team hard. They had never lost a team member before. It caused all of them to realize how dangerous this life was. Put Wally’s life and goals into perspective. While he wasn’t the biggest fan of the newest Robin, the kid had hopes and dreams. Had a future to live. One he would never get to. All because one person decided his life wasn’t worth it. It terrified Wally. To think that because of one person’s action all his hopes and dreams would never be fulfilled. His future with Artemis would never get to exist. Jason will never make any new friends. Would never get married. Would never get to eat another piece of pie. Never make another joke. No one deserved to have their lives ended that early. That young.

It was a month before the team was sent on a mission. Even then, it was only the older more experienced members. Nightwing was determined to come. Nothing could deter him. Batman hadn’t been seen since the death. Black Canary was ignored, and Wally couldn’t get through to his friend. Batgirl was taking a leave of absence from the team for the time being, and Wally had no idea where she was. Nightwing, Dick, should be doing the same, but he wasn’t. He was going on the mission. It was a simple reccoinesence, and Aqualad was leading. Everything went off without a hitch.

Nightwing was starting to scare Wally. After Jason’s death he changed. That was expected. Everyone changed, but that wasn’t what scared Wally. He thought it would just be the first mission. Maybe even the first few. Nightwing would work through his grief by taking down bad guys, then return to some semblance of normal. It wasn’t that the opposite happened. The anger did seem to disappear, but no sense of normal was achieved. Nightwing became more precise, more deadly. His cheerful voice all but disappeared. Rather than working with the team, he became more independent. The meticulous way he took out his guys every time they fought was nothing like Wally had ever seen. He wonders if Dick didn’t tell him all of the enhancements he received.

No major villains were supposed to be there. They were bringing the new members, to help them get a taste of what being on a team means. This was Bumblebee’s first team mission, and Lagoon boy had only been on the team a couple of months before Jason’s death. Neither were used to working on the Young Justice team. Nightwing, Wally, Artemis, and M’gann were joining them. Nothing was supposed to happen. A few grunts would be the worst, an empty warehouse the best. Klarion showed up. Klarion and Teekl.

Even the entire Young Justice is not a match for Klarion and Teekle. Not without Dr. Fate, or Zatanna. They were able to hold the witch boy off though. Enough that he got frustrated. Wally didn’t notice anything until it was too late. Nightwing had tried to attack Teekl, but was seen by Klarion. He tried to race the lightning bolt. Tried to get his friend out of the way. He wasn’t fast enough. Couldn’t reach him in time. His friend went down hard. Wally barely caught him, before his head hit the ground. Klarion laughed, and the battlefield froze.

“A little treat for you kiddies,” He disappears in a puff of smoke as Teekl jumps in his arms. Wally was holding his friend trying to get him to wake up. Artemis comes sliding up next to them. She immediately reaches for a pulse.

“It’s racing far too fast. We need to get him medical care now,” M’gann steps up, and Nightwing is lifted off Wally’s lap.

“Everyone to the Bioship now,” Her tone leaves no room for argument.

“Neptune’s beard. This is not good,” Wally glances over at Lagoon boy who’s just making his way up to the scene.

“Let’s go,” They all make their way into the Bioship, and M’gann flies as fast as she can. Even knowing the ship is moving faster than he can run, it doesn’t feel fast enough. Artemis eventually comes over. He knows he’s setting everyone on edge, but he’s on edge. They just lost Jason, he doesn’t want to lose Nightwing too. They make it to the cave in record time. He can’t tear his eyes away.

There are several league members waiting. Batman is not one of them. He’s cut all League communication since Jason. They’re not even sure he’s in Gotham right now. He’s also the only one that could get Batgirl. Several significant members were missing from the greeting party. Away in space to help allies to earth. Wonderwoman and Superman were some of the big ones. Ones that would show up for Nightwing being so significantly hurt. Nightwing was hurried into the medbay and everyone was left to wait. He was pacing the floor getting as close to the medbay as he could without breaking the rules. Before he can turn the corner that leads to where everyone is waiting Artemis stops him.

“Hey, come here,” He doesn’t want to, but he knows better than to disobey her. He walks closer. He doesn’t know what to expect. A lecture would be his best bet. She just pulls him into a hug. They are far enough down the hall that they are out of the sight line from the rest of the team. She hugs him, and he can’t stop tears from running down his face.

“I don’t want to lose him. He just came back,” He feels her nod her hair shifting more into his face. A barrier from the rest of the world. He buries his face deeper.

“I know. I don’t want to lose him either,” They stand like that for a while. He’s not sure how long, but it’s long enough that he’s sure Artemis is tired. He pulls back, and can see that she was crying as well. Though she looks prettier than he ever could even without tears. She doesn’t speak, just leads him to a bathroom down the hall. “Splash some water on your face. It will help you feel better,” He does, and she follows. Neither of them rush out of the quiet the room provides. Privacy from the rest of the world. A few minutes to get their bearings together. They both wait in silence as they calm their breathings and pull themselves together. If not for themselves, then for the younger members and Dick. Once they feel ready, they head back into the waiting room together. Wally makes his way into the kitchen needing something to eat. He hadn’t eaten since before the mission, and the room was threatening to start spinning.

It’s another fifteen minutes before anyone comes out. Zatanna is facing them all and her face is grave. He’s not sure when she got here.

“He’s okay right now. We had to sedate him. Klarion cast a spell on him that will cause his heartbeat to increase rapidly before sending him into cardiac arrest. We’re going to keep him in a medically induced coma until we can figure out how to reverse the effects,” It takes all of Wally’s willpower not to start crying again. It did not sound hopeful.”Wally can I speak to you in private?” He nods numbly as he makes his way towards her. She leads him down the hall past where he was pacing earlier, and closer to the medbay. “We don’t know enough about his physiology to do much else. We do not have his medical records, and do not want to risk doing anything that could endanger his life more. I’m telling you this, because you are the closest one to him. Do you know who his primary doctor is, or where to find his medical files?” Wally purses his lips. Batgirl might know, even Superman might, but he doesn’t. It’s never been something that he’s needed to know before. He feels horrible when he shakes his head. Even when he’s needed he can’t help. All Zatanna does is nodd. “Then the best we can do is wait,”

“Can I see him?” She glances behind her, where Wally assumes Dick’s room is.

“Okay, but only you, and Artemis. I’ll go get her,” He doesn’t respond. Only stares in the direction she glanced. He’s glad Artemis will be with him. He doesn’t want to face this alone. She walks up next to him before taking his hand. She doesn’t pull him forward which he’s grateful for. He takes a breath before starting forward. Her hand never leaves his as he makes his way closer. There’s a window into the room before they enter. He doesn’t look through it before opening the door. When he drags his eyes off the floor to look at his friend, he’s surprised. Dick looks, normal. Like he’s peacefully sleeping. There’s monitors that break that, but he doesn’t look in pain. He doesn’t look on the verge of death.

He stays in there for a while. No one speaks, and other than the beeps of the various monitors no sound is made. Wally sits holding Dick’s hand as Artemis holds his other. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Dick asleep, and now he wishes he didn’t. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Wally should have said something. Done more to make sure his friend wasn’t on the field before he was ready.

“Hey,” Even at a whisper the voice startles him. He turns to Artemis.

“Hey?” His response is barely audible. Too scared to break the silence. She gives him a tight smile and squeezes his hand.

“There’s nothing you could have done. Klarion is unpredictable, and none of us were expecting him. As soon as Batman or Superman returns we’ll be able to help Dick. Get him what’s needed,” So Zatanna explained everything to Artemis. He’s glad. He doesn’t think he would be able to.

“What if that’s not enough?” The words barely make it out. His throat tightens. He swallows holding back tears.

“It will be. Dick is strong. If anyone can make it through this, it’s him,” Wally takes a deep breath. He pulls his hand out of hers to wipe his face. She’s right. Dick will make it through.

Barbara needed time away from the team, but she wasn’t completely isolating herself from them. She was trying to stay in touch, even if they didn’t know it. That’s why she checks her computer. She knew a League mission in Space was ending. She wanted to check in that everything was okay. That’s how she found out. Nightwing had been seriously injured in a fight against Klarion. Dick had been in a medically induced coma for almost two weeks. Her heart almost stopped inside her chest. She needed someone else for this.

It only took a quick search to find out who the doctor in Dick’s files was. Barbara was impressed with what she found out about the woman. There wasn't time for admiration though. As soon as she saw it, she was calling a Dr. Leslie Tompkins. The woman picked up immediately.

“Hi, this is Barbara. I’m a friend of Dick’s, and he’s in need of your services. I’m away from everything and that is why I’m calling you,” She had repeated the words so many times in her head, that they all rush out at once.

“What happened?” She takes a deep breath refocusing.

“He was in a fight with a magic user. He got hit, and the spell will cause him to go into cardiac arrest. They are keeping him in a medically induced coma to make sure the spell can’t go into effect,” The woman curses on the other line.

“I’m on my way over right now. Will Bruce be there?”

“He’s not at the manor,” Another string of curses is let out.

“You can get me access?”

“Yes,” She gives Leslie the address that’s right outside where the Zeta beam is. Barbara will meet her there. She gets her uniform out before heading to the meet point.

Leslie is already there when Barbara makes it down to the street. The woman takes one look at her before sighing.

“Down this way,” She leads them to the broken down phone booth. Leslie raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. Barbara hacks in registering Leslie as a guest. She didn’t technically have that authority, but that was the least of their problems right now. They make it into the cave, and Leslie takes it in stride. Chaos is what greets them. Wonder Woman is being held back by Superman and Zatanna is in front of her holding her hands up placatingly.

“I’m sorry, but there is nothing we can do. Unless you have his medical files, there’s nothing we can let you do right now,” Barbara is amazed at what Leslie does. She can only stare in awe as the woman steps up to some of the biggest League members and interrupts them.

“I am his personal doctor. I do have the authority,” Every eye turns towards here, and Wonder Woman stops. She turns to the doctor bowing her head politely.

“Doctor,”

“Wonder Woman,” Everyone is in shock at the interaction, and Leslie uses it to her advantage pushing past the group and towards the only hallway.

“How do you know her?” Superman’s the one to voice the question, and Wonder Woman turns facing everyone.

“I was there when Bruce took the boy in,” At that bombshell she brushed past everyone catching up to where Leslie was. Batgirl slipped along the edges, and practically ran to catch up to the two women. As they were walking Leslie turned to her.

“I didn’t think Bruce wanted anyone else to know?” Barbara looked down in embarrassment.

“Wasn’t supposed to. Saw one of Dick’s knives. Once I found out what it was, I got curious and started digging. Downloaded and watched all of Bruce’s files,” She got two set of eyes, but neither disapproving or angry. When they get to the room it’s empty. Wonder Woman closes the blinds to the window, and Dr. Leslie starts unhooking the machines. Barbara isn’t sure what to do, so she stands there watching. It doesn’t take long, and the EKG machine is being turned off.

“Don’t want it flatlining on us scaring everyone,” She has a feeling Leslie spoke for her benefit. Once everything is unhooked, all they can do is wait. Dr. Leslie turns to her, while Wonder Woman is standing as an intimidating shadow over Dick’s bed. “If you don’t mind me asking. Do you know why Dick left? Bruce never gave me a straight answer,” Barbara let out a soft exhale. Of course he didn’t. She catches Wonder Woman’s downcast gaze.

“He found out the Court still existed. His loyalties felt tested. He needed to get away from both so he didn’t hurt either. Before Jason,” She pauses making sure her voice didn’t catch, “He was ready to become his own hero. After,” Shrugging she shuffles her feet uncomfortably, “I haven’t talked to him much, but I think that was the first time he lost someone since his parents death. It hit him hard,” All three of them glance to the man on the bed.

“Thank you for letting me know,” She nods, and they all fall into silence. It doesn’t take long before there’s movement. The small movement turns sudden, and Dick is gripping at his chest. Dr. Leslie instantly jumps up taking her stethoscope and placing it on various areas of his chest. Only a few minutes more before Dick falls completely still. Right as Barbara thinks everything’s over Dick is blinking his eyes open glancing around the room. He gives them a lighthearted grin.

“I take it back. I never want to go into my coffin again. Being fully aware while unable to move sucks. I much prefer having a room,” Barbara isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at his attempt of a joke. Dr. Leslie saves her from doing neither.

“You back to normal?” He gives her a grin.

“I went into cardiac arrest. Not my favorite way to die, but not the most painful either,” Dr. Leslie isn’t amused, but Barbara lets out a slightly hysterical giggle. Hearing him joke about dying so casually really puts everything into perspective. Her friend really can come back to life like it’s nothing.

“I’m glad you are okay. It is good to see you up and about,” Dick grins up at Wonder Woman. “I will go tell everyone the good news. You worried a lot of people,” Dick’s grin turns more sheepish.

“Why was Bruce not the one getting me?” Dick’s eyes started meeting the ground. “I see. We’ll talk about it later. You’re not getting out of the discussion,” Dick smiles, but it’s more hesitant.

“Never,” He doesn’t have time to say anything else before a blur is running into him practically tackling him onto the bed.

“You’re okay. You have me so worried. Never again, you hear me? Never again are you allowed to scare me like that,” Barbara slips out of the room letting Wally worry. Artemis is standing right outside the room.

“I’m glad you knew what to do. It kind of sucks that we had no idea who to call. He just always seems so invincible,” Her words cause Barbara to pause. She is very careful in how she responds.

“He thinks he’s invincible sometimes. Things like how scared people get over his safety slip his mind. It’s good that you’re here to remind him that people worry. He’s okay now, and that’s what matters,” She heads into the common room not wanting to have a heart to heart with Artemis. She doesn’t know the girl well enough to feel comfortable with that. Especially if they were talking about Dick. The idiot does need to remember to keep people updated. Not everyone knows just how invincible he is.

After Tula’s death something changed in her boyfriend. Artemis saw the stress Wally was under when Nightwing was so close to death. So much lose so close together was too much. Wally had such a big heart. Kaldur lost the love of his life and followed his father. Followed him down the dark path joining their enemies. She hated him for it, but she also understood. Understood the need to hide from the loss. Shun the pain. She watched her sister do the same thing.

That’s probably why she agreed with Wally. They started college in the fall, and now would be the best time to leave. She would miss the hero's life. She loved Wally more. It wouldn’t be fair to him for her to continue on. The stress that would cause him, wouldn’t be right for either of them. Her life would go in a different direction. They would stay in contact with everyone, but they would be out of danger. She would get to start a new chapter in her life, and she would do it with the man she loves.

This was the last mission she would be on before retiring. Hanging up her bow and trying out the normal life. It would be a good last mission. They would take down one of the Light’s operations. Go out with a bang. To mark the special occasion it was just the original team. Minus Kaldur. Everyone feels the whole, but they try.

“So, now that Wally’s leaving, we’ll finally get to taste M’ganns cooking,” She hears Wally let out a whine at Dick’s comment.

“True, but I won’t have someone to eat the mistakes either,”

“You don’t make mistakes anymore,” Connor’s comment is soft. M’gann huffs, and Artemis smiles.

“Experiments then,”

“I’ll have to get some recipes from you. Now that I’m feeding a speedster all by myself, I’ll need all the help I can get,”

“Hey, there is more to me than my stomach,” Wally’s voice practically squacks causing a few laughs.

“Your stomach defines you,”

“Are you calling me fat Wing? I thought we were friends,” Everyone laughs. Everything is going exactly how it is supposed to. They’re on their way out of the building when a voice rings out.

“Gray Son,” Her head immediately turns to Dick. His back stiffens becoming unnaturally straight. “You will need reprogramming,” Artemis didn’t know what was happening. A man walks up to the group. He’s in a white suit nicer than anything Artemis has seen. There’s an intricate designed mask adorning his face. She can’t make out any facial features. His gaze darts between the man and Dick.

“I never broke the rules,” Dick won’t meet any of their eyes.

“Didn’t you?” The man doesn’t acknowledge anyone except her friend.

“I didn’t. The Court was destroyed. It’s weapons burned. A new master rose. A weapon does not decide how or who it is used by,” Something cold started to settle in her stomach. She felt sick. The pieces were coming together even though she was screaming for them not to. That this wasn’t real. Wasn’t happening.

“He was your mission. You failed. You are aware of the punishment for failure,” She listened, unable to move. What mission were they talking about?

“I am,” A smack resounded through the room. It was hard enough for Dick’s head to snap to the side. He let out a little gasp of pain. Wally started to move forward, but she grabbed his arm. He looked back incredulously, but her eyes were glued to the scene they were watching. She didn’t release her grip on his arm. Too terrified of what would happen if she did.

“You have become weak. Retraining will also be in order. You’re not even in the correct position when talking with an Owl,” Dick drops to the floor kneeling. His arms are at his side grasping something invisible. “Good. You remember,” Beware the Court of Owls. That watches all the time. “What are you?” Ruling Gotham from a shaowed perch, behind cement and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed.

“I am Talon. A weapon for the Court,” Speak not a whispered word of them, or they will send a Talon for your head. She lets out an involuntary gasp. All of the gazes except the two having the conversation have been drawn to her.

“I thought they were all destroyed,” Her words are barely louder than a mumble, but they seem to echo. Her sister’s warning rings through her head.

“If you were ordered to kill them would you?” The pit in her stomach only grows deeper. Fear like she has never felt before runs through her body. She feels the need to run. To get out and leave the warehouse as fast as she could. She wants it all to be a horrible dream. Dick will smile and see it was a retirement prank, or she’ll wake up. They’ll walk out of the warehouse unharmed.

“I will,” The man seems satisfied. His attention turns to them for the first time.

“Leave now, and I won’t have you killed,” He starts to walk away Dick only a step behind. He stops before turning back to them, “Oh, and tell the weapons master that the Court of Owls has taken it’s property back,” They walk out of the room. Wally is the first one to move whirling around to face her.

“We have to go after them. It must be brainwashing,” She shakes her head. The urge to run becomes stronger.

“No,” Her head keeps shaking, and she stumbles back a step. “No, he’s a Talon,” The realization fully hits her. They’re in serious danger. “Guys, we have to go now,” Wally is looking at her like she grew another head.

“What? No! I’m not leaving him. He needs our help. He needs his friends,” He steps closer trying to comfort her, but she just looks at him. Her fear must get through to him because he stops.

“Wally, that’s not Dick Grayson. That’s a Talon, and he will kill us without hesitation,” Her eyes meet all three of them. M’gann must pick up on her emotions because she’s huddling closer to Connor. He has an arm wrapped around her.

“I tried to read his mind. Find out what was happening. All I felt was the overwhelming urge to obey. No matter what,” M’gann shakes her voice matching. Wally looks desperately at Connor, but he only glances down at M’gann.

“We will figure something out. We need to speak with Batman first,” She needs to get them out of there. Get them away from danger. They will get their answers, but first they need to survive that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I am so happy with how this turned out and writing about Jason's death made me cry. I knew someone who was young when she died, and writing about Jason brought a lot of those feelings back. Hope you really like it!


	6. Bludhaven's Nightwing Disappears

Bludhaven’s Nightwing Disappears

Talon follows the Court member through the corridors of the warehouse. The team left behind. He was glad he did not have to kill them, though it should not be. It was a member of the Court. There to serve it’s masters every command. It was a weapon, not a person. The Court knew this. The Court understood this. They would not expect anything less from him. But this was why he left. He knew the Court would come for him one day. He didn’t want his friends to be killed because of their connection to him. Because they thought they befriended a weapon. It would not be fair to them. It could handle going back to the Court.[a] That was what It was created for, but his friends would fight. Would try to take him away. It was a weapon for the Court of Owls. It was not supposed to want, and if the Court asked him to kill his friends It would determine whether It wanted to or not.

It followed into the car, and then into the plane. It changed into it’s uniform. It was Talon. Weapon of the Court of Owls.

It was guided into a white hallway. The door disappeared behind him and It couldn’t see a seam where the door and wall met. Not a valid means of escape, but it did not need to escape. It was not Nightwing. It was Talon. It would do what the Court wanted. Turning It analyzed where it was. The only thing available was a small fountain of water and four walls. It recognized the design of the fountain, but this one was smaller. This was where Talon conditioning happened. Where one is prepared to become a Talon. The Labyrinth is what Bruce called it. After the other Talons in Gotham were destroyed Batman searched through the ruckage for any evidence. He found samples of drugged water, marble, and several pieces of what was once a huge owl statue. This was much smaller than the last Labyrinth.

One of the walls lifted creating a hallway. With nothing else to do It started to wander. The hallways twisted and turned. Dead ends and circles. Easy to get lost and confused. Eventually it ended up back in the hallway with the fountain. No way to know how long had passed. A Talon has no need for the passage of time. No need for sleep, food, or aging. It was prepared to keep wandering, but a voice reverberated through the room. Talon could feel it in his bones.

“Drink the water,” It obeyed drinking the water. “You are Talon. A weapon for the Court,” It knew this. The moto it repeated so many times. The voice didn’t stop. Repeating the phrase over and over. Louder than any other thoughts that dare enter Its mind.

The first person to appear was Clark. Superman. He ran up to the man. Clark put his hands on his shoulders. It was a comforting gesture, and he hugged the man. For a moment he forgot about the voice following him. Forgot where he was. This was Clark, the most comforting man he knew. The hands on his shoulders pushed him away from the body, and he looked up at the man.

“You are Talon. You are a weapon for the Court,” He nodded emphatically.

“Of course,” He wanted to please the man. It was Superman. Superman recognized he was a weapon, because that was all it was. A weapon for the Court. It did not give hugs. It did not want. It did not need comfort.

The next person to show up was Dinah, Black Canary. It’s trainer. She always knew there was something off about It. Always knew It was not a person, but rather a weapon. So, when Dinah reiterated what Clark said, It acknowledged the fact and moved on. No point in lingering on someone the Court did not have any need for.

More and more people showed up. All telling him the same thing. Over and over and over and over again. It was a weapon. It served the Court. The memories of those people lost their feeling. They were merely preparing It to be better suited to the Court. Better equipped to handle more situations. It never felt, merely experienced. Tula, Jason’s death. They were events that happened. Just like his parents' death. His teammates mourned. It was a weapon. It existed only to be used. The only person that didn’t appear was Bruce. He lied. Tried to tell Talon it was something else. Pretended to be it’s master. There was no place for him in the Court.

The door eventually appeared again. Several Talon’s entered and surrounded It. It followed them through the door and down the corridor where It was led into a room it recognized. A room completely blank except for the blood that paints it. It knew what was coming. The Talons filled in still surrounding him. It started to attack before it could be attacked. The moment It made a move a Talon stepped up to meet It blow for blow. The fight was unrelenting. It flipped and avoided all blows, but the It pulled punches. It did not kill. It was told not too. When one Talon was not enough, another joined and another. It was attacked from all sides so it fought. It was supposed to fight, but it was not supposed to kill.

Eventually, one of its attackers got a blow in. Talon went down. When it woke up, there was only one other talon. It got up ready to fight. Before they could attack, an owl spoke from the only clean corner of the room.

“Fight to kill,” Talon nodded it’s head before raising it’s fists. The fight did not last long. Talon was better trained, and more agile. It knew how to avoid blows, and learned many different ways to fight. The fight would have been over fast, but it kept hesitating before dealing the final blow. Before it realized what was happening, It striked snapping the opponents collarbone. It didn’t take much from there to give a killing blow. It waited for it’s opponent to heal.

“Again,” They fought again. And again. And again. And again. Each time the killing blow was easier to make. Each time it became less afraid of receiving cuts in order to fulfill its mission. That final blow. What the owl wanted. The owl that was always watching in the corner. Free from the blood that stained everything else in the room.

Wally looked around the room. He wasn’t the only one in complete shock. M’gann was clutching her head bowed over. Connor had her by the shoulders and appeared to be the only thing holding her up. Artemis still had a tight grip on his wrist. He wanted to break it and go after his friend, but the fear in her voice. He has never heard her so afraid.

“Why did you hold me back?” He yanks his arm out of her grip and backs away. He notices Connor looking at them.

“Wally, I was protecting us,” He scoffs.

“Protecting us? That was our friend. We just watched as he walked out that door. He has to be brainwashed or something. He needs our help,”

“He does, but not here. Talon’s are dangerous,”

“I don’t care,”

“Well, you should,” Artemis practically screams, and Wally backs down a little. She lets out a long breath before continuing. “There’s a nursery rhyme in Gotham about a society called the Court of Owls. Most people believed they were just a myth, but it’s rumoured they control anything that happens in the city. Nothing happens without their say so. Batman took them down three or four years ago,” She pauses drawing M’gann and Connor into the conversation. “That wasn’t what made them so dangerous. It was their assassins. Undead warriors who are ruthless, and do not stop until they complete their mission.”

“You think Nightwing, Dick, is one of these Talons?” M’gann voice is soft, but horrified.

“I don’t know what to think. We need to find Batman, and ask him. He is the one who took down the Court of Owls, and he’ll be the one to know what to do next,” Wally couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Dick is not a Talon. I’ve known the guy for years. No way would he be an assassin. He couldn’t kill a fly,”

“Either way, Dick is now missing, and we need to talk to Batman,” Connor steps up, still helping to hold up M’gann.

“It’s brainwashing or mind control, and we need to go after them. They’re already getting away,” M’gann shakes her head.

“I reached out to his mind, and this is something different. He needed to obey. Everything in him was screaming to obey. I tried to reach deeper, but it was too painful. We need Batman,” Clearly outnumbered Wally makes his way to the bioship. He didn’t like anything about this, but Batman would have more answers. He easily reached the ship before the others. He signaled ahead to the cave reaching Black Canary. She needed to know what happened, and have Batman at the base for when they return. He had a lot to answer for.

Her mind was racing, and Artemis was not liking the picture that was being painted. It was creating something horrible, and her friend did not fit the image. He was kind and funny. Sure he could disappear, but that was a bat thing. Wasn’t it? The trip back to the mountain was uncomfortable and tense. Wally was very visibly furious. It wasn’t right. His best friend was missing, and all she did was throw out accusations. No matter how much weight they had, she should have been more sensitive. M’gann was clutching her head looking pained and worried. Connor was driving the ship, his face unreadable.

This was supposed to be their last mission. It was supposed to be easy and lighthearted. A great way to retire. Instead it just ended in tragedy. She was really starting to see why Wally was so insistent on them leaving this life. The constant worry, and stress of being in danger every time they went out. The secrets that put people in danger. All of it was worth leaving behind. A small part of her brain reminded her that her friends would still be in danger, but she shut that part down. They had an issue in front of them that needed to be solved before she would be able to think of the future. A problem that had a harsh reality.

She didn’t want her friend to be that thing. That nightmare. If he really was a Talon then he wasn’t her friend. Now that they were out of danger the fear that washed through her at the revelation was replaced with anger. Batman put them all in danger. He had a bomb that could go off at any time, sitting in their midst. She really hoped she was wrong. That Dick wasn’t a Talon, but to many things lined up. Too many things made sense if he was a Talon. Those rumors she heard about a Talon that looked like a child. That would be him. Her sister's warning, The fact she saw a Talon at all. She was going to get answers from Batman.

When they arrived Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Batgirl were there waiting. It was an odd assortment of people, but she supposes it makes sense in it’s own way. They each new Dick in their own way, and would be able to help.

“What happened,” It was a gruff bark, and it almost made Artemis snap. To her surprise Connor is the one to answer.

“We should move to a conference room,” They all follow to the debrief room, before Connor starts. “The mission was going the way it was supposed to. We were about to head back to the bioship when a man showed up. He was wearing a mask and a white suit. He talked to Nightwing about failing, and punishment. How he knew his place and was a weapon for the Court of Owls. Called him a Talon,” Artemis caught a flicker of recognition from Batgirl, but not enough to guess what she’s thinking. “Artemis recognized those titles and recommended we hold back because they are dangerous,” He made it sound like everything happened very systematically. Well thought out and handled with a level head. “Now, I think there is some explaining you have to do,” Connor crossed his arms and stared Batman down. She was shocked when it worked, and the man started speaking.

“He grew up at Haly’s Circus. They were preparing him to be a Talon, teaching him different skills that would better equip him for when the Court took him. Dick was eight when his parents were killed,” Artemis didn’t know that. She knew he was an orphan, but not the circumstances. “The Court used the opportunity to take him and no one questioned the disappearance. He was trained to be a Talon,” She was right. He was a Talon, and the rumors were true.

“You let a Talon work with us?” Her voice is furious. “You of all people know how dangerous they are, yet you let him train with us. Let us believe he had our back,”

“He did. He cares for you guys,” His voice is neutral, and it frustrates Artemis. He doesn’t get to brush this off like she’s overreacting.

“He just left. Agreed to kill us if he was ordered to. How is that having our back?” She’s glaring, but the Bat remains unfazed. She wants to scream. One of her oldest friends isn’t even her friend.

“He was twelve when he was sent to kill me,” She felt justified at first. She was right, he was dangerous. Then the sentence registered, and all she felt was a stomach twisting horror. Twelve. She was sixteen before she joined the team. Even then some of what they ran into was too much. He was being trained to kill at twelve.

“He tried to kill Batman?” She expected something from her teammates, so Black Canary’s voice surprised her. Looking at their team mentor, she was surprised to see her horror mimicked. She didn’t know. Somehow she was more surprised at that than anything else. She was assuming Batgirl knew, since none of the other team members were called. Her gaze shifted to Wonder Woman. She didn’t know much about the woman. Their team had limited contact with the League, and Wonder Woman kept busy with the more public aspects of the League, that their team was not involved in.

“He was sent after my civilian identity. I was able to capture him, but he refused any kind of help. He didn’t even think of himself as a person,” His voice is clinical, but Artemis was too distracted by what he was saying to care how he said it. Wonder Woman took over.

“It was only after the Court of Owls take down that he would not try to kill us. He chose completing his mission over trying to escape. Nothing existed outside of his mission to the Court. He had to be taught how to be human,” Talon’s were always a figure of her nightmares. Shadows that her imagination made worse. Hearing about one. Hearing about how her friend was like when he was one. He was always so talkative, and enjoyable to be around. He made corny quips, and laughed at Wally’s jokes. He fear of Talon’s was starting to dissipate. They weren’t faceless monsters.

“We were very careful when we allowed him on the team. Put in place many rules that would prevent you all from getting hurt. He was doing well with Robin, and enjoyed hanging out with those of you who met beforehand,” She absorbed what Batman was saying. She wasn’t there at the formation of the team, but she knew he and Wally were close.

“You taught him more about being a person, and how to have fun than we ever could. Dick went through horrible trials while he was under the Court. His actions under them were not his own. He was a young boy forced into circumstances he had no control over. He would never willingly put you in danger,” Artemis nodded, and she wasn’t the only one. Glancing at the other people in the room she saw Connor and M’gann huddling near each other. Wally looked stricken. His face had gone unnaturally pale, and his hand was vibrating.

“He said he was taken when he was younger. That he was experimented on. He was taken when he was eight,” Artemis watches as Batman lets out an audible sigh. It was the most emotion she has ever seen on the man. If she didn’t understand already, seeing that made the situation all the more serious.

“In order for Dick to be a successful Talon, and survive the rigorous training that requires experiments were done. From what we have learned, they do this by putting a substance called electrum into the body. This allows that person to become unkillable. They appear completely human other than delayed or nonexistent growth, as well as yellow eyes, and black veins. Considering Talon’s are not meant to exist in society that is a minor inconvenience,” She was overwhelmed by so much information. Her mind was comparing what she knew of Talons, with this new information. She wasn’t the only one feeling overwhelmed because Wonder Woman steps up speaking again.

“I believe that is enough for now. Go lay down and rest. There is nothing more we can do at the moment,” She wanted to argue, but she was too tired. “And please, this is a sensitive matter, so we ask you do not share what you know. If you want to talk we have someone,” She felt a hand grab hers and turned to see Wally tugging her towards the bedrooms.

“I’ll be there in a sec,”

“Are you sure? Do you want me to stay?” She shakes her head. He hangs on for another moment, before nodding and letting go. She waits for her teammates to get out of hearing range before turning to face Batman. Her body feels drained, and she can’t bring the emotion she feels into her voice. She needs to know though.

“I heard of a Talon that looked like a child. I thought it was just a nightmare to scare you from trusting. A sick Gotham game to supposedly protect you. But if Dick was a Talon at the age of eight then more of the rumors are probably true. Dick has killed people hasn’t he?” She knows the answer, and even if she didn’t Batman’s silence was answer enough. She wanted to be angry. To feel betrayed, but she couldn’t. She was welcomed with opened arms even though she was close to following in her family's footsteps. It wouldn’t be fair for her to not extend that kindness to Dick. She knew her teammates might not react the same. Dick was going to need support when he returned, not judgment. “I won’t tell them,” She doesn’t expect a response, and she doesn’t receive one. Her steps are slow, but she makes her way to Wally’s room. They hug each other laying on the bed. Neither speaks, both mulling over everything that happened. She didn’t mean to fall asleep, but she did. Her dreams are filled with Talon’s coming for her and her friends.

Dinah was furious. She had been training the team and working with Dick for years, yet this information was kept from her. Information that should have been shared. Batman had no right to keep a secret like this yet he did. She shouldn’t be surprised considering this isn’t uncharacteristic of the man, but it still wasn’t right. The team would have been more than willing to accept Dick, just like they did with Artemis. But, she wasn’t being honest with herself. Artemis never killed anyone. As much as Dinah wanted to accept him with open arms, that will always be in the back of her mind.

She didn’t immediately confront Batman about the situation. They needed to find Dick as soon as possible, but everyone needed time to process. The man had to be getting a head start on the search already, and they would just get in his way. She didn’t leave the mountain though. She went to one of the private rooms, where counseling sessions would take place. Making sure to grab her file on Dick, she sat in the armchair opening it.

Her notes glared back up at her. Questions she could never answer. Things about Dick’s character that didn’t make sense. When he disappeared for a year, she was shocked and worried. He was so young and left for so long. It made no sense that Batman didn’t go after him. She guessed it made more sense now, but he was still a boy. He was still a boy.

She set the file down sitting back in the chair. Dick was just a boy. Still is. He’s the age now, most of the members were when they joined the team. He was only thirteen when he joined the Young Justice team. Someone sent a twelve year old on an assassination mission. A twelve year old. Her hands came up covering her mouth. He was taken at eight. It wasn’t right.

Dinah had seen horrible things while being a superhero. She did her best to save people, but sometimes that wasn’t possible. This was worse. Dick’s parents were killed when he was eight. He was with those monsters for four years before breaking free. It wasn’t right, and Dinah wanted to tear the organization to the ground. Any case where children are hurt is hard. All of them made her hit harder. Fight more viciously. That was when she didn’t know the kids. Knowing that Dick was still bubbly and fun despite his past. Despite what he was put through. Dinah is amazed. Shocked at how strong Dick is without anyone knowing.

She would wait till morning to confront Batman. It wasn’t right for him to keep those secrets from them, but Dick shouldn’t suffer. He needed help, and she’s sure the whole team will be fighting to get him back. She just hoped they could reach him in time. She could not imagine the kinds of horrors an organization that took kids would do to someone they would see as a traitor. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. A clouded mind would not help Dick. They would have time to work through everything once Dick was back safe and sound.

It was dark by the time she reached the apartment. Opening the door, she was greeted by Oliver's worried look. He was standing next to the couch, most likely waiting for her to get home.

“Hey, is everything okay? You’re home a lot later than I was expecting?” She’s not sure how to react. What to say. A lump was in her throat, but she would not allow Batman to dictate her private life. Everyone would know soon anyways. Nightwing disappearing would not go unnoticed.

“Dick, he was taken during the mission,” Concern showed plainly on Oliver’s face as he moved closer grabbing her arms. She leaned into the touch not realizing how much she needed the support.

“What happened?” When she didn’t respond he kept talking, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Dick is strong. One of the most stubborn people I know. A good kid despite being raised by the Bat,” She glared at the dig, but he ignored it, “He’ll be okay,” She took a deep breath debating how much to tell him. Not because of Batman, but because she didn’t want people to look at Dick differently for something he had no control over.

“It’s bad this time. I don’t have all the details,” On how they’re going to get him back, or what is going to be told to the larger community, “But this is a group that has been after him for a while,” Oliver doesn’t say anything, knowing false platitudes wouldn’t help. He pulls her in and she leans into the hug. They had both watched Dick grow over the past few years. Even if Oliver wouldn’t admit it, even he worried about the boy. It was several minutes before Oliver spoke.

“There’s nothing we can do tonight. Let’s go lay down and get some rest. We’ll head down to the mountain tomorrow, and find out the game plan,” She nodded following him to the bedroom. It was going to be an exhausting day tomorrow. 

Talon didn’t know how long it fought. It tried to obey the Court, but trainings were conflicting. Everytime it dug the blade into its opponent a voice was screaming at him not to kill. The Owls could tell it was hesitating. Tell something was off. The training became more intense. When it was killed, the blades dug into the most painful spots. There was no mercy. Talons did not receive mercy. They did not give mercy. It is Talon. A weapon for the Court of Owls to do their bidding. Not a hero.

It could tell the Court was not satisfied. The voice was slowly disappearing, but not fast enough. There was no restraining It’s opponent. No option other than death. It needs to show It is still useful. It was still a resource for the Court. It was able to take down one of the opponents. Each time the voice got quieter. It needed to keep going. The voice was not important. All that was important is Its service to the Court.

It was set up with impossible odds. No possible way to win. Sometimes it was innumerable opponents. It would take down several opponents only for them to rise again and continue to fight. Even never growing tired the sheer number of opponents would overwhelm it eventually. Digging it’s blade into a head or throat became mundane. A simple reaction to the situation. Repetitive every time a new opponent would face It.

Once It would eventually fall, a new challenge was added. Sometimes it was deafened. Unable to hear the clashing of blades, or the faint footsteps of opponents. Others, It was blinded. No way to see where or how many. It knew it was being set up to fail. It was being tested on Its usefulness. Was It still worth keeping? It had been on the other side of this test before. It had never seen a Talon succeed.

Soon it could not see, hear, and it’s knife was taken. It continued to fight. Even with the hindrances it was able to take out several opponents. It had to fight. There was something inside of him that screamed to fight. To beat the impossible odds. So, It fought and took down as many opponents as It could, but it was still quickly overwhelmed.

“Again,” Talon stood up. It had a knife, could see and hear. Only one opponent stood in front. It fought.

Wally didn’t sleep. Artemis left for her room after waking up. He stared at the ceiling contemplating everything he knew about his friend. He had known the boy since they were young. Of course, he was a little weird, but that was supposed to be because of the Batman. His mentor's warning rang through his head. Reminding him, that things about Robin’s appearance didn’t make sense. Dick admitted to being experimented on. Was so relieved when Wally didn’t make a big deal out of it. And he left it. Wally didn’t dig or ask any further. He’s not sure if he regrets that.

What hurt the most was Dick didn’t feel like he could tell him. They were best friends, but Dick didn’t feel like he could open up with Wally. Talon’s were an unknown concept, but Wally wanted to stick by his best friend. Hang out with him eating ice cream, and talking about nothing. But he was leaving in the fall. He and Artemis would be going to college. It was a good thing. Wally wanted out of the hero business. It was fun while it lasted. It was the reason he met his amazing girlfriend, but it was also dangerous.

Dick would not be thrown to the wolves. It was supposed to be their last mission, but Wally couldn’t leave now. He wished it hadn’t ended the way it had, but it also justified why he wanted to leave. They would find Dick, but then he would leave with Artemis. They would meet up, and hang out like friends. Like normal friends. He wanted a sense of normalcy, and maybe one day he’ll pick up the suit again. He glanced at the alarm. It was still far too early for anyone to be up, but his stomach was growling, and his thoughts were running away. He stood up making his way to the kitchen.

When he made it into the main room he was surprised to see Barbara sitting at the counter with her laptop in front of her and her back to him. Her hair was against her back blocking most of the computer screen from view.

“Wasn’t expecting anyone to be out here this late,” His heart jumped, even if he shouldn’t have been surprised she knew he was there.

“I was hungry,” She turned, and he could barely make out her grin in the light of the computer screen.

“You’re also taking in everything you learned about Dick,” He nodded. “He’s still the same guy you know. Now you know more about him,”

“You knew?” It was more of a statement than a question, but she nodded anyways. He grabbed the first edible thing from the fridge before sitting across the counter from her.

“I found out while searching through the Batcomputer. I have watched and read through all the files. You can’t hold what happened against him,” A small bubble of hurt grew in him. The assumption that he wouldn’t struck him more than he thought it would. .

“Of course,” Barbara’s lips purse and she stares at Wally.

“You say that, but this is different from anything you’ve encountered before. Wally,” Her tone has his spine straightening. “Dick was eight when he was taken. The Court messed him up really bad. It might take some adjustment to get back to where he was, but he’s still Dick. You have to remember that,” He knows words are not enough to satisfy her, but he tries anyway.

“Dick is my best friend, no matter what I will stick with him,” It takes all of his willpower not to shift under the gaze he’s receiving. Barbara just sighs closing the laptop plunging them into darkness.

“I really hope that’s true, because he’s going to need it,” Wally doesn’t hear it, but he knows she's gone leaving him alone in the dark. They would find Dick, and work through it together. A traitorous thought even entered his mind about Dick leaving the hero life behind like he and Artemis. Even knowing it would never happen, it was a nice thought. 

When Dinah made it to the cave, Batman and Wonder Woman were already there talking in hushed whispers. A display was set up, but it was a list, and Dinah didn’t recognize any order to the organizations listed. She didn’t know what to expect for the day. No one else was up yet, and that didn’t surprise her. Though she knew they were going to garner the attention of the newer members before long. Batman stops talking as soon as she enters the room, and Diana greets her with a warm smile. It felt out of place considering the circumstances, but she returned it nonetheless.

She debated confronting him on the subject, or waiting until after the debrief. She knew that waiting would only cause more problems, and she wasn’t looking for a fight.

“Why did you keep it a secret? Why not tell the team, or at least me? I trained him,” She tried to bite it back, but a bit of frustration leaked into her voice. She was surprised when rather than Batman answering, Diana did.

“We wanted to keep him safe. It’s not just his training that we were worried about. It’s also his healing ability. We know how addictive immortality could be, and we did not want to risk him in any way. The boy was twelve when I met him. Far too young to have been exposed to the pains of his life. Having people doubt his every move, or examining him because of his past would not help matters. Being with the team for a few weeks taught him more about being human, than we could in the months we worked with him before allowing him to meet regular company,” Dinah did not like the answer, but the way Diana was phasing everything made perfect sense, “I know you have a kind heart, but even you would have looked at the boy differently. Would not have sparred with him despite Batman’s instructions not to,” Before she could second guess her decision Diana was grinning at her.

“His limits were pushed,” She was starting to understand what being on the team did for Dick.

“And I agree, which is why he wasn’t pulled off the team,” Their conversation was cut short by the team entering the conference room. She didn’t push the matter, not wanting the team to hear something they shouldn’t. It doesn’t take long for the team to filter in. There were the original members who were on the mission, but there was also Batgirl, and to her surprise Roy.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were focused…on other things,” She deliberately did not mention his clone. After two years of fruitless searching it was a sensitive topic, and they already had too many high emotions in the room.

“Oliver told me something happened with Dick. I might be busy, but not so much that I can’t stop for my friend,” His attention is turned to Batman. “What’s the plan?” Everyone’s attention is drawn to the front of the room. The privacy blinds are drawn, and the lights are dimmed. The screen that was on when she entered is able to be easily seen.

“The Court of Owls is not like other organizations we have gone against. These are some of the richest, most powerful people in the world. This is a list of companies around the world that they are involved in. If we were to attack them directly or expose them, there would be dire economic consequences across the world. Country collapsing consequences,” He pauses allowing that to sink in. Dinah is hit with how dangerous this organization is. It’s not like the Light. These people are so integrated within society they would have to destroy society to extract them. Diana continues the briefing.

“Because of this, we can not go against the organization itself. The League’s resources are already stretched dealing with the Light. Our best hope is to extract Dick-”

“I thought you already destroyed the Court. I remember hearing about it on the news? How have they returned with such power?” Artemis is the one to ask the question.

“We thought we destroyed them, only to later find out that it was a small sect. Even taking down that much, ripple effects were felt throughout Gotham. We have a few ideas where they might be keeping him, but we need you to do reconnaissance. The Court will be expecting us, so not being seen is high priority,” The entire team nods, and not even Roy has anything to say against the plan. Batman gives out the locations, and who will be visiting each. There are three teams of two each with three to four locations to scout. It will take time, but with luck they will be able to find Dick. Soon after the teams are given, the meeting is dismissed. It’s not until everyone except the adults are out of the room, that Dinah sees any reaction out of Batman. She barely sees it, but she catches a slight droop in his shoulders. Diana beats her to saying anything.

“He will be at one of the locations, Hera let it be,” The Bat purses his lips.

“There are two other locations that we will be visiting. They are stateside, and the most likely to house him. We have to be prepared for the worst. We do not know how much information the Court knows we have. Dick is also compromised. We have to change all passwords, and we can not assume he did not tell them everything,” She does not like the sound of that.

“Dick is in a precarious situation, but to assume he’d betray us is cruel. I know you have trust issues, but this is Dick we’re talking about,” She’s surprised when Diana is the one to placate her.

“It’s not that we don’t trust Dick, however he has always seen his position with the Court coming before anything else. When we first captured us, he answered any questions we had, even though his loyalty lied completely with the Court. He won’t do it out of malice, but we have to assume the worst based on what we know,” She doesn’t have the words to speak. So many emotions are running through her head. Revelations have been hitting her, and she’s been dealing with them best she can, but this one hit differently. She knows Diana cares about the boy, and even Batman trusts him. The fact they are so prepared for Dick to betray them, and the team after four years of working with them is terrifying, but it also causes something sad to ache inside her. She hopes they find him soon.

Talon kneeled before the Court. It’s head was bowed. It was surrounded on all sides by talon’s and members. It could take them, but it wouldn’t. That was not it’s job. It was a weapon of the Court. There to serve in any way. The members circled, and it knew that it’s time was up. It disobeyed. Did not return when it realized the Court still existed. His head was bowed as it waited for the final blow. He flinched when a voice spoke.

“What do you know of the Justice League?” He didn’t answer immediately. The voice continued, “You are a weapon of the Court,”

“I am a weapon of the Court,” He continued staring at the floor as he started telling them everything he knew about the League. Every member and mission. All of the secret locations he knew of. He continued speaking, never stopping. He was running out of information, so he started speaking on moral codes. What each of the members believed was right or wrong. It was only when he was describing his sessions with Dr. Leslie that he was told to stop. The floor below him was white. There was someone to it’s right, hovering just out of sight.

“Stop, It is still of use,” The figure moves away. Talon breathes a silent breath of relief. He gestured to stand and led back through the corridors. When they enter the room he recognizes it immediately. The ice. Being unable to move. It didn’t realize how much it hated being in the coffin. He always had time to do whatever he wanted during sleeping hours. He didn’t want to be stuck. But. It is not a person. It is a weapon for the Court of Owls. Existing only to do their bidding. It does not want. It is not a person. It is not a person. It lays in the coffin. The door is closed trapping it. The only light is what little is allowed in the room through the small window. The ice creeps in, and he can feel as movement becomes harder. His heart slows, unable to beat as his blood freezes.

He closes his eyes pretending like he is sleeping and will wake in the morning. The ice creeps up his skin, taking away all feeling. His breath stops, and his bones too fragile. If he tries to breathe they will shatter. He spent the most time in the coffin when with the Court. Even with all that time, he forgot just what it was like. There is no describing the wait. The wait for the ice to recede and for the coffin to open. What getting out and having no sense of time. No idea how long it was in there. The next time he is taken out, his friends could be dead from old age. He would have no idea.

It had been a month since Dick had been taken, and nothing was found. Each base the team visited was deserted, and information on the Court was so limited that there weren’t very many options left to explore. Barbara, having gone meticulously through all of the Court’s files, was scouring the internet for anything she could find. Any sort of lead or Talon spotting. She was having no luck however. It was frustrating her, and everyone else. She knew the team was taking the revelation hard, but she hoped they wouldn't give up. Dick was going to need them after this. There was no doubt that he would slide into his old ways, and he would need their love and support if he wanted any chance to get where he was. She didn't let her fears rise to the surface no matter how she felt about the situation. She couldn’t say the same for the rest of the team.

Wally was the worst. He was the most anxious about finding Dick, but he was also the most certain it was something that could be fixed with the flip of a switch. Like they erase the trigger words and everything will be okay. She wished it was that simple. However, she can also see the bad reaction that is bound to happen once Dick is back. First they have to find him, before they deal with anyone’s reaction. The yonder members think it was a normal abduction, and she knows Batman hopes to keep it that way, but the situation is so volatile it’s anyone’s guess if everything will stay under wraps.

Connor is taking everything the best, which surprises her. She thinks he relates to Dick on some level, especially after Luthor tried to manipulate him into betraying the team. Dick being used against the team is striking a nerve with him. He chicks in with her often and, while being just as frustrated as everyone else, is the kindest when she says nothing new has come up. She is incredibly grateful for that, so she doesn’t chase him off on the rare occasions he hovers.

She huffs out a frustrated sigh hitting another dead end. Pushing away from her desk she heads to the gym not needing to destroy her computer, but needing to hit something. She’s surprised to see Artemis already there, but doesn’t let that deter her. Quickly wrapping her hands, she starts working on the bag. For several minutes she pounds ruthlessly, and only lets up when Artemis walks over and braces it for her.

“What did the bag do to you?’ It’s a stupid question that they both already know the answer to, but Barbara answers anyways.

“Not the bag. The computer,” She lands a particularly brutal hit to the bag imagining the offending device. Artemis lets out a noncommittal humm. For several seconds they stay like that before Artemis speaks up again.

“What’s he like for real?” Barbara stops punching altogether at the question.

“You already know,” She’s tempted to leave it there.

“I know, but that’s not what I mean. He kept secrets from us,” She holds up a hand before Barbara can protest, “I know it wasn’t his choice, entirely, but that means we don’t know him like we thought we did. I want to know him for real,” She's about to end the conversation, but the question wasn’t judging and maybe she can shed a more personal light on the situation.

“He’s the exact same person. The only difference about knowing is the fact he makes jokes about dying, or rather not dying,” She smiles a little thinking about the horrible jokes. She’s simplifying everything, but they need to understand Dick is still Dick.

“Then why would he go with them? Why would he kill us if they ordered it?” She debated her answer. Those are valid questions, but it’s not her story to tell. At the same time Dick, himself doesn’t understand just how bad everything the Court did was.

“Let’s sit,” She moves to one of the benches, and Artemis follows, “Some of this information you already know, but let me speak,” Once she receives a nod she starts, “Dick was eight when his parents were killed. We don’t have all the information, but from what Batman was able to find out, immediately after their death the Court took him. He was put in a labyrinth where all he saw was white walls and an owl fountain. Which was drugged. At some point he was given a substance that all talons receive which could not have been painless. He then went through training, which involved ‘killing’ him over and over again,” She pauses really wanting to emphasize her point, “The Court took a traumatized eight year old boy, tortured and drugged him to do their bidding, while stripping any identity away from him. You see where I’m going with this?” Artemis nods.

“Yes, then later she finds out the circus he grew up in was a part of the Court reinforcing the idea that he’s not a person. Destroying any sense that he could have been a person before the Court,”

“He was with them for longer than he’s been with Batman. He had to start from scratch when learning to be a person, but that doesn’t erase what was ingrained into his head. He doesn’t realize what the Court did to him was wrong,”

“So he doesn’t know to fight against them,”

“It doesn’t change how much he cares about you. About the team. He doesn’t want to hurt you, but the Court will strip him of any wants. So,” She turns to Artemis, “You do know him, because what you see is what you get,” She waits letting her digest everything she’s just learned. It’s not easy or pleasant, but it’s something they will all have to deal with to help Dick. She knows he loves the team, but it’s not going to look like that when he returns.

“Thanks for telling me,” She gives Artemis a small smile at the sober tone.

“Feel free to ask any questions you have, and I’ll answer as best I can,” She gets up heading back to her room even more determined to find her friend and save him from the horrors of the Court.

Talon is grateful when the ice starts to recede. The dethawing process is not pleasant, but being able to move is more important. A talon is there waiting and guides it where several Owls are waiting. There is a table in the center, and each Owl is sitting surrounding all except one end of the table. It recognizes the setup, and knows that it is being prepared for a mission. Moving to the empty spot at the end of the table, it drops into a kneel with two knives at his side.

“Stand,” It rises waiting for it’s orders. The Owl at the head of the table is the one to speak next.

“You have history with the organization called the Light, correct?” It gives a short nod. “With the reacquisition of you, the Justice League will soon be aware of our presence. This means that organizations like the Light will also gain access to this knowledge. We have arranged for a meeting with the Light, where you will attend, reporting back to us any propositions they wish to make, but do not under any circumstances accept or imply the the Court has any interest in joining their power hungry group,” Talon listens intently, knowing the Court wants it to relay exactly what is being said. “The meeting is already set up, and transportation will be of no issue. This will also be solo. Leave your mask on, relay the message and leave. Any questions?” This is by far one of it’s more simple missions. It rarely went on delegation missions, and to be sent on one now is peculiar. It however is not to question the Court’s motives. It is a weapon of the Court to do it’s bidding.

“If there is any resistance?” It doesn’t know how far the Court wants to go in making their point.

“Eliminate it,” Nodding Talon exits the room. It will leave changing into mission attire before leaving for the training room. It’s body is still slow to respond because of the ice and that needs to be fixed before the mission.

The plane ride was uneventful as it stood while an Owl lounges around the cabin. As soon as the plane lands it is put in a vehicle and driven to the meeting point. It does not know where they are or where they are going. Transportation is provided so the information is not pertinent. Nightwing does wonder, but it is Talon first, and Talon does not question the Court. The windows are tinted, but it is able to make out a sandy terrain reminding him of Bialya. It however doubts that is where it is.

Once the vehicle finally stops and it is let out, there are no buildings in sight. Before any questions can be asked the vehicle is gone only leaving behind a trail of dust. Seeing as it was given no instructions of transportation, it stands with its hands behind its back waiting. Eventually, a man in a hockey mask, Talon recognizes as Sportsmaster, approaches him. A baseball bat is swinging threateningly in his hand. Talon is not sure where he came from, but there is probably a base underground that it will be led to.

“So, you’re a Talon?” Talon gives a small nod confirming its identity. From previous encounters, it knows Sportsmaster is unpredictable and rash. Possibility of a fight. “I’ve been watching you stand out here for over an hour. It’s a hundred degrees outside, and you haven’t shifted once,” Talon did not know any of this information. It was also not addressed with a question or an order, so it continued standing there. “You really are a freak of nature. Have no idea what the Light would want with something like you, when they have perfectly good people like me,” Sportsmaster starts to walk away, and Talon follows not saying anything to the insult.

It was right about the base being underground. Sportsmaster approached a certain spot in the sand, and a door rose up allowing them entrance. The base was made of cool metals and everyone they crossed paths with was in a dark blue nameless uniform. Talon made note of everything as they continued to make their way through the corridors. Eventually they were intercepted, and Talon’s eyes widened slightly behind it’s mask. It was not expecting to see Kaldur here, even though it should have been prepared. The man was dressed very similar to Blank Manta, the man’s father. It was unusual to see him in the hard metal of his father rather than the bright colors of Aquaman. His blue eyes seemed more like ice against his uniform. Made him look more dangerous.

“I will be leading him to the meeting. You may take your leave,” Sportsmaster grumbled about loyalty and respect, but did not challenge Kaldur on the order. Talon did not make a move of recognition, and followed Kaldur as they continued down the corridor. “I have never heard of the Court before,” Talon continues walking not acknowledging the man’s attempt at conversation. “Why did they send you?”

“I am Talon, a weapon for the Court of Owls. I do whatever their bidding requires,” Kaldur turns to him, and because Talon knows the man, he sees the slightly unsettled look.

“No matter what?” Talon nods, and Kaldur doesn’t ask anymore questions.

Talon is led into a room, and notices that Kaldur does not follow when he enters. Nightwing makes a note that Kaldur is not privy to sensitive information yet. Talon ignores the note and analyzes the room. There are two people in the room, both of which surprise him. Vandal Savage and Lex Luthor stand facing him in front of several screens. Some of the people on the screens are whited out only silhouettes. Some he recognizes, like Clarion or Queen Bee. Again he takes note of the people he can see storing away the information. Talon stands there waiting to be addressed.

“We’re glad the Court is interested in meeting with us. We will benefit greatly by uniting our resources and skills,” Lex is the first one to speak, and Talon recognizes the smile as the one he uses when talking to the press.

“What do you have to offer the Court?” Lex is not deterred by the emotionless tone and laughs. Talon stands there waiting for the answer.

“We have money, access to soldiers, weapons, power, knowledge of what is to come,” The last one brings Talon pause. Not because it thinks the Court will be interested, but because this means the Light is planning something. Front he sounds of it, something big.

“We already have that so try again,” His eyes glance to Vandal Savage, who is watching the scene not making any sign as to who he’s hoping comes out on top.

“We have a common enemy in the Justice League. They want to bring you into the light, and they have been interfering in our affairs for quite some time now. With your influence and our resources, we could make sure they are no longer a threat,” Talon is not sure if the Court is directly against the Justice League, but it does know they are not interested in the Court’s agenda.

“The Court of Owls politely declines the offer,” He sees Queen Bee scoff, and Lex Luthor’s smile becomes a bit more strained, but it does not waiver. Savage still stands there unmoved.

“That’s too bad, because we would have made great allies. We’re glad they sent an apology gift at least,” In that moment Talon realizes why they sent it. It is skilled, but if the Light does not let it leave, it will not be a great loss to the Court. They will direct the League’s search teams onto the Light, and not be at risk for exposure. It does not have any current information on the Court’s dealings, and will be useless for information. However, it has only failed one mission, and it does not plan to make it two.

Several men approach looking to apprehend it. Before they fully reach it, Talon is flying into action. The first man is unable to do anything before Talon has taken him down with a snapped neck. This spurs the others into action, several drawing swords. League of Assassins. It doesn’t even have to draw it’s knives when taking down the other five assassins. Their own swords become their enemy, and Talon only comes out with a slight cut that has already healed by the time the last man falls. It turns back facing the Light with it’s arms behind it’s back.

Lex has backed up several steps and looks angry that things did not go his way. Klarion looked two seconds away from leaving the meeting, and Queen Bee looked offended. Vandal Savage however was smiling. It was a deadly predatory smile, but Talon continued to stand there with its head held high.

“The Court of Owls is not interested in your type of money or power. They do not need to rule the world, because the world is already exactly as they want it. If you take any action against the Court, the money and resources that you parade around will dissolve into the wind. The Court is everywhere, and there is nothing you have the Court did not allow you to have. Now, please have one of your men show me out,” Vandal Savage moves closer until he grabs Talon’s face. Talon does not flinch at the bruising grip meeting the man head on.

“So that’s what a Talon is. Impressive. If the Court ever wants to know what real power is, they just lost their chance,” He let’s go practically throwing Talon to the ground, but it easily lands on its feet. Kaldur is standing by the door with barely restrained disgust on his face at the bodies. It’s not until they are well down the corridor that he says anything.

“I’m surprised you walked out of there alive having killed those men,” Kaldur glances at it, but Talon does not return it.

“The Court needed to send a message that it is not to be messed with,” They continue on back into the desert heat, and Talon can see it will be getting dark soon. Kaldur does not lingur, leaving Talon where the vehicle originally dropped him off. It drives up again, and Talon is soon back in it’s coffin being frozen not knowing when it will next be allowed out.

It had been a month and a half since Dick had been taken when it happened. They walked into the cave like they owned the place. A half a dozen soldiers all dressed the same first, followed by a man in an owl mask. Wally got into a fighting stance. They could take six soldiers. They had twice that amount as well as Batman and Canary. He wasn’t the only one with that thought. Everyone tensed up ready for a fight. Everyone except Batman, but Wally was sure he was ready. Before they could jump into action a voice rang out. Batman’s voice rang out.

“Don’t attack,” They all turn to look at him incredulously, but he is staring at the man.

“Smart move. Wouldn’t want any of your kiddies to get hurt,” They all turn to stare at the soldiers surrounding them. “You know what a small one with little training can do. These are much older,” The man is completely calm. His face is covered in a white detailed owl mask, that reminds Wally of a stone statue. Wally doesn’t know what this man wants, and all of the soldiers' faces are made of stone. Half their faces are covered by goggles type masks that have an owl beak covering their nose. He can only assume this is the Court of Owls.

“Where is he?” Batman growls, and Wally is reminded why criminals are so terrified of him. He wants to glance at his teammates, but if Batman doesn’t think the team can take them, he doesn’t want to take his eyes off them.

“Oh, the weapon you stole from us? It’s right here,” The soldier next to the man took a step forward. That was Dick. Wally needed to get through to him. Break the mind control.

“Dick, come on, we’re your teammates. You don’t have to follow this guy,” He feels every pair of eyes in the room on him. Dick just tilts his head staring at Wally. He can’t see his friends eyes through the mask. Other than the stare there is no reaction.

“It will not listen to you,” Wally turns towards the man and growls. He starts to make his way forward, but someone grabs his wrist. He turns to see Artemis there shaking her head. “But you can have it back,” He turns his attention back towards the man in shock. It didn’t make sense. Especially after going through the trouble of getting Dick in the first place.

“Why?” The man turns to Batman, his tone professional, not revealing anything.

“We do not wish to make an enemy out of the Justice League. You have taken a liking to it. We would recondition it, but you would still come after us. It was this or eliminate it. It can serve as a peace offering,” His blood boiled. That was Dick. He was not an it, and this man had no reason to refer to him as one.

“Why did you take him in the first place?” Wally wondered the same thing, and stood waiting for the answer. The pieces weren’t adding up. Their plan didn’t make sense, but all he could do was stand there.

“We needed information on the light. We do not want their plans affecting our business. We also needed information on you. We do not plan to use it unless we have to. Superheroes are good for business, but if you try to take us down we need a failsafe,” He says it so calmly. It makes Wally want to accept the offering and return things to normal. By Batman’s growl he doesn’t agree. “We let you keep it for years. We did not retaliate when you hindered the Gotham branch. We did nothing when you paraded it in front of us at Galas. Take this offering, but remember it is a weapon,” Wally was about to say something about it, but was beaten to the punch by Connor.

“He is not a weapon,” The man turned and looked at him.

“You are not a weapon. You are a failed science experiment. Cadmus tried to recreate our Talons using clones, but it was rudimentary and you are the perfect example of that. You were not loyal to your masters. Our Talons on the other hand are the perfect weapon. Solely loyal to the Court to do as we wish. That’s why we ended the deal years ago. A perfect system should not be changed,” Wally didn’t understand what the man was saying. Dick worked with them for years.

“The Court of Owls never worked with Cadmus. We have records of all their known associates,” Canary spoke up for the first time voicing the question in all their heads.

“It didn’t tell you?” The man’s voice had the metal tinge of false surprise that grated on Wally’s already fried nerves, “That was one of it’s missions,” The questions in Wally’s head builds even more. Dick was only eight when the Court took him. How had he already gone on such high profile missions as something to do with Cadmus.

“I thought Batman was his first mission?” He’s not sure why he speaks, and instantly regrets it when the man’s eyes focus on him.

“His first mission?” Wally hates the humor in the man’s voice. “It was his first failed mission. Nowhere near his first though. People don’t fight against a weapon that looks like a child. It was beneficial while it lasted. Followed orders well. Even killed its predecessor William Cobb,”

“His great grandfather,” The man claps slowly.

“Right in one. He didn’t know it, but still that’s cold,” The man’s voice is sarcastic, but his eyes drift over to his friend. “When we realized how unstable and unloyal the subjects could be we ended the deal,” Wally understood that part. The part he didn’t understand how they ended the deal without anyone knowing. A smirk came on the man’s face, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He felt like the man knew what he was thinking, “You obviously have no idea what you had in your possession. It appears you need a demonstration,” He raises one of his hands and Dick and one of the other talons move facing each other. The soldiers circle around them creating an arena with their bodies. The man pauses for a second turning his attention back to them, “You might want to move your kiddies out of the way. It would be a shame if one of them got hurt,” They all look towards Batman and he gives a subtle nod telling them to move. The four soldiers remaining parted allowing them to move away from the two facing each other.

“Do not interfere, no matter what happens,” Canary starts to protest, but the look Batman gave her was enough to shut her up. Enough to shut all of them up. They turn towards the two as the man lowers his hand. The two move at each other as soon as the hand is lowered.

The attack is fast and brutal. Wally notices the knives in their hands, and the deadly precision in how each opponent wields them. Wally has rarely fought hand to hand in the field, but he’s been sparing with the team for years. This is not a spar. They are not pulling their punches and their weapons are aiming to hurt. Wally can’t help but wince each time a knife makes a slash through an arm or leg. The wounds don’t slow either of them down however. They continue at the same brutal pace they had before.

Watching the fight Wally suddenly remembers all of those times Dick did something that caused a terrifying shiver to run through him. This fight reminds him of those times. It puts every nerve in his body on edge. He keeps his eyes away from the match feeling like he’ll miss something important if he even blinks. A hand grabs his squeezing, and he squeezes back thankful for the reassurance, but not glancing to verify it’s Artemis.

One would go for the others throats before the knife would be redirected. Large slashes against each other that would incapacitate someone else didn’t phase to two fighting. Wally thought several of them missed, but then he would see the red and knew that was not the case. They didn’t slow down once as they fought. As the fight, because it was not a spar, became more violent more yelling came from their corner. One of the younger members would attempt to run into the fight only to be stopped by Batman. Wally didn’t know what to do other than watch in horror as his friend fought. He might have yelled, but it didn’t register if it was him or someone else. Finally, Dick got his legs around the others neck using his entire body to send his opponent to the ground. They could easily hear the impact both bodies made on the ground. Wally ignored the loud crack of bone, but wasn’t able to ignore the knife. He was barely able to catch the movement, but his friend drove a knife into the other's heart. 

Dick grabbed the knife before rolling to the edge of the circle and waited. He felt sick and horrified. Before any of that horror fully registered the man was standing up completely unharmed. The only sign he was stabbed, was the blood on the ground. Wally couldn’t even make out any on his suit. Several gasps came from their group as they stared at the man. He didn’t let out a sound, but his stomach was churning. As soon as the man stood up Dick was attacking again.

“Hold,” Both immediately froze mid attack, and dropped their hands by their sides. “It will be sad to lose such a formidable weapon, but The Court believes using it as a peace offer is more beneficial,” He threw a lighter and a machete on the ground between the two.

“No,” Wally turned to look at Batman’s objection, finally able to drag his eyes from the scene in front of him “There is no need to do that here,” Wally didn’t know what was happening, but whatever it was had Batman on edge. Anything the Batman was against, Wally was against.

“It was going to be eliminated anyways. It’s usefulness no longer exists. The rest of the League needs to know what this weapon is. You might be okay with a killer, but are they?” He raises his hands and two Talons move between their friend and the team. “Eliminate it,” Wally still didn’t understand, but he heard Batman let out a growl. The talon that lost knelt down. His head bowed. Dick grabbed the machete before moving to the kneeling talon. Wally watched as Dick stood next to the man, his mind refusing to accept what was happening. He barely registered Batman telling Canary to cover the younger members eyes before moving in front of the group partially blocking their view. Wally could still see though. The talons couldn’t be killed, right? So, what was the point of this? He bit back bile as the head separated from the body. Even knowing the man would be okay, it still made bile rise in the back of his throat. When Dick took the lighter and the body started burning Wally couldn’t hold it back anymore. He looks away unable to deal with the scene anymore turning his attention to his team. Canary looked horrified, Artemis looked pale, her eyes wide. He can’t see Batman’s face, and the cape blocks most of the man’s body. Connor has a sad look in his eyes as he stares at Dick, and M'gann has her face hidden in his shoulder. Her shoulders are shaking, and Wally is positive she’s crying.

What he thought was his friend moved back into position next to the man, not acknowledging the atrocity he just committed. He stood there looking no different from the surrounding Talons. The smell of burning flesh was still strong, and Wally wanted out of the room. Away from this nightmare of a situation. He moved closer to Artemis needing an anchor. Something to stop him from speeding out of here.

“We didn’t come here to fight however, and I think it is time we headed out. We answered your questions. You can have your Talon back, and leave us alone,” The man gestured, and Dick started moving towards their group. Wally can’t stop the step back he takes. Batman lets out a low pitched warning, causing Dick to stop halfway across the room.

“Let him go,” Wally can’t see the man’s eyes, but he gets the distinct impression that the man rolls his eyes.

“Gray Son, you are hereby released from the Courts service to do as you please,” Dick turns and tilts his head at the man, but receives no response. For a second he reminds Wally of a lost puppy. After several seconds of nothing else being said, Dick turns towards Batman. Wally barely sees the man’s head move in a nod. That seems to be the signal Dick needs, because he takes off his mask and grins. It’s in that second that everything hits Wally. The grin on Dick’s face isn’t strained or show any of the emotion that would be appropriate in this situation. It is Dick Grayson’s signature grin. Seeing that grin sends shivers through Wally’s body. This isn’t a man in front of Wally. It is just like the man described. A weapon pretending to be human. Because, if it were a man, that grin would not be on his face right now. He would not be smiling like he won the lottery rather than just killing another person.

Batman moves to talk with Dick, and Wally leans into Artemis. He stares at the two his mind racing through too many emotions for anything to make much sense. Anger, however, tints all of it. Wally thought he could push past it. Focus on the good memories, but Batman was wrong. He did not take in a person, because a person could not ruthlessly kill like that. It was all an act, and Wally was done watching. He doesn’t wait for Artemis or the signal that he can leave, he just does it, unable to be in the same room any longer. As he leaves, he misses the hurt expression on Dick’s face.

As soon as Batman moves, Barbara is barrelling forward to hug him. The stark change was off putting, but she could worry about that later. She’s glad that he’s back, and that he won’t have to worry about the Court again. He is officially free in a way he has never been. He hugs back hesitantly, but she doesn’t care. The worry she has pushed down for the last several weeks is bubbling to the surface through the hug. She’s glad her mask hides how misty her eyes are. She doesn’t let go even as Batman moves to speak with Dick.

“Are you okay?” Dick doesn’t respond immediately, and she can feel him still, but eventually he responds.

“I am uninjured,” There’s a small pause, “I’m not a Talon anymore,” His voice is quiet. If she wasn’t right against him she wouldn’t have heard him. She is barely able to hear the confusion in his voice, but it’s there. She gives him a tight squeeze, and his hand pulls her in slightly. She wants to stay there, but she needs to be a part of this conversation.

“You’re a person. I’ll call Dr. Leslie,” Barbara does not hide her scowl at Batman’s dismissive tone. She still worked with him in Gotham, but it has been obvious how short tempered he’s become. This is just one more example of a change since Jason. He doesn’t linger, and before anything else is said, he’s out of the room. She moves between Dick and everyone else in the room. She notices Wally is absent, and knows that is not a good sign. They have to make it through everyone else first though. M’gann still has tears on her face, and Black Canary is paler than Barbara has ever seen her. She puts a hand on Dick’s arm leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“This is not a good situation. Do not smile or try to joke,” She doesn’t know where his mind is right now, and the situation is already bad enough. He gives a small nod. She turns back ready to address the group, but Connor beats her to it.

“I speak for all of us when I say we have questions, but they can wait. Go change and rest,” She hears anger, but the words are amicable. He doesn’t wait before leaving. No one protests, so Barbara grabs Dick’s arm leading him to his room. They don’t speak until the door closes.

“I don’t know what I am,” She was going to have him shower first, but the confusion and lost tone of his voice doesn’t give her a choice. She turns pulling off her cowl so there is no misinterpretation.

“You are Dick Grayson. Someone who was just kidnapped. You’re friends are scared because of what just happened, but right now you need to shower and change,” He doesn’t move his gaze piercing as it looks at her. The yellow eyes and black veins are so different from how he usually looks.

“I was always Talon,” Barbara carefully controls her voice, knowing he would be able to pick up on anything with how intense he’s looking at her.

“Maybe, but for the last few years you’ve been Dick Grayson. A superhero who has friends, who jokes, and cares about people. People who just saw something that really scared them. We can deal with that later, but right now Dick Grayson needs a shower,” She tries to put a lighter tilt to her voice, but she can smell the blood on his clothes, and see the head in her mind. He nods and heads to the shower.

She waits until the water is running before collapsing on the bed. She is glad he is back, but his return was far more gruesome than she was prepared for. Her head collapsed into her hands. She needed to pull herself together. The scene the Court pulled was going to make everything difficult on top of the crisis Dick is going through. Bruce was unreliable, and she wasn’t sure how involved Diana was willing to get with the situation. She has her own responsibilities within the League. That leaves Barbara to handle the situation, and she doesn’t know if she can handle it.

When the bed dips next to her she jumps. Before she has a chance to pull herself together an arm is wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her closer. His arm is damp, and the shirt clings against his chest. It’s not comfortable, but she appreciates the gesture.

“I’m sorry. Don’t feel bad, talons aren’t people. They’re weapons the Court uses. They have lived decades longer than a normal human, and do not care about being eliminated because they do not want,”

“They’re still people,” She waits for an argument, but all she receives is silence.

“Death is better,” Her breath catches, but he continues on, “If they were people. If they have wants and feelings then death is better. The life of a talon is years of being unable to move while fully aware. Being killed over and over, and becoming so used to the pain that it no longer registers. They are sent on missions then placed back under. If they are people, death is better,” She hears something in his voice. Her response is barely a whisper.

“You’re a person,” She feels his chest rise, but he doesn’t say anything so she continues, “But you know that now. Because the way you're describing it… You didn’t want to be there,” She pulls away just enough to see his face, but it doesn’t do any good. She can’t make out what he’s thinking.

“Maybe, but I couldn’t do anything about it,”

“And no one blames you for that, but what happened still scared everyone,” He looks down, his hands clasped between his legs.

“I don’t know what to say,” All Barbara can do is squeeze his bicep because she doesn’t know either. They sit there, and without her permission her eyes start to slide shut the stressful morning getting to her.

Artemis is the last one to leave. She’s not sure where everyone else has gone, but her eyes stay on the pile of ashes growing cold on the floor. A human body should not burn so quickly or neatly. It only adds to the alienating and legendary factor of the Court of Owls. When she heads to her room she doesn’t hear anyone. Dick needs a little time before he is bombarded, and even knowing they were going to talk in the morning isn’t how she wants to handle the issue. She’s not sure how she feels, but she doesn’t want to handle it in front of everyone.

A shower helps calm her down. It also gives her time to sort out her thoughts. She doesn’t want to accuse Dick of anything. He had just been captured and torchered. Tomorrow he is going to face some of his oldest friends and have to explain why he made the decisions he did. She wasn’t going to be one of those people. She refused to be. Her sister made bad choices, but not Dick. He wasn’t allowed the opportunity to make a decision.

After she showers, sends Wally a text, and piddles around for a little longer she stands up making her way down the hall. The hallway seems longer than it did earlier. The walk to Dick’s room makes the walls seem taller, and the floor stretch. She pauses debating if it’s a good idea. Maybe, she needs to wait until after the meeting before she approaches him. That’s not a good idea, because she knows herself, and she has stuff she needs to say. The indecision bugs her, and is unlike her. With that realization she makes her decision, finishing her trek to the door. She goes to knock, barely pulling back in time to make it gentle not wanting to wake him.

The door slides open, and she takes a step back at the yellow eyes that greet her. There are black veins surrounding the eyes, and only pulls her attention away when she’s met with black hair instead of eyes.

“I’ll go put my contacts in. I know they unsettle people,” She shakes her head. Her hand makes an aborted gesture, but she speaks up.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting it, and I’ve never seen them up close before,” She caught a glimpse of them earlier, but everything else was more distracting. They stand there and everything she was going to say abandons her leaving an awkward silence.

“Let’s step outside. Babs fell asleep, and I don’t want to wake her,” Seeing him so normal after what happened leaves her speechless, so she just nods and follows him out into the hallway. The door slides shut behind him, and she notices he’s changed. If Barbara was in there, that was probably her doing. When she still doesn’t say anything Dick starts talking again, “I know what happened scared you, and for that I’m sorry,”

“Stop,” She holds up a hand emphasizing her point, “I didn’t come here for that,”

“Then why did you come here?” The question has such genuine curiosity in it, and honestly she doesn’t have an answer. Not one she can articulate.

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t to accuse you of anything. It was just to talk,” He glances down the hallway, and how exposed they are. This isn’t the best place for any type of discussion, let alone the kind they need to have. “Why don’t we head to the living room? Or one of the conference rooms for some privacy?” He seems relieved as he nods. She would invite him to her room, but Wally could return. She saw how he rushed out. Something would start if they crossed paths that soon.

They head to the living room only to redirect because several of the younger members were having a movie night with the speakers so loud she couldn’t hear her own thoughts. She thinks of the pile of ashes on the other side of the mountain. What would have happened if one of the new members who didn’t know Dick as long stumbled upon the scene. She’s really glad they didn’t find out. The conference room has a long table meant for upwards of ten people. They take a seat towards the end still keeping the table between them. It’s further than she likes, but the distance is good. For her or him she’s not sure. She’s the one that brought them here, so she starts.

“I’ve only heard rumors of talons in Gotham,” He looks at her, and she stops herself before she says how they gave her nightmares. With that yellow gaze piercing into her they’re not a thing of the past. His head tilts to the side reminding her vaguely of a bird, before a laugh bubbles out of her. His eyes narrow his head only tilting further, “Sorry, when you do that, you look like a bird. The irony was a bit much,” He starts to grin pausing halfway as though waiting for something, before his grin turns into a small smile.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything, but I think that’s a bit much for now, so how about your eyes? They’re a pretty striking feature. What can they do?”

“You don’t want to know how I got them?” She shrugs.

“I can take a pretty educated guess on the how. I guess what I want to know is you. Tomorrow you’ll be grilled on the how’s and why’s of everything. After what happened you don’t seem entirely human, so I guess I want to remind myself that you are still Dick. Still Nightwing, and will have my back,” Dick nods emphatically at that.

“I will have your back. The entire team. Now that I’m not Talon, I can protect you to the best of my ability,” She thinks about those seconds in the warehouse after Dick said he would kill them if asked.

“Just like that you’re not loyal to the Court?”

“Well,” He pauses leaving them in silence. She thinks about taking back her question, but the words won’t come. Finally he’s speaking again, “I’ve never known a talon that was left by the Court. Once a talon’s usefulness is eliminated so is it. I have been training to be a person since I have been with Batman. Learning what it is to be more than the orders given, but it was always training. What I realized being back with the Court was that I now have wants, but with no orders. The Court released me from their service, so I am no longer a Talon. The only thing other than the Court I wanted to be with is this team,”

“Then why did you leave for a year?” No one was ever given a straight answer to that question. Everyone was told something vague, and even when Roy reported he’s seen Dick he wasn’t sure what the end goal was. Why he left the team. Dick gives her a small smile.

“I found out the Court wasn’t destroyed. I had enough loyalty to you and Batman not to complete my final mission, but I knew that if the Court came for me I could not deny them. I was their property,” Her stomach rolled hearing him talk about himself like that. “They would demand I prove my loyalty by killing one of you if I showed a hint of worry or care about you. Even with a show of loyalty emotions are not to be found in a talon. My usefulness would have been eliminated. I left to protect you. Helping to gather information on the Light while distancing myself, so if the Court came for me you wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire,”

“That didn’t work out,” She made sure he caught her smile, so he knows she’s not serious.

“Yah, it didn’t,” He doesn’t say anything else, his head dropping to stare at the table.

“What are you going to do now?” He looks back up at her.

“I don’t know. I guess I will continue what I was doing. Trying to be a person, and being Nightwing. It gives me a purpose. A goal to reach. I’m thinking of setting up in Bludhaven. I think I can do some good there,” Of everything she has heard tonight that throws her the most.

“You’re sixteen,”

“I also don’t need to eat or sleep. Makes living expenses drop significantly,” His smile is so genuine and Dick Grayson that she rolls her eyes. Her mind reminds her of what Barbara said to her about how he’s still Dick, you’re just privy to his jokes about his abilities. She thinks she understands now. Her life was in flux when she chose to defy her dad and become a hero. If it wasn’t for the team she might not have been able to stick with it. Dick needs that support right now, and she refuses to be the person that doesn’t provide it.

“Be careful,”

“I can’t die,” She laughs. All of the stress makes her laugh harder than the joke deserves.

“My point stands,” Their laughs slowly die off, and Artemis feels more calm than she did going in. She’s glad that they talked beforehand. “Thanks for being honest with me. I don’t know what will happen tomorrow, but I’m here for you,” She stands ready to head out, but Dick speaks up before she gets far.

“Wait, is Wally okay?” He looks so lost and vulnerable. She saw the look on Wally’s face right before he left. It didn’t look good, and he had every right to be angry. It didn’t feel that way looking at Dick now.

“Wally will be fine. I’ll talk to him, and before you know it, you two will be back to your shenanigans in no time,” She watched as Dick relaxed, so she took that as her queue, and headed out. The movie was still going in the living room as she made it back to her bedroom. She opened her door to see Wally pacing back and forth. His head immediately snaps towards her.

“Are you okay? Where have you been?” She hears the worry and anger in his voice.

“I’m fine I went to talk with Dick,” His face morphs into something between worry and disgust, and she knows this conversation is not going to be pleasant.

“I’m heading home tonight to finish packing. I checked with the school, and am moving at the soonest available date,” Her heart drops hearing that.

“You need to talk with him first. He’s your best friend,”

“He’s a monster, and I don’t want to be on a team with someone who can kill that heartlessly,”

“It’s more complicated and you know it. You need to hear him out before you make any decisions. I know your angry-”

“Angry? I can’t describe what I’m feeling right now, but it involves getting as far away from here as possible. I want you to come with me. I won’t be able to sleep knowing you're out there with him,” She doesn’t want to fight. It’s been a long day, and the last thing she wants is to pick between her boyfriend and her friend.

“Wally, I love you. I am retiring and moving across the country with you, so hear me when I say this. You are being rash. Dick is still the same person you know, he’s just been through a lot. He needs the support of his friends right now, not to be shunned. What happened is ten ways of horrifying, but think about what Dick had to go through where he became that way. I know you're angry, and if you need space that’s fine, but don’t shut him out completely. It will devastate him,” He scoffs, “It will. When we were talking he asked if you were okay. He cares about what you think of him. Don’t ruin that,” Wally stopped pacing to look at her. He’s a little less manic, but she can still feel the hurt rolling off him.

“I don’t know if I can. I thought I knew him. I knew he was taken, but this. This is something well beyond anything he described. He lied to me,” She moves closer resting her hands on his biceps.

“Take some time. Don’t come tomorrow and get some rest. All I’m saying is don’t shut him out forever,” He nods, leaning into her.

“I love you too,” She leans her head on his shoulder, and he fully embraces her. It’s nice. Nicer than anything else that has happened today.

Dick doesn’t know what to expect when he enters the room. He spent the night thinking through what he’s been asked about his time with the Court and writing down answers. He doesn’t know if that will be enough though. Both Artemis and Barbara were scared at what happened yesterday, and they’re two of the strongest people Dick knows. He understands why Bruce didn’t want to tell anyone about what happened. He wishes they never found out, or found out on his terms.

His eyes instantly scan the room looking for Wally. It doesn’t take much to realize he’s not there. Out of everyone he hoped Wally would be the most understanding, but Dick’s here and Wally’s not. Nothing about this is right, and he doesn’t know how to fix it. If he can fix it. He moves to the front of the room feeling like he’s on trial. Everyone’s looking at him, and their gaze feels more piercing than the Owls. He knows these people. They are his friends, and he wants them not only to approve, but to accept him. Except he already knows they don’t approve and acceptance isn’t guaranteed. He doesn’t know what they want, so he waits. He wishes Bruce or Diana were here. They’ve worked with him the longest. They would be better about fielding the questions everyone will have.

“Why don’t we start from the beginning?” Canary’s voice is calm and confident. He can still see the wary way in which she regards him. He isn’t sure whether to sit or stand. Everyone is sitting, but he doesn’t feel a part of the group. Sitting feels too casual. Kneeling would feel more appropriate than sitting. Barbara doesn’t give him a choice. Just gently tugs on his sleeve before sitting herself. He follows her lead, but his spine is straight and he doesn’t relax.

“When I was eight my parents were murdered. I belong,” He pauses correcting himself, “Belonged to the Court, so they took me after their death. Trained me, and made sure I was of use to the Court of Owls. They sent me on several missions of different levels of importance using my small size to throw off targets,”

“Because you were a child,” He looks at Artemis, but her eyes are on everyone else. “They took advantage of the fact that you were a child, and used you to kill people,”

“I was a weapon to do with as the Court pleases,” Black Canary holds up a hand stopping both of them.

“We can address that later. Dick why don’t you continue?”

“After four years with them I was sent on a mission to kill Bruce Wayne. At the time the Court did not know he was Batman, so did not adequately prepare. I was not enough and had been captured. During this time he worked with Wonder Woman to take down the Gotham branch for the Court of Owls. They were successful, and I was under the impression that the Court had been destroyed. I was a weapon, so I needed a new master. Batman became that. He tasked me with becoming a person. I worked on that for as long as I was Robin and am still learning. Now that the Court has released me from service, and not eliminated me, I will have to continue to learn what that means,”

“Eliminated? What does that mean?” M’gann is the one to ask, and the question is so innocent.

“When a talon's usefulness expires they are eliminated,” He thinks of the discussion with Barbara last night and decides to clarify, “Most talons are not like me. They have been with the Court for decades, some even as long as centuries. They do not know how to behave in society, nor would they be able to. Without orders and someone to follow, talons are aimless with no purpose. They can not die, and they do not have to eat or sleep, so if the Court were to release them all they would do is wander until someone took pity and destroyed them,”

“That’s horrible!” He frowns relaxing a little more in his seat as he answers her.

“That’s mercy. It’s not like mind control. Talons do not realize anything is wrong, and pain is trained out of them. Death holds no value. A talon does not want to survive or die. It exists only to serve the Court,”

“What about you?” Connor’s question is more quiet, but he sees everyone’s interest pick up at it.

“I am no longer a talon. The Court has released me, so I no longer serve them. I do not know what it means, but I plan to continue with the missions I had before I was taken,”

“And what are those?” His eyes drift to Canary. She seems more calm and relaxed than she was earlier.

“To continue learning what it means to be a person, and to help people. Hopefully, I’ll be able to continue doing that with you?” He’s glad when no one immediately shoots down the idea, but no one jumps at it either.

“I’m sure we can work something out,” His face goes blank at Canary’s answer. His only response being a nod. Everyone falls into silence, no one sure where to go from there.

“What does training to be a person mean?” Artemis’ voice is loud, and the question is lacking the weight all the others had. He catches Barbara smiling next to him.

“It started off with watching cartoons. I would watch how the characters reacted to different situations and start to mimic them,”

“Kind of like I did with earth culture and the tv show Hello, Megan,” He smiles remembering when he found out about that.

“Kind of. Later I was given scales to rate different things on, and they became more complicated as I learned more,”

“Scales?”

“Like Good, Okay, Bad. Good meant everything went exactly as planned and happened as it was supposed to. Okay meant something didn’t go as planned, but everything was still fixed. Bad meant nothing went as planned,”

“Huh, really? And that worked?” He nods looking at Canary. It would make sense this would interest her considering she works as a therapist.

“I didn’t understand those concepts. I only knew success and failure. It taught me that just because it didn’t happen according to plan doesn’t mean it’s bad. It also taught me about self assessment. That and rules were the big thing in the first few months. They helped me learn how to integrate into society,”

“He was still really rough around the edges when I first met him. I thought it was just a weird quirk, but because of it we hit it off as friends. I can look back and laugh now,” He thought he did fine when first meeting Barbara. She must have seen something on his face, because she laughed. “You were trying, but you still came off as super weird. It’s okay though, because that’s why I became friends with you,”

“You didn’t want the money?”

“Hah, as if,” He was laughing with Barbara, before remembering there were other people in the room, but they all seemed a little more relaxed. It will take time for everything to find it’s new normal, but at least it can get there.

After the meeting he caught Artemis before she could head out. He waited until everyone else was out of the room before saying anything. He almost said nevermind because he didn’t want to seem overbearing, or like he was forcing the issue, but it was something that was bugging him the entire meeting.

“Hey, sorry, but I noticed Wally wasn’t here? Is he okay?” Artemis wouldn’t look him in the eyes which was his first warning sign that he wasn’t going to like the answer. He didn’t want to lose Wally as a friend.

“He needs time. He’ll come around eventually, but give him some space. That’s the best you can do right now,” He nods letting her leave the room, but making no move to leave himself. He was right when he predicted he wouldn’t like the answer. If his friend couldn’t accept him, how could he expect the rest of the team too? It wasn’t fair. He stands up feeling his phone buzz as he does. Glancing at it he sees a text from Bruce giving him a time for later that day. It’ll be good to see Dr. Leslie again.

She was surprised to hear from Bruce. Especially when he said that Dick needed to talk. She hasn’t spoken privately in years, so it is curious that he would contact her now. She was greeted by Alfred before being led straight to the sitting room. It seems a lot has changed since Jason’s death, and she feels sorry for the man. Losing anyone is hard, but she knows he was particularly close with the boy. Dick is sitting on the couch and looks up when she enters. He had his contacts in, but there’s something different about him. She can’t quite figure out what though.

“Hey, how are you doing? It’s been a while,” He smiles, but it’s smaller than his usual. It’s fake reminding her of when he was learning what it was.

“Okay, I was recaptured by the Court,” She can’t hide her gasp of surprise at the news. She really wishes Bruce would have given her some warning on what she was walking into. This is a huge deal, and she had absolutely no time to prepare.

“What happened?” Dick looked up at her, his eyes pleading. He seemed more scared than she had ever seen him.

“They came, and I couldn’t say no. I was sent on a mission,” He pauses, “I gave them all the information they asked for on the League,” His eyes drift to his lap at the revelation.

“Does Bruce know,” He nods not looking up, but continuing to speak.

“They returned me as a peace offering to the League, but wanted a failsafe to stop anyone from attacking them,”

“That’s good right? You’re back, and will be able to continue with the team?”

“No,” She watches as he fidgets. Something he never used to do, “Before they released me from service, they wanted to make a point. They had me fight and eliminate a Talon,” She nodded, not letting her emotions get in the way. She could already guess what kind of reaction happened. She asked anyways.

“Who was there?”

“The original team members, other than Kaldur. I saw him on my mission to the Light. Saw his disgust. The others were less open about it, but what happened scared them. I don’t know if I’ll continue on with the team. Wally won’t even talk to me,”

“Have you talked to them yet? It isn’t fair to anyone to guess their reaction,”

“I just came from there,” She purses her lips. This was not a good time to be talking with him. He just came from an incredibly tense situation, and while she is a safe space, they haven’t talked in years. He needs more time than just the hour they usually take. He needs more time to process everything. She’s going to do the best she can, but she will not let him get out of these sessions any longer.

“They were still scared after you talked?”

“Not exactly. They listened, but nothings going to be the same. I don’t know what it is to be a person first, everyone is wary around me, and one of my best friends won’t talk to me. I don’t know what to do? I can’t stay on the team full time, if I stay at all. Bruce hasn’t spoken to me more than a sentence since Jason’s death,” She sits there in shock when she realizes he’s crying. As soon as it registers though, she is up and moving across the room. Disregarding professionalism she pulls him into a hug. They have known each other for years, and she has watched this boy grow. She can hug him. He leans into it, and she lets him cry.

Once he’s calmed down she pulls back, but leaves a hand on his shoulder. He’s still leaning into her touch.

“We don’t have to deal with everything right now. Let’s talk about the team first. Do you want to continue being Nightwing?” He is nodding his head before she’s finished the question. Okay, do you want to be on the team full time?”

“I scared them. I shouldn’t-” She cuts him off.

“That’s not what I asked. Do you want to be?” He takes a few minutes to think about it.

“No,” His voice is small. The answer whispered as though scared of what it means.

“Okay, you don’t have to be,” She waits a second before asking her next question, “Do you want to stay at the manor?” It will be complicated if he does, but she knows Alfred won’t turn him away. He needs time away from the team, so the situation has time to heal. Forcing everyone into close quarters because Dick doesn’t have anywhere else to go is not a great situation.

“No, and I don’t want to continue fighting crime in Gotham either,” She doesn’t say anything else, knowing he’s not finished. They sit there for a while before he finally speaks, “Before I was taken I heard rumors of a mob war brewing in Bludhaven. They need a vigilante?” He phrases it as a question. Asking her permission if he should.

“A mob war would be trouble,” He stares at her waiting. When he doesn’t say anything she continues, “I’m not going to tell you what you should do. Part of being a person first, is making these kinds of decisions yourself. I would normally discourage a sixteen year old moving on their own that young, but you do not fit normal circumstances. There are pros and cons to think about when moving. You’ll have to get a job, make your own decisions. No one will be there to tell you when to shower, or remind you of work. Schooling is also important. I know you stopped going to Gotham Academy, and have been under the homeschool umbrella, but that is no excuse just to stop your education. There are pros, however. Being on your own will give you a lot of clarity on being a person. It will give you time and space away from any expectations or prying eyes. You also don’t need food or sleep, so you won’t have to worry about normal expenses. It’s a lot to think about,” He nods.

“I think I want to do that,” His eyes become more determined, “I know that’s what I want,” She doesn’t argue.

“Okay, but I still want to meet with you regularly. It doesn’t have to be every week, but it needs to be fairly often. If anything happens, or you feel too overwhelmed you can come to me, and we can figure something else out. If you don’t want to stay at the mountain or manor that’s fine, but don’t suffer in silence. That’s another important part of being a person. You don’t have to suffer all the time,” He smiles, and it’s the first genuine smile she’s seen him give since walking in.

“Do you know where I could get a fake ID?” His smile turns more into a mischievous smirk.

“We’ll see,” She doesn’t want to bring the mood down, but something he said earlier needed to be addressed. “You mentioned you were having issues with Wally?” Just like she expected his smile dropped, and he became more subdued.

“Yah, he left immediately after, and I haven’t seen him since. Artemis says he needs some time, but I saw the anger before he left. He thinks I’m a monster,” There’s a pause before he continues in almost a whisper. “Maybe I am,” He looks up, and his eyes are so earnest, and hurt. “That’s why I have to discover what it is to be a person. Wally was-”

“Wally was scared, and that doesn’t matter right now. Do not let his fear rule your freedom,” He stares at her.

“My freedom?”

“Yes, your freedom. The Court doesn’t control you anymore. They have no power to use you anymore, correct?” He nods, “That is your freedom. Don’t let yourself become a person on someone else’s terms. This is your choice,” She lets that sink in before asking him a question. One she hadn’t thought to ask until now. “Why do you want to be a person?” The question visibly shocks him.

“What?”

“Why do you want to be a person?” She adds emphasis to every word. He doesn’t answer right away. He doesn’t even answer soon. As she waits, she watches his eyes flick all over the place, his mind obviously racing. He eventually answers in small stilted sentences.

“Why do I want to be a person? My parents were people. Jason, Barbara, Wally, everyone I care about is a person. I do not have a place as a Talon. They are good for one thing, and that thing has been taken away from me. This is my impossible chance to be something no other Talon has been. A person. So, I guess to have connections with others, because that’s something I never had as Talon. Except,” His eyes widen as he rambles, “I already have connections. I care and want. I have dislikes,” He stands turning to fully face her on the couch, “I am already a person aren’t I?” She smiles nodding. “I’m not discovering what a person is, I’m growing as a person?” She nods again, and the excitement on his face is so palpable she can feel it in the air. “I am Dick Grayson, Nightwing, ex-talon, and a person,” She knows recovery isn’t a straight line. There will be time. She doubts this revelation but seeing him so sure of something like this. How far he has come makes a smile grow on her face that doesn’t disappear for a week.

He was glad he had his own place. Visiting Dr. Leslie had been the first time he’s returned to the manor since Jason’s death, and he was reminded why he stopped visiting. It felt empty without the other boy, and Bruce was so closed off that there was no point. That was why he was doing this. Why he was moving to Bludhaven. Well, not the only reason, but one of them. It also distracted him from the distance growing between him and the team. The newer members realized something happened, but no one was answering their questions, making the tension worse.

Dr. Leslie talked him out of getting a fake ID and had Bruce just buy him an apartment instead. She said he could start making the payments when he had a job, but for now, this was a good step. The apartment was pretty bare, but it was a start. The only space that had anything significant was the closet. He would eventually get a bed, and some food necessities to avoid suspicion, but he wouldn’t waste money on something he didn’t need. He did need a job. There weren’t many legal options before he turned eighteen, but almost anything would do.

He was surprised, and happy when a local gymnasium was looking for part-time teachers. They were hesitant about him at first, but he sweet-talked them into letting him show off a little. It wasn’t a lot of money, but seeing the smile on kids' faces as they did their first flip, or made a successful landing for the first time was worth it. He was able to bring joy to their lives, that he has muted memories of.

Nightwing and Bludhaven became more of a focus when he realized how corrupted the city was. Working thirty hours a week with no other obligations and no need to sleep gave him a lot of free time. He uses most of it to find out the hierarchy of the city and stopping as much crime as he can, but there are only so many case files he can look at before going insane. He’s also working on finding some hobbies. Binge watching TV shows on his computer is kind of working, but he can already tell that’s not going to last. He needs something where he can move.

He hears a knock on his door, and is immediately suspicious. Dr. Leslie didn’t say she was going to be stopping by today, and he didn’t know anyone else in Bludhaven. Looking through the peephole, he breathes a sigh of relief at Barbara. She’s dressed in a slimming green shirt and jeans. It’s weird to see her out of costume or workout clothes. He opens the door smiling, and she is immediately examining his apartment. He can tell she’s unimpressed.

“You have a couch and a dining room table. You don’t even have chairs,” Her blank stare only makes him smile wider.

“This is just a place for me to spend my free time. Not like I need that other stuff,”

“That’s really not the point. Think of it as decoration. As a compromise, I won’t look through your cabinets. I ate on the way over you freak,” She grinning before collapsing on his sofa. “So, this is your place?”

“Yup,” He pops the p and he doesn’t quite bounce, but is close.

“How are you taking to living on your own?” She lays down putting her feet on the armrest and using her arms as a cushion for her head.

“Good. Trying to stay busy between my day and night job. Lots of quiet hours. Have any tv recommendations?” She shakes her head but glances at his computer sitting on the ground next to the couch.

“No, but I can give you some other ideas for things to do. Maybe I can let you do my reports,” He rolls his eyes.

“The point of the hobby is to let me do something other than work, not to do more work,”

“Worth a shot,” He moves, lifting her legs so he can sit on the couch. She lets them fall into his lap as soon as he lets go.

“How long do you have? Anywhere to be tonight?” He doesn’t want to seem clingy, but he’s missed having her around all the time. It gets lonely patrolling by himself.

“Are you willing to feed me, because that will heavily influence my answer,” He grins.

“I know a great burger joint just a few blocks from here. I will feed you if Batgirl will join Nightwing on patrol tonight,”

“Batgirl hmm,” He hums in agreement, “Well, her schedule is busy, but I suppose I could ask her. She just did a big drug the other week. Might be tired,” He shoves her legs hard enough to jostle, but not enough to knock them from their perch.

“Well, she’ll get a good meal out of it,”

“She’ll get a good meal anyways,” He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t disagree.

“Nightwing might also miss patrolling with her,” Her smirk softens.

“She probably misses patrolling with him too,” She partially sits up giving his arm a reassuring squeeze before plopping back on the couch. “Now, tell me everything that’s happened since you got here. I want all the details,” He gives a bright smile that feels as big as his face, before starting.

For the next few hours, he tells her about the kids at the gym, and how much he enjoys teaching them. How it feels like reconnecting with his parents, and how some of the younger ones are excited to show him what they’ve learned. He also talks about what he’s found out about Bludhaven, and their criminal underground. Eventually, the topic drifts to how the team is, and their latest mission. It’s nice to have someone by his side that night for patrol, and they race across rooftops like when they first started. He cuts patrol shorter than usual because Barbara has to head back to Gotham, but the entire night was pleasant.

It’s two months after he’s moved in that there’s another knock on the door. He had found another part-time job, so it was pure luck that he happened to be home at the time. Having two jobs has cut into a lot of his free time, so he hasn’t been at the apartment lately. He approaches the door cautiously just like before glancing through the peephole. There’s a redhead standing there, but it’s not Barbara. It’s Wally. His breath catches in his throat, both relief and fear. He hasn’t seen his friend since everything happened. He opens the door slowly, unsure what to expect. Wally smiles at him but makes no other advances towards him or the door. He doesn’t know what to say, and they stand there for several minutes just standing there. Wally is the one to break the silence.

“Hey, I know I haven’t been a great friend these last few months, and I’m sorry. I could give you a million excuses, but I miss having you as a friend. Can we talk?” Dick is conflicted for a second. He misses having Wally around, but he doesn’t know if he can handle it if Wally still looks at him like he did that day. He really misses his friend though, and why would it be fair for others to give him a second chance if he doesn’t do the same thing.

“Sure, come on in,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments! Hope you enjoy this final chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely written already, and I will be posting chapters daily.


End file.
